LOVE YOURSELF
by I and P
Summary: AU Rukia ha vivido un año de locos, desde su estadía en el host club de Urahara hasta el aviso que está a punto de morir ¿podrá hacer feliz a su principe naranja a pesar de que le quedan sólo seis meses de vida? ULTIMOS CAPITULOS. Arriba el IchiRuki! (TERMINADO)
1. tubo

**LOVE YOURSELF**

**I.-**

-¿qué es esto?- exclamó una chica pálida, bajita de cabello oscuro corto con un tubo de tela entre sus brazos

-es un vestido Rukia-chan - decía calmadamente su nuevo jefe- tienes que usarlo en la recepción

-¡ah no! Lo siento Urahara-san, puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosa menos en esto

-¿entonces no quieres aprender?- cuestionó el hombre de sombrero con una sonrisa en la cara

La chica sólo pudo suspirar. Kuchiki Rukia estaba estudiando administración de empresas en Todai, pero como a cualquier estudiante le faltaba el dinero para sobrevivir y no quería pedírselo a su hermano que ya había hecho suficiente con pagarle un departamento cerca de la facultad, así que buscando entre los periódicos encontró el único empleo adecuado a su horario: un emergente host club escondido en el barrio pudiente de Tokio. Era una empresa extraña pero podía sacar algo de conocimientos, por lo menos mas que si estuviera trabajando en un local de comida rápida.

El único problema era su jefe. Se notaba una persona agradable pero estaba segura que en algún lado un pervertido oculto no dudaba en salir o sea ¿a que loco se le ocurre contratar a estudiantes para un club de compañía? Por lo menos a ella no le tocaba hacer de '_cortesana_' porque el club iba dirigido a mujeres ABC1 con mucho tiempo libre y algo de calentura que quisieran pasar el tiempo con _'__atractivos__y__vigorizantes__jóvenes__'_ como los había descrito el dueño del local.

-lo haré…- dijo cabizbaja

-gracias Rukia-chan, serás como mi mano derecha ¡te traspasaré todo mi conocimiento!

-si… si…- dijo desanimada- ahora podrías salir para cambiarme

Menos mal que no lo tuvo que sacar a patadas. Tras cerrar la puerta del pequeño camerino analizó el trozo de tela entre sus manos, si un mero trozo de tela porque ese tubo que apenas y lograba cubrir lo principal no podía llamarse vestido. De espaldas a la entrada se quitó la ropa y el sujetador y se puso esas medias negras tan apretadas.

Tomó el tubo, abrió el cierre y estaba por completar la difícil tarea de subirlo por su cuerpecito cuando sintió una voz tras ella

-oi! Urahara… ¿Dónde está…?

Se cubrió lo necesario apenas y lo noqueó de un golpe. El chico de cabello naranja quedó tirado en el piso ¡genial! Y eso que era sólo su primer día.


	2. reglas

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**II.- LAS REGLAS**

Sintió un cálido líquido escurrir por sus fosas nasales, se llevó los dedos a la zona ¡rayos! Otra vez estaba sangrando, era normal que tuviera epistaxis cada vez que se enfrentaba a emociones fuertes, como por ejemplo estar a punto de ser vista semidesnuda por un desconocido, sin embargo ocultaba ese hecho de cualquier persona, no le gustaba que los demás se preocuparan por ella, era perfectamente autosuficiente.

Urahara apareció cuando apenas había logrado limpiarse. Avergonzada por su vestimenta se cubrió con una capa negra que encontró colgada en una silla

-¿estas bien Rukia-chan?- la chica iba a responderle pero el hombre volvió su atención al ahora inconsciente desconocido- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-me estaba cambiando ropa cuando él entró… asi que lo golpee

-¿lo golpeaste?- dijo agachándose a analizar al joven

-sí

-¿en el rostro?

-creo…

-bueno- se encogió de hombros- creo que hoy te has quedado sin sueldo

-¿QUEE?-gritó alarmada

-shhh…- se levantó para colocarse a su lado y le desordenó el cabello como a una niña pequeña- no podemos dejar que uno de nuestros mejores host ande así por el local y la maquilladora sale muy cara

Rukia bufó molesta. Apartó la mano de su jefe y se sentó en una de las sillas con los brazos cruzados '_¿qué iba a saber yo que era un host? ¡tenía que proteger mi integridad!_' pensó dentro de sí, mientras intentaba controlarse.

-no despertará por un buen rato…-dijo el rubio volteando a ver al pelinaranja- ¡mientras tanto te explicaré ciertas reglas!- dijo emocionado mientras buscaba una silla para sentarse frente a ella- Hay dos reglas principales: la primera y mas importante ellos son acompañantes no prostitutos asi que todos los encuentros con las clientas son en estas paredes nunca fuera del local ¿entendido? –la chica asintió- y la segunda es que ellos son conocidos sólo por sus nombres, cualquier pregunta de índole personal como apellido, ocupación, dirección u otro contacto están prohibidos para las clientas y los otros trabajadores del local ¿claro?

-sí… pero… eso ultimo es porque suelen ser acosados… ¿por las clientas?

-muchas veces, al pobre de Ichigo casi lo secuestran hace dos semanas

-¿Ichigo?- Urahara apuntó el cuerpo en el piso- jajajajaja tiene nombre de mujer

-en parte eso sirve para atraer más gente… bien… iré a buscar a la maquilladora. Quédate con el hasta que se despierte…- iba saliendo por la puerta pero se volteó- si quieres volver a golpearlo asegúrate que sea en una zona no visible

Cuando el rubio desapareció de la vista la chica cerró la puerta y se acomodó el vestido. Se acercó al pelinaranja que estaba tirado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la cara adolorida, abría los ojos de a poco. Cuando se estabilizó clavó sus ojos en Rukia. Esta se sorprendió eran de un color miel exquisito, no podía dejar de admirarlos

-que bonitos ojos tienes…-se adelantó él antes de volver a desmayarse.

Rukia se apretó la nariz con la mano, al parecer volvería a sangrar.

**Gracias por las que dejaron sus opiniones y también por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta locura, espero más reviews.**

**xoxo**


	3. host

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**III.- LOS HOST**

El tipo volvió a abrir los ojos a los diez minutos. Esta vez se sentó violentamente y se tomó la cabeza. Rukia se le acercó para preguntarle si estaba bien pero él la apartó de un empujón y salió gritando como una niña por la puerta. La pobre chica chocó con la esquina de una silla.

-¡auch!- se quejó, estaba segura que eso dejaría un moretón más tarde.

Casi al instante Urahara se apareció con una mujer simplemente espectacular. Era alta, morena y exuberante, la representación de lo que cualquier mujer esperaba encontrar frente a su espejo en el postopertario de una cirugía plástica.

-¿E Ichigo?- cuestionó el Rubio mirando para todos lados

-salió corriendo

-quizás lo asustaste…

-¿cómo podría haberlo….?- la ojivioleta iba a reclamar pero al verse al espejo entendió la razón. Con esa capa negra que la cubría y el pelo desordenado parecía la muerte en persona. La mujer se le acercó y le bajó el gorro de la capa

-el pobre chico pensó que una shinigami venía por su alma –le dijo antes de tomarle el rostro y mirarla fijamente. Sus ojos dorados la quemaron- y esta shinigami tiene un cutis muy bonito, pero descuidado… te falta un tratamiento hidratante

-Yoruichi-san ella no es la afectada….- Rukia miró a su jefe enojado ¿qué quería decir con afectada?- Rukia-chan ella es nuestra maquilladora Yoruichi-san…. Yoruichi-san ella es Rukia-chan nuestra recepcionista- la morena le dio un fuerte apretón de manos que le dolió más de lo que demostró- bien Yoruichi-san vamos a buscar a Ichigo… -la tomó de la espalda- Rukia-chan esperame en la recepción… quiero presentarte a los chicos

Antes de abandonar la habitación se peinó el cabello con los dedos y se acomodó la capa. Por lo menos sería una shinigami bien presentada. La recepción consistía en una salita con un escritorio al lado de una puerta negra acolchada. Habían sillones de cuero negro y una alfombra roja como la sangre.

Se acercó al escritorio, le recorrió la superficie con un dedo, estaba más pulcro de lo que esperaba. Le dio la vuelta, había una pantalla de 22 pulgadas mas un teclado y un mouse inalámbrico. Al lado un sensor infrarrojo y dos o tres carpetas. Buscó una silla para el escritorio pero no halló ninguna. Aburrida encendió el computador, pedía una contraseña, simplemente genial.

-Rukia-chaan…- sintió un gritito cantarín

-aquí estoy Urahara-san- se apartó del escritorio

-bien…- el rubio se pareció con un hombre moreno que doblaba su tamaño- primero que todo este es Chad, nuestro jefe de seguridad, cuando tengas problemas con las clientas locas tocas el botón rojo bajo el escritorio y él te ayudará- el aludido le hizo una especie de saludo con la cabeza y se retiró- como puedes ver no es muy expresivo… en fin…-abrió la puerta acolchada- bienvenida al host club

Se encontró con un largo pasillo oscuro iluminado tenuemente. Al fondo habían unas letras rojas de neón y una entrada lateral cubierta por una cortina. Al atravesar la cortina un gran salón decorado con velas de colores y distintos tipos de sillones demostraba la magnificencia de la arquitectura gótica. Pero, más magnifico que eso eran los cinco hombres vestidos de blanco que caminaban de un lado a otro.

-chicos reúnanse un poquito…- los cinco voltearon a verla y se acercaron un poco- bien… mira Rukia-chan debes recordar sus rostros a la perfección, cada uno representa un personaje distinto para nuestras clientas. El primero de ojos, cabello azul oscuro y lentes es Uryuu-kun, nuestro otomen

Él carraspeó molesto, Rukia preguntó- ¿qué quieres decir con otomen?

-es complicado de explicar, pero consideralo como el delicado del grupo… el siguiente de cabello rojo y tatuajes es Renji- el chico le hizo una seña con la mano, saludándola- representa al hombre tosco y brusco que no sabe nada del amor…mmm… el siguiente es el chico pálido de ojos verdes, el misterioso y silencioso Ulquiorra- este apenas levantó la mirada de su libro para mirarla un poco y después volvió a la lectura- seguimos con el de ojos y cabello celeste, el violento Grimmjow ideal para las masoquistas… y Shinji el rubio pervertido

'¿realmente con esas personalidades atraen clientes?' se dijo para si misma

-bueno y falta Ichigo… al que golpeaste, se supone que es nuestro príncipe azul

-¿golpeó a Ichigo?- exclamó Renji carcajeándose- creo que ya comenzaste a caerme bien amiga

-¡cállate Renji!- se escuchó una voz desde el pasillo. Ichigo se acercaba rápidamente a la sala vestido y maquillado, apartó a Rukia de un empujón y tomó al pelirrojo del cuello de la camisa- más te vale…

Su amenaza fue detenida por el pisotón que Rukia le dio en el pie- ¡para de empujarme, subnormal!

El pelinaranja soltó a su compañero inmediatamente y encaró a la chica- y tú enana deja de golpearme

-¿cómo te atreves a decirme…?

Urahara los detuvo interponiéndose entre ambos- ya… basta es suficiente… bueno chicos ella es Rukia-chan nuestra nueva recepcionista…- dijo antes de quitarle la capa de un tirón.

Se quedó paralizada frente a ellos. Seis pares de ojos, unos más agradables que otros, se depositaron sobre ella. Se sintió desnuda, incluso En algún momento se comparó con un pedazo de carne en una exhibición para animales vegetarianos y carnívoros.

-creo que eso fue un error…-le dijo su jefe devolviéndole la capa- colócatela, me estas distrayendo a los chicos- Rukia sólo pudo obedecer- vamos Rukia-chan te queda una larga tarde por delante

Voltearon juntos dejando a los host atrás. Si bien ya no los miraba, aún sentía un par de ojos que parecían querer atravesarla, en cuerpo y alma.

**Gracias por las que dejaron sus opiniones (revisen sus mensajes internos) y también por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta locura, espero más reviews.**

**xoxo**


	4. día uno

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

IV.- DIA UNO

'¿_damemas?__¿a__quién__se__le__ocurre__colocarle__damemas__como__contraseña__de__computador_?' se dijo Rukia mientras lograba iniciar sesión en el computador de la recepción. Ese era otro de los hechos que corroboraba que se jefe era un tacaño-demente-pervertido

Antes de comenzar el turno puntualmente a las 19:00 horas Urahara-san o el sombrerero loco como supo que lo apodaban, le explicó algunos principios básicos de la recepción.

Número uno: cada clienta tiene una reservación, si no la tiene debe buscársele dentro de la base de datos algún horario disponible. Si no hubiera horario disponible se le entrega una tarjeta con los datos y se le pide que vuelva otro día con reservación previa

Numero dos: tenía la obligación de decirle a cada host que terminara con una clienta cuando quedaban cinco minutos para terminar la hora. Esto lo hacía mediante un micrófono que se conectaba a los audífonos que cada chico poseía

Numero tres: debía encargarse de mantener a las clientas a gusto en la sala de espera

Numero cuatro: cada clienta poseía una tarjeta de ingreso la cual se debía pasar por el infrarrojo apenas llegara, así se les cobraba su sesión y a la vez se registraba su horario correspondiente en la tabla

Y número cinco: si las cosas se ponían difíciles o mejor dicho si las clientas se volvían histéricas sólo debía presionar el botón rojo bajo el escritorio y Chad con el equipo de seguridad correrían para auxiliarla

Para finalizar, como bonus track Urahara-san le dijo que no podía ir al salón de los host sin usar la capa. Era mejor así se sentía más protegida que con ese diminuto tubo negro que estaba obligada a usar.

Antes de las 19:00 horas tres mujeres de unos 35 años con uno o más kilos de maquillaje cada una estaban cómodamente leyendo una revista en la sala de recepción. Rukia las saludó amablemente y les pidió su tarjeta correspondiente. Una iba con Ichigo, la otra con Uryuu y la última con Grimmjow, volvió a mirar a esta ultima, no parecía una masoquista, una serie de imágenes poco decentes pasaron por su cabeza así que la movió de un lado a otro para borrar esos impuros pensamientos. A continuación les avisó a los chicos y las hizo pasar.

Así toda la tarde transcurrió maravillosamente

¡mentira! Fue un horror ¡tuvo que usar el botón rojo al menos tres veces, casi la arañan y más encima se equivocaba de audífonos a cada rato! Cuando habló con Renji en vez de con Ichigo este la comprendió y casi le habla de toda su vida. Cuando llamó a Ichigo en vez de a Grimmjow este la puteó y se burló hasta que tuvo que cortarle porque las clientas de la sala de espera la estaban mirando como una loca. Pero lo peor fue cuando contactó con Shinji en vez de con Renji porque este comenzó a susurrarle cosas sucias al oído que la dejaron más roja que un tomate. Lo único que agradecía que no se confundió con Grimmjow porque el tipo le daba escalofríos. Más encima cuando terminó y por fin pudo volver a vestir decentemente con sus jeans y polerón su jefe se le acercó no para pagarle como correspondía ¡sino que para sacar la basura!

-nos falta personal Rukia-chan…- se excusó con una sonrisa cínica y se despidió

La pobre chica sólo suspiró y al llegar a la puerta de servicio se topó con tres grandes bolsas negras que debía llevar hasta la otra esquina. Tomó la primera o al menos intentó tomarla porque estaba pesada, así que mejor dicho comenzó a arrastrarla por la calle, cuando iba a mitad de camino Renji se le acercó

-¿te ayudo?- le preguntó amablemente a lo que ella sólo pudo sonreír. No se dio cuenta que era observada por Ichigo desde la entrada. Por un momento el chico pensó en acercarse a socorrerla –especialmente cuando notó que las bolsas de basura eran casi del doble de su tamaño- sin embargo el pelirrojo había llegado primero a su lado. Volvió a entrar al club algo resignado. Mientras la chica agradecía con todas sus fuerzas la ayuda de su nuevo compañero

-gracias de verdad… no se cuanto me hubiera demorado en sacar toda esta basura

-¿y porqué el sombrerero loco te mandó a ti?

-falta de personal

-seguro… ¿ya te vas?

-si… por fin terminó este maldito primer día

-¿vives cerca?

-como a veinte minutos a pie… y ni se te ocurra ir a dejarme porque me las puedo arreglar solita…- el pelirrojo sólo se encogió de hombros- otra vez gracias por todo… es agradable trabajar con gente como tu

-lo mismo digo… nos vemos mañana compañera

Rukia se despidió alegre. Encendió su mp3 y se disponía a caminar tranquilamente a su departamento pero una sensación escalofriante la recorrió, alguien la miraba. Sin embargo cuando volteó en la esquina no vio a nadie tras de ella.

Menos mal que sólo era su imaginación.

O al menos eso creía

**Gracias****por****las****que****dejaron****sus****opiniones****en****los****capítulos****anteriores****especialmente****el****ultimo****(**Umee-chan el traje que llevaba Rukia era el estúpido tubo que describe en el primer capitulo, lo que pasa es que ella no sabe el efecto que causa en los demás/ LaBev713 Rukia lleva una capa por eso parecía la muerte… y bueno lo del príncipe azul es sólo un cliché para la próxima será un príncipe naranja/ Vv-saya-vV Rukia e Ichigo tendrán más peleas lo aseguro/ akasuna no sofia lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos pero seguirán asi porque o si no me tomaría mucho tiempo actualizar)**y****también****por****todas****las****que****se****dan****el****tiempo****de****leer****esta****locura,****espero****más****reviews.**

**xoxo**


	5. Paranoia

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**V.- PARANOIA**

Alguien la seguía. Estaba segura. Lo percibió hace dos días cuando se le acabó la batería de su mp3 y no pudo escuchar música camino a casa, en vez de eso ya no sólo sentía la mirada penetrante en su espalda sino que también unos pasos fuertes y seguros, pero al voltearse nunca veía nada. Además ese mismo día alguien había intentado forzar su puerta en la mañana. Eran demasiados acontecimientos sospechosos como para tomárselo a la ligera. El único lugar donde se sentía tranquila era la universidad, allí nada la perseguía, pero en su casa, en el trabajo y hasta en el supermercado se sentía tan observada.

Lo único bueno es que su primer mes trabajando no había resultado tan malo como el primer día lo predecía. Urahara le pagaba la mayoría del tiempo, pues cada vez que podía hallaba una excusa barata para no hacerlo , viejo tacaño. Ya se llevaba mejor con algunos compañeros de trabajo, Renji se había transformado en su mejor amigo y Uryuu era bastante agradable excepto cuando la acosaba con su obsesión de renovarle su guardarropa entero.

A Shinji y a Grimmjow los evitaba lo más que podía, a Ulquiorra intentaba conversarle pero este le respondía con monosílabos y a Ichigo… ¡ahhh! A Ichigo intentaba mantenerlo a raya lo mas que podía porque el idiota vivía para molestarla. La última vez se había atrevido a echarle sal a su café, el muy demonio. Pero ella no se quedó de brazos cruzados ya que llenó su bolso con piedras, nunca supo como no sentía el peso extra al marcharse.

Esa tarde llegó justo a la hora salvándose por poco de quedarse sin paga otra vez. A las 19:30 ya las clientas estaban con sus respectivos host por lo que no tenía nada más que hacer. Ingresó a internet, revisó su facebook y a los cinco minutos volvió a sentir esa incomodidad de ser observada. Estuvo tentada de llamar a Chad para que le hiciera compañía pero con lo poco comunicativo que era ese hombre, estar con él al lado sería lo mismo que estar sola. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en otra cosa, cualquier cosa que la hiciese volver a estar bien, como… como Chappy el conejo, con su adorable pelaje blanco saltando de un lado a otro por las verdes praderas de las colinas del campo y muchos otros Chappys alrededor de él saltando y cantando

-¡BU!

-¡Ahh!- de un salto la chica quedó sentada contra la pared, pálida, temblando y con sangre corriendo por su nariz.

Pensó lo peor hasta que escuchó la estridente risa de Ichigo. Se levantó lo más rápido posible y se limpió la cara con un pañuelo que tomó del escritorio

-hubieras visto tu cara- escuchó este carcajeándose. En un instante estaba junto a él lista para pegarle un combo en el estómago pero este la detuvo- ¡oh no! Hoy no me pegarás enana

-eso es lo que tu crees…- le importó un comino cuanto podía mostrar con el vestido, levantó abruptamente la rodilla y le golpeó la entrepierna. En menos de un segundo el pelinaranja estaba retorciéndose en el suelo murmurando garabatos hacia su persona

Renji apareció por la recepción comiendo una manzana. Al verlos se les acercó -¿qué te hizo el idiota ahora? ¿estas bien?

-si… estoy bien… gracias Renji, sólo me asustó

-¿te asustó? ¿cómo?

-bueno… ehhh….- miró al bulto del piso. Podría comentarle al pelirrojo de su situación pero el idiota no tenía porque enterarse

-espérame… lo llevaré con Chad hasta que se recupere

Lo tomó del brazo el cual pasó alrededor de sus hombros y lo arrastró hasta la oficina de seguridad. Rukia la esperó sentada tras el escritorio.

Al volver Renji tomó una de las sillas y se sentó frente a ella

-ahora sí cuéntame cómo te pudo haber asustado tan fácilmente

La chica nerviosa comenzó su relato- no me consideres una loca por lo que te voy a decir pero siento que alguien me está acosando…- continuó ante la cara de incredulidad de su amigo- ¡es cierto! Siempre siento que me están mirando… y hace dos días escuché como me seguía y después intentaba entrar a mi casa forzando la puerta

-Rukia esto es grave- le aclaró

-¡¿crees que no lo sé?- dijo alterada- ¿Por qué crees que Ichigo me asustó tan fácilmente? Ando paranoica todo el tiempo… no se que hacer

-ve a la estación de policía, ellos podrían ayudarte

Al día siguiente allí estaba. Frente a la estación de policía del distrito. Tres carros blanco y negro estaban estacionados en la acera del frente y mucha gente entraba y salía del lugar. Apretó su bolso para darse seguridad y entró. Era una oficina amplia con muchos escritorios y teléfonos sonando. Estaba algo desorientada asi que le preguntó en el primer escritorio que podía hacer

-tiene que sacar un numero al final del pasillo y en uno de lo seis mesones de la derecha la llamaran

Luego de agradecer siguió todas las instrucciones y se sentó esperando su turno. Tenía el numero 26 e iban recién en el 13. Genial. Lejos lo que más le dio rabia fue el hecho de que de los seis mesones sólo dos llamaban gente. Estaría allí toda la tarde y llegaría atrasada al trabajo, otra vez se quedaría sin sueldo. Suspiró, encendió su mp3 y se dispuso a analizar el lugar. Estuvo comparando los colores del uniforme de distintos oficiales hasta que algo rojo y largo captó su atención… nadie tenía el pelo tan rojo y tan largo como…

-¡Renji!- gritó cuando vio como el dueño de tal cabello se apartaba. El aludido se volteó y al verla corrió hasta ella con cara de espanto- sabía que eras tú… ¿Qué haces vestido así? ¿estas preparando algún cosplay para el host club?

Ese comentario lo hizo relajarse… un poquito- nada de eso… trabajo aquí, o algo así

-¿eres policía?- dijo ella sorprendida

-no… estoy en la escuela de detectives… ahora hago mi practica o salida a terreno o como quieras llamarle- suspiró- El sombrerero nos matará

-¡Abarai!- el pelirrojo volteó ante la mención de lo que parecía ser su apellido- deja de andar coqueteando y vuelve hacia acá

-¿Quién es ese idiota?... deja que lo coloque en su lugar- el chico la detuvo por los hombros

-él es mi docente… tengo que volver al trabajo

-te entiendo y tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.. nadie excepto Urahara-san y yo sabrá que eres policía o un intento de detective

-gracias… nos vemos

Y así volvió a quedar sola esperando atención

No era por ser mala con Renji pero realmente los policías no ayudaban en nada. Ojalá cuando saliera de la escuela de detectives lograra cambiar ese departamento. En el momento en que la llamaron al mesón 4 fue acongojada a contarles todo los sustos que había pasado con su asechador y lo único que hicieron fue pasarle un número de teléfono y decirle que llamara en caso de ser necesarios ¿y que pasaba si el tipo se le acercaba y ella no alcanzaba a llamar? ¿acaso correrían con los gastos psicológicos post violación? Claramente no lo harían. Estaba segura si hubiera mencionado quien era su hermano ya estaría con la mitad del escuadrón afuera de su casa y al menos cinco guardaespaldas del FBI, pero si lo mencionaba él se enteraría y la mandaría a buscar inmediatamente de vuelta a Kyoto.

Terminó cansada y estresada otro día de trabajo un poco más tarde de lo normal ya que tuvo que ingresar dos nuevas clientas a la base de datos. Al despedirse de todos los que encontró en el camino y salir hacia el exterior vio que Ichigo estaba a un lado de la puerta hablando por celular, ella lo ignoró y se dirigió a tomar el taxi para su hogar, medida que tomó en base a los últimos acontecimientos. Estaba a dos cuadras del lugar cuando la voz de su casi némesis la detuvo

-¡espera! te voy a dejar al paradero- dijo sin más explicación

-no es necesario

-cállate y camina- ante su determinación Rukia sólo pudo obedecerle- ¿vives muy lejos?

-no pero… '_no puedo decirle que siento que me siguen y me siento insegura caminando por las calles, me creería loca'_ …mmm tengo que estudiar mucho para mañana y quiero llegar pronto a casa

-ahh claro

-¿y tu vives muy lejos?- cuestionó la chica

-como a media hora

-mmm tampoco es tanto

Al llegar a la parada un silencio ni tan confortable ni tan incómodo los invadió. Rukia agradeció a todos los cielos que no tuvo que buscarle más conversación al pelinaranja pues a los dos minutos un taxi estaba frente a ella

-adios- dijo el chico

-gracias… -dijo ella subiéndose al auto- al parecer si tienes algo de príncipe azul después de todo… o al menos naranja –le sonrió y cerró la puerta

Ichigo sólo pudo contemplar el vehículo desde lejos con una extraña sensación en el pecho

**Gracias por las que dejaron sus opiniones para el ultimo capitulo** (sumire: pronto se sabrá quien la sigue, ¿sera un hombre como ella cree o quizás una clienta enloquecida?/ Umee-chan: el par de ojos podría ser de cualquiera, más adelante se revelará, y por ahora no tengo una imagen del tubo, lo siento pero todo estaba en mi cabeza, si alguna vez encuentro una parecida a lo que me imagino la colocaré, y me parece buena idea lo del Ichigo POV pero será más adelante, queda historia para rato/ LaBev713: que mal para su primer día cierto… Renji seguirá igual de lindo con ella quizás sea parte de su triangulo amoroso con Ichigo que no tienen ni idea que pasa en su cabeza/Yukime-sama: gracias por colocarme un review y por tu recomendación, intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos pero no prometo nada/ akasuna no Sofía: ¿Quién sabe? Quizás le tengan envidia por estar con todos los host XD/ Vv-Saya-vV: seguirán intrigándote, o al menos eso espero. La edad… la mayoría están en la universidad asi que debería ser entre 20 y 25 más a menos)** y también por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta locura, espero más reviews.**

**xoxo**


	6. Fatídico

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**VI.- FATÍDICO**

Ocultaba su sorpresa bajo la mejor sonrisa que tenía ¿y como no estar sorprendida? La chica que estaba frente a ella no era una clienta normal, por lo menos tenía la mitad de la edad de las señoras que habitualmente acudían al club.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- le preguntó amablemente para llenar la base de datos

-Inoue Orihime

Deletreó con cuidado y siguió consultando mientras la analizaba. Tenía la cara redondeada con forma de corazón, unos potentes ojos claros, el cabello largo algo anaranjado con tendencias rojizas y un cuerpo de infarto para cualquier hombre. ¿Cómo alguien así es capaz de necesitar un host para pasar el rato? ¡debe tener a todos los hombres que la rodean babeando y arrodillados a sus pies! Pero se notaba tímida y despistada… seguramente ni cuenta se daba del efecto que causaba en los del sexo opuesto

Al terminar el pequeño cuestionario le paso una tarjeta- bien señorita Inoue esta es su tarjeta de socia, cada vez que venga tiene que traerla para confirmar su reservación…. ¿alguna duda?

-si… emmm ¿puedo hacer una reservación ahora?

-por supuesto… dígame con quien

-con Ichigo

'_Idiota pseudo-principe azul… pobre de ella_' pensó – ¿para qué día?

-para el jueves por favor

-¿a las 20:00 horas le parece bien?- continuó ante la afirmación de la chica- listo… entonces el jueves a las 20:00 horas con Ichigo

-gracias… hasta luego

-hasta luego, que le vaya bien

Casi se cae al salir. Iba a ayudarla a acomodar sus cosas pero ella le dijo amablemente que no era necesario. Por un momento le dio pena verla tan desprotegida, principalmente cuando vio como otra clienta la miraba con reprobación, le hubiera gustado defenderla y agradeció no haberlo hecho si no sería otro día sin sueldo.

A los diez minutos Renji volvió de su salida con una sonrisa bobalicona y un ojo hinchado

-¿y a ti que te pasó?- susurró desde el escritorio

-he conocido al amor de mi vida

'hombres' dijo la chica para sí misma –seguro que tienes grandes oportunidades con la señorita de buena delantera, pero es clienta de Ichigo

-¿de quien hablas?

-de Inoue Orihime la nueva clienta

-¿la encuerada pelinaranja?- 'alguien esta viendo muchas novelas en su tiempo libre' pensó Rukia -¡no, no me refiero a ella! hablo de su amiga la karateka

-¿la karateca?

-sí… defendió a esa tal Inoue de unos tipos que se querían aprovechar de ella… fue impresionante la mejor patada que he visto en mi vida, intenté acercarme pero creo que me confundió y me noqueó de un golpe

-¿señor tan masoquista es?- bromeó la chica- creo que debería pedir una hora con Grimmjow, esta disponible para…

-¡oh cállate!- la detuvo con una mano frente a su rostro- te juro que hare todo lo posible para pedirle que pelee conmigo la próxima vez

-¿no deberías pedirle una cita?

-¡nah! No es mi estilo –por un momento vio el reloj de la pared- debería entrar o el sombrerero loco me matará, nos vemos

Cuando le quedaba exactamente una sagrada media hora para salir y no quedaba ninguna clienta esperando su turno Urahara apareció por la puerta acolchada diciéndole que fuera al almacén a buscar un libro de contabilidad en la tercera repisa del mueble del fondo. Ella obedientemente asintió, a pesar de que el almacén era algo aterrador, suspiró, en fin todo era por su sueldo. La tarea fue más complicada de lo que creía. Estuvo un buen rato entre cajas cuando sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación, al inicio pensó que era Urahara pero nunca apareció su molesta voz en el lugar así que lo descartó, después pensó en el pelinaranja que quizás quería molestarla como siempre, pero no la estaba insultando y los pasos tan lentos y seguros eran atemorizantes

-oh vamos Ichigo esto no es gracioso

Pero en cuanto el hombre le tapo la boca y enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello supo que no era quien creía. Si bien Ichigo la odiaba nunca llegaría a pasarle la lengua por el cuello y a subir lentamente una mano por sus muslos para molestarla.

No, aquel tipo de manos frías y mal aliento no era el príncipe naranja, era su acosador

-¡déjame! –suplicó en cuanto el tipo sacó la mano de sus labios- ¡déjame en paz!- no podía articular más palabras, estaba tan aterrada que cualquier sonido se atascaba en su garganta

'por favor' se decía asimisma desesperada, al borde del llanto 'que alguien me ayude'

El destino estaba de su parte pues un ruido se escuchó desde la puerta principal de la habitación y el tipo salió corriendo después de empujarla contra la pared escapando por la puerta lateral. Rukia como pudo se sentó con la cabeza entre sus rodillas dando la espalda a la entrada principal, intentando normalizar su respiración, evitar una nueva epistaxis y controlar su tembloroso cuerpo.

Cuando sintió una cálida mano en su hombro se volteó bruscamente alarmada

-¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Ichigo haciéndola salir de su trance. Estaba tan frustrada que ante el alivio de tener al pelinaranja frente a ella y no a otro pervertido sólo pudo llorar. El chico al verla cambió su actitud -¿Rukia… estás bien?- cuestionó preocupado

-no ¡no estoy bien! Ya no puedo más con esto

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-alguien me persigue y ya no es simple paranoia, estoy asustada

El chico la abrazó intentando consolarla.

Se quedaron así un rato. Ella sollozando y él acariciándole los cabellos para que se calmara tal y como lo hacía con sus hermanas pequeñas. Inevitablemente Rukia comparaba las sensaciones de los últimos minutos, estar entre los brazos del acosador era tan frío y asqueroso, pero estar entre los brazos de Ichigo era tan cálido y hasta agradable

-Ichigo… -le dijo de repente- me estas asfixiando

Este se separó de ella inmediatamente mirándola con falsa molestia –tu si que sabes matar el momento enana…

Y la dejo atrás mientras salía del cuarto

'Gracias Ichigo' dijo para sí la chica al seguirlo hacia la recepción

**Disculpen la demora y Gracias por las que dejaron sus opiniones para el ultimo capitulo** (sumire: si Renji es el futuro detective sexy XD lamento demorarme y espero alegrarte el dia otra vez, por lo menos ahora sabemos que a Rukia si la persiguen/ LaBev713: Ichigo seguirá siendo su principe naranja aunque ella no se de cuenta / Vv-Saya-vV: con esto queda claro que no son ilusiones de ella pero más que eso no puedo revelar, por ahora. Revelamos la ocupación del primero, pronto Rukia descubrirá que hacen los demás aparte de ser acompañantes/ metsfan101: are you Reading this from USA? Amazing!)**y también por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta locura, espero más reviews (mas de 4 ¿se puede?)**

**xoxo**


	7. guardaespaldas

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**VI.- GUARDAESPALDAS**

Todai era distinta a las otras universidades. En cuanto entrabas al campus sentías ese aroma a neuronas muertas, alcohol y algo de hierba típico de cualquier estudiante universitario estándar. Porque la universidad podía ser de calidad pero sólo los buenos estudiantes destacaban, como ella, o al menos solía ser así cuando sólo se dedicaba a estudiar y no tenía a un host club como carga. Ahora sólo le quedaba sobrevivir como un ser humano común y corriente corriendo por llegar a su clase a la hora.

Lo bueno de Todai es que dado el tamaño del campus disponían buses gratuitos a los estudiantes para que estos pudieran movilizarse. En la entrada esperó el primer bus, se subió como pudo esperando encontrar asiento, pero el hacinamiento del vehículo la obligó a quedarse de pie, totalmente abstraída del mundo hasta que dos paraderos antes del que le correspondía se ocurrió mirar para atrás y vio al siempre serio Uryuu bajarse. Iba a hablarle o gritarle algo pero el bus había vuelto a partir… asi que apenas alcanzó a observar como el chico vestía unos extraños pantalones azules y cargaba una especie de maleta de herramientas, quizás llevaba sus típicas costuras allí ¿Todai tenia algo como diseño de modas? En una de esas… le restó algo de importancia al asunto cuando se bajó en su facultad y corrió a la sala 403

Suspiró al no ver mucha gente allí, había llegado a la hora. Su amiga Hinamori alias Momo le hizo señas desde la primera fila, ella con gusto fue a sentarse a su lado, ya que tendrían clases con su amor platónico el famoso empresario Shiba Kaien. Él era tan guapo que tenía a más de la mitad de la facultad babeando, de hecho en algún momento Rukia creyó que se estaba enamorando de él hasta el punto de psicopatearlo por facebook para ver sus fotos de perfil pero luego todo pasó, fue una calentura de momento y ahora como un intento de estudiante aplicada intentaba obviar la poca atracción latente tomando atención a su dinámica presentación.

-bien clase…- terminaba Shiba-sensei- recuerden que dentro de un mes más deben entregarme un informe detallado acerca de una empresa familiar de renombre nacional, eso sería todo ¿alguna duda?

-yo tengo una…- Matsumoto Rangiku de cuarto año levantó la mano entusiasmada-¿sigue casado con Miyako-sensei? Si no es asi ¿le gustaría salir conmigo? Estoy disponible para usted

Los hombres se rieron estridentemente mientras que las niñas repetían a viva voz que ellas también estaban dispuestas a salir con él. El maestro sólo rió angelicalmente, cosa que hizo a Rukia babear unos segundos, luego de la mirada de Momo se recompuso- sigo enamorado y felizmente casado pero gracias por su ofrecimiento…-dijo mientras levantaba sus cosas- lo tendré en consideración ¡no se olviden del trabajo!

Apenas tomó en cuenta a su amiga por lo del trabajo pues iba media atrasada para llegar al host club, para variar.

Se sentía algo extraña de volver al local después de lo acontecido el día anterior, pero más extraña se sentía cuando veía a Ichigo y ya no lo odiaba tanto como en un principio, quizás eso era algo bueno.

En fin la tarde transcurrió bastante normal, excepto porque el pelinaranja, Renji, Chad y hasta el nuevo chico de la limpieza Hanatarou parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para cuidarla, en cuanto se iba uno de la recepción inmediatamente llegaba el otro y así sucesivamente… no le agradaba, no era una niña pequeña. Sólo suspiró hastiada pensando que podría ser una simple coincidencia

Al finalizar el turno Uryuu la acompañó al taxi, no le quiso preguntar por Todai, no hasta que estuviera al 100% segura de que estudiaba allá, asi que simplemente se dedicó a escucharlo mientras este le hablaba entusiasmado de la última semana de la moda en Venecia.

Todo estuvo bastante tranquilo, hasta que llegó a su departamento.

Porque su puerta había sido forzada.

Y esta vez estaba abierta ¿estaría el acosador en el interior esperándola para terminar lo que no había terminado en el local?

Buscó su celular en su cartera para intentar llamar a la policía pero el aparato se le resbalaba de las manos cada vez que lo alcanzaba ¿qué mas podría hacer? ¿gritar? No es que confiara que sus vecinos fueran a ayudarla

Ruidos extraños se escuchaban desde el interior ¿a ese tipo se le ocurría estar usurpando su depto? ¿su departamento que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido y le había dado cierta independencia de la familia Kuchiki?

No… no lo dejaría. Entró segura y con la mente fría, si estaba allí su celular estaba en marcado rápido a la policía, y si intentaba algo lo detendría el tiempo que fuese necesario, sin embargo cuando encendió la luz y estaba a punto de gritar vio como Ichigo y Renji se peleaban por un futón.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó aguantándose una típica hemorragia nasal

-¿Qué mas puede ser genio? –dijo Ichigo luego de empujar a su compañero contra la pared- Venimos a pasar la noche contigo

-¿qué?... ¡ah no! Ustedes dos se van…- Rukia se fue a la cocina a buscar algo con que echarlos, ni loca tendría a esos dos con ella toda la noche

-pero Rukia déjanos cuidarte hasta que atrapemos al acosador-rogó Renji

-soy bastante grandecita para cuidarme sola- les gritó la chica desde la cocina

-pues ayer cuando lloraste en mis brazos no parecías lo suficientemente grandecita

Rukia se apareció en el living con un cuchillo de cocina- ese fue un golpe bajo…-amenazó al pelinaranja con el cuchillo, a él poco le importó

-'¡no estoy bien! Ya no puedo más con esto'- imitó la voz de la chica.

-tu te lo buscaste

Y a lo más thriller Rukia se lanzó hacia el con el cuchillo para asustarlo, obviamente. Mientras Ichigo se defendía como podía y el intento de policía pelirrojo buscaba separarlos. Luego de media hora discutiendo y lanzándose lo que encontraran a mano, se detuvieron para tomar aire y la dueña de casa los autorizó para quedarse.

-¡sólo por esta noche!- les gritó antes de sumergirse en su habitación para estudiar un poco.

Después de una hora perdió toda su concentración, por lo que decidió dormir, pero antes recordó que los chicos tenían sólo un futón para dos y no los veía los suficientemente homosexuales como para que hicieran cucharita, asi que busco en su closet un saco de dormir que guardaba en caso de emergencia y salió al living. Los dos estaban fermentando en sofá mientras veían una película aparentemente de terror.

-me voy a dormir…- informó la chica- aca tienen un saco de dormir extra… el departamento es pequeño asi que tendrán que dormir aquí, ya saben donde está el baño… y bueno eso…

Se sintió completamente ignorada. Dejando el saco de dormir en un sillón.

Después de tomar una leche tibia fue al baño. Ichigo y Renji se colaron mientras de lavaba los dientes. La empujaron para robarle dentífrico y mirarse frente al espejo mientras imitaban su acción. Rukia intentó apartarlos para enjuagarse pero era imposible empujar esa mole con un cuarto de la masa de ellos dos juntos.

-¡necesito enjuagarme!- reclamó con toda la espuma en su boca

-hazlo en la cocina- le dijo Ichigo en las mismas condiciones

-¡que asco! ¡apártense!- tomó una toalla pegándoles a cada uno en la cabeza y así pudo enjuagarse tranquila, botando por fin la ahora roja espuma de su boca.

El pelirrojo continuó su tarea en el living mientras veía televisión, en cambio Ichigo se había detenido para observarla

-oi… -llamó su atención- ¿tienes alguna herida en la boca o algo?

-¡ah!- se sorprendió de lo observador que era- ¿lo dices por la espuma roja?- continuó cuando el asintió- no… es normal que me sangren las encías así

-deberías revisarte

-sí… lo que digas- le restó importancia al asuntó y salió del baño. Renji acomodaba las cosas para dormir en la sala de estar

-nos vemos por la mañana, espero que duerman bien

-en realidad haremos guardia mientras duermes

-¡no sean estúpidos!- le reclamó- tienen que dormir para hacer lo que sea que tengan que hacer mañana antes del host club

-haremos guardia quieras o no enana- intervino el pelinaranja entrando en la habitación

-aghh ¡hagan lo que quieran!

Y se fue a su habitación entregándose en cosa de segundos a los brazos de morfeo. No dejaría que ellos la molestaran. Su despertador sonó a las 8 de la mañana, no tenía clases hasta las 11 así que estaría bien en la hora. Tomó su toalla para bañarse, pero al salir recordó a sus inquilinos y volvió por un poco de ropa para no emerger media desnuda de la ducha.

Antes de entrar al baño sintió una corriente fría desde la entrada, dirigió su mirada al lugar observando como Ichigo cubría su ventana sin vidrio con un plástico.

-¿cómo pudieron romper una ventana?- preguntó la chica automáticamente

-no fuimos nosotros… tu acosador tiró una piedra con un mensaje para ti- Rukia se quedó helada pensando qué habría pasado si ellos no hubieran estado allí- Renji fue a la estación de policía con el mensaje original para colocar una denuncia, hay una copia del mensaje encima de la mesa.

La chica se acercó al lugar indicado tomando el trozo de papel entre sus manos. Estaba escrito con recortes de distintos diarios y revistas

"TARDE O TEMPRANO SERÁS MÍA RUKIA"

-está loco- exclamó la chica algo asustada

-exactamente… ¿de otra forma quien podría obsesionarse con alguien tan enana y plana como tu?

Y así fue como Ichigo terminó con un ojo morado y Rukia sin sueldo, otra vez.

**Disculpen la demora y Gracias por las que dejaron sus opiniones para el ultimo capitulo** (kia: gracias por dejar tu aporte para esta alma desesperada…. Ichimaru mmm podría ser el acosador, pero más adelante todo será demostrado/ sumire: puedo decirte que igual grite cuando vi tan rápido un review :D y si Ihcigo será el príncipe naranja que la proteja/ Vv-saya-vV: juajajjaja me mate de la risa la ver lo del narancipe, juro que lo consideraré más adelante. Y si Renji y Tatsuki también me gustan, son tal para cual, vendrán más momento de los cabezas huecas de Ichigo y Rukia pero más adelante/ LaBev713: Ichigo ya quedo como príncipe, y lo que anda haciendo Inoue pronto saldrá a la luz, les prometo que todos iran encontrando a su pareja ideal, tal como Renji))**y también por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta locura, espero más reviews (mas de 5 ¿se puede? Perdón por lo ambiciosa que estoy siendo XD)**

**xoxo**


	8. Culpable

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**VIII.- CULPABLE**

Le dolían todos y cada uno de los 208 huesos del cuerpo, y tenía unas ojeras del tamaño de dos tazones de ramen, quizás pescaría la gripe o quizás fue consecuencia de no haber dormido bien la noche anterior ya que sus dos 'indeseados inquilinos' no la habían acompañado.

De una semana la noche pasada era la primera que había pasado sin ellos y aunque le costara reconocerlo los había extrañado. Había extrañado discutir con ellos, echarlos de su baño, retarlos por vaciarle el refrigerador o que Ichigo la despertara con cosquillas en las mañanas, o abriera la llave de la cocina mientras se bañaba con agua caliente sólo por molestarla. Pero debía obviar eso, no los haría creer que los necesitaba así que se tomó unos analgésicos para el dolor y se puso un kilo de corrector de ojeras y polvo translucido para se viera más natural y se fue a trabajar.

El día había transcurrido con normalidad, los chicos habían dejado de ser sus perros guardianes luego de que los acusara con Urahara de que se estaban corriendo del trabajo y a pesar de que muchas veces se había quedado nerviosamente sola no había sido atacada otra vez. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, era como el ojo del huracán.

Estaba por terminar su turno. Grimmjow, Uryuu, Ulquiorra e Ichigo seguían con clientas mientras que Renji y Shinji estaban con Chad conversando acerca de la nueva temporada de futbol, o mejor dicho asumía que Renji y Shinji conversaban mientras Chad les tomaba atención sólo con monosílabos. Pasó media hora para que todas las clientas salieran, al instante Ichigo salió corriendo tapándose la boca como si tuviera un cohete en el trasero

Uryuu le seguía más tranquilamente burlándose

-¿Qué le paso?

-le cayó mal la comida que le dio su nueva clienta

-¿la encuerada pelinaranja? –quiso golpearse mentalmente por usar la misma expresión de Renji- es decir… ¿la señorita Inoue?

-al parecer las comidas de Inoue-san son algo… exóticas- dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-iré a ver si está bien

Lo persiguió hasta llegar al baño, el pobre estaba abrazando el inodoro, cosa que hizo a Rukia reir estrepitosamente

-jajajajajaja

-¿no podrías tener compasión de mi enana mol…? – no alcanzó a terminar ya que se encontró vomitando, nuevamente

-¡oh vamos! No creí que fueras tan blandengue de estómago

El pelinaranja escupió al inodoro antes de responderle- cualquiera que comiera la que yo estaría en mi situación ¿a quien se le puede ocurrir que unas galletas de arroz fritas en aceite de pescado relleno con pasas, ciruelas, atún y cubiertas de chocolate ácido es un buen postre?

-¿realmente puede hacer eso?- ignoró la nueva oleada nauseabunda de su amigo- ¡guau! Es toda una gourmet- poco conmovida por el sufrimiento del pelinaranja le masajeó la espalda brutamente o mejor dicho le golpeaba aprovechando su debilidad –ya se te pasará

-no me estas ayudando enana… en vez de eso podrías ir a la sala a buscar mis cosas, dejé todo tirado

-¿crees que soy tu sirvienta?

-oye es un simple enfermo pidiéndote un favor, ¿no puedes tener un poco de compasión?

Bufó simulando molestia y se dirigió al salón de los host a buscar las cosas del pelinaranja. Al llegar todo estaba demasiado más brillante de lo normal, generalmente cuando atendían a las mujeres sólo eran iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas de colores. Encontró lo que buscaba en uno de los sillones, era una mochila negra y una chaqueta de cuero. Cuando se retiraba ocurrió lo peor. Primero la luz se apagó, luego escuchó la puerta cerrarse finalmente esas mismas manos heladas de la vez anterior le taparon la boca y la agarraron de la espalda

-esta vez serás mía

Si bien la situación de por sí era traumante lo que más le impactó fue la voz, porque a pesar de escucharla poco ya la conocía, el sujeto trabajaba con ella y siempre le causaba escalofríos más unas enormes ganas de alejarse

No sabia que era capaz de hacerle, todo lo que pasaba por su cuerpo podía resumirse en una emoción: terror

Pronto todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. La puerta se abrió, las luces se encendieron y había sido alejada por lo menos un metro de su acosador por unos brazos protectores.

-¿estas bien?- escuchó una voz calmada tras de ella. Ulquiorra la miraba a su parecer preocupado. Ella sólo pudo asentir. Volvió su mirada hacia el frente. Shinji y Chad sostenían a un furioso host.

-¡que les pasa! ¡SUELTENME!- reclamaba

-no te hagas el inocente… sabemos lo que planeabas hacer Grimmjow- apareció Renji con Urahara por la puerta

-¿lo que planeaba? No sean idiotas… sólo la estaba ayudando

-¿ayudando? Creo que se estabas corriendo más mano de la necesaria, amigo –se burló Shinji

-obviamente la has estado acosando desde que llegó…- continuó el pelirrojo

-¿acosando? ¡son unos exagerados! Como dije sólo la estaba ayudando

-¡MENTIROSO!- gritó Rukia algo alterada por lo cínico que podía llegar a ser- esta es la segunda vez que intentas… que intentas

-¡como pueden creerle más a una recién llegada que a mi!- claramente no estaba preguntando sólo seguía gritando reclamos por doquier

-calla… todas las pruebas apuntan a ti

-¿pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas? ¿Hablan del estúpido video de seguridad? ¡que no se ve ni un puto rostro!...- se volteó hacia Urahara- vamos viejo no puedes dejarte llevar por ellos, seguro es algo que se están inventando porque me quieren sacar de aquí

-Urahara-san…- era la primera vez que Rukia oía a Renji dirigirse a su jefe de tan formal- Primera prueba: Rukia solo ha sido acosada en el club y en el trayecto de aquí hasta su hogar, segunda prueba: Grimmjow siempre se escapa entre turnos y termina más temprano de lo que debería, tercera prueba: Uryuu comprobó como era seguido por Grimmjow cuando fue a dejar a Rukia al paradero el otro día, cuarta prueba: las revistas encontradas en su basura coinciden con los recortes del mensaje, quinta y última prueba: en el video de seguridad se ve claramente el anillo que Grimmjow lleva con él todo el tiempo

-pero…-iba a contraatacar el peliazul, sin embargo Urahara se interpuso

-siempre pensé que lograrías controlarte, sospechaba lo que pensabas pero nunca creí que llegarías a tal punto de intentar lastimarla… has roto la regla más importante de este club que es respetar a toda dama… más te vale que retires todas tus cosas, te vayas y nunca más te vuelvas a acercar ni a este club ni a Rukia-chan ¿escuchaste?

-como si tus estúpidas amenazas me detuvieran…-la chica tembló, el tenía razón, ¿qué pasaría fuera del club?

-eso es lo que tu crees- intervino Renji- esta es una orden de restricción por el acoso a Rukia, si violas esta orden serás encarcelado y enjuiciado inmediatamente, así que cuidado con lo que haces

-¡aghh! Son todos unos…. Aghh- se soltó de Shinji y Chad- y tu zorra…- intentó acercarse a la ojivioleta pero el recién llegado Ichigo se interpuso golpeándole el estomago

-más te vale que la respetes idiota

Chad sacó bruscamente al acosador del lugar. Todos se juntaron en torno a Rukia para comprobar si estaba bien, esta aun seguía nerviosa no obstante de a poco de iba calmando. Estaba demasiado agradecida de todo lo que habían hecho por ella

-a todo esto… ¿cómo averiguaste todo eso Renji?- cuestionó Uryuu

-tengo mis contactos…- murmuró haciéndose el interesante

-eres impresionante…-exclamó la chica admirada

Ichigo la miró feo- oh si ¡que impresionante es!

Y se fue puteando a medio mundo con la mirada '¿y a este que bicho le picó?' pensó la chica viendo su imponente espalda desaparecer

**Disculpen la demora y Gracias por las que dejaron sus opiniones para el ultimo capitulo fueron menos de 5 pero no importa, no por eso dejare de actualizar ¡queda historia para rato! :D** ( Vv-saya-vV: obvio que me agradó, de hecho incorporare ese aporte más adelante ¿Quién iba a creer que Grimmjow el acosador? Muchos quizás pensaron que era alguien externo pero bueno asi el host club se queda sin el elemento masoquista/ Shiba: que bueno que te gustara, por fin he revelado quien es el acosador ¿creías que podía ser él?/ EthereldCrow: la idea es dejarlos con el suspenso para los próximos capítulos, tal como este, Ichigo y Rukia son bastante lentos pero pronto se darán cuenta de lo que hay entre los dos)**y también por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta locura, espero más xoxo**


	9. Extraño

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPITULO IX.- EXTRAÑO**

-¿estas molesto?- cuestionaba Rukia desde su puesto antes de comenzar la jornada

-no- respondía Ichigo a un lado

-¿estas molesto?

-no

-¿estas molesto?

-¡que no!

-¿entonces porque me gritas?

-porque me has sacado de quicio… ¡no estoy molesto asi que deja de molestar!

-uff se nota, no se que te pasa Ichigo, desde que pasó lo de… -todavía le costaba mencionar su nombre- lo de… bueno lo del acosador has estado extraño, ni siquiera me molestas

-¿quieres que te moleste?-dijo con la ceja alzada

-no… pero me parece extraño que no lo hagas…

-simplemente me he aburrido

-¿ya te has aburrido de mi?

Rukia esperaba ansiosamente una respuesta negativa, pero no la obtuvo, el pelinaranja la ignoró olímpicamente para entrar en el salón de los host. No entendía lo que pasaba, desde todas las alabanzas a Renji por su impecable investigación se había comportado más idiota de lo normal, hecho que simplemente no soportaba.

Tratando de pensar en cosas más productivas, se centró en su trabajo. Hasta que cerca de las siete treinta dos chicas como se su edad entraron arrastrando a otra mujer pelirroja de lentes que pataleaba ejerciendo resistencia

-¡dejenme! No quiero estar aquí- gritaba desesperada, quitando cualquier concentración que intentó tener en un inicio

-no reclames Chizuru… es por tu bien

La más alta de sus amigas se mantuvo conteniéndola mientras la más bajita se acercó al escritorio

-disculpa el alboroto, tenemos reservación a nombre de Honsho Chizuru

-espérame un segundo… -Rukia buscó en el computador y al levantar la vista los ojos de 'Chizuru' estaban clavados sobre ella- sí… en 15 minutos más la llamamos ¿tiene su tarjeta?

-sí…

Las tres chicas se sentaron con la pelirroja al medio alejadas de las otras clientas que las veían como locas. Rukia las analizaba desde su puesto. Cuando quedaba poco para que entrara con Shinji la mujer de lentes se levantó y se aproximó a su lado

-¿cómo te llamas linda?

'esperen un minuto… ¿me llamó linda?' –me llamo Rukia y estoy para ayudarla en lo que necesite- comentó como toda buena recepcionista

-¿lo que necesite?- dijo lascivamente- sabes…- le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se le acercara- lo que realmente necesito es…

-¡DETENTE CHIZURU!-la apartó la muchacha más alta- lamento esto señorita…

-no se preocupe…- dijo bajándole los humos a la situación- espere un momento…-y le aviso a Shinji por el auricular que tenía nueva clienta. Menos mal que este le dijo que pasara pronto- ya puede entrar señorita

-¡no quiero! ¿no te gustaría ser mi acompañante? Mil veces te prefiero a ti que a cualquiera de esos

A Rukia se le cayó la cara ante tal proposición pero supo disimularlo- sólo soy una simple recepcionista, y la están esperando

-vamos Chizuru… apúrate

Las otras dos la obligaron a entrar a empujones y luego Shinji apareció a mitad de camino para abrazarla y conducirla por el largo pasillo, se notaba que le evitaba.

-¿siempre es así?- se atrevió a preguntar Rukia a las dos acompañantes

-peor señorita… la esperaremos para que no la vuelva a molestar.

Y asi pasó la hora lentamente para las chicas, quienes estaban atentas a cualquiera que saliera de la puerta del salón. En cuanto apareció su amiga pelirroja corrieron por ella y la sacaron a rastras

-PERO SI NO LE HE PEDIDO SU NUMERO…-reclamaba la chica de lentes mientras salían

Al terminar la jornada la llamaron para cancelar la cuenta de socia. ¿El motivo? Le explicaron que la tal Chizuru no dejaría de lado su gusto por el mismo sexo con alguien como ella en la recepción. ¿resultado? una clienta menos para Shinji y ella con un trauma más para su vida

Ichigo quien mantuvo la costumbre de irla a dejar al paradero incluso después que despidieran a Grimmjow esta vez no lo hizo, asi que decidió caminar a su hogar. Al llegar revisó su facebook, extrañamente un mensaje de su hermano adornaba su bandeja de entrada.

Mañana tendría que reencontrarse con la corporación Kuchiki

**Disculpen la demora –es culpa de los certámenes y las clínicas- y Gracias por las que dejaron sus opiniones para el ultimo capitulo me hicieron muy feliz ¡queda historia para ratoooo! ** (Shiba: prometo que comenzará el romance, pero nuestros protas son bastante lentos en asuntos del corazón/ Yukime-sama: Rukia extraña a Ichigo, aunque no lo quiera reconocer, y si obviamente se dará cuenta del churrazo que está loco por ella/ Koral Kurosaki: te felicito por tus habilidades detectivescas, y sí Rukia tiene todo un ejercito de host para defenderla/ Skuld Dark: ese era el efecto sorpresa y bueno, la comida de Inoue pordría colocar malo a cualquiera/ Vv-saya-vV: oh! Te he sorprendido, sí alguien tenía que salir del club, y bueno habrá interaccion de la parejita más adelante, como he dicho los pobres son relentos/ Laura: Ichigo celoso significan problemas, problemas para Rukia, perdón por la demora pero continuaré la historia hasta el final/ akatsuki hime: gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo )**y también por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta locura… xoxo**


	10. Revelación

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPITULO X.- REVELACIÓN**

El grupo Kuchiki era uno de los cuatro grupos que lideraban y estabilizaban la economía japonesa, se alojaban en el edificio Sereitei del centro, que con casi 30 pisos imponía su arquitectura tradicional en medio de la ciudad. Estaba parada en la entrada sudando frio, es que sólo estar cerca de ese lugar le daban nervios, no es porque su hermano fuera malo con ella ni mucho menos pero el simple hecho de estar cerca de él con toda la frialdad y seriedad que representaba causaba estragos en su sistema nervioso.

Entró dirigiéndose directamente al ascensor para llegar a su destino, el piso 26. Al pasar por el piso 5 un montón de gente llenó el pequeño espacio, menos mal que se bajaron en el 14 y de allí continuó acompañada de dos o tres personas, a las cuales ni siquiera había querido analizar. Al llegar al famoso piso 26 sólo un hombre la acompañaba, este le mantuvo la puerta del ascensor abierta asi que iba a agradecerle cuando distinguió su rubia cabellera acompañada de una gran sonrisa

-¿Shinji?- exclamó Rukia sorprendida

-y yo que esperaba pasar desapercibido Rukia-chan

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó alejándose de él

Shinji se bajó del ascensor y se le acercó –pues me gustas tanto que he decidido perseguirte hasta que seas mi gatita…- le susurró en el oído, a Rukia se le erizó la piel. Luego el rubio se separó de ella carcajeándose- jajaja tranquila Rukia-chan no soy un pedófilo como Grimmjow

Pudo suspirar tranquila- aun no respondes mi…

Realmente quería saber que hacía allí pero una sandalia pasó frente a ella golpeando a Shinji en la cara ¡una sandalia!

-¡oye idiota!- gritaron desde el pasillo- ¿Dónde están los informes?

Rukia volteó a ver a la culpable. Una mujer bajita como ella con cara de niña y dos coletas rubia se acercaba cojeando dada la falta de su sandalia vistiendo un traje de secretaria.

El rubio se quitó la sandalia de la cara- pues me imagino que en mi escritorio

-¿y porque no me los trajiste?

-para la próxima si recuerdo te los traigo… venía a informarte que mi turno a acabado asi que me voy querida Hiyori

-¡no me llames Hiyori! ¡Y mucho menos querida!

-Adiooos…- expresó mientras corría al ascensor para no ser atrapado por la chica

-¡Hirako espera! Si no tengo esos informes te juro que te despedirán… ¡Hirako!

No logró que se quedara así que regañando tomó su sandalia y volvió por donde llegó.

A Rukia le costó recuperarse de la escena. A los cinco minutos recién pudo volver a caminar olvidando el asunto. No lo logró al ver a la tal Hiyori sentada tras el escritorio de secretaria de su hermano

-¿te ayudo en algo?- le dijo violentamente

-mmm… busco a Byakuya Kuchiki

-¿has pedido una cita con él?

-bueno no, en realidad…

-entonces tendrás que esperarlo, está ocupado

-está bien

Rukia le hizo caso, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a la niña demonio. Extrañaba a la antigua secretaria, no recordaba su nombre pero al menos era simpática y sabía que era la hermana del jefe. Contempló el reloj, faltaba una hora para que el host club iniciara sus actividades así que llamó a Urahara para informarle que no podría ir a trabajar cortándole justo en el momento cuando comenzó a decirle que mañana tendría que hacer labores extras.

A la media hora después el teléfono de la secretaria comenzó a sonar. Rukia escuchó cada palabra atentamente

-sí jefe… no ha traído el informe… sí, alguien le espera… una chica pálida y bajita… no… espéreme –y se dirigió a ella- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rukia Kuchiki- frunció el ceño al escuchar su apellido

-dice que se llama Rukia Kuchiki… ¿Cómo iba a saber que era su hermana?... está bien- colgó viéndola con odio- ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien eras?

-pero no me diste el…

-¡ya no importa! Pasa

La oficina de su hermano era más grande que el salón de los host. Este yacía tras su escritorio escribiendo rápidamente una serie de datos en su laptop. Le dio un vistazo rápido indicándole que se sentara, terminó de anotar unas cosas en su computadora y luego dirigió toda su atención a ella. Su hermano o su cuñado en realidad era un hombre que imponía respeto con una simple mirada, serio como ninguno y frio como el hielo

-estas más pálida ¿te alimentas bien?

Si, por muy frio que pudiera ser era un buen hermano. No podía apremiar su preocupación, por lo que mintió

-claro que sí nii-sama no deberías preocuparse por esas cosas ¿usted como ha estado?

-bien…

Y cundió el silencio ya que no hallaba nada más que preguntarle. Como todas las veces en que se juntaban, y el tampoco le preguntaba muchas cosas, en parte agradecía eso sino sería capaz de descubrir lo de su trabajo

-¿para qué quería verme?- se atrevió a preguntar

-los medios no lo saben pero las acciones de la empresa están cayendo rápidamente, asi que lo mayores quieren fusionar las acciones con las del grupo Sosuke ¿los conoces no?- continuó ante la afirmación de Rukia- pues bien ellos creen que la mejor forma de fusionar los grupos sería mediante un matrimonio

-¿y que tengo que ver yo con eso?

-pues…- tomó una pausa antes de continuar- quieren que te cases con el hijo mayor del dueño de la compañía

A Rukia se le vino el mundo encima. Empalideció más de lo que estaba, buscó en su cartera y con un pañuelo se tapó la nariz, sentía algo de sangre escurrir, justo a tiempo la detuvo

-¿estas bien?

-sí… sólo es que la sorpresa aumenta esta alergia que tengo- mintió e intentó desviar el tema- ¿no hay alguna otra forma de solucionar la situación?

-a menos que encuentres un pretendiente dentro de las mejores empresas de Japón estás comprometida con Aizen Sosuke

Si bien no se podía sentir peor al día siguiente en el host club Urahara le dio el día libre a Hanatarou –quien la había reemplazado el día anterior- encargándole las tareas de la recepción y limpieza, además en el poco tiempo libre que tuvo investigó a su 'prometido' descubriendo que era un cuarentón que escondía su crueldad tras una sonrisa amable. Su vida no podía estar peor. O si podía ya que Ichigo seguía sin hablarle

'¿y eso porque habría de entristecerme?' se dijo así misma descubriendo que realmente la entristecía. Por Dios tenía tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento.

Cuando terminó su turno Urahara la mandó a sacar la basura, tal como las primeras veces eran tres bolsas gigantes con más volumen que ella. Suspiró, no podía llorar, no frente a todos los idiotas del club. Cuando iba a tomar la primera bolsa, descubrió que alguien ya la había tomado por ella y la cargaba hacia la esquina

-Ichigo…- exclamó sorprendida

-ya deja de mirarme y ponte a trabajar-regañó

-gracias…- suspiró- y yo que pensé que había perdido a mi narancipe

-¿naran… que?- preguntó al terminar de cargar las tres bolsas

-narancipe o mi príncipe naranja o sea tu

-¿soy tu príncipe naranja?-exclamó sorprendido

-si… a pesar de lo molesto que llegas a ser conmigo siempre estas ahí para ayudarme, bueno excepto por estos días que parece como si estuvieran con la regla o algo…

-¡cállate!...-se sonrojó- y bueno lo siento por lo de estos días… y… y eso

-¿amigos?- le extendió la mano

-amigos

Al tomarse de las manos una sensación demasiado cálida los embargó, pero con lo cabezotas que eran actuaron como si nada, separándose y marchándose a sus respectivos hogares

**Disculpen la demora –es culpa de los certámenes y las clínicas y las fiestas- y Gracias por las que dejaron sus opiniones para el ultimo capitulo me hicieron muy feliz ¡queda historia para ratoooo! ** (Koral Kurosaki: Ichigo es un idiota ¿Cómo pudo estar celoso por eso? Y bueno chizu es un personaje que me hace reir asi que quise colocarlo :D/ Shiba: Ichigo esta celoso, y espero que tengas paciencia respecto a lo del romance pero llegara rebueno/ Vv-saya-vV: la idea es que fuera cómico y bueno Rukia fue obligada a ir a la corporación de su familia, pobre de ella el medio notición que le dieron/ Laura: obviamente te nombraré si te has tomado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, gracias :D aca va la continuación espero que te guste/ Naomi: disculpa la demora espero que te guste)**y también por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta locura (espero que puedan dejarme comentarios también)… xoxo**


	11. Cupido

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPITULO XI.- CUPIDO**

Necesitaba una distracción. Algo que la ayudara a olvidar que tenía que encontrar un novio rico o casarse con un cuarentón pervertido. La universidad ayudaba, especialmente cuando estabas sentada con dos compañeras haciendo el dichoso trabajo para el encantador Shiba-sensei

-¿y bien?- preguntó Matsumoto Rangiku a su lado- ¿de qué empresa haremos el trabajo? ¿podríamos hacerla del grupo Kuchiki? Rukia nos ayudaría a conseguir información recién salida del horno

-Rangiku-san ¿no crees que eso es hacer trampa? –intervino Momo

-mejor hagámoslo de otra empresa- dijo Rukia- el grupo Kuchiki está presentando ciertas dificultades asi que no quiero molestarlos por una tarea ¿no hay otras empresas?

-haber…- Momo dejó una hoja sobre la mesa, era un enorme mapa conceptual sobre economía- en Japón tenemos cuatro grupos principales: Kuchiki, Sosuke –Rukia sintió nauseas- Schiffer y Shinouin, de ahí vienen las demás derivaciones como los Ishida, los Asano… etc, etc, etc

-¡ya lo se!- exclamó Rangiku- hagámoslo al azar, y si salen los Kuchiki Rukia no tendrá derecho a objeción ¿está claro?

-claro, pero ¿exactamente como lo harás al azar?

-con el lápiz mágico- la chica rubia sacó un lápiz y lo lanzó al aire sobre la hoja de Momo, el lápiz cayó en uno de los cuadrados vacíos- buuu… déjame intentarlo otra vez...- y estuvo así hasta que al intento numero 10 cayó en un lugar acorde a la situación- pues lo haremos del grupo Schiffer ¡problema solucionado!

Después de 4 horas de investigación y conversación Rukia se marchó al host club. Llegó más temprano de lo normal, al ver cero movimiento al interior del local se aburrió por lo que se sentó al lado de la entrada mientras veía el cielo ¿cómo lo haría para librarse del compromiso? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría hacerse la desentendida? Era tan frustrante, ni siquiera se había enamorado y ya estaba a punto de casarse, quería hacerlo bien, quería que Cupido la flechara y así formar una vida junto a su amado, pero no, al parecer tendría que ocurrir a la mala.

Unos gritos la hicieron levantar el rostro. Sonrió al ver a Renji y Tatsuki pelear mientras Inoue se acercaba a ella

-¿Rukia-chan estas bien?- le preguntó la pelinaranja.

Rukia obvió el hecho de que se tomara tanta confianza-si sólo pensando… ¿qué pasó con esos dos?

- Renji-san apareció de la nada para pelear con Tatsuki-chan, dijo que quería una cita con ella asi que si ganaba tendría que dársela

-¿y si no?

-dijo que volvería a intentarlo

Justo cuando veía como la pareja intercambiaba golpes y patadas llegó a su cabeza una revelación. Si Cupido no había llegado a ella quizás su misión en el mundo era representarlo por el momento asi que ayudaría a Renji a estar con Tatsuki. Esa sería su distracción. Ya se imaginaba con alitas y un arco más flechas de forma de corazón, sentía sus ojos brillar mientras fantaseaba un rato hasta que su amigo pelirrojo ganó.

-el domingo a las 15:00 en el centro comercial 'Tatsuki-chan'

-¿qué te hace pensar que iré?-le reclamó la chica furibunda

-un trato es un trato cariño, se que lo cumplirás- y entró en el club pavoneándose por su victoria mientras la karateka lo insultaba, Rukia siguió a su amigo, antes de llegar a la puerta lo detuvo

-¿sabes que vas a hacer en una cita con ella?

-llevarla al cine a ver una comedia romántica, ir a cenar y mirar la puesta del atardecer mientras intento besarla

-¿estás loco? ¿crees que esas cursilerías de las películas ayudarán?-ante la respuesta afirmativa continúo- ¿siquiera sabes lo que le gusta hacer?

-debe ser como cualquier chica

Rukia no consiguió evitar pegarle- ¡idiota! ¡se ha puesto a pelear contigo en mitad de la calle! ¡¿cómo va a ser igual que cualquier chica?

-a Tatsuki-chan no le gustan esas cosas-intervino Inoue tímidamente, Rukia la vio maliciosa- odia las películas románticas, prefiere las de acción y las de terror, mmm le gustan los deportes extremos y ama la comida china más que a su propia vida, también…

Rukia obligó a Renji a escuchar atentamente la perorata '_nada impedirá que cumpla mi objetivo_' dijo para sí misma. En el momento en que estaba hablando acerca de los sabores de helados que le gustaban a la karateka notó como la narradora desvió momentáneamente la mirada y se sonrojó, fue tan sutil que Renji como hombre bruto que era no lo notó pero ella era más lista asi que buscó el motivo de ese sonrojo, el saludo de Ichigo le llegó como un balde de agua fría

A Inoue Orihime le gustaba Ichigo.

'¡oh mierda!' dijo para sí misma no por su descubrimiento, sino por darse cuenta que eso le molestaba.

Pero no podía dejarse llevar, ella era Cupido y cumpliría su papel a la totalidad.

Cuando volvió de colocarse su odioso tubo-uniforme le pidió a Inoue que se acercara al escritorio

-¿a ti te gusta Ichigo?- el sonrojo de la chica y su posterior tartamudeo fueron suficiente afirmación- perdón por meterme pero ¿te puedo dar un consejo? Conquistalo por el estómago- en su mente pensó cómo se reiría del pelinaranja cada vez que ella le diera de comer su exótica comida- e intenta acercarte fuera del host club, si no considerará que sólo vienes por compañía

-¿cómo puedo lograrlo?

-renuncia al host club y pídele ser su amiga, de ahí avanza con las cosas, eres linda, graciosa e inteligente sería un completo estúpido si no se fijara en tí

Se detuvo pues ya eran las 19:00 horas así que repartió a cada dama presente con su acompañante.

No se sentía bien, más encima como a la mitad llegaron un par de viejas locas que estuvieron a punto de estrangularla porque las había hecho esperar más de diez minutos ¿pero que más querían si ni siquiera traían reservación? Menos mal que gracias al botoncito rojo Chad apareció a salvar la situación.

Terminó el turno más tarde de lo normal. Al día siguiente tenía un examen oral por lo que se fue rápidamente sin despedirse. Ichigo alcanzó a interceptarla pero esta no lo tomó en cuenta

-estúpida-reclamó el pelinaranja. Justo cuando iba a voltearse sintió que la chica lo llamaba -¿qué quieres?

-el domingo a las 15:00 en el centro comercial

Ichigo se quedó marcando ocupado mientras Rukia se escapaba '¿Cómo una cita?' quedó preguntándole al viento

**Primero que todo lo siento muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho por no actualizar antes, tenía el capitulo listo pero estas semanas han sido horribles en la U, recién logro conseguir un pequeño respiro, lo bueno es que sólo quedan 5 días :D. Muchas Gracias por las que dejaron sus opiniones para el ultimo capitulo **(Koral Kurosaki: a mi también me gustaría tener un narancipe ¿a quien no? Lo de casarse con aizen todavía se está viendo, obviamente Rukia estará buscando una forma de evitarlo ¿lo logrará? / Laura: y se volverá cada vez mejor, ¿un beso de los dos? Obvio pero no se cuando, aún no lo tengo presupuestado, pero aparecerá / Vv-saya-vV: claramente iba a usar el narancipe si la mezcla estaba rewena, tenía ganas de colocar a Shinji con Hiyori desde hace rato, tuve que leer algunos fics de ellos como para inspirarme en su violenta relación, volverán a aparecer, te lo aseguro/ Naomi: perdón la demora! Espero que te guste/ Shiba: gracias por el comentario, lo del príncipe naranja no fue mi idea pero me pareció bueno colocarlo/ EthereldCrow: que bueno que te haya gustado el apodo, Ichigo es raro, al menos eso creo, en todo caso más adelante aparecerá un POV de él para saber su parte de la historia, espero que puedas seguir dejando reviews/ Dokusho: que bueno que te gustara, gracias por leer todo esto, espero que te guste este capitulo)**y también por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta locura (espero que puedan dejarme comentarios también)… xoxo**


	12. Cita doble

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPITULO XII.- CITA DOBLE**

Nunca supo porque le había pedido al idiota que la acompañara. Quizás porque Cupido necesitaba un compañero de aventuras.

-¿me podrías explicar que hacemos vestidos así?

Hubiera querido un compañero de aventuras más experimentado. Apenas llegó lo arrastró para esconderse tras unas estatuas en la entrada y le entregó un par de gafas y un sombrero para camuflarse o por lo menos para que ese cabello naranja pasara desapercibido un poco

-son normas básicas del espionaje

-¿y que se supone que espiamos?-apuntó a la entrada del centro comercial- ¿a Renji? ¿porqué querría espiar a ese subnormal?- se iba a levantar pero Rukia lo detuvo del brazo empujándolo hacia abajo

-porque tiene una cita con Tatsuki y si no lo vigilamos estoy segura que la arruinará

-¡ese su problema enana tonta! Ahora déjame prefiero usar mi domingo en algo más productivo-segundo intento fallido de levantarse, esta vez Rukia le hizo una zancadilla que lo dejó tirado en el suelo- ¡oye estúpida! ¿qué crees que haces?

-¡shh! ahí llegó Tatsuki

Ichigo quedó mirando a la chica un rato. Rukia vio como saludaba a Renji de mala gana

-¡¿Tatsuki Arisawa?- gritó el pelinaranja parándose de su escondite, Rukia quedó sorprendida cuando la karateka volteó ante la mención de su nombre y apellido

-¿Ichigo?- dejó de lado al pelirrojo acercándose hasta ellos- ¡idiota!- golpeó al chico en la cabeza- ¿porqué mierda no te has aparecido por Karakura estos meses?

-estoy estudiando por si no lo sabías

-claro que lo se pero nada te cuesta pasar a saludar

-¿y tu qué haces en Tokio?

Y desde ese momento Ichigo arruinó completamente la cita. Por lo que había captado de la conversación, mientras consolaba a Renji por su fallido intento de cita, el pelinaranja y la karateka eran amigos de la infancia que hace mucho no se veían así que tenían mucho que contarse.

Y entre todo eso que tenían que comunicarse, ellos eran completamente ignorados

Todo lo que había planeado con tanto esfuerzo ¡se fue al caño! Todo por ese estúpido acompañante que ahora sonreía tontamente. Lo odiaba. En vez del cine, el paintball y la comida china terminó en un pseudo Starbucks escuchando anécdotas que no entendía mientras simulaba una sonrisa. pobre del pelirrojo que no sabía actuar y estaba amurrado en su esquina sin lograr llamar la atención de los otros dos que no parecían percatarse de nada más que de su charla.

-arriba el ánimo- le susurró Rukia en su oído- todavía hay una oportunidad

-¿cómo?- susurró para que no los descubrieran- si esos dos parece que no terminarán nunca ¡parecen dos ancianas cotorras!

-lo sé… haber… -y la ampolletita de una idea se encendió en su interior- te daré el tiempo necesario, pero prométeme que serás sincero, irás directo al grano y no la cagarás ¿hecho?

Renji la vio con determinación –hecho

En medio de un animado intercambio de risotadas Rukia se levantó y tomó a Ichigo del brazo

-¿Rukia qué…?- no alcanzó a terminar pues ella lo había obligado a levantarse

-tenemos que ir a buscar un regalo para mi hermano- dijo con una vocecita aguda que hizo que el pelinaranja frunciera el ceño

-¿pero de que mierda hablas?

-¡ay! Tan mal hablado que seas…- suspiró aún con el tono agudo y la caracterización de una niña buena- recuerda que prometiste ayudarme- con toda la fuerza que pudo logró que se levantara y ya lo estaba arrastrando fuera del café- nos vemos Tatsuki-chan un gusto conocerte

-igualmente…- dijo ella algo anonadada

-oi enana espera no seas idiota…- dijo oponiéndose a la salida. Ella no aguantó más y le pegó un enorme golpe en el estómago dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia asi que esta vez si que tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta la salida del centro comercial con una sonrisa fingida. Lo soltó frente a una de las estatuas de la entrada, suspirando debido al cansancio

-¡estuviste a punto de arruinarlo! ¡a punto!

-¿de que hablas?

-'¿de que hablas?'-repitió molestándolo- de que estabas ahí acaparando la atención de Tatsuki cuando el que debía estar haciendo su jugada era Renji, no tu

Él sólo la quedó mirando, analizándola- ahhh o sea que estas celosa

-¡cabeza hueca! ¿Cómo voy a estar celosa de ti? Sólo estoy molesta porque casi arruinas mi distracción

-¿distracción? ¿a qué te refieres con…?

No pudo continuar, unos fuertes gritos desde la entrada los detuvieron. Al ver a los futuros tortolitos discutir Rukia tomó a Ichigo y se volvieron a esconder tras la estatua ¡oh no! Debía pensar en algo sino se odiarían de por vida… algo tenía que ocurrírsele para revertir la situación, Cupido necesitaba ayudarla… O tal vez ya lo había hecho, pues toda discusión quedó en el olvido cuando el pelirrojo la tomó de los hombros acercando su rostro, besándola, y lo mejor ella le correspondía

No logró evitar el furioso sonrojo en su rostro, parecía arbolito de navidad y sentía calor. Volteó a ver a Ichigo justo en el momento en que este volteaba a verla igual de rojo. Apartaron la mirada avergonzados

-hace calor por aquí ¿nos vamos?- preguntó la chica alivianando la tensión

-sí vamos- respondió mecánicamente

Se compraron un helado y se sentaron en el parque. Rukia miraba a la gente pasar hasta que sintió los ojos de su acompañante fijos sobre ella

-me estas viendo raro ¿en que piensas?-preguntó disimulando su nerviosismo

-en ti

-¿porqué habrías de pensar en mí?

-adivina

-mmm podrías pensar porque alguien como yo trabaja aquí, o que hago cuando no estoy aquí, o sobre mi familia, o…

-en realidad, pensaba como alguien podría fijarse en alguien tan enana y plana como tú

El idiota se estaba burlando de ella. Estaba tan molesta que lo golpeo antes de que comenzara con otra hemorragia nasal. Se limpió y se levantó de la banca

Definitivamente Cupido no necesitaba un compañero

**Siento muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho por no actualizar antes, las cortas vacaciones que me dieron me distraen y mucho, aparte que estuve sin internet por días, justo cuando me daban ganas de actualizar, pero ahora si o si intentaré actualizar por lo menos cada dos semanas. Gracias por sus reviews.**

Albii-chan: bueno, quizás fue fácil descubrir quien era el hijo perdido, pero aún no sabemos sus razones para desaparecer ni como lo descubrirán ni que harán con esa información, pueden pasar muchas cosas todavía. Gracias por el review. Seguire con esas dos parejas que te encantan…

Koral Kurosaki: lamentablemente el espíritu de Cupido de Rukia la obliga a ayudar a los más desvalidos, asi que aunque le duela, ayudara a Orihime ¿será capaz de darse cuenta a tiempo de sus sentimientos? Al final la cita no resultó como la habían planeado, pero Renji igual salió ganando.

Vv-Saya-vV: Me encanta la pareja que hacen Renji con Tatsuki porque siento que son una especie de versión violenta de Ichigo con Rukia. Bueno e Ichigo definitivamente no resultó ser un buen ayudante de Cupido. Se viene mucho mas de estas parejas y de Shinji con Hiyori también :D además nuevas parejas se formaran en el camino

Shiba: te gustó lo que pasó? Quizás no es tan romántico pero es el inicio de algo

Naomi: que bueno que te haya gustado y aunque me cueste lo continuaré hasta el final

Laura: celos por parte de Ichigo? Todavía no, ¿por parte de Rukia? Es que ella no sabe lo que le pasa, es más lenta que el mismo Ichigo

Dokusho: Renji es más musculos que cerebro y corazón, menos mal que apareció Orihime a salvar la situación aunque no sirvió de mucho porque la cita se salió de itinerario

**Quiero agradecer nuevamente por los reviews y también por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta locura (espero que puedan dejarme comentarios también)**

**Les puedo adelantar que le próximo capitulo es POV de Ichigo, ahí lo entenderemos un poquito más**

**xoxo**


	13. Romantico I

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPITULO XIII.- ROMÁNTICO I**

Nunca creyó ser era una persona romántica. De hecho odiaba las películas del género, odiaba recordar esos odiosos poemas que le hacían leer en preparatoria, odiaba cuando las chicas se le confesaban y odiaba hacer su papel de príncipe azul en el host club cuando consideraba que ese personaje no existía.

Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la palabra Romance y vivía bien con ello, era una persona centrada, un estudiante exitoso al cual le sobraba el tiempo para conseguir dinero extra y no tener que pedirle al loco de su padre, hasta, que ella apareció

Ella que no lo llamaba príncipe azul sino que naranja

Ella que no intentaba ser buena o linda

Ella que al principio era molesta y después de volvió mas molesta

Ella que sin querer lo necesitaba

Ella que sin pedir obtenía toda su atención

El simple hecho de que alguien externo a su familia significara tanto en su vida lo aterraba e intentó negarlo en un principio pero no supo en que momento ella logró _idiotizarlo_ tanto

-Ichigo-san- esa voz que debía ser ella pero no era lo sacó de sus pensamientos- en cinco minutos es el turno de Hitomi-san

Y el audífono volvió a apagarse. La mujer que estaba a su lado le preguntó porque estaba tan distraído

-es que su belleza me deslumbra mi princesa, pero lamentablemente ha llegado la inevitable hora de separarnos ¿la volveré a ver la próxima semana? –la aludida asintió torpemente- la acompañaré a la salida, no deseo que una bella flor como usted se pierda en el camino

Con esas tontas palabras logró despistarla. Al llegar a la entrada se despidió con la atención puesta en la recepción descubriendo que ella no estaba. La lengua le comía por preguntar si algo le había pasado pero se supone que estaba enojado así que no debería importarle. Al hacer pasar a su siguiente clienta se cruzó con Ulquiorra

-Rukia no viene a trabajar hoy- dijo con su típico tono plano

-¿a quién le importa?-exclamó saliéndose de su papel

-creí que te gustaría saberlo, además quizás no viene por la forma que la has tratado estos días- y siguió su camino

El ojiverde hablaba poco pero cuando lo hacía parecía apuñalarlo con cada palabra sabia que salía de sus labios. Era la verdad, él se había comportado como un asno por algo que ni siquiera tenía la culpa, y ¿si no lo quería volver a ver? _moriría_

Desde ese momento las horas pasaron lentamente hasta la siguiente jornada laboral. Muchas dudas rondaban su cabeza y en más de algún momento estuvo a punto de dirigirse al departamento de la chica en busca de respuestas. Pero dejó su faceta de acosador de lado y esperó pacientemente, si no se presentaba a trabajar otra vez si o si estaría en su puerta al final del día.

Menos mal y la vio sentada en la recepción. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de su ser. Uryuu que pasaba por ahí lo vio extrañado

-¿estas enfermo?

-no-contestó desviando el rostro

-ahh entonces estas aliviado de que Rukia-chan volviera a trabajar ¿no? Eres taaaan idiota

-¡cállate afeminado!

-¿porqué no la vas a saludar? Seguro la alegraría un poco, se ve tan desanimada

Lo ignoró y siguió su camino a los vestidores. Fue un día bastante agitado, asi que no tuvo tiempo de ir a molestar a la chica e intentar disculparse. Al terminar el turno se cambió de ropa para dirigirse inmediatamente a la recepción, pero Rukia ya no estaba ¿se habría marchado? Desanimado se dispuso a marcharse y allí la vio bastante afligida intentando mover una bolsa negra con más volumen que ella misma.

Rápidamente se le acercó y le quitó la bolsa de las manos para cargarla a la esquina del basurero

-Ichigo…- la escuchó decir sorprendida

-¡ya deja de mirarme y ponte a trabajar!-le regañó automáticamente mientras en su interior pensaba la mejor forma para disculparse

-gracias…- suspiró- y yo que pensé que había perdido a mi narancipe

-¿naran… que?- preguntó fastidiado ¿ya lo estaba insultando?

-narancipe o mi príncipe naranja o sea tu

-¿soy tu príncipe naranja?-exclamó pasmado

-si… a pesar de lo molesto que llegas a ser conmigo siempre estas ahí para ayudarme- algo tocó su interior, parecía como si esos días donde estuvo comportándose tan idiota no hubieran existido- bueno excepto por estos días que parece como si estuvieran con la regla o algo…

-¡cállate!...-se sonrojó, a pesar de todo tenía que disculparse- y bueno lo siento por lo de estos días… y… y eso

¿porqué mierda le costaba tanto disculparse? ¿sería capaz de aceptarlo?

-¿amigos?- le extendió la mano, ¿porqué las cosas con ellas tenían que ser tan fáciles?

-amigos-respondió a penas al sentir la cálida piel de la muchacha entre sus dedos, sintió su corazón agitarse asi que se despidió rápidamente y casi corrió a su hogar.

Todos los hechos apuntaban a lo mismo. Le gustaba Rukia, le gustaba y mucho.

Estaba jodido

**Siento muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho por no actualizar antes, se me había acabado la inspiración pero gracias a un dorama que más adelante les mencionaré volvió en gloria y majestad. Gracias por sus reviews, y por la paciencia para seguir esta historia**

Albii-chan: a mi igual me encanta Renji con Tatsuki, son tal para cual, en este capitulo sabras algo más de lo que piensa Ichigo, al igual que en el próximo.

Koral Kurosaki: menos mal que le salió bien la cita, sino tendríamos eternamente un Renji bajoneado y eso no va con él

Vv-Saya-vV: por algo no alcanza a ser un real príncipe azul y se tuvo que quedar con el naranja, se vienen muchas más cosas más adelante, otros enredos y eventos trágicos

Shiba: Veremos las razones por la cual Ichigo se comporta así… el romance comienza de a poco

Laura: a mi me encanta Starbucks pero donde vivo no hay! Ni cerca! Lamento la demora

Lisannette-chan: tuviste una epifania? Oh genial! Espero que puedas seguir comentando esta locura

**Quiero agradecer nuevamente por los reviews y también por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia (espero que puedan dejarme comentarios también) ¿han escuchado que Bleach terminará? Yo sí, mi hermano me lo dice a cada rato…. ¿cómo creen que termina? ¿tendremos algo de IchixRuki al final?**

**Xoxo**


	14. Romantico II

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPITULO XIV.- ROMANTICO II**

'_el domingo a las 15:00 en el centro comercial'_ le había dicho Rukia el viernes tras escapar del host club.

¿qué podía significar? En esos momentos su mente sólo podía maquinar una cosa la chica lo había invitado a una cita y ni siquiera había alcanzado a responderle. Definitivamente Dios que estaba en los cielos lo odiaba ¿porqué no podía dejarlo seguir con su vida normal, casi perfecta y centrada? ¿porqué le presentaba tal distracción cuando estaba en el punto más alto de su carrera? Ni siquiera sabía que hacer, parecía una niñita de quince años en su primera cita: buscando que ponerse, practicando frases frente al espejo, era patético. Ella lo había vuelto patético.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro Rukia ya estaba esperándole con un gran bolso negro en su hombro. ¿qué había planeado? Ni siquiera alcanzó a saludarla cuando lo arrastró tras una fea estatua y lo obligó a colocarse unas gafas y un ridículo sombrero

-¿me podrías decir que hacemos vestidos así?- se atrevió a preguntar. Automáticamente Rukia le explicó su brillante plan de espiar la cita de Renji con una chica bastante especial. Media cita a la que lo invitaba, aunque si lo pensaba bien nunca le dijo que fueran a una cita, su subconsciente maquinó todo eso ¡realmente estaba jodido! -¡ese es su problema enana tonta! Ahora déjame prefiero usar mi domingo en algo más productivo-intentó levantarse pero su acompañante , le hizo una zancadilla que lo puso a besar el suelo- ¡oye estúpida! ¿qué crees que haces?-dijo enojado

-¡shh! ahí llegó Tatsuki

Ese nombre se le hacía conocido. Ichigo quedó mirando a la chica un rato hasta reaccionar

-¡¿Tatsuki Arisawa?- gritó parándose de su escondite, su amiga volteó hacia él y le sonrío como cuando eran niños

-¿Ichigo?- la aludida dejó de lado al pelirrojo acercándose hasta ellos- ¡idiota!- lo golpeó en la cabeza como siempre- ¿porqué mierda no te has aparecido por Karakura estos meses?

-estoy estudiando por si no lo sabías-le reclamó mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida ¿qué derecho tenía a golpearlo en medio de la calle?

-claro que lo se pero nada te cuesta pasar a saludar

-¿y tu qué haces en Tokio?

Y desde ese momento dejó momentáneamente a Rukia de lado para centrarse su amiga, se enteró que había terminado de estudiar prevención de riesgos y que ahora estaba en Tokio ayudando a su tío como maestra en un dojo, quizás ahí lograba canalizar toda su violencia. Estaba cambiada, ya no llevaba el pelo corto como hombre y tenía una manera de expresarse más femenina

Estaban conversando acerca de la familia cuando notó la mirada furiosa de Rukia sobre él.

Inherentemente la estaba colocando celosa, y eso le agradaba

Quería verla estallar, en realidad quería hacerla estallar, si lo lograba tendría esperanzas de ser correspondido y calmar su estúpido corazón. Así que se puso más amable y risueño con su amiga, lo lamentaba por el infortunado de Renji pero egoístamente sus intereses estaban primero.

Llegaron a un café en el centro comercial, se sentó al lado de Tatsuki para seguir con la conversación mientras miraba de reojo a las dos personas frente a él, Rukia seguía furiosa y el pelirrojo resignado. De repente vio como la chica se acercaba a su amigo para susurrarle cosas al oído, eso no era parte del plan ¿ella también buscaba hacerle sentir celos? Porque si era asi lo estaba logrando

Entre el intercambio de risas con su amiga vio como Rukia se levantaba y lo tomaba del brazo

-¿Rukia qué…?- no alcanzó a terminar pues ella lo había obligado a levantarse

-tenemos que ir a buscar un regalo para mi hermano- dijo con una vocecita aguda, melosa y molesta que claramente no era de ella

-¿pero de que mierda hablas?

-¡ay! Tan mal hablado que seas…- suspiró aún con el tono agudo y la caracterización de una niña buena- recuerda que prometiste ayudarme-se notaba que estaba aplicando toda su fuerza en levantarlo, podría haberse opuesto a la acción pero la curiosidad hizo que se dejara llevar- nos vemos Tatsuki-chan un gusto conocerte

-igualmente…- dijo ella algo anonadada

-oi enana espera no seas idiota…- no quería insultarla pero ese tonito de voz y sus modales falsos lo hacía sentir tan fastidiado. Sin embargo toda falsedad quedó atrás cuando ella le pegó un enorme golpe en el estómago que le nubló la vista. Finalmente lo soltó frente a una de las estatuas de la entrada, suspirando debido al cansancio

-¡estuviste a punto de arruinarlo! ¡a punto!-le reclamó la chica

-¿de que hablas?

-'¿de que hablas?'-repitió molestándolo- de que estabas ahí acaparando la atención de Tatsuki cuando el que debía estar haciendo su jugada era Renji, no tu

Él la miró ¿había logrado su objetivo? - ahhh o sea que estas celosa

-¡cabeza hueca! ¿Cómo voy a estar celosa de ti? –su tono fue tan sincero que sus esperanzas se hicieron pedacitos- Sólo estoy molesta porque casi arruinas mi distracción

-¿distracción? ¿a qué te refieres con…?

No pudo continuar, unos fuertes gritos desde la entrada los detuvieron. Al ver a los futuros tortolitos discutir Rukia tomó a Ichigo y se volvieron a esconder tras la estatua, ja al final la cita de Renji se había ido a la mierda, menos mal porque no se merecía una chica como Tatsuki. Su conjetura se fue al caño cuando el pelirrojo la tomó de los hombros acercando su rostro, besándola, y lo peor ella le correspondía

No logró evitar el furioso sonrojo en su rostro al imaginar como sería si él y Rukia estuvieran en la misma situación. Volteó a ver a la chica justo en el momento en que esta volteaba a verlo igual de rojo. Apartaron la mirada avergonzados

-hace calor por aquí ¿nos vamos?- preguntó la chica alivianando la tensión

-sí vamos- respondió mecánicamente. Necesitaba distraerse

Se compraron un helado y se sentaron en el parque. El chico no consiguió despegar la vista de Rukia se veía tan tranquila y calmada, hasta feliz ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? ¿qué cosas la hacen felices? Le faltaba conocer tanto acerca de ella

-me estas viendo raro- lo interrumpió la chica- ¿en que piensas?

-en ti…- puso su miraba más profunda para ver si la hacía enrojecer o algo parecido, pero nada

-¿porqué habrías de pensar en mí?

-adivina

Ojalá y no adivinara, porque estaba pensando en cuanto daría por un beso suyo o un simple te quiero salido de su boca. Estaba pensando en lo maravillosa que era y en lo angelical de su rostro. Estaba pensando en que quería hacerla feliz y estar allí para ella cada maldito segundo de su vida

-en realidad, pensaba como alguien podría fijarse en alguien tan enana y plana como tú

Pero tenía que decir eso para encubrirse como cobarde, siendo abandonado y golpeado en la banca

'algun dia diré que me gustas' la vio marcharse con una boba sonrisa adornando su rostro

Suspiró, estaba muy jodido

**Creo que me estoy reivindicando para traerles – o intentar traerles- toda la semana un capitulo nuevo ¿saben cuando termina el anime? Quiero ver como harán eso… mientras tanto sólo me queda agradecerles por comentar esta historia… he ido bajando con el numero de reviews pero eso no impedirá que siga con esto **

Albii-chan: que bueno que te haya gustado lo de narancipe, una chica me dio la idea a través de un review y calza genial! :D ojalá y el final tuviera mucha interacción romántica de Ichigo con Rukia…

Laura: reaparecí en gloria y majestad jajajaj! Oh si! Pobre de Ichigo que está enamorado. Y ojalá que si terminan el anime con un final abierto algún día le den un final decente –asi como a Inuyasha-

Lisannette-chan: lindo ¿cierto? No se si todos los hombres serán príncipes de colores pero con Ichigo ya quedo claro, espero tus comentarios para este capitulo

**Quiero agradecer también por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia (espero que puedan dejarme comentarios también) la historia sigue avanzando, prometo colocarme más responsable al respecto**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Xoxo**


	15. Epifanía

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPITULO XV.- EPIFANÍA**

Estaba cansadísima.

En general la Universidad se encargaba de machacarle el cerebro a estas alturas del año, por lo que antes de navidad era un verdadero zombie casi sin voluntad propia.

Ese frio dia iba de camino al host club luego de una agotadora junta con Momo y Rangiku para terminar el trabajo de investigación, había quedado demasiado bueno pero inconcluso pues al igual que todos los medios de comunicación no consiguieron averiguar el nombre del hijo perdido de los Schiffer, el cual escapó de su hogar al no aceptar los compromisos familiares y nadie en el mundo ni los paparazzi sabían algo de él.

Sería un regalo del cielo si lo encontrara. Así le propondría matrimonio y le podría decir adiós al viejo verde Aizen Sosuke.

Sólo si lo encontraba, lo cual era mucho pedir.

Llegó al host club suspirando acerca de lo miserable que era su vida, cuando fue asaltada por su jefe en la entrada

-¡llegué temprano!- reclamó Rukia antes de que el sombrerero loco pudiera decirle algo

-lo sé Rukia-chan, no te preocupes que tu sueldo sigue intacto por el momento, sólo quería pedirte que le llevaras esta toalla a Ichigo

-¿dónde esta?

-en el baño duchándose

-¿tu crees que es cuerdo mandar a una mujer a pasarle una toalla a un hombre que se está bañando?-gritó

-oh vamos no seas mojigata Rukia-chan, no es como si fueras una espía pervertida ¿o lo eres?

Urahara-san arrancó antes de que pudiera golpearle y quedar sin sueldo otra vez ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así de ella? ¿es que el hecho de que él fuera un pervertido sin remedio significaba que todos lo eran? La sacaba de quicio.

Estaba frente a la puerta del baño dudando que haría. Se escuchaba de fondo como el agua caía en la ducha. La primera opción que se le ocurrió fue dejar la toalla al frente de la puerta, golpear y salir corriendo pero era demasiado infantil ¿por qué le costaba tanto hacerlo? Sólo era dejar una maldita toalla dentro de un baño que tenía un hombre desnudo adentro, no es que nunca halla visto uno –se conocía bastante bien los libros de anatomía gracias a las clases de biología aplicada del colegio-en realidad lo que la colocaba nerviosa era que existía una alta probabilidad de ver a su amigo desnudo

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se detuvo el sonido del agua. Tenía que hacer algo ya.

Suspiró y golpeó la puerta, no es que el idiota tuviera tan poca decencia como para salir en pelota

El pelinaranja abrió la puerta de par en par, mostrándose tal y como había llegado al mundo

'se me olvidaba que trato con trogloditas' pensó antes de entrar en shock y que su nariz comenzara a sangrar

No gritó, no era una niña gritona asi que conservando la compostura volteó mientras escuchaba como el pelinaranja gritaba exactamente como una niñita gritona

-¡¿Qué… haces aquí pervertida?

Quiso gritarle pero si lo hacía quedaría con toda la cara ensangrentada, asi que mientras contenía su hemorragia respondió serena –Urahara me mandó a traerte una toalla

-bien…- tomó la toalla que ella le ofrecía de espaldas sin acercarse mucho- ¡ahora andate!

Obviamente tenía que hacer eso, pero no aguantaba más la sangre que corría por su cara, si seguía así mancharía toda su ropa. Así que con el temple característico de los Kuchiki se adentró en el baño

-¿qué haces? ¿tengo que secarme loca?- decía el chico aún envuelto en la toalla

-¡necesito lavarme la cara! Me iré en cuanto termine

-tan sólo apúrate

Mientras se lavaba Rukia no consiguió evitar quitar la vista al reflejo del chico frente a ella.

Estaba cubierto parcialmente por una toalla así que podía ver a destajo su piel dorada, su amplio torso, sus musculosos brazos y esos increíbles abdominales.

Le daban ganas de darse vuelta, estirar la mano y tocarlos

Le daban ganas de…

-¿ya terminaste?- preguntó impaciente el chico

Se volvió a mojar la cara para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza ¡era Ichigo al que estaba deseando tocar! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡simplemente no podía! ¡era su amigo! ¡su príncipe naranja! ¡ su narancipe! ¡simplemente no podía!

Tímidamente salió algo acalorada del baño sin mirar atrás mientras intentaba olvidarse de tan vergonzosa situación. Todo debe der culpa de sus hormonas, quizás y estaba cerca de que le llegara la regla, por algo estas estaban tan alborotadas.

Se cambió de ropa, y se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo algo azorada todavía. Shinji estaba sentado en su silla

-tanto tiempo sin verte Rukia-chan…- la saludó patudamente con un beso en la mano y una de sus típicas miradas libidinosas

-¿podrías salir de mi puesto?

-no seas tan enojona conmigo, el otro día en la empresa estabas, como decirlo… más sumisa- la chica se puso tensa al sólo recordar ese día negro en su vida- ¿a todo esto qué hace la princesita del grupo Kuchiki trabajando en un host club?

-¡shhhh!- dijo Rukia desesperada mientras le tapaba la boca- por favor no menciones ese apellido aquí…-rogó mientras le destapaba la boca

-esta bien, esta bien… pero responde mi pregunta

-bien… busco independizarme, estar atada a los Kuchiki es frustrante

-¿pero cuando termines con administración de empresas seguirás atada a ellos no?

-pues…- razonó antes de responder- ¿cómo sabes que estudio eso?

-Hiyori, la secretaria de tu hermano me lo dijo

Recordarla le dio escalofríos -¿ella es tu amiga?

-Hiyori y yo estamos juntos desde que tengo memoria…-expresó nostálgico- llegamos a la empresa porque fue la primera que nos aceptó a los dos, juntos

La chica analizó su expresión-¿la amas? ¿a Hiyori?

-claro- Rukia se sonrojó con su sinceridad- se lo confesaré cuando tenga la suficiente madurez para no matarme a golpes en el proceso… ¡oh! Mira la hora que es… mejor voy a cambiarme… en todo caso Rukia-chan no eres la única niña rica que está jugando por aquí

-¿a qué te refieres?

-busca y encuentra Rukia-chan, podrías toparte con sorpresas

Uno de los chicos es parte de alguna de las familias importantes del Japón. Eso era lo único que podía significar las estúpidas palabras de Shinji. Si tan sólo conociera los apellidos de los chicos todo sería tan fácil, por lo menos ya podía considerar a Renji y Shinji descartados, así que sólo le quedaba Ulquiorra,Uryuu e Ichigo

Entre Ulquiorra, Uryuu e … Ichigo

El sólo pensar en su nombre hizo que a su cabeza llegaran imágenes de lo sucedido hace poco. Se le subieron los colores al rostro ¡tenía que concentrarse!

Sus tareas comenzaron por el día. Eficientemente a los diez minutos ya tenía la sala de estar vacía y a cada cliente con su respectivo acompañante. Debía reconocer que era una de las primeras veces que no veía tanta concurrencia, según su jefe era normal porque las señoras en esas fechas cercanas a las fiestas les dedicaban más tiempo a sus respectivas familias.

Hablando de familia ¿cómo encontraría los apellidos de los chicos?

Urahara debía tener la información en alguna parte, pero ¿dónde?

Se concentró en la pantalla frente a ella, ahora que lo pensaba bien siempre que estaba en el computador utilizaba los íconos del escritorio y nunca había explorado más allá. Este era justo el momento de explorar más allá. Se aventuro en 'mis documentos' topándose con la gran sorpresa de que eran más de cien carpetas que tenía allá dentro, a las cuales se le sumaron otras veinticinco carpetas ocultas. Primero se dedicó a dar una lectura general del contenido de cada carpeta, había de todo: música, manga, anime, series de todos los países, finanzas, encuestas, porno –fue traumante encontrar eso-, datos de clientas, etc, etc, pero nada que indicara los datos de los chicos.

Se fue a lo obvio y revisó primero aquellas veinticinco carpetas ocultas… no había nada, sólo un montón de fotos que no volvería a revisar aunque le pagaran billones y billones de dólares. Al parecer su jefe era más inteligente de lo que pensaba, no le quedaba de otra que colocarse a revisar las más de cien carpetas normales…

Nada, nada, nada

Iba a darse por vencida cuando entró a 'nueva carpeta(8)' y encontró exactamente quince archivos de Word titulados con apellidos. Reconoció el apellido de Shinji Y Renji, como también reconoció tres apellidos que representaban el éxito en su investigación: Ishida, Shinouin y Schiffer

Ansiosa se fue directamente al último y lo abrió.

La foto de uno de los acompañantes apareció en primera plana obligándola a golpearse mentalmente por haber sido tan tonta como para no hacer antes la asociación entre cabello oscuro, piel pálida, ojos verde y mirada perdida que caracterizaba a esa tan particular familia

Ulquiorra era el hijo perdido de los Schiffer

**Juro que intenté ser más constante para actualizar pero me enfermé y eso acabó con todos mis planes… asi que disculpen la demora y muuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews ¡me motivan demasiado!**

Laura: sí publiqué más pronto… a diferencia de esta vez, lo lamento … vi el final del anime, no me gustó como dejaron todo inconcluso pero ronda el rumor que no termina así… esperemos que después lo retomen y le hagan un final decente…. Con muuucho romance XD

Chik-yingyang: sí… hasta el cuello hasta las patas… esta muy enamorado el pobre, lo peor es que Rukia no se dará cuenta, al menos no por ahora… lo veo así porque originalmente se supone que Rukia viene de la sociedad de almas y no entiende mucho de sentimientos, asi que quise traspolar eso

Koral Kurosaki: ¿tierno no? Lamento decirte que pasará mucho hasta que se lo pueda confirmar… es que la historia se me alargó más de lo que esperaba, por favor ten un poco de paciencia porque de que se le confiesa se le confiesa :D

Vv-saya-vV: no te preocupes, con tal de que sigas la historia soy feliz :D volví al punto de vista de Rukia por el momento… más adelante volveré a cambiar de perspectiva para entender al príncipe naranja

Pureheart01: que bueno que te gustara :D espero más reviews

Nessie black 10: A Rukia le seguirán pasando cosas… es la protagonista asi que su sufrimiento no acabará aquí… ¿Ishida y Orihime? A mi igual me gustan aunque no hay muchos fics de ellos y para mí Shinji ya estaría casado con Hiyori XD

**Quiero agradecer por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia (son varias, averigue como ver quien leía la historia y son más de 100) por favor déjenme un review también ¿si?**

**La historia continua**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Xoxo**


	16. Compañeros

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPITULO XVI.- COMPAÑEROS**

Al igual que en la mayoría de los grupos escolares, laborales, religiosos, etc el host club hacía el tradicional intercambio de regalos con amigo secreto para la navidad. En el sorteo realizado dos días antes a ella le tocó regalarle a Shinji. Estaba asustada pues lo único que se le ocurría darle era algo sacado de un sex-shop y ni loca quería rondar por ese tipo de locales.

En fin tenía decidido que ese día compraría el tan complicado presente después de clases.

Esa mañana no iba atrasada, en general estos últimos días acostumbraba a llegar antes ya que sus tres comidas diarias se redujeron a dos cuando dejó de tomar el esencial desayuno por la falta de apetito. Ahora sólo con el almuerzo y la cena se mantenía bastante bien durante todo el día, en el fondo no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse por eso. Tomó el bus a la entrada de la Universidad porque el cielo amenazaba con dejar escapar bastantes copos de nieve y porque el dolor en las articulaciones que hace tiempo había comenzado aumentaba con el frío del día

Al igual que en muchas otras ocasiones en cuanto se subió al bus vio como Uryuu estaba al fondo del pasillo totalmente desconectado del resto del mundo. Rukia al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que faltaba media hora para entrar así que se bajó dos paraderos antes del que le correspondía y siguió a su compañero hasta las puertas de la facultad de odontología , lo escuchó suspirar frente a este y allí decidió intervenir

-Uryuu-kun…- le gritó, este se detuvo paralizado- ¿qué haces por aquí?- dijo como que no quiere la cosa el aludido no le respondió simplemente la tomó del brazo guiándola al interior

Nunca supo que en su universidad existía una facultad completa para dentistas, pero con toda la gente que iba y venía parecía ser bastante más importante de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Tan apurado estaba su amigo por entrar que no alcanzó a contemplar por fuera, pero por dentro era todo blanco, pulcro y acogedor; adornado escandalosamente para la próxima navidad de tanto verde y rojo que se mareó

-¿estudias odontología? Nunca te imaginé torturando a las personas- comentó la chica

Uryuu ignoró su comentario- intentaba pasar desapercibido, pero tenías que seguirme- se acomodó los lentes-¿sabes que podría hacer Urahara-san si te enteras?

-¡oh vamos! Si tampoco es tan grave, también descubrí que hacen Renji, Shinji y Ul…- se calló antes de meter la pata, aún no debía revelar el secreto de la familia Schiffer

-¿y quién?

-y tú… -quiso desviar el tema- por favor no le digas a Urahara-san que te seguí, sólo sentía curiosidad por saber lo que hacías

-a cambio debes hacer algo por mí

-¿algo como qué?

-¡oye Ishida!- Uryuu volteó hacia el chico de cabello gris que había gritado- vamos retrasados a pediatría ¡apúrate!

-¡ya voy!- respondió el de lentes- nos vemos a las 1:30 en la entrada

-pero…

Y la dejó botada a la entrada con la palabra en la boca y una cara de duda que tardo aproximadamente un minuto en aparecer… ¿su amigo Uryuu era Ishida Uryuu?

Salió a las 12:30 de la clase de economía, un asco… lo bueno es que por lo menos la profesora le regaló unas décimas para el próximo examen por su excelente desempeño en clases. Lo malo es que faltaba una hora para que se juntara con Uryuu y no hallaba nada que hacer. Se paseó por la universidad mientras pensaba en que comprar para el amigo secreto, al pasar por la multicancha vio como un grupo de estudiantes practicaba algo de rugby, eso le dio una idea

Cuando ya no supo que hacer para pasar el tiempo se sentó en la entrada de la universidad y escuchó música mientras analizaba la diversidad de estudiantes que iban y pasaban frente a ella. Uno que otro la reconoció como una Kuchiki mirándola de forma fisgona, lo cual le avergonzó un poquito, tenía ganas de escapar y salir del campo visual justo en el momento en que su amigo llegó

-¿estas…?

Ni siquiera dejó que preguntara- sólo vámonos- le tomó del brazo para huir del lugar- me sentía observada

-deberías estar acostumbrada...-la chica sólo suspiró- ¿tienes hambre? Acompáñame a comer- pidió amablemente

Rukia quería expresarle la verdad: que a pesar de no haber tomado desayuno no tenía apetito, pero si decía eso la miraría como loca, la obligaría a ir a un hospital o algo peor, así que como acostumbraba hacer últimamente mintió

-está bien, pero antes respóndeme algo ¿cómo uno de los Ishida termina trabajando en un host club?

-te lo diré, pero antes respóndeme algo ¿cómo una de los Kuchiki termina trabajando en un host club?- la imitó

-yo pregunté primero

No le respondió hasta que estuvieron en un restaurante con un gran plato de comida para cada uno, la pobre chica dudaba poder con todo eso

-comenzaré… los Ishida son una familia de médicos. Generación tras generación han sido cardiólogos, endocrinólogos, oncólogos, neurólogos, etc, etc, etc… pero a mí la medicina no me gustaba, prefería algo no tan comprometedor donde tu te puedes marcar tu propio horario mientras ganas mucho dinero, así que quise ser dentista… mi familia no lo tomó muy bien debido a que durante siglos hay una especie de guerra entre ambas profesiones, así que mi padre me quitó los recursos para estudiar… sólo me apoyaría si me cambiaba de carrera, pero cada vez comenzó a gustarme más y más y ya cuando llegué a tercero no tenía como costear mis materiales así que fui a parar al host club

-y con el sueldo costeas tu educación… eres increíble, aunque déjame decirte que tu familia es bastante estúpida al no apoyarte por eso

-lo sé… ahora respóndeme tú

-ah, bueno yo sólo quería algo de independencia asi que con el sueldo me costeo mi propio departamento y no tengo que vivir bajo la sombra Kuchiki…- comió la mitad de su plato, lo cual ya fue un logro, y se rindió- a todo esto ¿que tengo que hacer por ti? Digo para que no me delates con el sombrerero

-necesito que me ayudes a comprar un regalo para mujer

-con lo…- no quiso decir amanerado- empático que eres hacia el sexo opuesto no creí que necesitaras ayuda en algo así

-es que esta mujer es especial

-me encantaría ayudarte pero necesito conocer a tu 'mujer especial'- antes de continuar vio la cara de Uryuu- ¿la conozco?- este asintió- ¿quién podrá ser? ¡oh! ¿No me digas que es Yoruichi-san? –vio su cara de asco- sí, es muy vieja… mmm ¿es una clienta?

-hace poco dejó de ser clienta

Cinco segundos y sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis correctamente-¿le regalaras algo a Inoue Orihime?-el de lentes afirmó con la cabeza- ¿porqué?

-porque me gusta- ¡Oh no! Esto no le gustaba pues se suponía que Inoue andaba tras Ichigo, no quería que Uryuu sufriera del amor unilateral- no me mires así Rukia-san… se que a Orihime-san le gusta Ichigo

-no puede ser que también leas la mente

-no, pero en tu cara reflejas esa lástima por mi… pero relájate, no me rendiré con ella hasta que sea un amor correspondido

-¿porqué lo dices?

-porque Ichigo está interesado en otra persona

-¿en quién?

-es un secreto que tendrás que develar por ti misma

Luego de cancelar la cuenta se dirigieron al centro comercial. Rukia no conocía mucho a Orihime pero por lo poco que había conversado con ella determinó que lo mejor sería regalarle un artículo de cocina, algo así como un recetario donde registrara cada una de sus particulares preparaciones. Al chico le pareció una buena idea así que le hizo caso. Ya con el regalo en sus manos acompañó a Rukia a comprar su regalo para el amigo secreto, esta entró en una tienda de artículos deportivos y él prefirió esperarla afuera.

-estoy lista… ¿nos vamos?

-espera… ¿no piensas regalarle algo a Ichigo?

-¿a Ichigo? ¿porqué? Ni siquiera me salió de amigo secreto

-es que el siempre está preocupado por ti y parece ser tu mejor amigo en el host club así que ¿Por qué no le compras algo?

-mmm tienes razón –dijo después de razonar lo más lógico, él era su príncipe naranja después de todo- pero ¿qué le puedo regalar al idiota?

-sé que al idiota le encanta Shakespeare

-¿en serio? A mi hermano también… Acompáñame a la librería entonces.

A su hermano le compró la edición de lujo del clásico 'Romeo y Julieta' mientras que al pelinaranja le compró una edición de bolsillo de 'la fierecilla domada', sólo por comodidad y porque no sabía si su regalo sería correspondido

Después de tanto mirar y mirar por el centro de Tokyo tuvieron que correr para no llegar atrasados al trabajo. La jornada transcurrió de forma normal, hasta algo aburrida ya que no habían muchas clientas, sin embargo su 'mejor amigo' no había ido a saludarla en todo ese rato, de hecho ya había perdido las esperanzas de verlo ese día al estar a punto de retirarse, hasta que un grito en su espalda la detuvo

-¿porqué llegaste con ese al host club?- dijo despectivamente apuntando a su compañero de lentes, este sólo le desconoció y salió

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me reclamas? Simplemente descubrí que estudiamos en la misma universidad, lo encontré allí e hicimos hora para venir al trabajo

Ichigo hizo bufó ante su respuesta. De a poco iba sumando puntos para que lo dejara sin regalo, quizás lo guardaría y esperaría a su cumpleaños o a que se comportara para entregárselo.

-¿harás algo el veinticuatro?

-¿eh?

-es que estas tan sola en tu departamento… y pensé que quizás pasarías estas fiestas sola… y bueno yo creí que… bueno, podrías pasar la navidad conmigo y mi familia - se veía tan nervioso que hasta le pareció tierno, no le quitaría su regalo por este año

-muchas gracias por la invitación, pero la noche buena y navidad la paso en la casa de mi hermano en Kyoto

-ahh, ok

-pero de verdad gracias…- tan conmovida estaba que ni cuenta se dio cuando estuvo tan cerca de él o cuando se había estirado para darle un beso en la mejilla- gracias narancipe

Sin ser aún muy consciente de lo que había hecho, dejó al chico paralizado en su lugar y se marchó a su hogar.

**Hola a todos. Creo que esta vez no demoré tanto en actualizar, es que estuve leyendo los juegos del hambre y me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo y escribiendo capítulos, aunque estuve calculando y al menos saldrán unos 30 –sin contar los POV de Ichigo así que espero que me tengan paciencia. **

Albii-chan: En el próximo capitulo se verá lo que Rukia hará con Ulquiorra, e Ichigo no se apellida así, lo que pasa es que en esa carpeta estaban los archivos de todos los trabajadores y Rukia se fue directamente a los más pudientes, donde Ichigo no está

Chik-yingyang: sí… ellos me caen demasiado bien ¿Cómo no los iba a incluir? Rukia y Ulquiorra es posible, pero nada se sabe… Ichigo abrió la puerta porque se supone que asumía que Urahara mandaría a un hombre

Koral Kurosaki: a quien no le daría una hemorragia nasal con el medio personaje que te colocan en frente? –inserte baba- lo bueno es que Rukia fue fuerte por todas nosotras y se aguantó las ganas de correrle mano. Lo que Rukia hará con Ulquiorra se verá en el próximo capítulo

Vv-saya-vV: lo vio sin nada! XD aunque va irse dando cuenta muy de apoco pues le irán surgiendo cosas en el camino que la irán olvidar un poquiito su corazón

Nessie black 10: me alegra que te haya alegrado el día :D sí Rukia tiene tanta suerte que no aprovecha es de lo peor! Pero lo he querido redactar así porque se supone que originalmente ella viene de la Soul Society donde no conocen mucho de sentimientos ni amor ni nada de eso así que por eso es tan despistada por ahora. Ichigo si es Kurosaki, lo que pasa es que hay más trabajadores en el club y Rukia no pescó el apellido de Ichigo porque no es pudiente

**Quiero agradecer por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia especialmente a las que me han dejado un comentario, espero que me dejen más opiniones para poder mejorar esto…**

**La historia continua**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Xoxo**


	17. Fiesta

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPITULO XVII.- FIESTA**

Finalmente el dia veintitrés de diciembre había llegado, y con ello la fiesta navideña del host club, tradición adoptada antes de que el jefe anterior, Juushiro Ukitake, dejara su puesto en manos del sombrerero loco debido a su débil condición de salud.

Había amanecido nublado con claras amenazas de que nevaría, con ese día a Rukia sólo le daban ganas de permanecer en pijama recostada en su cama viendo películas de terror o simplemente algo bueno en la televisión, lamentablemente su jefe la había amenazado que si no iba le descontaría el sueldo de toda la próxima semana y lo necesitaba urgente –es que los regalos navideños ni el arriendo del depto se pagan solos- asi que una hora antes de lo acordado interrumpió su programa favorito de Chappy el conejo para arreglarse. Al llegar a su habitación buscó algo con que vestirse, cuando le preguntó alguna noción a Ichigo acerca de la fiesta este sólo le dijo que debía vestir elegante, pero el idiota no comprendía que el concepto de elegante era muy amplio podría ser elegante de una cena de negocios o elegante de una alfombra roja o elegante de una reunión familiar, etc, etc, etc. Suspiró al ver sus opciones seleccionando finalmente un vestido negro sencillo hasta las rodillas y un tapado blanco para abrigarla en aquel frio día.

Se metió a la ducha luego de asegurarse que el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente para su propio bien. Al salir contempló su reflejo luego de limpiar el empañado vidrio, nuevos moretones de distintos colores habían aparecido por todos lados y ni siquiera sabía como se los había hecho ¡genial! Otro misterio en su vida. Lo bueno es que con el tapado y el vestido los hematomas quedaban completamente cubiertos.

Quince minutos antes de las veinte horas ya estaba saliendo de su hogar vestida, peinada y maquillada. Tomó el taxi por miedo a la nieve y llegó puntualmente al local donde todo estaba como cualquier día normal. No había nadie en la entrada ni en la sala de recepción por lo que en algún momento creyó ser víctima de una estúpida jugarreta pero ¿Cómo podrían planificar tanto sólo para hacerle una broma? Sonrió cuando le tocaron el hombro notando que alguien la acompañaba sin embargo su sonrisa cambió a enojo cuando vio a Ichigo saludarla con unos jeans gastados, un polerón y sus converse blancas

-¿por qué mierda vienes así? –este la miró con cara de duda por un momento. Luego apareció Uryuu tras ella

-que precioso vestido traes Rukia-san- este también vestía como cualquier día- pero no creo que la ocasión lo amerite

-¡me mentiste! –golpeó a Ichigo en la nariz, haciendo que esta sangrara- ¿porqué me dijiste que tenía que vestir elegante? ¿me querías ver la cara idiota?

-¡oye bruta! Compórtate como la dama que pareces

-ya verás lo que es capaz de hacer esta dama…-le iba a seguir pegando pues fueron 45 minutos de su vida gastados por una tontería, sin embargo Yoruichi-san la detuvo

-Rukia-san no dejes que tu rabia pasajera manche la hermosa imagen que estas proyectando… -se le acercó tomando entre sus manos un mechón de su cabello- tu maquillaje es sencillo y perfecto… te felicito ¿lo hiciste tú?

-sí…- se sonrojó ante tantos halagos de la experta

-claro si yo te halago te enojas, si ella te halaga te sonrojas ¿eres lela o qué?

La chica ojivioleta respiró profundamente- mira no se como eres capaz de decir tantas idioteces por minuto, pero tomaré en cuenta el primer consejo que me diste me comportaré como una dama y no te escucharé

-bravo Rukia-chan –apareció Urahara desde el salón de los host- me encanta tu madurez, deberías aprender algo de ella Ichigo –este lo miró feo- ahora pasemos dentro que todo está listo

Aquella habitación que le daba vida al rubro era la que en esos mismos instantes le daba vida a la fiesta navideña. Guirnaldas verdes, luces de colores y un gran árbol decorado en el centro del salón deleitaban a cualquiera. De hecho Rukia quedó embobada por cinco largos segundos, hasta que Ulquiorra cruzó por su campo visual y fue un caso perdido.

Esa noche sería la noche

Conseguiría que Ulquiorra fuera su novio rico, a como de lugar

La fiesta comenzaba con un coctel bastante abundante, lo cual le pareció extraño, con lo majadero que era su jefe siempre creyó que sería lo justo y necesario pero había de todo, incluso el alcohol parecía sobrar. Sin embargo considerando que a excepción de ella y Yoruichi todos eran hombres la cantidad de alimentos y bebestibles disminuyeron notablemente en tan sólo unos minutos. Es que esos tipos parecían unas bestias comiendo, sólo el tímido de Hanatarou y el correcto de Ulquiorra parecían salvarse de tanta salvajada

Eso le recordó su plan. Se acercó al chico de ojos verdes e intentó entablar una conversación con él, nunca lo había hecho por lo que realmente no sabía con qué empezar.

-nunca pensé que esto sería tan exuberante –comentó despreocupada

-lo es porque Urahara-san no tuvo que pagarlo todo- sintió felicidad al ver que el chico le había seguido, gracias a eso adquirió cierta seguridad- la mayoría son donaciones de nuestras clientas

-ya me parecía raro que fuera a soltar tanto dinero a la ligera- bromeó riéndose suavemente, Ulquiorra le sonrió, claramente no era del tipo preguntón por lo que ella se le adelantó -¿siempre son así en esta fiesta?

-desde que estoy aquí… aunque antes Uryuu e Ichigo no bebían tanto

-mmm ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando en el host club?

-unos cuatro años

-¿has logrado aguantar a todos estos locos por tanto tiempo?- exclamó exagerando sorpresa

-pues ya lo ves

-¡eres tan genial Ulquiorra-kun! ¿no te molesta que te llame asi cierto?

-no

-entonces tu –le picoteó el brazo con el dedo mientras sonreía- puedes llamarme Rukia-chan si quieres ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo… Rukia-chan

-¡ay suena tan gracioso cuando lo dices así!- se carcajeó

En el momento en que se estaba riendo, alguien la tiró del brazo separándola de su acompañante. Para variar era el cabezota pelinaranja que la arrastró hacia uno de los extremos del salón

-¿qué mierda se supone que haces? –murmuró molesto

-no se a que te refieres- le siguió el juego

-¡estas coqueteando con Ulquiorra! –lo apuntó con su dedo índice, ella se sonrojó- eres demasiado obvia, todas esas miraditas y esos sonrojos ¿es que se te subió el alcohol a la cabeza tan pronto?

-lo que yo este haciendo no debería importarte así que déjame en paz

-¿y si no quiero?

Justo en ese momento su jefe la salvó con el anuncio de que todos dejaran sus regalos bajo el arbolito para dar comienzo al juego de 'el amigo secreto'. Rukia se separó de su amigo después de dedicarle una hermosa palabrota para buscar el regalo para Shinji en la bolsa que había dejado en el sillón. Tomó el ligero paquete dejándolo casi al fondo de los demás presentes. Urahara se cambió su clásico sombrero verde por un gorrito navideño que parpadeaba luces rojas en forma de estrellita e intentó imitar el clásico 'jojojo' de Santa, pero al no resultarle decidió por seguir con el verdadero juego: que cada uno adivinara quien fue la persona que le regaló

Inició con el de Yoruichi, un atrevido conjunto de lencería hecho a la medida, con eso supo inmediatamente que el pervertido de Shinji estaba tras tal regalo. Luego este al abrir su regalo lanzó una carcajada al ver un protector de partes intimas de esos que se colocan los boxeadores o motoristas con una nota que decía 'lo necesitaras cuando te le confieses' bastaba eso para saber que Rukia se lo había comprado. A la chica le tocó un hermoso vestido hecho a mano por Uryuu mientras que a él Hanatarou le regaló un set de costuras. A su vez el chico de servicio recibió un manual de cocina de manos de Chad, al cual su apretado jefe sólo le regaló un llavero con linterna. A Urahara le tocó una billetera que Ichigo le escogió particularmente para que no fuera tan tacaño, mientras que a él Ulquiorra le obsequió una bufanda blanco y negro. El albino se sorprendió al ver que Renji había tenido la sensibilidad de darle un set de óleos y finalmente el pelirrojo se lució con unas gafas que le entregó Yoruichi

Cuando terminaron y cada uno fue feliz con su regalo –o al menos aparentaban serlo-se sentaron en una mesa circular para dar inicio al segundo evento clásico de la noche el 'Verdad o Reto'

-¿en serio tenemos que jugar esto? ¡es de niños!

-es que no conoces el cargo adicional cariño- dijo Shinji a su lado

-¿y ese es?

-el que no cumple el reto se bebe un vaso lleno de sake con cerveza al seco

-¡nah! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Para mí sigue siendo un juego infantil

Dejó de pensar lo mismo luego de quedar mareada al tomarse el vaso del castigo ¿Quién iba a pensar que a ella le iba a tocar jugar primero y que el desgraciado de Renji la retó a besar a Urahara? ¡¿al sombrerero loco? Claramente se negó y el ver todo doble era la consecuencia. Pero no era tan malo porque al girar la botella le salió nada mas y nada menos que Ulquiorra. Era su oportunidad

-¿verdad o reto? –cuestionó con una sonrisa desvergonzada

-reto… -dijo serio

-ok… entonces Ulquiorra-kun te reto a que venga a una cita conmigo

Todos quedaron expectantes por la respuesta, es que tal reto los dejó tan anonadados que ni siquiera se atrevieron a molestar

-está bien…

Luego de escuchar esa respuesta afirmativa siguió el juego pero la mente de Rukia ya no seguía allí

Despertó con la cabeza pesada, tenía una tolerancia regular al alcohol pero beber esa mezcla rara al seco simplemente la mató. Al principio le costó enfocar donde estaba, sólo sentía el frío suelo bajo su cuerpo y una almohada bajo su cabeza. Al ir abriendo los ojos analizó la espalda desnuda frente a sus ojos, era pálida algo musculosa y tenía bastantes lunares de hecho un grupo de ellos formaba una estrella…

Esperen un momento

¿qué hacía una espalda desnuda masculina frente a ella?

Volteó asustada para analizar la situación sin semejante distracción pero fue peor ya que encontró el rostro de Ichigo muy cerca de suyo. Se levantó tan abruptamente que se mareó, le tomó un tiempo recuperarse para ver que había pasado la noche con dos chicos en un lugar desconocido.

Ante eso sólo pudo gritar

**Hola a todos. Me alegra saber que siguen esta historia, como he terminado el capítulo decidí aprovechar la instancia y subirlo :D al principio creí que no les gustaría por meter el tema de los dentistas y todo eso –a nadie le gustan los dentistas, lo sé, estudio odonto- pero creo que no me fue tan mal. Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron comentarios: **

Albii-chan: Ichigo obviamente es un Kurosaki pero Rukia no lo sabrá todavía, incluí esa pareja entre Ishida y Orihime porque siento que en algún momento de verdad podrían estar juntos, a Ulquiorra también le colocaré pareja más adelante, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Linne-'Malfoy: que bueno que te esté gustando el fic, tenía que colocarlo de malo lamentablemente, pero pronto llegará su reemplazo. Espero que puedas seguir comentando

Nessie black 10: tengo la manía de escribir capítulos cortos, si los alargara creo que me demoraría aún más en actualizar XD Rukia le regaló algo muy original al pobre de Shinji, ojalá y lo use alguna vez para valientemente confesarle su amor a Hiyori. Era obvio que aparecería IshiHime, siento que ellos podrían ser pareja alguna vez. Rukia es tan despistada que aun no dejará a Byakuya por Ichigo, pero más adelante todo será claro para ella

**Quiero agradecer por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia especialmente a las que me han dejado un review, espero que me dejen más opiniones para poder mejorar esto…**

**La historia continua**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Xoxo**


	18. Revolución

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPÍTULO XVIII .- REVOLUCIÓN**

Su cordura volvió cuando Ichigo asustado le tapó la boca y le explicó que nada había pasado. Ella se vió completamente vestida por lo que dejó de patalear, consiguiendo que el pelinaranja la soltara.

-¿estas bien? –se atrevió a preguntar al chico al verla pálida, ella instintivamente se palpó la nariz en busca de algún rastro rojizo por la sorpresa, gracias a Dios nada había

-sí… aunque algo mareada todavía –reconoció palpándose la cabeza- ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Cuál de las dos te respondo primero? –le dijo en un tono burlesco, Rukia le iba a responder algo feo cuando escucharon un suspiro desde abajo

¡es que había otro chico durmiendo en el piso! ¡Como olvidarlo¡ ¡como olvidar esa espalda! La chica se noqueó mentalmente para concentrarse y desvió su mirada hacia el piso. El otro dormilón era nada mas y nada menos que Renji quien aún disfrutaba en su propio mundo de los sueños

-¿porqué Renji está aquí?

-¡aghh! ¿porqué no me dejas comenzar?

-¿tu cerebro pequeño no puede con tantas preguntas? ¡pobrecito! –expresó en un tono agudo sólo para molestarlo

-¡cállate! ¿de verdad quieres saber lo qué paso anoche? ¡Pues quédate con las ganas!

Enojado desapareció del lugar dando un portazo.

-¿porqué estará tan sensible?-se cuestionó la chica- ¿andará con la regla otra vez? ¡es taaaan idiota!- miró las cosas a su alrededor -¿dónde estaré?

Se le ocurrió que podría despertar a Renji para que le explicara ciertas cosas, pero fue un caso perdido ¡no despertó con nada! Lo único que hacía cuando lo zamarreaba era darse la vuelta y murmurar cosas en relación a Tatsuki, quizás y estaba soñando algo bueno con ella. Intrigada se puso a recorrer el lugar.

Era un departamento sencillo, un poco más pequeño que el de ella, bien iluminado con un diminuto balcón… las pocas cosas que habían en lo que parecía ser la sala de estar y la cocina no le daban ninguna noción de quien era el dueño sólo lograba deducir que este era ordenado y estudiaba algo relacionado con salud pues el único estante que había estaba lleno de libros de anatomía y medicamentos. Con eso Renji había quedado descartado, si no hubiera sabido que estudiaba para ser detective tampoco lo hubiera imaginado de médico. Intrigada se atrevió a investigar las habitaciones… primero se encontró con el baño y luego al abrir la segunda puerta se encontró de plano con Uryuu

-¡me asustaste!- confesó con la mano en el corazón

Él se acomodó las gafas y la vio extrañado -¿tan horripilante soy?- ella sólo negó- menos mal pareces estar bien –observó su reloj de muñeca- debo irme

-espera…. Por favor explícame qué paso anoche –le rogó con los ojos vidriosos

-¿Cuánto recuerdas?

-mmm… lo último es que Ulquiorra aceptó mi cita

-¡oh bueno! Después de eso siguió el juego pero Urahara se picó cuando Yoruichi-san tampoco quiso besarlo así que nos echó a todos del local. Shinji sacó el saque que quedaba y nos vinimos al departamento de Ichigo a seguir tomando

-¿Cómo es que termine con Renji e Ichigo en el piso de la sala?

-no lo sé… cuando eran como las cinco Shinji y yo nos vinimos a dormir

-¿y Ulquiorra?

-no vino

-¡oh! –dijo decepcionada- supongo que debe ser alguien muy ocupado

Luego de eso Uryuu se retiró cortésmente alegando que tenía que ayudar a su madre a hacer la cena navideña. Ella lo acompañó a la salida y luego se atrevió a entrar al cuarto de Ichigo. Al parecer el pervertido de Shinji también se había retirado pues el espacio sólo contenía una cama deshecha unos pocos muebles y más libros, el tipo era un obseso estudioso, nunca lo habría imaginado. Al acercarse a su velador notó una foto donde el pelinaranja tenía como ocho años y salía felizmente tomado de la mano de una mujer hermosa de cabello claro y expresión amable. En el tiempo que lo conocía nunca lo había visto tan feliz, eso la hizo desear cambiar alguna vez su típico ceño fruncido por una sonrisa así.

Volvió a la sala de estar, Renji seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Tanta pasividad le hizo recordar la penitencia que le había puesto el día anterior ¡era su oportunidad para vengarse! Rápidamente fue a buscar al baño de Ichigo una máquina de afeitar, se acomodó sobre el chico con cuidado para no despertarlo y procedió a afeitarle la mitad de ambas cejas.

-¡¿qué mierda haces?- el rugido de un recién llegado Ichigo la asustó –no te bastó con acosar a Ulquiorra ayer y ahora vas a por Renji ¡que tiene novia pervertida!

-¡shhh! No es lo que crees –se levantó rápidamente agradeciendo el sueño pesado del pelirrojo- sólo me estaba vengando –lo obligó a mirar a Renji- ¿te gusta su nuevo estilo?

El pelinaranja apenas y pudo contener la risa –Tatsuki se reirá de él toda su vida…. Traje el desayuno

-¿ya no estas molesto?

-nunca lo estuve… sólo lo hice para fastidiarte

-¡oh! ¡eres tan mala persona!

A pesar de no tener apetito le aceptó la invitación a desayunar, no quería parecer rara. Esperó sentada frente a la mesa en la cocina mientras él preparaba todo. De repente la voz de Renji resonó por el lugar

-hola amor… sí en eso estoy… espérame un poco en cinco minutos estoy allá… claro… te amo- el pelirrojo apareció en la cocina- tengo que irme ¡Feliz navidad!

Pobre de Renji, si no hubiera desaparecido tan rápido podría haber cuestionado la cara de burla de sus amigos y hasta podría haberse mirado en el espejo antes de atreverse a salir a la calle. Después del portazo que dio Rukia e Ichigo se estuvieron riendo por lo menos cinco minutos antes de poder comer de forma amena. La chica aprovechó la instancia para cuestionarlo todo lo que pudo pero no pudo sacarle su ocupación su apellido o datos acerca de su familia. Cuando quiso cuestionarle acerca de la fotografía de su habitación pensó que la trataría de psicópata así que ni siquiera quiso molestarse.

Al terminar de desayunar notó la extraña mirada de Ichigo sobre ella, era potente, brillante y confusa a la vez _'¿qué estará pensando_?' se dijo mentalmente '_me gustaría saberlo'_ tras recapacitar lo último fijo la vista en el reloj de la pared ¡eran las 1 de la tarde! En una hora tenía que marcharse a Kyoto para alcanzar a llegar a la cena con los Kuchiki y no tenía nada listo ¡oh no! ¡oh no! Eso era malo. Debía marcharse ahora a su departamento arreglar su equipaje y salir. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla

-muchas gracias por todo pero debo irme

-¿porqué?

-debo viajar a Kyoto para navidad ¡te lo había dicho!

-ah si… espérame en la sala tengo algo que darte

Recordó que ella también tenía algo que darle asi que lo esperó sentada en el suelo frente a la mesita de centro con el regalo entre sus manos. Ojala y le gustara, sino Uryuu sufriría.

El pelinaranja se sentó a su lado y le entregó un pequeño paquete –feliz navidad –apenas consiguió murmurar nervioso, incluso juraría que le había visto sonrojarse

-gracias… acá está el tuyo, ¡feliz navidad!- le sonrió – nunca esperé que me dieras algo…

-lo mismo digo

-¡es lo menos que podía hacer por hacer mi vida más entretenida y estresante a la vez!

-gracias… supongo… -abrió el regalo primero, abrió más los ojos en sorpresa - ¿cómo supiste que me gusta Shakespeare?

-Uryuu me lo dijo… -destapó la cajita encontrando un colgante de celular de nada más y nada menos que Chappy el conejo, quiso gritar de la felicidad - ¡es hermoso! Gracias gracias…

Quería abrazarle como agradecimiento pero esa mirada extraña nuevamente apareció en su rostro y se detuvo. Parecía más profunda que antes, fácilmente consiguió paralizarla en su lugar mientras analizaba cada movimiento del chico

Primero apoyó la mano en el suelo para impulsarse y conseguir acercarse lentamente a su rostro ¿porqué a su rostro? Alarmada sólo vio una opción en el camino sin vía de salida ¿es que Ichigo quería be… be… besarla? Su mente decía no, incluso consiguió mover la cabeza en señal negativa. pero verse reflejada en los ahora preciosos ojos de su amigo hizo que inconscientemente estirara los labios para alcanzar el contacto

El ruido del teléfono los sacó de la ensoñación y la chica no pudo haberse sentido más agradecida. Tomó su regalo, sus cosas y tras despedirse se largó.

No quería pensar en nada. Por ahora sólo necesitaba un taxi. Y rápido

**Hola a todos ¿les ha gustado el intento de beso? Debo decir que no todo salió de mi cabeza de hecho la mayoría de estas partes han sido una mezcla bizarra de ciertas partes de doramas, por ejemplo el final del capitulo anterior lo saqué en base al dorama 'you´re beautiful' y el final de hoy en base a 'wild romance' debo decir que estuve un tiempo fanática de doramas ahora no tanto. Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron comentarios: **

Albii-chan: ahí Rukia descubrió con quien durmió, no fue nada pervertido, aún. A Ulquiorra le tengo pareja pero más adelante saldrá. Que bueno que te haya gustado el regalo

Koral Kurosaki: que bueno que te haya gustado, en las fiestas con mucho alcohol siempre pasan cosas descabelladas. Ichigo es muy celoso y Rukia no se da cuenta de nada XD. Ya saldrá la cita de Rukia e Ichigo.

Metitus: debo decir que es un honor que me hayas dejado un review, he leído tus fics aunque no he dejado reviews, lo siento… ahora la mayoría de tus dudas serán contestadas, lo de la fiesta queda pendiente

Nessie black 10: si durmió con dos hombres pero no pasa nada todavía, lo de la cita está pendiente e Ichigo celoso es genial! Pobre de él que Rukia no se entera de nada todavía. Gracias por todo :D

Vv-saya-vV: que bueno que te hayan gustado, intento actualizar más seguido ya que quiero terminar pronto la historia. Yo tampoco me los imagino juntos pero ya veremos que pasa, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también.

**Quiero agradecer por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia especialmente a las que me han dejado un review, espero que me dejen más opiniones para poder mejorar esto…**

**La historia continua**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Xoxo**


	19. Año nuevo

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPITULO.- XIX: AÑO NUEVO**

Tan rápido como pasaba la navidad entre familia –o casi familia- y regalos, esta acababa dando paso al famoso 31 de diciembre, día en el cual se logra reflexionar los aciertos y desaciertos del año transcurrido mientras se comparte con los seres queridos para que cuando den las 00:00 horas se entreguen los mejores deseos para el nuevo año que comienza. Para Rukia la cosa era diferente pues cada 31 de diciembre las cuatro familias más importantes de Japón se juntaban para una gran fiesta de gala estilo Hollywood en el hall del hotel 'Empire', instancia en la cual lo último que se desea es augurar buenas nuevas, sólo se anhela hacer nuevos negocios

Tras el intercambio de regalos el host club estaba cada vez más y más vacío así que tuvo tiempo de compartir más con los chicos especialmente con Ulquiorra, recalcándole una y otra vez que lo esperaría a las 21:00 horas en las puertas del 'Empire' vestido de etiqueta, al fin y al cabo él sería su cita y su salvación del compromiso aquel día. Ya en su mente se imaginaba llegando a la fiesta y fingiendo un romance con el hijo perdido de los Schiffer ante la mirada atónita de todos los comensales, especialmente de su desagradable prometido con el cual rompería de inmediato y todo sería de maravillas ¡que linda podía ser la vida!

Tras pasar más de la mitad del día durmiendo se levantó a las siete de la tarde para alistarse, la limusina de la familia pasaría por ella a las ocho, no quería dar la impresión de ser impuntual especialmente si podía evitarlo. Se metió a la ducha, se secó, se puso crema de fresas y se vistió sin verse en el espejo, prefería evitar ver su reflejo completo. No quería contemplar como tonta los viejos y nuevos moretones en su cuerpo.

A las nueve ya se encontraba en la entrada del 'Empire' ataviada en un traje negro largo con pequeños detalles de color azulado sin mucho escote que apenas dejaba ver su cuello y los hombros, sólo lo necesario. Contemplaba nerviosa la puerta, le había exigido a su cita ser puntual pero la hora seguía avanzando sin ningún rastro del chico albino, si tan sólo tuviera la suficiente confianza con él como para asesinarlo por su desplante… pero en el fondo le estaba haciendo un favor así que no debía quejarse.

Faltaban quince minutos para las diez ¿podía considerarse plantada? Ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Algo hambrienta para su sorpresa se vio obligada a acercarse a la mesa del coctel evitando a cuanta persona pudo mientras rogaba no encontrarse con su 'futuro marido'. Al llevarse un trozo de dulce parece que su mundo se iluminó. Comió todo lo que aguantó su estómago, algo frustrada por el plantón que tenía medio recibido sin embargo casi se atraganta al ver en la mesa del frente a Arata Schiffer, padre de Ulquiorra.

-es un gusto conocerlo señor Schiffer- se le acercó inmediatamente aprovechando su ventajosa situación

-¿y usted es?- la contempló con sus ojos verdes sin superioridad, tenía un semblante serio en su arrugado rostro o más bien tristeza mal disimulada

-¡oh! Perdone mi falta de respeto, soy Rukia, la hermana menor de Byakuya Kuchiki –aprovechó de estrecharle la mano amistosamente

-por fin la conozco- le devolvió el saludo volviéndose ameno- su hermano habla mucho de usted

¿Nii-sama? ¿hablando mucho? ¿y de ella? ¡pff! ¿es que estaba en la dimensión desconocida? -espero que no se le haya salido nada malo –bromeó

-claro que no… -el hombre pareció soltarse

Usó todo su don de la palabra para ganarse la confianza del caballero, él no la evitaba así que podía considerarse victoriosa, era eso o que el señor era demasiado amable como para dejarla hablando sola. Le platicó de todo desde política hasta economía siempre evitando sacar el tema de su hijo a colación hasta que el mismo señor Schiffer lo mencionó

-¿sabes? Mi hijo debería tener como tu edad….-le sonrió.

Esas palabras, ese tono y esa expresión en sus ojos la desarmó. En su añoranza el pobre hombre estaba viendo a través de ella como si de Ulquiorra se tratara

-¿usted le extraña cierto?- ¡oh que pregunta estúpida!

-demasiado… daría lo que fuera por volver a verlo una vez más

Rukia vio el reloj tras de ella, eran las 10:35, sabía que ya estaba plantada pero una parte de su mente aún esperaba que el chico de ojos verdes se hiciera presente más ahora que había escuchado a su atormentado padre

-disculpe señor Schiffer…-Una voz a sus espaldas los interrumpió era una mujer guapísima de lentes- mi jefe lo busca para discutir un proyecto

- está bien… fue un gusto conversar contigo Rukia-san… nos vemos

-el gusto fue mío señor, espero volver a verlo pronto

Rápidamente la chica volvió a la entrada rogándole a Dios que su cita apareciera de una vez, si no era por ella, por lo menos por su afligido padre… nada pasaba ¿cómo podía ser tan malvado?

-_Hallo_ Rukia-chan te vez extraña mirando tan intensamente la ventana

Ese comentario por más molesto que pareciera no tenía ni una pizca de burla implicada, menos con aquel japonés mezclado con un acento alemán que apenas se entendía. Su emisor era nada más y nada menos que la única amiga que tenía en medio de ese nido de víboras: Nelliel, la hija del magnate extranjero 'Odelschwanck' que al igual que cada año era cordialmente invitado con intereses financieros. Era una chica sólo un año mayor con cabello aguamarina ojos canela brillante un cuerpazo de supermodelo e inocencia de cinco años, aún era una sorpresa que con lo inocente que era no se haya dejado cazar por un oportunista.

-es que estoy esperando a mi cita

-eso si que es nuevo ¡invitaste a alguien!

-era necesario… si no tendría que pasarme toda la noche con mi prometido

-¿estas comprometida? Creo que tienes mucho que contarme

-realmente no es algo de lo cual estoy contenta…-suspiró- los Kuchiki están pasando por una pseudocrisis financiera por lo que me comprometieron con Aizen Sousuke para fusionar las compañías ¡no quiero casarme con ese viejo verde!

-te entiendo _Freund_ ¿qué piensas hacer?

-¡eso es lo mejor! ¡planeo conseguirme un novio rico!

-pero la mayoría de los hijos de las grandes familias japonesas tienen más de treinta años

-excepto uno…

-¿te refieres a…?

-sí… creo que encontré al hijo perdido de los Schiffer, de hecho él es mi cita, o lo era antes de dejarme plantada

-¿¡invitaste a Ulquiorra? ¿pero le dijiste a qué venía? ¿le advertiste que estaría su padre?

-realmente no lo hice, si lo hacía temía que escapara

-y tiene razones para hacerlo…- dijo seria

-¿Nell a qué te refieres?

-_Freund_, estoy más involucrada de lo que crees con esa familia

-¿cómo?

-es que…

Varias maldiciones vociferadas a un nivel más alto de lo que la ocasión consideraba respetable desde la puerta las distrajo. Alguien intentaba colarse y los guardias peleaban como podían contra el intruso intentando sacárselo de encima

-es la primera vez que alguien hace tanto espectáculo por entrar- comentó la ojivioleta

-debe estar desesperado

-¡QUE NO SOY UN CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA MASTODONTE!

Esa voz y ese peculiar apelativo le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Nell a su lado notó el cambio de expresión

-¿pasa algo?

-espérame, tengo que verlo

-_Freund_ ¡puede ser peligroso!

No escuchó la última advertencia. Acercándose a la puerta pudo comprobar que quien peleaba contra dos guardias buscando entrar era Ichigo vestido de etiqueta

-¡Rukia!- exclamó él igual de alterado al verla acercarse- ¡ayúdame! ¡estos idiotas no quieren dejarme entrar!

-Kuchiki-san ¿conoce a este tipo?- la pregunta de un tercer guardia la sacó de su mutismo

-sí… por favor déjenlo pasar, es amigo mío

Los otros dos guardias lo soltaron abruptamente, el pelinaranja pasó de ellos asesinándolo con la mirada con ganas de pegarles en cualquier momento, Rukia lo impidió tomándolo del brazo para guiarlo a través de la entrada

-¿qué mierda haces aquí?- habló bajito, Ichigo la miraba profundamente sin responderle, eso la exasperó. Inevitablemente tuvo que golpearlo para captar su atención- ¡respóndeme idiota!

-¡sigues siendo igual de bruta! –se sobó el brazo tras el golpe -Ulquiorra me pidió que lo reemplazara, dijo que estaba ocupado

Ante eso recordó las palabras alarmadas de Nell _'¿¡invitaste a Ulquiorra? ¿pero le dijiste a qué venía? ¿le advertiste que estaría su padre?_'

-¡esto no debía pasar así!

-¿de que estas hablando enana? Y… ¿porqué estas aquí? ¿qué haces vestida así? ¿porqué estoy vestido así? -señaló su esmoquin

-¡Rukia! –la chica volteó al reconocer la voz desde atrás- ¿estás bien? ¿conoces _Ein Skandal_?

-sí… Nell te quiero presentar a Ichigo… Ichigo ella es mi amiga Nelliel

-un gusto Itsygo

-¿ah? Es Ichigo-bufó

-como digas Itsygo

-pero… -Rukia lo detuvo

-no lo intentes todavía le cuesta un poco el japonés

_-Freund_- la chica peliverde se le acercó tomándole las manos- tengo que dejarte porque papá quiere que lo acompañe en la mesa ¿estarás bien sola cierto? –la aludida asintió- _dieses gut…_ -le dio un beso en cada mejilla_- __Auf Wiedersehen_…- se acercó al pelinaranja haciendo lo mismo- _Auf Wiedersehen_…Itsygo- este se puso casi tan fosforescente como su cabello.

-te gustó Nell…- se burló Rukia en cuanto su amiga ya estaba fuera de su alcance

-¡no!- exclamó perturbado- sólo me sorprendió ¿cómo se toma tanta confianza para despedirse así?

-es una costumbre en su país, así que no te quejes… -vio como todos entraban al gran salón, no quería estar allí- ¿porqué no me acompañas al jardín?

-como quieras- dijo siguiéndola por el camino

Rukia lo guió por unos extraños pasadizos hasta que llegaron a un balcón iluminado de pequeñas luces bastante parecidas a las de navidad. Varias bancas estaban frente a una gran pileta central, lo demás no se notaba bien por la oscuridad

-sería mejor que nos sentáramos- se quedó en una de las bancas contemplando la Luna

-Rukia…- la llamó serio para captar su atención- ¿Quién eres?

La chica se rió ante su comentario –como que quien soy… soy Rukia tu amiga enana…

-¡oh! Que bien el primer paso es aceptar que tienes defectos…- se escapó del golpe que la chica quería darle- no evadas mi pregunta… he visto a muchos estirados en esta fiesta incluso a ese tal Byakuya Kuchiki que se cree dueño de la mitad de Japón… supongo que debes ser de una familia importante o algo así

-se supone que no debemos hablar de esto…

-se supone, pero ya estamos muy involucrados el uno con el otro para seguir evitándolo ¿no lo crees?- ¿porqué tenía que mirarla tan fijamente? La desconcertaba

-ahh –suspiró- soy Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya es mi hermano mayor

-¿¡quéee? –se levantó de un salto- juro que no quise decir eso de tu hermano

-más te vale…

Justo cuando Ichigo iba a continuar con el interrogatorio los fuegos artificiales los interrumpieron. Oficialmente estaban en el nuevo año

-Feliz año nuevo Rukia…

-Feliz año nuevo Ichigo

No supo que la motivó a abrazarle pero ahí estaba rodeándolo con los brazos y apoyando su cara en medio de su torso. Al instante fue correspondida, sintió una calidez esparcirse por su cuerpo. Fue el mejor primer abrazo de año nuevo en mucho tiempo, bastante diferente al que recibía todos los años por parte de su hermano y los ancianos.

-gracias por todo Ichigo, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y no quiero que eso cambie nunca

El chico quiso soltarla pero ella lo estrechó más aún. No quería más palabras, no por ahora

**Hola a todos primero que todo lo siento por atrasarme tanto, es que me costó escribir el ultimo capitulo y no quería subir nada hasta no tener bien avanzada la historia, además la universidad es un caos, en fin pobre Rukia fue plantada, pero no fue tan malo despues de todo ¿no lo creen? Muchas gracias pos sus reviews: **

Albii-chan: ¿gracioso cierto? Cuando lo escribía recordé un capitulo de shinshan cuando le afeita las cejas al papá. Era buena you're beautiful, es uno de los únicos doramas que tengo en mi pc

Any-chan15: que bueno que te haya gustado ¿porque lo descartaste con el primer capitulo? ¿se veía fome? Me alegró que le hayas dado una segunda oportunidad. Ichigo no es de familia importante, no todos pueden ser ricos en este mundo

Kuchiki-chan: lamento la demora, espero y te haya gustado

Nessie black 10: ¿Quién imaginabas que era? Pobre de Renji, tatsuki debe haberse burlado de lo lindo con el…. Si hubiera dormido con Shinji seguro que no despierta virgen XD

Vv-saya-vV: los distintos doramas que he visto me han inspirado bastante, siempre hay algo inoportuno que impide que se besen o confieses, como en todo anime.

**Quiero agradecer por todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia especialmente a las que me han dejado un review, espero que me dejen más opiniones para poder mejorarlo. No se cuando actualizaré pero prometo que les daré un final decente aunque aun falta para eso**

**La historia continua**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Xoxo**


	20. Chequeo

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPÍTULO.-XX: CHEQUEO**

'_necesito encontrar otro estereotipo de host' _Fue lo primero que Urahara-san les mencionó el primer día después de año nuevo. Tras eso no se volvió a tocar el tema debido a que el trabajo estaba hasta las nubes. Las clientas llegaron en masa después de las fiestas, lamentablemente con dos host menos –Grimmjow por razones obvias y Shinji porque estaba con licencia- la cosa no daba abasto. Tuvieron que implementar la modalidad de atender a más de una clienta a la vez con lo cual los chicos estaban exhaustos.

Tan exhaustos que ella ni siquiera le había reclamado a Ulquiorra por su plantón, Tan exhaustos que Renji nunca se vengó por sus cejas a medias, Tan exhaustos que Uryuu usaba el doble de maquillaje para tapar sus ojeras, Tan exhaustos que Ulquiorra se la pasaba durmiendo en el local cuando no atendían, Tan exhaustos que Ichigo… Ichigo ni siquiera le había vuelto a cuestionar el tema de su familia después de la intensa charla que tuvieron en la madrugada del primer día del año.

Cuando todos estuvieron por colapsar –incluso los nervios de acero de Chad- el sombrerero decretó que el día siguiente sería libre para todos. Sin embargo la felicidad de Rukia duró sólo unas horas pues Uryuu la obligó a asistir a su facultad por una revisión dental después de que se enteró de su intenso sangrado de encías.

Ese día almorzó con Rangiku y Momo en el casino central de la universidad, como forma de celebrar el nuevo año, y el 100 que obtuvieron por el trabajo acerca de la familia Schiffer. La rubia estaba emocionada relatándoles su nueva conquista mientras ella no podía parar de pensar en alguna forma de escaparse de su cita con el dentista. Sin embargo bastó tan sólo un segundo para notar como Momo tenía una actitud extraña. Ya no simulaba prestar atención a Rangiku sino que parecía aguantarse las ganas de suspirar mientras contemplaba una de las mesas a la distancia, aquella mesa que usaban un chico calvo, otro de pelo plateado y otro que demostraba a la distancia ser gay. Tan notorio fue que hasta la rubia paró su charla para cuestionarla

-¿te pasa algo?

La chica se sonrojó al instante al ser descubierta en el acto – mmm… no… sólo pensaba

Rangiku desvío la mirada -¿en qué? O mejor dicho _¿en quien_? –preguntó pícaramente

Evadió el tema parloteando apresuradamente sobre su familia en año nuevo y como su hermano pequeño había cogido su primera borrachera. Si bien ni Rangiku ni Rukia volvieron a intimidarla con el asunto amabas sabían que a su pequeña amiga le había llegado la primavera del amor.

Se despidieron diez minutos antes de su cita con el terror. Blanca como un papel llevó su humanidad a la susodicha facultad por segunda vez en su vida. Tal como le había dicho Uryuu consultó en informaciones por la clínica de diagnóstico, siendo guiada por el amable caballero regordete a una salita de espera donde la gente era llamada por números, iban en el 72, ella tenía el 76.

Cuatro números después ya se encontraba tímidamente sentada en uno de esos sillones infernales analizando cada recoveco de la salita. Era pequeña pero con todas las cosas necesarias que necesitaba un dentista. Al instante entró una mujer muy muy alta, diría que incluso es más alta que Ichigo de corto cabello plata algo desordenado y dos preciosos aros rojos, le sonrió.

-mucho gusto, soy la doctora Isane Kotetsu ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?

-bueno…-dijo nerviosa- me sangran excesivamente las encías cada vez que me cepillo los dientes así que un amigo me consiguió la hora para revisarme

-¿cuánto tiempo ha estado así?- le preguntó mientras se colocaba un par de guantes y una mascarilla

-como unos dos años

-entiendo…- se sentó al lado de ella- la bajaré un poco para revisarla- el sillón del demonio comenzó a moverse dejándole los pelos de punta- relájese un poco y abra … -tomó un espejo y acomodó la luz cegándola por un momento, cerró los ojos como acto reflejo, al minuto sintió que le pinchaba la boca –disculpe esto molesta un poco pero es necesario

Pasaron unos tres minutos de pinchazos. Cuando sintió que la doctora la levantaba se relajó, incluso llegó a suspirar

-debo reconocer que su situación es bastante extraña- dijo ya sin protección, mientras se lavaba las manos

-¿porqué? –se atrevió a preguntar la chica

-en general…- se sentó frente a ella- las encías sangran porque se acumula placa bacteriana entre ella y el diente causando la inflamación y el sangrado… pero en su caso se nota que tiene una buena higiene y no tiene casi nada de sarro o signos de inflamación pero aún así sangra bastante e incluso lo hace espontáneamente… dígame ¿tiene algún otro problema de sangrado excesivo? ¿Cuándo se hace una herida por ejemplo?

Se supone que debía ser sincera, era su salud después de todo así que contestó –para ser franca sangro por la nariz y me cuesta para sanar las heridas, además de repente me salen moretones pro todo el cuerpo- se sentía raro admitirlo después de estar evitando el tema todo este tiempo

-¿ha acudido a controlarse con un medico por ello?

-¡no! Los hospitales me aterran

-la entiendo, pero le sugiero que acuda a un control lo antes posible, si quiere le preparo una interconsulta

-no es necesario, yo me encargaré

-eso espero… realmente no necesita una limpieza… pero le dejaré este colutorio –le pasó una cajita verde –úselo dos veces al día alejado de las comidas, la ayudará a que sangre menos

-muchas gracias, hasta luego- tomó sus cosas y se fue

-que tenga un buen día- alcanzó a escuchar desde la salita

Quedó algo espirituada con lo que la doctora le dijo ¿habría algo malo con ella? la única opción para averiguarlo era ir al hospital pero el sólo pensar en ello le colocaba los pelos de punta ¿porqué el rechazo? Porque el reencuentro con su hermana fue en una fría habitación de hospital cuando ella estaba a punto de morir, eso traumaría a cualquiera. Tan distraída estaba al salir de la facultad que chocó con alguien, iba a disculparse pero al levantar la vista se encontró con quien menos esperaba

-por favor no me digas que también estudias odontología- exclamó deprimida

-¿estas loca? – le dijo Ichigo dándole la satisfacción de estar equivocada-¡qué asco!

Rukia suspiró sonoramente –menos mal, ya te creía otro caso perdido… a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí?

-mmm… venía saliendo de clases

-¿también estudias en Todai?

-pues ya ves

-yo pensé que el cerebro no te daba para tanto -recordó la biblioteca que tenía en su departamento

-¿qué mierda quieres decir con eso?

-creo que lo dejé bastante claro ta-ra-do- se burló y salió corriendo alejándose. El pelinaranja le siguió el juego persiguiéndola hasta la calle, allí la tomó del brazo algo brusco -¡auch! Me dejarás un moretón –se soltó golpeándole la mano

-no seas exagerada…- exclamó él en su defensa mientras Rukia pensaba 'si supieras'- oye ¿tienes algo que hacer?

Miró su reloj, aún era temprano más si consideraba su espectacular día libre –pues no

-¿vamos al cine?

-ahh… ¿me estas invitando? ¿a mí?

-no seas tonta y responde… el sombrerero loco nos dio el día libre y estoy aburrido

Al final aceptó. Se dirigieron al cine que estaba en el centro mientras conversaban nimiedades en el camino, decidieron ver una película de terror. Entraron a la sala justo cuando esta se oscureció para dar el inicio a la función. Ichigo comía y comía palomitas con la vista fija en la pantalla, al parecer ese estilo de películas era su favorito… ella sólo estuvo atenta los cinco primeros minutos luego su mirada vagó por los asientos delanteros. En la primera fila un grupo de otakus comentaban susurrantes todas las escenas, en la segunda fila las personas parecían tan o más atentas que su amigo de ahí hacia atrás lo único que veía eran parejas donde la chica estaba asustada y el chico la rodeaba con el brazo intentando besarla. Nunca supo como aquella táctica de coqueteo les resultaba, era estúpida… en fin volteó a ver a Ichigo encontrándose con su mirada ambarina ¿en qué momento dejó de ver la película para colocarle atención?

-¿estas aburrida?

-no…- mintió- sólo me distraje con las parejas de adelante… no se cómo los hombres creen que traer a una chica a ver una película de terror servirá para conquistarlas

-a algunos le funciona

-¿te ha funcionado alguna vez?

-nunca lo he intentado

Luego dejó la conversación para reencontrarse con la trama. Ella hizo lo mismo mientras pensaba que su amigo no debería tener problemas para estar con quien quisiera, dudaba que recurriera a tácticas tan estúpidas. Cuando la película terminó salieron de los primeros, a Ichigo le brillaban los ojos como a un niño pequeño de lo emocionado que estaba, intento omitir en su cabeza el detalle de lo lindo que se veía así. Aún era algo temprano así que fueron a un café llamado 'Garganta' antes de volver a sus hogares

-te das cuenta que es la primera vez que hacemos _algo _juntos de forma normal, sin acosador, ni espionaje, ni compañeros de trabajos implicados –comentó Ichigo mientras tomaba su cappuccino

-tienes razón, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido ¿no te parece? –le sonrió antes de volver la vista a su delicioso café de caramelo- cuéntame acerca de tu familia –soltó de repente

-no puedo

-¡eres injusto! –reclamó como niña pequeña- Tú ya sabes de la mía… ¿no podemos quedar a mano?

-bien… ¿qué quieres saber?

-todo

-¡aghh! Sería más fácil si me preguntaras… en fin –suspiró- en mi familia somos cuatro ahora, mi padre, mis dos hermanas gemelas y yo; mi madre falleció cuando tenía nueve en un accidente –quiso decir que lo sentía pero las palabras no salieron de su boca- vivimos en un pueblo llamado Karakura, que queda a unas dos horas de Tokio, me mudé por mis estudios… mmm… no se qué más decirte

-¿qué hacen tus hermanas?

-una estudia para ser chef, la otra está en la liga femenina de futbol

-para ser gemelas son bastante distintas

Ichigo parecía no querer seguir hablando del tema, no quiso forzarlo así que se puso a comentar lo poco que pescó de la película. Salieron del local en cuanto oscureció, las calles estaban más frías de lo que deberían, sus articulaciones le molestaban, apenas y lograba disimular que estaba bien

-me divertí hoy… parecía una cita- comentó Rukia despreocupadamente, necesitaba distraerse de su dolor

-hablando de citas ¿de verdad querías salir con Ulquiorra? –Ichigo la detuvo

-sí… pero no por los motivos obvios

-¿entonces porqué?- se quedó mirándola buscando la respuesta en sus ojos

-No puedo decirte ahora…-desvió la mirada- pero te juro que no es nada malo

-confiaré en ti

Rukia le sonrió y se dirigieron juntos al paradero. Esperaron y esperaron pero parecía que ninguna locomoción tenía la decencia de cumplir sus horas de trabajo

-no crees que sería mejor que te fuera a dejar

-no seas tonto… no me pasará nada, de hecho deberías cruzar para conseguir un taxi para ti, tu depto queda en el otro lado de la ciudad

-esperaré a que tu consigas uno

-como quieras, después no me culpes si amaneces resfriado

Justo cuando creía que no tendría esperanzas un auto amarillo se acercaba de lejos.

-bien, ese me sirve… -le hizo señas para que se detuviera- creo que será mejor que lo alcance

-Rukia, espera…

-¿qué pa…?

El resto de la pregunta no pudo terminarla pues Ichigo la estaba sujetando de los hombros mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella ¿otra vez quería besarla? Por unos segundos deseó dejarse llevar y permitir que esos labios aparentemente cálidos se posaran sobre los suyos pero luego pensó ¿qué pasaría después? Ichigo no podía estar deseando querer _algo_ con ella, de hecho estaba segura que al igual que otras veces sólo intentaba molestarla ¿por qué mierda tenía que incomodarla así? Prefería mil veces que le gritara, que peleara, o que la tratara mal para disgustarla pero no quería que intentara aprovecharse de ella, no quería esto y _no_ quería ese beso

-¡Basta!- se separó de él con un pisotón- ¡no más! Ya es la segunda vez que intentas besarme ¡deja de molestarme! ¡estás confundido! ¡mírame! Soy Rukia, la enana… no soy una chica como las que te gustan

-¿y como sabes tú que chica me gustan? –le discutió furioso- ¿acaso te lo he comentado alguna vez?

-no… pero debes tener gustos similares a todos los demás una mujer tetona sin mucho cerebro que este a tus pies

Él sólo la miró enojado –como se nota que no me conoces

Y la dejó sola en medio del camino. Terminando el día perfecto como una mierda.

**Me he dado cuenta que hace como un mes que no actualizo, lo lamento ¿la razón? Me esta yendo como las pelotas en la U asi que mis ánimos para escribir también están por el piso Muchas gracias pos sus reviews –lamento no comentarles pero estoy apurada- y además gracias a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia, espero que me dejen más opiniones para poder mejorarlo. No se cuando actualizaré pero prometo que les daré un final decente aunque aun falta para eso**

**La historia continua**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Xoxo**

**P.D ahora es más fácil dejar un review XD**


	21. Planes

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPÍTULO.- XXI: PLANES**

Ichigo no le hablaba. La evitaba cada vez que podía y cuando se topaban daba vuelta el rostro como si ella no hubiera estado nunca allí. Ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que lo veía tan enojado, en general siempre andaba gruñendo especialmente los primeros días que lo conoció fuera de su papel de príncipe azul pero esta vez se notaba que la ira lo andaba trayendo fuera de sí. El grave problema es que tenía la noción de que lo había ofendido de alguna forma pero como no sabía exactamente cómo no conseguía remediarlo, además ¿porqué mierda tenía que molestarla con sus jueguitos de príncipe azul barato? Si lo veía desde ese punto de vista él tenía toda la culpa y él debía disculparse ¡estúpido idiota!

-¿a quién maldices tanto Rukia-chan?- susurró Shinji my cerca de su oído ¿había dicho lo último en voz alta?

-¡aghh! ¡no te me acerques así!

-que sensible _princesita_- Rukia le miró enojada, desde ese día que la desenmascaró en el club no paraba de llamarla así, decidió cambiar de tema

-¿ya terminó tu licencia médica? –el rubio asintió- ¿en serio estabas enfermo?

-en realidad no… me conseguí una licencia para cuidar a Hiyori en el hospital

-¿qué le pasó?- cuestionó preocupada, no es que la rubia le cayera bien, en realidad le daba miedo, pero tal situación preocupaba a cualquiera

-la atropellaron un día cuando salía de la empresa- Rukia se puso pálida- estuvo demasiado mal, creí que moriría

-¿está mejor ahora?- cuestionó impresionada, no era común ver a Shinji con ese semblante tan serio

-sí, sino no hubiera vuelto aunque pensándolo bien la loca fue la que me obligó a volver, me dijo que si volvía a verme rondar su habitación en horarios de trabajo me deformaría la cara con sus sandalias

-creo que sería muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza ¿cierto?- encendió el computador- a todo esto aún no te confiesas

-no

-recuerda llevar mi regalo cuando lo hagas…

-lo tengo bien claro –vio a Uryuu acercarse- creo que este trabajo de host no nos ayuda mucho a conseguir a quien queremos bueno, excepto a Renji ¿qué opinas amigo Uryuu?

El pelinegro saludo a la chica, se acomodó las gafas y se unió a la conversación – creo que tienes razón - ante su descorazonada respuesta estuvo tentada a preguntarle por Orihime, el rubio se le adelantó

-¿tan mal te fue con la _florecita_?

-no le digas así… -le reclamó dedicándole una gélida mirada

-no te enojes… anda cuenta… ¿la princesita también sabe de esto cierto?

Uryuu asintió acomodándose las gafas al instante –salí con ella después de navidad, luego de darle su regalo le sugerí que podíamos seguir saliendo pero ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien más y no quería hacerme daño

-típica respuesta estúpida femenina

-¡oye!- Reclamó Rukia

- es verdad- siguió el rubio- eso de que no quieren hacernos daño no nos deja conforme, si conocieran la naturaleza masculina sabrían que la mayoría no nos damos por vencidos a menos que este declarada la derrota

-pues esa podría ser la derrota… me parece bastante noble que Inoue-san reconozca que está enamorada de otra así no juega con los sentimientos de Uryuu

- no está perdido hasta que todos entren a jugar… -comentó Shinji antes de separarse de los chicos- ¡hablando del afortunado!

Ichigo recién llegaba al trabajo, cargaba una pesada mochila y el ceño más fruncido que le había visto hasta el momento. Rukia le miró esperando que la observara por lo menos pero como había estado haciendo estos días siguió al frente soltándole un '¡no molestes!' a Shinji antes de desaparecer por el salón

-¿y a este que bicho le picó? –comentó Uryuu molestándose por la actitud de mi amigo

Rukia no tuvo la confianza suficiente para contarles lo de su salida al cine con todo lo que allí había pasado. Prefirió callar y colocar atención en las clientas que recién llegaban para la primera hora. Mandó a los chicos a cambiarse sentándose frente al ordenador para pasar en limpio unos estados de cuenta. Cuando iba como en el tercer mes apareció Renji corriendo, atrasado como siempre

-por favor dime que el sombrerero loco no ha llegado

-fue el primero en llegar

-¡maldición!- antes de desaparecer en el salón le lanzó un beso a la persona que le seguía, su novia.

Era raro describir la relación de esos dos. Tatsuki no era una mujer considerada romántica mientras que Renji a pesar de lo buen amigo que podía llegar a ser un obseso bruto. Después de ayudarlos a tener su primera cita nunca creyó que duraran tanto, menos mal que se había equivocado pues se veían tan bien juntos, complementaban como si estuvieran hechos para ello, la hacían creer que las medias naranjas realmente podían encontrarse algún día.

-tanto tiempo Rukia

-lo mismo digo –le sonrió- ¿vienes a hacerte clienta?- bromeó

-me encantaría, pero cierto novio celoso no me dejaría en paz… en realidad vine a pedirte un favor

-dime… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –le ofreció una asiento a su lado

-ayúdame a conseguir que Ichigo vaya de cita con Orihime- soltó sin anestesia, casi se cae de su asiento al escucharla.

Al principio se quedó muda, más que muda seguramente todas su neuronas se habían olvidado de hacer sinapsis, de repente murmuró inconsciente -no puedo…

-¿porqué?

¿porqué? Realmente no tenía razones para ello, al menos no propias -es que…-recordó a su compañero- me sentiría mal con Uryuu porque a él le gusta Inoue

-¿a Uryuu-kun le gusta Inoue?- parpadeó varias veces intentando asimilar la información -pero a Orihime le gusta Ichigo y lamento sonar egoísta pero merece su oportunidad para tenerlo

-tienes razón

-entonces ¿me ayudarás o no?

Estuvo tentada a decirle que no, no sólo por Uryuu, era por el simple hecho de ver a Ichigo junto a Inoue ya no le parecía tan bonito como antes, de hecho le daba escalofríos, pero estaba su función de Cupido antes que todo, quizás y sólo quizás podía utilizar la situación a su favor y la de Uryuu por supuesto

-está bien, te ayudaré a planearla y todo, pero ella debe encontrar la posibilidad de pedírselo, frente a frente sino es capaz de hacerlo Ichigo pensará que no es lo suficientemente serio como para tomarle atención

-tienes razón, sino parecería una cita como de primaria o un simple trabajo para el host club, le diré… -se levanta- muchas gracias y estaremos en contacto.

La tan esperada cita llegó al domingo siguiente, nunca supo como Inoue lo consiguió pero allí estaba sentada frente a Ichigo en un café en el centro de Tokio conversando animadamente. Ya se estaba cumpliendo la primer parte del plan, lo que le seguía era cine de terror 3D y un paseo por el mirador. Rukia escondida entre las ramas de un arbusto cercano buscaba los horarios del cine en su celular mientras Uryuu –quien fue obligado a acompañarla- la miraba aburrido

-creo que no era necesario que me trajeras Rukia-san

-claro que lo era ¿te gusta cierto? –el chico se sonrojó- entonces debes aprovechar cualquier oportunidad

-no veo esto como una oportunidad

'¡_y yo creí que por ser el amanerado comprendería!_' pensó al momento que suspiraba- escucha como a Ichigo le gusta otra seguramente cuando Inoue se le confiese la rechazará, ella quedará destrozada entonces ahí aparecerás tú y ¡zas! Harás tu jugada

-lo dices como si estuvieras segura que Ichigo la rechazará… pero tenemos un problema en todo esto

- ¿cuál?

-es que Ichigo ha sido rechazado por la chica que le gusta y anda algo despechado

-¿lo han rechazado? ¿quién puede ser tan tonta como para rechazarlo?

-lo mismo me pregunto- rodó los ojos

Una ampolletita se encendió en su interior. Despecho. Ahora lo tenía todo claro. El idiota de su amigo andaba tan mal después de que la otra lo rechazó que por eso había intentado besarla, pobre de él y… pobre de Inoue ahora sí que existía posibilidad de que él la aceptara, como dicen 'un clavo saca a otro clavo' ¡oh Dios!

-Uryuu esto no puede seguir

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo les vas a parar una cita que tú organizaste?

-pero es que el idiota sólo utilizará a Inoue para no sentirse solo

-¿quién sabe? Quizás con el tiempo comience a gustar de ella

-No…

Todo lo que pasó de ahí en adelante no estuvo bajo su control, ni sus acciones ni la de los demás. Lo único que quería era detener la estúpida cita e impedir que su narancipe cayera bajo los encantos de Inoue, ¿porqué? No lo tenía claro. Salió de su escondite para mirar la mesa vacía dentro del café, miró por todos lados hasta que los encontró en la calle siguiente en una dirección totalmente opuesta a la del cine, se acercó a ellos hasta que vio con terror como estaban más cerca de lo aceptable y acercaban sus rostros con claras intenciones de besarse

No quería seguir viéndolos juntos, le dolía, pero no podía quitar la mirada de la escena estaba pasmada y paralizada aislada del resto del mundo, a pesar de todo lo que la movía Uryuu para hacerla reaccionar sólo estaban ella y su pesadilla. Hiperventiló. Cuando se dio cuenta que debía parar era demasiado tarde, todo estaba borroso.

Se desmayó

**Me emocioné al ver tantos reviews, nunca había tenido tantos por capítulo… de verdad me hicieron feliz. Ahora estoy aprovechando las vacaciones de invierno para subir el capítulo y debo decir que nos acercamos al clímax, aunque aun falta para que termine.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews: Tsuki-chann -espero que te guste este capitulo/ Lovetamaki1 –es que es tan terca y ciega, tendremos que seguir esperando / Basi- que bueno que te haya gustado, espero más comentarios/ Riku –pronto sabrás más de su salud/ Maru- que bueno que te haya gustado, lamento tardar tanto pero te prometo que continuaré hasta el final/ foreveryour –el ichiruki ha comenzado, el problema es que la tarada de Rukia no se da cuenta XD/ ichi-kia-chan – que bueno que te haya gustado, a pesar del desastrozo final / Any-chan15 – yo también quiero un Ichigo, pero no se puede tener todo, con una cabeza dura como Rukia las cosas no pueden ser sencillas para el pobre Ichigo/ nessie black 10: tu teoría es algo cercana a la realidad, pero no te me adelantes que aun queda historia, gracias por tu apoyo y éxito!**

**Gracias por el apoyo y todo el cariño brindado en cada palabra, terminaré la historia por ustedes, espero que sigan comentando**

**La historia continua**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Xoxo**


	22. Hospital

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPITULO.-XXII: HOSPITAL**

El ruido la despertó, sonaba a mucha gente caminando de un lado a otro, teléfonos , puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, más gente quejándose, todo en un espacio reducido. Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue naranja pues frente a ella Ichigo la miraba preocupado. No habló, sólo intentó levantarse pero el chico le tomó los hombros obligándola a recostarse.

-aún no es tiempo… puedes tener una contusión

-¿qué pasó? –preguntó volviendo a cerrar los ojos, estaba cansada

-te desmayaste en medio del camino mientras me espiabas- ¡ugh! La había descubierto, una serie de imágenes se instalaron en su cabeza. La cita, la persecución, el… beso. Su cabeza comenzó a doler -¿te sucede algo?

-nada, sólo estoy cansada… ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí?

-Uryuu llamó a una ambulancia, me vine contigo en ella mientras él se quedó con Inoue

-lamento haber arruinado la cita- realmente no lo sentía, especialmente si había conseguido dejar a Uryuu con 'su chica'

-haré como si te creo… aún no saben porque te desmayaste así que creo que esta noche te dejarán en observación y mañana te darán el alta

¿ella? ¿quedarse hospitalizada? –NO QUIERO- gritó levantándose mientras su compañero protestaba

-no seas tonta es lo mejor para tu salud

-pero no para mi sanidad mental Ichigo, este sitio me aterra, sólo porque estas conmigo no he vuelto a hiperventilar, por favor no quiero quedarme en la noche, haré lo que sea –suplicó arrodillada

-levántate… -le tomó la mano para pararla- te ayudaré a salir con una condición, debes ver un médico, ojalá mañana

Rukia se soltó -¿es realmente necesario?

-o vas a ver un médico o no te saco de aquí

-esta bien… tú ganas pero por favor vámonos ya

Después del papeleo correspondiente salieron. Ichigo no la dejó tranquila hasta que la vio entrar en su departamento, sólo allí se separaron. Tras ducharse y secarse el cabello se recostó en su cama, mañana tendría que volver a ese lugar ¡genial!

Esa noche tuvo una sola pesadilla que se repetía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. En ella era conducida por un pasillo blanco hasta una habitación oscura con una camilla en mal estado, Hisana estaba recostada en la camilla pálida, sin ninguna gota de vida y prácticamente en los huesos. Su debilitado cuerpo estaba lleno de agujas que sacaban y metían sangre en su sistema, Rukia se acercó al tomar la mano de su hermana se fue pudriendo hasta convertirse en un cadáver con intenciones de pudrirla también. En ese momento despertaba

Estaba nerviosa. Hace siete años que no colocaba un pie en un hospital por voluntad propia–la facultad de odontología no cuenta- y en esos tiempos ya le causaban temor. Ahora después de todo lo que había ocurrido con su queridísima hermana Hisana más temor les tenía. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Confirmó la hora pedida el día anterior con la secretaria del primer piso, esta le dijo que esperara frente a la clínica número 1. Se sentó en las bancas y miró un poco de televisión. El canal de noticias trasmitía a full un reportaje sobre los numerosos terremotos que este año habían afectado al planeta. Dos señoras mayores delante de ella se decían que eso demostraba que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, ella sólo pudo pensar que eran tonterías y contenía con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de reírse en la cara de aquellas ignorantes

A los quince minutos un niño regordete salió de la clínica junto a su madre y asi ella fue llamada al interior. A penas entró quedó tensa, no sabía como debía comportarse en un lugar como ese. Detrás del escritorio una mujer como en sus 30 la miraba amablemente

-señorita Kuchiki, soy la doctora Unohana, un gusto

-el gusto es mío

-tome asiento por favor –la chica obedeció, aún nerviosa- ¿le ocurre algo?

-ahh- suspiró- perdón es que le tengo miedo a los hospitales

-la entiendo, pueden ser terroríficos muchas veces… cuénteme señorita a que se debe su consulta

-bueno, ayer me desmayé en medio de la calle… además hace unos pocos días fui a revisarme a la facultad de odontología porque me sangraban mucho las encías y de allí me recomendaron un chequeo general porque hace años que no acudo a un medico…

- vale la pena hacerse un chequeo de vez en cuando… entonces primero le haré unas preguntas, luego la revisaré y la mandaré a hacerse unos exámenes ¿le parece?

-si… con tal de saber como está mi salud

La doctora cumplió su programa al pie de la letra rápidamente. Agradeció que sólo la tuviera encerrada veinte minutos en esa salita. Al terminar le dijo que necesitaba exámenes de sangre pues era extraño que sus hematomas tardaran tanto tiempo en curarse, que tuviera los ganglios algo inflamados e indoloros y que sangrara por la nariz o encías casi todo el tiempo.

-no se alarme señorita Kuchiki sólo queremos saber la causa de esto y darle solución… me comentó que su hermana había fallecido y que no sabe de qué, ¿pero sabe en que hospital se atendió?

-no en realidad

-hubiera sido bueno tener el hospital donde se atendía para ver su ficha clínica, pero intentaré buscar en la base de datos nacional… bien eso sería todo por hoy, debe acercarse a la secretaria para pedirle hora para sus exámenes- le entrego una orden escrita en papel

-gracias-dijo levantándose

-no hay de que… que le vaya bien

Con tal de salir pronto siguió sus instrucciones lo más rápido que pudo, al final en dos días más tendría que volver a sacarse unas muestras ¡maldición!

Vio el reloj, aún tenía tiempo de llegar a su clase. Tomó un colectivo. Al bajarse caminó directamente al aula de la clase, algunos compañeros estaban fuera de la sala, Momo estaba sentada a un lado, se le acercó

-Hola Momo

-Rukia-chan ¿cómo estas? Te ves algo pálida

-es que acabo de salir de un hospital

-¿te pasó algo? ¿estás bien?- le contó su movido fin de semana, ella la miraba preocupada- ¿segura que estas bien? ¿no hubiera sido mejor quedarte descansando?

-¿y perderme un encuentro de dos horas con Shiba-sensei? ¡no gracias!

Sintió vibrar su bolsillo, su celular marcaba un número desconocido, no le agradaba atenderlo pero la mirada de Momo como que la obligó, se apartó un poco para escuchar mejor

-¿aló?- cuestionó

-más te vale que hayas ido a hospital…- sintió la amenaza al otro lado, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar quien era para seguirle la conversación

-¿o si no qué narancipe? ¿me atarás a una camilla y me obligarás a volver?–puso voz chillona- a todo esto ¿cómo conseguiste mi número? ¿me estas psicopateando?

-nunca caería tan bajo enana, sólo estaba preocupado –algo cálido sintió en el corazón- ¿fuiste cierto?

-si

-¿qué te dijeron?

-no me diagnosticaron nada, me mandaron a hacerme exámenes y eso… no me fue tan mal

- ¡oh! Eso está bien… oye Rukia…- se colocó serio, pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre- se que no es la mejor forma pero quería pedirte disculpas por enojarme contigo

-ya no importa… sólo me gustaría que no uses trucos de príncipe azul conmigo ¿ok? No es necesario que lo hagas, ya soy tu amiga y no me apartaré de ti

-prometido, yo tampoco puedo apartarme de ti

La chica se sintió alegre con esa confesión, quiso seguir hablando con él pero vio que sus compañeros entraban al aula, su clase estaba por comenzar –debo irme, tengo clases nos vemos a la tarde

-nos vemos allá, cuídate- y colgó

Feliz entró a la sala, se sentó al lado de Momo, Rangiku aún no llegaba, quizás y no lo lograba otra vez, por más que fuera la clase del guapísimo Shiba-sensei llegar a clases un lunes temprano era un suplicio para su amiga.

Apenas el maestro se paró delante todos callaron, este instaló su clase en el computador, saludó y antes de apagar las luces les dio un aviso

-bueno alumnos quiero presentarles a mi ayudante Toushiro Hitsugaya, él me ayudará con los prácticos de ahora en adelante

Entró un chico albino como de su edad. Ahora que lo pensaba a ese chico lo había visto pero no recordaba donde, quiso preguntarle a Momo pero su pregunta quedó atascada en la boca cuando vio a su amiga más sonrojada que un tomate. Sonrió, Cupido debía entrar en acción otra vez.

**Lamento mucho la demora… de verdad. La falta de inspiración me abrumó, pero ya encontré el camino otra vez**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews ¡tantos reviews! No puedo comentárselos ahora pero la próxima sí o sí… lo único que diré es que muchas se están acercando a la idea del climax de la historia**

**Les prometí que terminaría esa historia y eso haré, sólo ténganme paciencia.**

**Nos leemos luego xoxo**


	23. Recluta

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPITULO.- XXIII: RECLUTA**

Contempló el reflejo del espejo, un chico pálido, escuálido, bajito y de ojos violeta lo miraba expectante. Quiso tocarlo para comprobar si era real, pero apareció su jefe tomándolo de los hombros y guiándolo al salón de los host, donde comenzaría a trabajar como uno de ellos. Al igual que el primer día Urahara-san lo puso frente a los demás presentándolo como 'Ryu', él sólo asintió, no se atrevía a hablarles todavía. Justo cuando el sombrerero le iba a explicar su función en todo aquello apareció un pelinaranja con la cara desencajada, se notaba que tenía ganas de gritar pero antes de hacerlo se le acercó estupefacto, le levantó el flequillo y preguntó

-¿qué mierda haces vestida así enana? ¿ahora eres travesti?

Contuvo las ganas de golpearlo mientras recordaba cómo se dio la situación.

Era un día normal excepto porque llegó al host club más temprano de lo normal, mucho más temprano de lo normal ya que apenas Urahara-san y Hanatarou estaban allí. Al ver el reloj descubrió que faltaba al menos una hora para que todo comenzara, aburrida se sentó frente al computador, revisó facebook y se entretuvo jugando allí hasta que sintió la mirada fija de su jefe frente a ella.

-¿ocurre algo Urahara-san?

-Rukia-chan no sabes cuanto he estado sufriendo últimamente- se sentó al otro lado del escritorio con dramatismo

-¿porqué?- le importaba un comino saberlo, pero sospechaba que si no dejaba que su jefe se desahogara no la dejaría tranquila

-¡aún no logro encontrar un nuevo host! He estado siguiendo a chicos por días ¡pero ninguno logra cumplir todos los requisitos! ¡es frustrante!

'¿_ha estado persiguiendo chicos?, y yo que creí haberlo visto todo'_ se dijo la chica- quizás y sea necesario bajar un poco los estándares de calidad

-no puedo dejar que este host club se denigre… Rukia-chan ¿tu me ayudarías?

-mmm ¿sí?... pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo ¿acaso quiere que lo ayude a perseguir chicos? –la idea le pareció absurda, era buena espiando parejas porque su labor de Cupido era lo más importante pero perseguir hombres nunca fue lo suyo, ni siquiera cuando alguno le gustó alguna vez

-no… necesito que me ayudes en una solución provisoria… ¿te has vestido de chico alguna vez?- le sonrió casi pervertidamente

Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos

-¿está sugiriendo lo que yo creo que está sugiriendo?- cuestionó preocupada

-¡así Rukia-chan! ¡te disfrazarás de hombre y serás mi nuevo host!

-¡ni de coña!- estuvo tentada a golpearle pero quizás la dejaba sin sueldo por todo el mes y ese maldito hospital no se pagaba solo… apretó los puños para contener su rabia- ¡no pienso hacerme pasar por hombre frente a unas viejas verdes calientes! ¡no gracias!

-pero Rukia-chan sólo será un día y si las cosas marchan bien a lo más lo harás día por medio el tiempo que me demore en encontrar un nuevo postulante

-¿no crees que es más lógico que se lo pidas a un chico? Por ejemplo a Hanatarou, él se parece a mí

-no, no, no el pobre Hanatarou apenas y habla con las mujeres, en cambio tú no tendrás ningún problema de comunicación sólo debes intentar colocar la voz más ronca ¿ok?

-no gracias

-Rukia-chan considera que si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas, en estos momentos tu sueldo de una semana depende de tu decisión

'¡oh rayos!, maldito jefe oportunista, algún día lo demandaré' se dijo resignada, suspiró- ¿qué tengo que hacer?

En menos de un segundo un traje blanco como el de sus compañeros y una faja estaba entre sus manos. Con un escueto 'cambiate' el sombrerero la dejó sola en la misma salita donde tuvo su primer encuentro con Ichigo. Lo primero que hizo fue colocarle seguro a la puerta, luego se cambió sus clásicos pantalones pitillos por aquellos pantalones de tela blanco con una línea bien marcada al centro de cada pierna, para variar le quedaban anchos. Después se sacó su camiseta para colocarse una faja en la zona del pecho, en esos momentos agradecía no tener tanto busto sino estaría más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Se puso la camisa la corbata y el saco blanco.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar su cambio en el espejo pues unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron justo cuando había terminado de colocarse la última prenda. Al abrir Urahara-san la arrastró a la silla más cercana, Yoruichi-san la intimidó con su intensa mirada, se puso frente a ella

-a trabajar… -murmuró

Su voz confiada provocó que cerrara los ojos y se dejara hacer. Lo primero que sintió fue como le tironeaba el pelo y se lo amarraba, luego no percibió nada hasta que tuvo ganas de estornudar cuando le aplicó lo que parecía ser polvo compacto y una colonia masculina muy fuerte para su gusto. Se alivió cuando la maquilladora le expresó haber terminado. Abrió los ojos contemplando el inmediato reflejo frente a ella, o mejor dicho frente a él. Era impresionante como una peluca, un poco de maquillaje y unas gafas le daban un aspecto masculino a su cara de niña pequeña.

Adoptó una pose relajada, se supone que debía actuar como hombre, pero era bastante complicado cuando te acusan de travesti y tus compañeros te miran raro.

-¡no molestes!- gruñó soltándose del agarre de Ichigo- estoy obligada a hacerlo- se cruzó de brazos y lo miró altanera

-¡oh! Estas imitando al cabeza de zanahoria –apareció Renji en la esquina – nunca imaginé verte así Rukia

-se supone que ahora me llamo Ryu

-claro… Ryu-kun ¿sabes como actuarás? –en ese momento toda su seguridad se fue al caño, no había pensado en el pequeño detalle que tendría que ser un host para mujeres desesperadas- no creo que te venga ser como el violento de Grimmjow

-¿podrías sacar de tu interior algo de perversión? princesita- se acercó Shinji

-tendrás que decidirte si no las clientas no te creerán- la presionó Ichigo

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! Ni siquiera se como conquistar a un hombre ¡menos podré conquistar a una mujer!

-mmm ¿has leído mangas shoujo?- le cuestionó

-obvio, soy niña

-entonces sólo miralas a los ojos y dile algunas frases cursis

-¿te ha funcionado?

-aquí en el host club si

-¿y afuera?- no pudo evitar preguntarle, tal como esa vez en el cine

Cundió el silencio en el que el pelinaranja aprovechó de mirarla directamente a los ojos- no, la chica que me gusta es tan despistada que no se da cuenta de nada

¿le había lanzado un palo? ¿a ella? Uryuu se acercó a ayudarla sacándola de su rara conversación–quizás podrías actuar como una especie de psicólogo, muchas de las clientas sólo vienen para desahogarse porque no tienen con quien conversar en su casa

-igual me gusta la idea, supongo que combinaré ambas ¡gracias chicos! –les sonrió a ambos

-eso no se ve masculino Ryu- interrumpió Ichigo

-¡claro! –puso su voz ronca- tienes razón… gracias –le dio un fuerte aprentón de manos a ambos

Sus compañeros le hicieron algo de bullying antes de que Urahara-san volviera a aparecer indicando que la hora del show comenzaba. Nerviosa se sentó en el lugar que antes le correspondía a su ex-acosador. En este quedaba justo frente a Ulquiorra y de espaldas a Ichigo. Fue imposible evitar voltear a la entrada cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose, rara fue su sorpresa cuando sólo vio entrar a cinco mujeres. Nada para ella.

La primera clienta le llegó diez minutos después de que cada chico comenzara a trabajar, debió ser alguien nuevo que se encontró con la sorpresa del host reemplazante y aprovechó el servicio pues el horario estaba copado hasta dos semanas más. Con una sonrisa y la voz más ronca que consiguió la invitó a sentarse frente a él tomando en practica el plan de Uryuu. Lo bueno es que la señora parecía ser justo la adecuada para su papel: una empresaria de unos cuarenta años casada sin amor hace veinte años con otro empresario, madre de un hijo que se preparaba para seguir los caminos de su padre.

Al cuestionarle su problema ella le dijo lo más obvio: la soledad. Su marido no la tomaba en cuenta, sólo se preocupaba de la empresa y de esconder de los medios todas las relaciones extramatrimoniales que tiene. Su hijo pensaba sólo en estudio, fiestas y pasarlo bien. Mientras que en su trabajo a pesar de ser la directora siempre era mirada en menos por los otros accionistas por el simple hecho de ser mujer. Inevitablemente se vio reflejada en ella, el hecho que fuera bajita de piel blanca y cabello negro no ayudaba ¿sería como ella en veinte años más cuando terminara su carrera? ¿casada por obligación, intentando criar hijos que no parecerían suyos, viviendo en la soledad, buscando consuelo en otros?

Con ese cruel pensamiento rondando en su cabeza la hora terminó más rápido de lo que pensaba. Se despidió de la mujer quien le agradeció por la compañía y decidió salir en dirección a la cocina para tomar agua o algo así, lo necesitaba.

Al cruzar hacia la recepción se encontró con un panorama bastante conocido. Las refinadas clientas sentadas en los sillones de la sala de estar mirando con sorna hacia la recepción donde se apoyaban dos chicas como de su edad sujetando a una pelirroja de lentes que le hacía un alboroto al pobre Hanatarou. Luego para su desgracia todas las miradas se centraron en ella. silencio incómodo

-si he de estar con alguien para que me dejen tranquila ¡QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL! –la apuntó la escandalosa

-él es nuestro nuevo host Ryu, Chizuru-san. Si quiere puede acompañarlo directamente al salón

-acompañeme por favor Chizuru-san –exclamó Rukia abriéndole la puerta al salón olvidándose completamente del agua

Al principio la pelirroja se mostró reacia a sus atenciones, constantemente miraba con desprecio a los otros host mientras trabajaban y reclamó una y otra vez que los hombres eran unos monos idiotas que no merecían el amor de las hermosas mujeres del mundo. En su papel de psicóloga quiso averiguar la verdadera causa de su odio al género masculino, pero no lo consiguió pues la chica evadía el tema con más reclamos. Cuando faltaban diez minutos para terminar la clienta se levantó de su asiento sentándose junto a él/ella

-no ha sido tan desagradable estar contigo Ryu-kun- confesó

-me alegra que mi compañía le haya sido grata Chizuru-san

-fue casi como estar hablando con una chica- Rukia se atragantó con su saliva- ¡no te alteres! juro que no es nada en contra de tu hombría… aunque si te miro de cérca me recuerdas a alguien- lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de la ojivioleta

-creo que esta equivocada- masculló nerviosa – es la primera vez que la veo

-lo se, pero cada vez que acerco mi rostro al tuyo me recuerdas más y más a la sexy Rukia-chan

Sus rostros estaban sólo a centímetros de separación. A Rukia sólo le quedaba negar lo obvio pero en su cabeza no encontraba alguna razón creíble.

-sabes…-murmuró la pelirroja sacándola de sus pensamientos- si te beso será como besarla a ella

Y allí todas sus neuronas se fueron a la mierda. Cuando volvió a ser consciente descubrió que sus labios eran cubiertos por los de la chica ¡doblemente mierda! iba a hacer todo por separarse, Chizuru se alejó como a un metro por cuenta propia

-gracias por el beso Ryu-kun, me ayudaste a cumplir una de mis fantasías con Rukia-chan… espero verte pronto

En cuanto su 'atacante' salió corriendo alegremente del salón llevo una mano a sus labios y miró al resto de personas en la habitación, sólo quedaba la clienta de Ulquiorra quien estaba absorta ante una demostración de violín por parte del albino. Aprovechó la situación para salir corriendo encerrándose en el primer baño que pilló. Asqueada se lavó con cuidado la zona de los labios para no acabar con el resto de su disfraz. No es que fuera homofóbica, respetaba cualquier relación donde hubiera amor de por medio incluso si los involucrados eran del mismo sexo, siempre y cuando ella no se viera involucrada, como en este caso

¡aghh! Sólo recordarlo le daban ganas de vomitar.

Su narancipe apareció por la puerta -¿estás bien? – la chica asintió –déjame decirte que es lo más lésbico que he visto en vivo

-¡no me lo recuerdes! ¡Que horror! Todo por culpa de ese sombrerero loco ¡tengo unas ganas de matarlo!

El chico meditó un poco –ahora que lo pienso, no entiendo porqué tanto alboroto, fue un simple beso o acaso… ¿fue tu primer…?

-no… no me robó mi primer beso si es lo que piensas, pero igual fue raro

-asi que ya no eres virgen…

Tan sólo escuchar esa frase se puso a la defensiva -¡claro que soy virgen! Fíjate que planeo esperar encontrar al indicado antes de en… -las palabras sólo se dedicaron a salir de sus labios, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de la situación -¿porqué mierda te estoy dando explicaciones?- se puso roja como tomate

-me refería a virgen de labios –le sonrió arrogante

-¡idiota! –exclamó golpeándolo en el estómago y corriéndolo de la entrada para volver al trabajo

Su última clienta fue desagradable, era una de las antiguas clientas de Grimmjow por lo que lo único que tenía en la cabeza era sadomasoquismo ¡ughh! Asco. Y tan normal que se vía la señora. En fin en toda la hora se pasó hablando de su afición por el SM mientras la criticaba por ser poco masculina, cualquier hombre se hubiera ofendido con tales comentarios pero a ella simplemente le aburrían.

Apenas salió lanzó un suspiro corriendo hacia el cuarto de su transformación. Se quitó el maquillaje, la peluca, la faja de sus pechos para vestirse con su ropa habitual. Tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del local apenas despidiéndose de todos con la mano. Al llegar a su casa intentó olvidar el día de mierda con una gran porción de helado.

El día siguiente fue frío, según ella el más frio del invierno lo cual era malo para su sistema. Se abrigó lo más que pudo, ni aún así logró controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y el dolor en sus articulaciones ¡parecía ancianita! En fin al llegar al salón donde le tocaba se fue directo a la calefacción, conforme se temperaba el dolor agudo que la atacaba cada vez que se movía fue amainando. Pocos de sus compañeros habían llegado, era un práctico donde no todo el curso estaba involucrado por lo que no le tocaba con Rangiku y Momo, lamentablemente.

A los cinco minutos diecinueve de los veinticinco estaban sentados frente a Shiba-sensei y su ayudante Hitsugaya-san. Sin esperar más retrasos repartieron un cuestionario básico para crear el protocolo de trabajo de una microempresa. Tenían una hora para redactarlo apoyándose en los apuntes respectivos de la clase. Se supone que expondrían después así que era un trabajo serio, de esos que le gustan a su docente favorito.

Aprovechó bien el tiempo y terminó de las terceras, no estaba mal. Lo malo fue que tuvo que esperar a que todos terminaran, serían unos quince minutos eternos. Aburrida sus ojos se posaron en el ayudante. Debía ser dos años mayor que ella pero su estatura pequeña lo hacía ver como a un chiquillo. Si afinaba la vista podía considerarlo bien desarrollado: una espalda ancha más unos brazos fuertes. Su dorada piel y cabello platinado lo hacían un tanto exótico, y si a eso le sumaban sus fríos y enigmáticos ojos la mezcla rayaba en lo pecaminoso ¡justo lo que buscaba!

A la hora indicada los Hitsugaya-san retiró los trabajos mientras el maestro explicaba ciertos puntos que debían considerar a la hora de exponer. Cuando todas las dudas estuvieron solucionadas Shiba-sensei terminó el practico y salió rápidamente a reunirse con su esposa, según él. El chico platinado se quedó ordenando los trabajos mientras recibía calurosas despedidas de sus arrastradas compañeras. Se quedó hasta el final esperando una oportunidad para plantear su propuesta

-disculpe…. –llamó su atención

-¿eres Kuchiki cierto? –ella asintió- dime Kuchiki-san

-no es necesaria tanta formalidad, puede llamarme Rukia, quería consultarle… ¿le pagan por ser ayudante?- estaba intentando llegar directo al grano pero costaba

-algo… ¿a que viene esto?- preguntó desconfiado

-¿le gustaría tener dinero extra con un trabajo cómodo?

-continúa…- la chica tragó saliva era ahora o nunca

-¿le gustaría trabajar como Host en un club?

Al ayudante se le desencajó la mandíbula ¿eso sería algo bueno?

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias a un dorama he recuperado inspiración. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y gracias también por la paciencia. Nos acercamos al climax de la historia. **

**Nos leemos luego xoxo**


	24. Diagnóstico

**Bleach no me pertenece… lamentablemente **

**CAPITULO.- XXIV: DIAGNÓSTICO**

Hitsugaya-san ahora Toushiro, para seguir las estrictas normas del host club, había aceptado el trabajo luego de que Urahara lo embrujó misteriosamente en su primera reunión de trabajo. Rukia fue recompensada con el 0.001% de aumento en su sueldo, la promesa de que nunca más tendría que travestirse y la opción de cambiar el estúpido tubo vestido que tenía como uniforme. Gracias a eso ahora usaba una versión negra y femenina del traje blanco que usaban los chicos.

Lo bueno es que a pesar de que seguía siendo invierno ya no hacía tanto frío, ni nevaba, sólo el viento en ciertas ocasiones lograba colarse entre sus huesos pero nada más. Se sentían de a poco los indicios de que la primavera se acercaba. Ese día Rukia salió algo más temprano de su clase así que se tomó su tiempo para caminar hacia su trabajo. No le tocaba administración por lo que no se encontró con Toushiro, los días miércoles cuando su última clase era aquella se iban juntos hacia el host club en la moto del chico.

Pensó en su labor de Cupido, había logrado unir a Renji y a Tatsuki, quizás a Uryuu con Inoue pero aún quedaba trabajo por hacer como juntar a Shinji con Hiyori y a su querida Momo con Toushiro y a eso súmenle que tenía que conseguir juntar a Ulquiorra con su padre además de pedirle que fingiera ser su novio… ¡que difícil era ser ella!

Al entrar Hanatarou amable como siempre le ofreció un café mientras ella se cambiaba, Urahara-san parecía ocupadísimo en su oficina así que no quiso ni saludarlo, en vez de eso se sentó en su escritorio para pasar el rato y tomarse su café. A los cinco minutos llegó Ulquiorra, la saludó distante haciéndola sentir incómoda. Pensándolo bien después del plantón que le dio en año nuevo no tenía ganas de reclamarle o preguntarle sus motivos. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que este era el momento para hacerlo

-Ulquiorra-kun –le llamó, éste sólo la miró inexpresivo como siempre- quería darte las gracias por pedirle a Ichigo que me acompañara en año nuevo –mintió, no podía lanzarse a reclamos sino no lo tendría de su lado, no recibió respuesta- ¿pasa algo?

Dentro del vacío de sus ojos verdes apareció algo nuevo ¿furia quizás? - ¿tú lo sabes cierto?

-¿saber qué?

El ojiverde se acercó lo suficiente como para hablarle en el oído – sabes que soy el hijo de los Schiffer

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿cómo sabía que ella sabía que…? En esos momentos no importaba, menos mal que en esa posición no podía ver directamente su rostro - ¿Schiffer…? ¿de qué me hablas Ulquiorra-kun? ¿quiénes son…?

Se separó de ella -¡no te hagas la tonta Rukia Kuchiki! ¿qué quieres de mí? –le tomó la muñeca fuertemente no dejándole espacio para replicar- dime ¿qué quieres de mí?

-Ulquiorra me haces daño –reconoció. Si de por sí era frágil ese estúpido dolor en las articulaciones era un plus para el dolor causado por el apretón. Este la soltó- déjame explicarte…

La interrumpió –en realidad no me interesan tus intenciones, sólo mantente alejada de mí

La chica se enfureció-¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres seguir oculto de tu familia?… eres un cobarde –el chico se dio vuelta dando por finalizada la discusión- ¿no dices nada eh? –le gritó- estúpido

Estúpida ella también pues había matado las opciones de tener a ese chico como aliado en su plan de sacarse a Aizen de encima. Tenía ganas de destrozar algo. Fue al baño a lavarse el rostro, el agua fría logró calmarla un poco ¿tendría alguna oportunidad con Ulquiorra? Quizás si se hacía la comprensiva lograba persuadirlo, bajó su mirada hacia sus amoratadas muñecas, el idiota no tenía razones para hacerle daño, volvió a enojarse ¡tenía que encontrar otro plan que no involucrara al cara de póker!

Se secó el rostro y se acomodó el cabello, contempló su reflejo en el espejo, sonrió, lucía como si nada hubiera ocurrido ¡genial! Se dirigía a la recepción hasta que unos ruidos en el almacén de utilería la detuvieron. Parecían suspiros… y…

Gemidos

Se puso roja como un tomate. Quiso dar varios pasos y alejarse lo más rápido de allí pero su curiosidad no se lo permitió. Habían dos opciones: tortura o… o… bueno ya saben. A lo más película de terror lentamente se acercó a la puerta intentando bloquear los sonidos que de allí provenían, abrió la puerta de a poco. Frente a ella se desarrollaba una escena bastante pornográfica. Cuando los protagonistas se dieron cuenta de su intromisión le cerraron la puerta en la cara pero ya era tarde la escena había quedado grabada en su retina a lo más fotografía: una chica de pelo anaranajado mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos mientras un chico pelinegro de espalda delgada desnuda y musculosa le acariciaba los descubiertos pechos por encima del sujetador, le besaba el cuello y mantenía sus muñecas tomadas con la mano desocupada por encima de su cabeza.

Necesitaría terapia. Al minuto los protagonistas de la fantasía erótica salieron

-¿Uryuu?... ¿Inoue?... ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento!- atinó a decir la pelinegra- no era mi intención, no quería… emmm… aghh –pasó de confundida a enfadada -¿por qué mierda tienen que hacer esas cosas en horas de trabajo?

-es que no nos pudimos contener Rukia-chan… -respondió Inoue eufórica ante la desencajada cara de Rukia

-amm… bueno ¿eso significa que son novios o algo?

-creo que eso es bastante obvio Rukia-san- dijo el chico colocándose los anteojos

-¡todo gracias a ti!- dijo la pelinaranja tomando la mano de su 'novio'- desde ese día de mi cita con Ichigo me di cuenta que no era para él, después de eso Uryuu-kun estuvo conmigo y simplemente me conquistó, fue tan lindo y comprensivo conmigo además es tan bueno en la ca…

El chico le tapó la boca –no es necesario que tenga tanta información Hime-chan, ella es algo inocente

Inoue abrió los ojos y la quedó mirando o analizando -¡oh! ¿sigues siendo virgen?- prácticamente gritó

-¿por qué no lo dices un poco más fuerte? Creo que en Kyoto no te escucharon

-pero Rukia-chan….

-pero nada Uryuu… cambiando de tema ¿es seguro que avancen tan rápido?

-cuando se ama hay que demostrarlo

-pero apenas llevan unos días ¿cómo están tan seguros que sea amor?

-porque lo sientes en el corazón ¿nunca lo has experimentado?- la chica de ojos grises la quedó mirando como con lástima. Rukia ni distinguió su molestia con ello por lo que prefirió dejar a la feliz pareja en solitario.

¿Qué si nunca lo había experimentado? Esa inocente frase la hizo sentir miserable pues la chica tenía razón. Nunca había experimentado esa clase de amor. De ahí su molestia ante el reconocimiento público. Desde que tenía memoria nunca había sido amada, creció en un orfanato abandonada por la única persona con su misma sangre, creyendo ser odiada por ella cuando en realidad ella se desvivió buscándola por el error cometido. Justo cuando el destino las volvió a juntar su encuentro se tornó en días tristes donde su hermana no pudo hacerla sentir querida antes de fallecer. Así se insertó en el mundo Kuchiki a cargo de un hermano mayor que la consideraba una carga donde tal sincero y puro sentimiento era secundario a los beneficios económicos por conseguir. En medio de esos años había salido con un chico pero era de esos típicos romances adolescentes de mucha hormona y nada substancial por lo que si sacaba cuentas Inoue tenía razón: nunca había experimentado tal clase de amor.

Pero si lo veía del lado positivo, era joven y le quedaba mucho por vivir así que no tenía porqué estresarse. Olvidando el mal entendido se acercó a su escritorio preocupándose de lo esencial por ahora. Su trabajo. Su trabajo sin Ichigo. Sí como oyen, el estúpido narancipe faltaba por segunda vez, aparentemente estaba justificado pues sus clientas habían sido canceladas y Urahara no andaba echando fuego por la boca. Aparte de eso Rukia nada sabía. Se estaba desesperando un poquito. ¿porqué no le avisó? Se supone que eran amigos ¿qué le costaba llamarla, asi como la otra vez que fue al hospital, avisándole? ¿estará enfermo? La preocupación estaba tomando lugar en su cabeza. No se martillaría la cabeza con ello, su solución sería simple si no volvía al día siguiente lo llamaría.

Al día siguiente tampoco llegó. Quiso preguntarle a algunos de los chicos pero el sólo imaginárselo le daba vergüenza ¿vergüenza de qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Definitivamente juntarse a trabajar con un grupo de locos –partiendo por el jefe- ya estaba causando estragos en su sistema nervioso central. La tarde fue de mal en peor. Ulquiorra la miró feo todo el tiempo, Hanatarou también faltó por lo que le tocó atender a las clientas, a una de las clientas de Ichigo no se le avisó su ausencia por lo que le hizo un escándalo que casi la dejó con arañazos en el rostro y estaba segura que se resfriaría porque sentía la cabeza caliente e Uryuu le dijo que tenía unos ganglios inflamados. Al finalizar la jornada ya no quería más guerra pero allí estaba cargando tres bolsas de basura más grandes que ella sin ningún obstinado pelinaranja alrededor para ayudarla. En cuanto terminó tomó su bolso que había dejado tirado en el piso y dispuso a marchase pero al sacar su celular de su bolsillo para ver la hora quedó como tonta mirando el artefacto ¿sería bueno llamar al susodicho? Su mente dudó un rato, justo cuando había decidido que lo llamaría al llegar a casa notó algo extraño en la acera del frente.

Una flamante limosina negra estaba estacionada. Podría ser de alguna clienta pero raro era que estas llamaran la atención de esa forma. Negándose a la curiosidad de ir a preguntar que pasaba se dispuso a volver a su hogar pero fue detenida de la nada por un hombre larguiducho, albino, de sonrisa zorruna. Podría haberlo catalogado como los típicos pervertidos que merodeaban por las calles pero su traje de diseñador la hizo pensar en algo mucho más tenebroso e inevitablemente la relacionó con aquella limosina.

-disculpa la rudeza Rukia-chan pero alguien quiere conocerte

Su tono confianzudo la molesto ¿Quién se creía que era? Sacó a relucir todo su temple Kuchiki - ¿quién es y como me conoce?

-todo a su tiempo Rukia-chan, mientras tanto alguien desea conocerte… -la tomó del brazo arrastrándola al misterioso auto

-no tiene derecho a tomarse esas ventajas conmigo… suélteme

-me temo que no puede hacerlo, su novio espera por usted

-¿novio?- pensó dubitativa, ¿sería posible que…? ¿porqué justo ahora?

-pensé que serías una novia más emocionada ¡que desilusión se llevará Aizen-sama!

Ese nombre le dio escalofríos y hasta ganas de vomitar. En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta abierta el tipo zorruno la empujó de una dentro de la limosina y sin tener tiempo de sentarse apropiadamente esta partió. Se sentó como pudo, y se peinó su enmarañado cabello. Intentó ver dentro del espacio pero estaba tan oscuro que nada era claro para ella, a excepción del movimiento ¿Dónde la estarían llevando? A los cinco minutos una luz se encendió, la cegó por un momento. Cuando pudo ver bien descubrió que su prometido estaba frente a ella en todo su esplendor: Alto, de pelo oscuro hacia atrás, ojos castaños y una sonrisa aparentemente amable

-no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de conocerte futura esposa- se inclina hacia ella desde el asiento del frente

-que pena que el sentimiento no sea mutuo- le mantuvo firme la mirada

-mmm eres fiera, me gusta mucho- sus ojos adquirieron un brillo malicioso- mucho mejor que la muñeca de porcelana que aparentas ser

-y usted señor no es tan caballero como aparenta ¿cómo se le ocurre secuestrarme así?

-¿secuestro? –se largo a reir el estúpido- ¡que exagerada cariño! Yo sólo soy un prometido preocupado que va a dejar a su futura esposa a su hogar luego de una jornada de trabajo ¿cómo estuvo el host club el día de hoy? ¿Urahara-san volvió a ser un tacaño?

-¿cómo sabe usted esas cosas?- Rukia se alarmó ¿la estaba espiando?

-tiempo al tiempo cariño –la limosina se detuvo- al fin y al cabo estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe

-no si puedo evitarlo- afirmó con seguridad

En un movimiento inesperado el tipo se le acercó más tomándola bruscamente de las mejillas con una mano mientras acercaba sus ásperos labios a su oído. Quiso llorar, pero debía permanecer fuerte

-mira niñita tu faceta de fiera quedará para la intimidad, el resto del tiempo más te vale ser sumisa para mí o las pagarás muy muy caro

Una gota de sudor frío corrió a través de su rostro. Aizen con su media sonrisa diabólica sacó su lengua y se la lamió

-gusto en conocerte Kuchiki Rukia

La puerta de la limo se abrió y ella no dudó en correr. Traumada no quiso mirar hacia atrás alegrándose de que ese… ese tipo realmente la haya llevado a su departamento y no a otro lado ¿cómo sabía lo de su departamento? Al voltear el auto ya no estaba. Definitivamente la estaba espiando. Horrorizada corrió a su depto, de lavó los dientes y se recostó cubierta de todas las frazadas que pudo. Cuando por fin su mente estuvo más calmada suspiró. Si analizaba la situación sus días habían sido una mierda ¡Aghh! ¿podía haber algo peor? Sí, al día siguiente le tocaba volver al maldito hospital.

Y allí estaba otra vez, frente a la clínica de la doctora Unohana esperando atención. Esta vez tenía muchos más pacientes, al menos cinco: dos hombres, una mujer y dos niños. Tendría que esperar bastante. Se dedicó a ver la televisión, sólo desviando la mirada de la interesante película de guerra cuando el paciente correspondiente abandonaba la salita, extrañamente con el mismo sentimiento: tristeza y desconcierto ¿qué estaría pasando con la doc?

La hicieron pasar justo en el momento en que los gringos comenzaron el ataque en las costas japonesas, en la película obviamente. La doctora Unohana estaba más seria aunque seguía destilando la misma pasividad y amabilidad de la última vez, podría acostumbrarse a ella. La saludó con una sonrisa tímida a la cual ella solamente asintió, su horror al ambiente hospitalario aún así su efecto

-Kuchiki-san tengo malas noticias

-¿qué tan malas?

-es algo complicado de explicar, su sintomatología y los exámenes aplicados han arrojado los mismos resultados concluyentes, esta enferma

-lo he sentido estos días doctora… todos enferman todo el tiempo, no entiendo porque es tan malo

-porque no es cualquier enfermedad la que tiene… -suspiró- ¿no hay alguien que la acompañe en estos momentos?

-no, no entiendo porque tantos rodeos –comenzó a desesperarse- ¿me podría decir que rayos pasa conmigo?

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación.

-Tienes leucemia , una muy avanzada…

Leucemia = muerte. No había que ser tonta para no ver la relación

Se le bloquearon los sentidos. Si bien sospechaba que estaba enferma nunca creyó que fuera tan malo. Veía como la doctora le hacía gestos y movía sus labios pero todo eso no era recibido por su sistema, no sentía frio ni calor, sólo un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo que amenazaba con hacerla desmayar. Los golpes en la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad

- como le decía Rukia-san dado el avance de su enfermedad sólo le quedan seis meses de vida…- se excusó para abrir la puerta, la chica la siguió con la mirada perdida, mirada que se volvió atónita cuando observó quien estaba detrás de la puerta, con una bata larga que decía 'Kurosaki – medicina – Todai' y su cabello extravagante extrañamente ordenado

-¿Ichigo?- exclamó

El aludido sólo la miró de una manera indescriptible

Justo tenía que descubrir al último en esas condiciones

En esos momentos tenía ganas de echar los seis meses que le quedaban por la borda y morirse ahí mismo

**Me he demorado otra vez pero creo que valió la pena. He aquí el clímax de la historia o uno de los clímax, no crean que está pronto a terminar pues aún me quedan unos capítulos bajo la manga, espero que me tengan paciencia. Muchas gracias a **_**Yuuki-Kuchiki, maru, esmeraldaxx200, AS Carabajal, KEY, ichi-kia-chan, Akari Kiseki **_**por dejarme reviews para el capitulo anterior y en especial a KURENAI LUKIA que le acertó al diagnóstico de nuestra pobre protagonista**

**Sólo les pido que me sigan alegrando con sus comentarios y que me tengan paciencia**

**Nos leemos luego xoxo**


	25. Culpa

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**CAPITULO.- XXIV: DIAGNÓSTICO**

**CAPITULO XXV: CULPA**

Sentimiento que carcome por dentro. Cuando hacemos algo mal nuestra consciencia se coloca en contra de nosotros para sufrir en el camino de aceptar lo que hemos hecho y enmendarlo. Pero cuando viene la tormenta sin haber dañado a alguien ¿qué hacer?

-¡ES TU CULPA! ¡TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!

Fácil: echar la culpa a otros

Los gritos de Rukia se encargaban de romper la tranquilidad del cementerio general de Kyoto. Un lugar de arquitectura Meiji que lo hacía destacar en medio del 'silencio' del campo. La pequeña mujer cargaba una botella de sake a medio tomar mientras apuntaba acusadoramente el mausoleo de la familia Kuchiki

-TU QUE NI SIQUIERA ME CUIDASTE, QUE ME ABANDONASTE EN MEDIO DE LA NADA ¡QUE NO ME AVISASTE QUE PODÍA TENER ESTA ENFERMEDAD DE MIERDA!-al decir lo último se le cortó la voz, ya ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para reclamar apropiadamente-no se cómo soy capaz de llamarte hermana… una hermana no hace lo que tu me hiciste… no

Todo había pasado muy rápido para ella. En un minuto estaba pensando que le quedaba mucha vida por delante para enamorarse y al siguiente le dicen que le quedan seis meses por una estúpida enfermedad familiar. La misma que Hisana había padecido, la misma que había convertido a Kuchiki Byakuya en un frio personaje, la misma que ahora le cortaba las alas y todos sus deseos futuros como terminar su carrera, trabajar para su hermano como agradecimiento por acogerla, encontrar a su media naranja para formar una familia, tener muchos hijos que fueran fanáticos de Chappy como ella, etc, etc, etc

Luego de tomarse la última gota de la botella se sentó a un lado del mausoleo más relajada, hipando, intentando tranquilizarse, sin tantos sentimientos agresivos para una muerta.

-lo siento… hip… lo siento por gritarte así- suspiró entrecortadamente- en realidad tú no tienes la culpa de nada

¿estará soñando? Se preguntarán ustedes. En realidad no.

Apenas vio a Ichigo, el flamante estudiante de medicina parado a un lado de la entrada de la clínica salió corriendo, huyendo despavorida de cuanto grito le pedía que se detuviera y regresara. Llegó a su departamento tomó el dinero del mes, una mochila y partió a la estación de trenes con destino a Kyoto, su ciudad. Huyendo de todo: la corporación Kuchiki, el host club, Ichigo, sus amigas, su prometido… todo

Ahora luego de descargar sus penas en violencia y alcohol su mente vacía no la molestaba, estaba en blanco, con sus grandes ojos llorosos e hinchados mirando la tranquilidad del cementerio. Podría quedarse allí, podría quedarse allí los seis meses y desaparecer en tranquilidad. Sin cuestionamientos, ni reclamos ni despedidas lastimeras, sólo ella y la tierra, como todo ser humano.

Suspiró '_no me gusta Kyoto'_ concluyó '_me recuerda algo que no quiero recordar' _fue su último pensamiento antes de colocarse a vagar con la mente en blanco

Despertó por unos pinchazos en su espalda, lo último que recordaba era estar bebiendo frente al mausoleo de su hermana.

-¿qué, qué?- dijo, ¡es que esos pinchazos no la podían dejar descansar en su incomodidad!

Y valla que estaba incómoda, le dolía todo el cuerpo, hacía frió, tenía un sabor asqueroso en la boca, los ojos pegoteados y un horrible aroma a lodo y alcohol rodeándola ¿Dónde estaba?

-¡quítate de la vía mujer! ¿estas loca? ¡¿quieres morir?! - Abrió los ojos pero el sol la cegó, sólo logró distinguir una gran silueta, alta y corpulenta, misma silueta que la dejó sorda con su próxima intervención - ¡Kuchiki Rukia! ¿qué haces aquí? ¡hija del demonio! Ahora quieres lograr que me acusen de asesinato.

La única persona que así la llamaba era el pequeño Ganju Takeda, pero la voz era muy grave y la figura muy corpulenta para pertenecer a ese pequeñajo.

-déjame tranquila – pidió

-¿cómo mierda quieres que te deje aquí? ¡estas en la vía mujer loca! ¡SAL!

Le iba a gritonear pero en ese instante reconoció las facciones del niño molesto en él, ¿en qué momento creció tanto? Debía medir como dos metros, quizás con una tonelada de puro músculo, se había dejado crecer su cabello negro y un poco de barba incipiente adornaba su mentón. Llevaba una especie de pañuelo en su cabeza ¿en qué clase de delincuente su había convertido?

-ya déjame en paz –reclamó

No estaba tan afectada por sus palabras, de verdad que no pero fue la situación de reencontrarse con aquellos recuerdos negros bloqueados de su pasado enfrentados a su desgracia presente lo que detonó su llanto descontrolado

-oye – Ganju se asustó – oye anda deja de llorar… oye hija del demonio...

Comenzó a oír distorsionado y a ver luces de colores, un alboroto se desencadenó a su lado antes de desmayarse.

En medio de la oscuridad un recuerdo inundó su cabeza. Un recuerdo que tuvo que bloquear en su cabeza para vivir en tranquilidad, que en esos momentos no aguantó su prisión e irremediablemente salió a la luz. Tenía catorce años cuando los Kuchiki la comprometieron con el hijo del medio de los Takeda para cumplir una futura unión con la pequeña empresa familiar que poseían y así ampliar el dominio de la corporación hacia el rubro agrícola.

Rukia tenía el cabello largo en ese instante, cabello tan largo como su ego y caprichos. Pasaba por una época de princesita aprovechando de derrochar todo el dinero de su todopoderoso hermano para cumplir sus deseos: desde tener la colección completa de Chappy (a nivel mundial), su propia limosina, ropa de diseñador, una habitación llena de zapatillas y cosas por el estilo. Cada antojo le era cumplido como a toda una malcriada así que en cuanto le informaron de su compromiso sin conocer mayores detalles que la edad de su marido se negó rotundamente. Ella era una princesa, merecía un amor de cuentos de hadas con un príncipe azul muy guapo y adinerado no un compromiso fríamente arreglado con un agrícola que se había hecho un poco millonario por suerte.

Todo el mundo intentó persuadirla, hasta sus sirvientas venían constantemente con el chisme de que era amable, bueno y muy guapo pero ella estaba tan cegada con su decisión que rechazó cualquier comentario incluso las veces que Takeda se daba el tiempo de ir a convencerla. Siempre que podía hacía escándalos de negación que hacían desesperar al mismo Byakuya Kuchiki.

Hasta que, un fatídico día se le ocurrió la idea más descabellada y perversa de todas.

Acusar a Takeda de violación.

Su hermano alterado, creyéndola una blanca paloma, se fue con todo contra el tipo, en un juicio que duró bastante tiempo, tiempo en el cual el pobre Takeda permaneció en prisión. Nunca testificó, Byakuya no quería exponerla a tan degradante situación, sin embargo al colarse a una de las últimas sesiones deseó nunca haber sido tan desobediente. El que suponía era su prometido –nunca se había topado con él -estaba siempre con la cabeza gacha en el estrado del acusado mientras todas las personas le lanzaban miradas de odio. Detrás de él una mujer imponente se derrumbaba y ese muchachito que siempre iba a reclamarle lloraba desconsolado ¿todo eso era por su culpa? Quiso retractarse pero las palabras y toda razón quedó atosigada en su boca.

Al llegar a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue llorar. Había hundido a una familia ¿en qué se había convertido? ¡era una persona horrible! Repudiaba hasta a su propio reflejo por lo que sin pensarlo tomó unas tijeras y se cortó su cabello…

La mojaron, despertó violentamente

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un beso de tu príncipe?-notó como Ganju se mofaba de ella en medio de la habitación ¿Dónde estaba?- estas en nuestra casa, mi hermana dijo que no te podíamos dejar ahí tirada… por mi que lo cuervos te hubieran dejado en los huesos

-gracias… -masculló, su voz apenas le salía

Unos fuertes pasos resonaron en el lugar, Ganju se puso nervioso sólo con escucharlos. Rukia se contagio de tal sentimiento. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió, una mujer alta, pechugona, de cabello largo oscuro y ojos celestes como los de Ganju se le acercaba con paso decidido. Se sentó como un indio frente a ella apoyando su único brazo en sus rodillas para observarla mejor, después de un escrutinio sólo suspiró.

-¿qué es lo que quieres en Kyoto?

Ganju se interpuso entre ambas mujeres, eufórico-¡oh! Es la hija del demonio Kuukaku, por ella pasó todo lo de nuestro hermano

-ya se quien es… -la detuvo la mujer, su voz potente le causó escalofríos- Kuchiki Rukia, la prometida de nuestro hermano… aquella que lo acusó de violación –era la verdad, pero sonaba tan feo- se muy bien quien es, ahora ¿por qué estás en Kyoto?

Sus motivos para estar en la ciudad distaban bastante de lo que ocurría en esos momentos, pero bien podría aprovechar la oportunidad que muchas veces buscó en el pasado. Miró a su receptora, Kuukaku Takeda era reconocida por ser una mujer fuerte y decidida, siendo la hermana mayor de la familia fue la que más sufrió con ese turbio incidente ¡genial! ¿para qué esperar seis meses si con ella ya tendría su muerte asegurada? Por lo menos si cumplía su objetivo podría marcharse en paz

-lo lamento- se arrodilló –debí haber venido antes, quería hacerlo pero fui una cobarde, debí haberme disculpado en la primera oportunidad pero cuanto más esperaba más difícil se volvía hasta que me marché y quise bloquear ese recuerdo, lo siento…

-ya fue suficiente… - golpeó el piso con su mano sobresaltándola- ¿qué es esto? La disculpa más larga del mundo?

-yo… ¡lo siento mucho! –Kuukaku simplemente perdiendo los estribos le pegó en la nariz

-¡basta he dicho!

-yo… mmm- masculló mientras intentaba hacer compresión para detener su ya abundante epistaxis

-no importa, hablo en serio- de la nada sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y le dio una larga primera calada- Byakuya ya me contó todo lo que pasó. Sé que lo que pasó con nuestro hermano lo hiciste sin querer y se que desde ese día has cargado con más culpa que la que deberías. Hace tiempo decidí que desde el fondo de mi corazón que si decías sólo una palabra para disculparte te perdonaría

"_todo este tiempo pensé en mi misma cuando ella es la que más ha sufrido por la caída de su familia_" se dijo la chica para sí misma

-gracias, lo lamento tanto –otro golpe

-¡ya deja de disculparte!

-esta bien… lamento, quiero decir gracias- rió nerviosamente intentando salvarse de otro seguro golpe

Inmediatamente Kuukaku le explicó como Byakuya había ayudado a su hermano después del incidente. Le había conseguido una nueva identidad, con eso lo había ayudado a formar una nueva empresa, casarse y hasta ser profesor en una prestigiosa universidad. Además les había conseguido la casa en la que estaban y se preocupaba de que no les faltara nada.

Su hermano era asombroso ¿Podría hacer algo por él antes de…?

-¿puedo preguntarle algo nada que ver?- soltó Rukia de repente

-anda, dale…

Tomó aire antes de cuestionar-¿qué haría si le quedara poco tiempo de vida?

La mujer tomó una bocanada a su cigarro antes de mirarla de forma penetrante. Rukia supuso que estaría cuestionándose mentalmente sus motivos, determinando si estaba cuerda o no, al fin de cuentas ¿a que persona normal se le ocurría soltar tal inquietud así como así? La pobre chica ya estaba sudando frío ¿porqué aplazaba tanto su respuesta? Si quería decirle algo ya sea retarla o reclamarle que lo hiciera pronto pero no que guardara ese silencio

-yo…- reflexionó mirando su brazo ausente- yo me encargaría de ayudar lo más posible a los que quiero y no dejaría ningún cabo suelto que me atara a este mundo

Esas palabras hicieron lógica en su cabeza

Por si sola no hubiera llegado a una conclusión tan madura, justo era el propósito que necesitaba. Si le quedaban seis meses de vida, serían los seis meses más productivos de su vida.

Pasó la noche con los Takeda. Recordaría su hospitalidad por siempre. Antes de irse a encontrar con su realidad su mirada se fijó en la entrada. Muchas fotos adornaban esas paredes pero sólo una captó su atención, al parecer la más reciente. Los hermanos Takeda abrazaban a un hombre que ella conocía bastante bien, un hombre guapo de ojos celestes y cabello oscuro que se encargaba de darle clases todos los días en la universidad, Shiba Kaien para ser exacto

-¿qué no tienes que irte?- soltó Ganju con fingida molestia

-sí… oye ¿ese de la foto junto a ustedes es…?

-es nuestro hermano

-¿eh?- casi pegó su rostro al marco, ahí estaba el signo patognomónico de los Takeda, sus pestañas inferiores prominentes ¿cómo no lo había notado?

-¡tu si que eres despistada! ¿Es que no reconoces a Kaien? ¿tu antiguo prometido?

¿así que su antiguo prometido, el que tuvo que cambiarse el apellido para ser un exitoso hombre de negocios es nada más y nada menos que su amor plantónico? ¡oh por Dios! El karma la estaba matando. Idiotizada por la ironía se despidió de sus acogedores anfitriones, analizándolos bien con la mirada, quizás y fuera la última vez que los viera y quería llevarse un buen recuerdo de ellos.

Tomó el primer tren que pudo de vuelta a Tokio. Una vez sentada en el vagón sacó de su mochila una hoja algo estropeada y un lápiz ¿qué podría hacer para ayudar a sus seres queridos? Catalogó lo que se le vino a la mente en cinco objetivos:

_Primero : conseguir un socio para mi hermano_

_Segundo: juntar a Ulquiorra con su padre_

_Tercero: disculparme con Shiba-sensei_

_Cuarto: conseguir un reemplazo para el host club_

_Quinto: seguir siendo Cupido_

Dispuesta a seguir ese plan a cabalidad dejó la hoja en su billetera, encendió su Mp3 dedicándose a ver el paisaje que se desplegaba frente a ella. quería disfrutar de las cosas hermosas lo más que pudiera.

El viaje se había tornado algo más largo de lo normal. Llegó a su edificio con el atardecer. Mientras subía las escaleras buscaba frenética en su mochila las llaves del dichoso departamento. Al encontrarlas levantó la mirada encontrándose con quien menos esperaba en la entrada

-Ichigo…- murmuró

-te he estado buscando- se acercó a ella – Rukia yo…

-Ichigo…- ella le cortó lanzándose a sus brazos

Apretó su rostro contra su pecho y se puso a llorar en él. No importa si se enojaba con ella, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba más que a nadie. Milagrosamente él la envolvió con sus brazos, eran como una fortaleza para su alma. Una fortaleza que ahora necesitaría más que nunca.

**No tengo excusa para haberme demorado tanto ¡LO SIENTOOOO! Muchas gracias por los reviews y comentarios, y por seguir la historia ¡no me odien, por favor! Solo quiero hacer la aclaración de que Ichigo aun no es medico, sólo es estudiante de medicina por lo que eso de la relación medico-paciente no interviene, creo XD**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero comentarios para este capitulo también ¿se han dado cuenta que ya no hay tantos fics de Ichigo y Rukia como antes? Que pena ¿no? **

**Ténganme paciencia, por favor**

**Nos leemos luego xoxo**


	26. Importante

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**CAPITULO XXVI: IMPORTANTE**

Desde que Ichigo y Renji fueron sus guardaespaladas había olvidado aquella sensación de incomodidad de tener a alguien invadiendo su espacio personal. El pelinaranja había vuelto a hacerlo, más encima parecía tener toda una cátedra preparada en su contra

-tienes que tomarla- le exigía el chico

-¡te dije que no quiero!- le rebatía ella

La escena era bastante cómica. Él uso su televisor como pantalla para exponerle todos los 'pros' del tratamiento para la leucemia y los 'porque' debía tomarlos. No obstante ella sentada desde su sofá favorito le contraatacaba con todos los contra que había investigado, los cuales la hicieron determinar que no quería malgastar el poco tiempo que le quedaba en procedimientos que buscando su mejoría empeorarían su calidad de vida ¿cómo lograría cumplir sus objetivos si andaba mareada, calva y adolorida todo el tiempo?

-no seas terca, el tratamiento temprano podría salvarte la vida

-¿y si no me la salva? ¿malgastaré estos seis meses en un tratamiento que igual me dañará? Quiero vivir lo que me queda al máximo, cuando ya no pueda más me trataré

-¡podría ser demasiado tarde!- le gritó prácticamente en la cara

-¿y? todos tenemos que morir de algo

Las palabras murieron en la boca del chico, sabía que ya no tenía más que hacer, por ahora. Rukia al sentir su victoria le ofreció desayuno antes de ir a la universidad

-¿qué harás el día de hoy?- quiso cambiar de tema el chico mientras masticaba los cereales

-congelar la carrera- respondió la ojivioleta con naturalidad

Claramente su intento de alivianar la tensión fue inútil.

Llegó temprano, bueno no tanto ya que caminó lo más lento que pudo analizando lo fotogénica que podía llegar a ser Todai a finales de invierno, cuando el frío no era tan extremo, cuando ya no le causaban ese dolor al moverse. Respiró hondo cada bocanada de aire que pudo sin importarle las miradas jocosas de la gente que pasaba. Por un instante sólo fue ella con el ambiente, hasta que llegó frente al aula de su quizás última clase y la realidad le pegó en la cara, lamentablemente para ella sus 'enemigos' estaban más cerca de lo que creía, o al menos uno de ellos.

Momo y Rangiku estaban frente al aula magna. Eso la habría alegrado, de no ser que la rubia colgaba del brazo de quien menos esperó.

-Rukia-chan- la llamó su amiga destilando felicidad por cada poro de su piel -¡apúrate! Quiero presentarte a alguien

-no creo que sea necesario- dijo entre dientes para que nadie la escuchara simulando una sonrisa

Al final su amiga como que se aburrió de lo lento que se acercaba así que se soltó de su acompañante, corrió hacia ella y la arrastró frente al grupito.

-Rukia quiero presentarte a mi novio Ichimaru Gin- asi que el idiota de sonrisa zorruna tenía nombre- Gin, ella es Kuchiki Rukia una de mis mejores amigas

-un gusto conocerla en persona Kuchiki-san- extendió la mano en forma de saludo, mano que la chica quedó mirando sin querer responder, hasta que Momo le pegó un codazo

-Kia-chan no te quedes en blanco y saluda

-ah sí… hola… es que creo que te he visto en algún lado antes

-¡Ah puede ser!- interrumpió Rangiku- Se me olvidaba mencionar que Gin trabaja para Aizen Sousuke ¿no les parece genial? Tan joven y guapo y trabajando para alguien tan influyente, quizás y lo conoces de alguna de esas reuniones súper importantes a las que van

-Ran-chan no me alagues tanto… harás que me ruborice

Se reía con su novia, pero la estaba mirando a ella, estúpido, seguramente la estaba espiando utilizando a sus amigas para conseguir la información para su 'prometido', justo tenía que ser ahora, mira que venir a arruinar su último día de universidad ¡idiota cara de zorro! Cada vez lo odiaba más

-Gin debemos irnos al práctico ¿me vendrás a buscar?

-hoy tengo el día libre así que estoy a tu disposición

-entonces nos vemos- le dio un corto beso en los labios tomó a sus amigas y corrieron al aula

Pocos habían llegado. Se sentaron en sus típicos puestos al medio, la ojivioleta no perdió oportunidad en comenzar a interrogarla

-¿desde cuando sales con él?

-mmm…- jugueteo con su dedo índice mientras miraba el cielo raso- el fin de semana

-¿realmente es un novio de esos que duran o es otro para pasar el rato?

-¡Por quien me tomas Kia-chan! Gin es especial

Esos ojos soñadores, sonrisa de por lo menos un kilómetro y aura de felicidad la hicieron corroborar la confesión ¡oh no! Su pobre amiga Rangiku estaba enamorada del hombre equivocado ¡debía separarlos!

-¡¿pero si recién lo conoces?!

-no… nos conocemos desde pequeños. Sólo que perdimos contacto hasta que a principios de mes me lo encontré… justo después de año nuevo cuando almorzamos juntas en el casino ¡creo que ustedes me dan buena suerte chicas!

'_es decir que sí me estaba espiando'_ –ese tipo me da escalofríos

-¿ehh? ¡no seas mala Kia-chan! Se que parece malo pero no lo es… es la persona más noble que he conocido

-tal parece que lo quieres mucho…- dijo Momo casi entre suspiros

-tal parece que estoy enamorada- asumió la rubia

-¿no te parece que podría estar jugando contigo?- Rukia le rompió la burbuja

-¡nah! Si hubiera sido así no se hubiera hecho tanto de rogar cuando le pedí que fuera mi novio

-¿tu se lo pediste?

-sip… muchas veces…

-quizás fue un plan para hacerte creer que su interés era cierto pero en realidad…

-¿sabes qué?- la rubia golpeó la mesa enfadada- ¡me aburrí de tu mala onda! seguramente ahora también quieres quitarme a mi novio ¿no te bastó con Hitsugaya-san?

-¿qué dices?- cuestionó la chica pasmada

-Rangiku no sigas…

-no me detengas Momo ¿crees que no te hemos visto irte con él después de clases? ¿qué otra razón tendrías?

-no…. No es lo que tu crees

-¿a qué no? Mejor amiga ¡sabiendo que le gustaba a Momo-chan!

¿desde cuando las chicas pensaban eso de ella? ¿por qué no se lo comentaron antes? Todos sus intentos de separación fueron destrozados. No era una robanovios, era Cupido, lo que más quería en este mundo era juntar a su querida amiga con el ayudante… más encima ni siquiera podía explicarse porque tendría que revelarles donde trabajaba, que Toushiro trabajaba con ella, y que aprovechaba de irse con él para llegar más rápido y disminuir los dolores causados por su enfermedad

¡Si lo pensaba bien no les podía decir nada!

De eso no se trataba la amistad… no se merecía el título de mejor amiga y las chicas no se merecían sufrir con su partida. Si bien en algún momento pensó en no congelar, aparentar que nada había pasado seguir con el teatrito de la alumna esforzada sólo para compartir más momentos con sus amigas, ya no valía la pena. Lo mejor era que la odiaran y seguir adelante. Sin dar ninguna explicación tomó sus cosas y salió del aula. Aguantándose las ganas de llorar se dirigió lentamente al edificio central de la carrera, memorizando cada detalle posible de su querida Universidad Todai. Si bien el trámite fue rápido, fue bastante tedioso también, especialmente por los cuestionamientos de cada secretaria que escuchaba la noticia sumado a la cara de lástima con la que la miraban cuando ella se explayaba con argumentos distantes a su realidad.

Para variar en la salida de la universidad el cara de zorro estaba apoyado en su convertible plata escuchando música a través de unos grandes audífonos, de esos que te abstraen del mundo. Se acercó, le quitó los audífonos y le encaró.

-¡así que estamos violentas hoy!- afirmó burlesco- ¿y el practico?

Rukia le ignoró- tengo poco tiempo así que preguntaré sólo una vez… ¿qué significa Rangiku para ti?

Los ojos de Gin se abrieron de tal forma que ya no parecía un zorro, su mirada brilló de la misma forma en que los ojos de su hermano brillaban al hablar de Hisana– ella es lo más importante que me queda

La amaba

-¿cómo se si creerte?- cuestionó escéptica

-no es necesario que lo hagas… nunca dejaré que le hagan daño así que a mi lado no sufrirá

-¿me lo aseguras?- él sólo la miró. La chica comprendió que eso no era necesario- las chicas deben estar por salir

-¿y tú? ¿acaso la princesita no fue a clases?

-eso no te incumbe

Corrió para alcanzar locomoción al hospital. Conseguiría hora para la doctora Unohana pues quería informarle su decisión de posponer el tratamiento. Llegó cerca de las tres al hospital, pasaría tanto tiempo allí que ya estaba curada de espanto del terrorífico lugar. Quizo pedir una cita para otro día pero a penas la amable secretaria oyó su nombre le dijo que la doctora la estaba esperando y que se acercara inmediatamente a la clínica número uno.

No habían pacientes afuera ni películas en emisión en la salita de estar. La puerta estaba entreabierta sin embargo no sabía si llegar y entrar era lo apropiado.

Tímidamente se acerco a la entrada primero apoyando su oído contra la fría puerta para saber si la doctora estaba ocupada, efectivamente escuchó más de una voz en una calmada conversación. Supuso que no sería tan urgente así que abrió lentamente la puerta ingresando de a poco en el interior.

Unohana-san estaba platicando con nada más y nada menos que Ichigo, tan ensimismados estaban que no la vieron entrar ¿debería hacerse notar?

-¿qué significa ella para ti?

Quizás todavía no… ¿de quién hablaban?

Vio como su amigo sonrío cansado pero con una mirada brillante, con los mismos ojos enamorados de Byakuya o Gin o Renji- Rukia es lo más importante para mí

Ahí, a la velocidad de la luz, comprendió que la chica que hacía sufrir a su mejor amigo era ella

Y que quizás de ahora en adelante inevitable y lamentablemente sufriría más por ella

**Les dije que no les dejaría con las ganas de un final, porque juro que se los tendre! Lamento de nuevo la demora, pero un fin de semana largo hace milagros en las personas y aquí vuelvo a hacer aparición. Resulta que estoy haciendo mi internado y no tengo la privacidad como para escribir tranquilamente asi que tienen que tenerme más paciencia. El capitulo creo que ha quedado más corto que el anterior pero las ha dejado con los nervios de punta no?**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews: andyantiopia juro que las cosas mejoraran; rukia-chan no te puedo asegurar nada excepto que el final les gustará; maru lamento haberte hecho llorar pero juro que las cosas mejoraran, no se si pronto pero lo harán; Ishy-24 la idea es dejarlas lo mas metidas posible se que es cruel pero no me queda de otra; esmeraldaxx200 quise extrapolar la historia original de rukia y kaien a la historia no se si ha resultado bien; guests creo que nadie lo esperaba; Videl Kurosaki sólo nos queda hacerle la guerra al Ichixhime, solo pensarlo me enferma; KEY espero que no te caigas esta vez XD; nessie black 10 Rukia era una inmadura, todas lo hemos sido alguna vez no? Espero que te guste la actualización; ruki91 esa era la idea! Que fuera como el anime, que bueno que te haya gustado; ALEXZHA gracias por seguir este fic, prometo que lo terminaré, katy vip no puedo decir algo al respecto pero como dije anteriormente el final les gustará**

**Gracias también por las que se pasan por aca sin comentar, espero que se animen a hacerlo aunque sea para darme tomatazos**

**Ténganme paciencia, por favor**

**Nos leemos luego xoxo**


	27. No

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**CAPÍTULO.-XXVII: NO**

"_siempre he dicho que no te necesito, pero al final igual volvemos a esto… por favor no me dejes"_

-me has estado esquivando…- aseguró Ichigo atajándola cuando salía del vestidor

Rukia dio un respingo, la había descubierto -¿quién?... ¿yo? ¡no! ¿cómo se te ocurre?- se dio la vuelta –¿no crees que vamos demasiado tarde? Urahara-san nos castigará

-y lo sigues haciendo – la aprisionó contra la pared con un brazo a cada lado- ¿qué mierda te pasa?

No podía decirle que le pasaba porque ni siquiera ella estaba segura. Sólo sabía que después de esa pseudo-confesión que escuchó por parte de él en el hosptal no actuaba como siempre. Se sentía avergonzada sin saber la razón. Cada vez que lo veía recordaba ese brillo en sus ojos y le daban ganas de salir corriendo

Lo miró a los ojos ¡ughh! Error ¿qué le diría ahora?

-estas así desde que fuiste al último control con la doctora la semana pasada- continuó el chico- ¿acaso viste algo? O… ¿escuchaste… algo?- sus mejillas se tiñeron parcialmente de rojo, tenue pero detectable. Se veía tan tierno

Esperen un momento… ¿tierno? ¡no debía estar pensando eso!

-aparte de todos los pros del tratamiento no escuché nada más… eran argumentos una y otra vez, argumentos que no quiero escuchar, por eso te estoy evitando

-pero es que me preocupo por ti…-

"_uff, se la creyó_" pensó la chica antes de seguir- pues si tanto te preocupas por mí, podrías dejarme convivir en paz con 'esto que llevo' no es necesario que me lo recuerdes a cada rato

-entonces ¿si dejo de discutirte tu decisión ya no me esquivarás?

-exacto...

-tenemos un trato entonces, ya no te alejarás de mí

La liberó de su prisión sin dejarle la posibilidad de rebatir. No es que ella quisiera alejarse de él, es que era estrictamente necesario que no se acercara más. Asi que como toda buena chica falto a su promesa, ayudada de Renji que mágicamente aparecía en la mayoría de los lugares donde estaba. Si lograba que Ichigo se despegara de ella sería menos doloroso cuando partiera.

Al tercer día de estar evitando a su narancipe decidió cumplir su tercer objetivo. Se puso bonita como hace tiempo no lo hacía, tomó su abrigo delgado –ya no hacía tanto frio- y salió rumbo a la universidad.

Evitando cuanta pregunta indiscreta de las secretarias de su carrera golpeó tímidamente dos veces la oficina de su antiguo docente intentando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza. Antes de volver a repetir la acción Shiba Kaien originalmente Takeda Kaien, estaba frente a ella con su sonrisa y cuerpo de modelo. Suspiró internamente "_y pensar que podría haber estado casada con él_"

-Kuchiki un gusto volver a verte- se hizo a un lado como invitándola a pasar

-disculpe la molestia Shiba-sensei necesito hablar con usted

Al entrar a la oficina se dio cuenta de lo pequeña y sencilla que era con un escritorio dos sillas y muchos diplomas orgullosamente colgando en las paredes

-toma asiento…- al hacerlo su vista se fijó inmediatamente en dos fotografías en su escritorio, una de ellas igual a la que estaba en la pared de la casa de los Takeda y en la otra aparecía abrazado con una hermosa mujer - espero que hayas venido a seguir con tus estudios, me parece un error que abandones la carrera a estas alturas principalmente con el buen rendimiento que tienes

La chica desvió su atención de las fotos para responderle- Sensei no tengo intenciones de volver a estudiar

-¿puedo saber porqué?

Ella negó con la cabeza- lo lamento son razones muy personales

-¿entonces a que vienes?

-a disculparme con usted

-¿por qué?

-por haberlo incriminado de algo que no cometió y haber llevado su familia a la ruina

Lo encaró con sus grandes ojos esperando alguna señal de enojo por parte del maestro. Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar, sin embargo él aún mantenía su amigable sonrisa mientras la analizaba. Observó como cruzaba sus manos frente a él apoyando su mentón en estas

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-cuando visité Kyoto me encontré con sus hermanos, les pedí disculpas… por las fotos lo reconocí… lo siento si no hubiera sido tan idiota su empresa familiar no hubiera –si no la hubiera detenido hubiera terminado llorando ahí mismo ¡que tonta!

-shhh- le tomó la mano para controlarla- Kuchiki-san… cálmate, con una vez que te disculparas sinceramente me basta

-¿por qué no me odia?- sollozó

-¿Cómo podría odiarte? Si hubiera estado en tu situación quizás habría reaccionado igual

-pero…

-Kuchiki quizás me las sufrí en mi momento pero Dios me dio la oportunidad de superarme, conocer a mi esposa y alcanzar algo de éxito

-mucho éxito diría yo

-¿ves? No hay mal que por bien no venga

Ella se levantó de su asiento, él la imitó

-gracias por perdonarme, ahora puedo…- iba a decir morir tranquila- estar tranquila ¿le puedo abrazar una última vez?

Kaien se sorprendió por el tono de su estudiante- Kuchiki ¿qué ocurre?

Ella le abrazó- espero que su vida esté llena de felicidad, le deseo lo mejor siempre

-Kuchiki…- ella lo evadió soltándose y escapando hacia la puerta

-adiós Shiba-sensei

-nos vemos Kuchiki

No quería volver a su casa, tampoco es que le conviniera pues tenía que estar en el host club en menos de dos horas. Desvió su camino hacia el centro comercial. La primavera se acercaba y necesitaba una renovación de armario, no es que fuera compradora compulsiva pero considerando que quizás era su última maldita primavera decidió querer verse más bonita que nunca. Total su tarjeta de crédito aguantaría. Después de una hora tenía nuevos vestidos, zapatos, algunas chaquetas, pantalones ajustados y blusas translucidas. No le alcanzaban las manos para cargar tanto por lo que pidió que se la enviaran, al día siguiente vería como acomodar todo en su ropero. Pasó a comprar un café a Starbucks y caminó lentamente al trabajo.

Llegó temprano. Saludó a Hanatarou al pasar la entrada y luego de cambiarse a su adorado nuevo uniforme se quedó en recepción matando el tiempo revisando facebook. Momo y Rangiku seguían intentando contactarla, menos mal que no se las encontró en la universidad pues no se sentía con la valentía suficiente para confesarse. Al suspirar y desviar la mirada de la pantalla descubrió que no estaba sola en la entrada. Ulquiorra parecía demasiado ensimismado viendo una revista de negocios.

Negocios ¿no que no le importaba el tema? ¡Bah! No tenía ganas ni de hablarle, volvió la vista a sus mensajes. Había uno que le llamó la atención. Lo abrió encontrándose con un testamento, menos mal tendría tiempo para leerlo completo.

"_Querida Rukia-chan. Estoy preocupada por ti, no has respondido mis mensajes y tu celular no parece captar mis llamadas ¿ya no puedes recibir llamadas internacionales? ¿o cambiaste tu numero? Desde la fiesta de año nuevo he querido comentarte algo o más bien confesarte algo que tiene que ver con cierto personaje con el que has desarrollado interés. Se trata de mi relación con Ulquiorra Schiffer. Él y yo somos amigos desde pequeños debido a los negocios de nuestras familias en Alemania. Sin embargo cuando cumplimos quince nos separamos debido a que su padre quiso incursionar en el mundo japonés resultando el éxito que tiene ahora. Mi padre lo siguió hace tres años por lo que nos volvimos a encontrar retomando nuestra amistad… amistad para él debido a que desde ese momento la relación evolucionó en algo más para mí. A mi padre no le fue tan bien como al señor Schiffer por lo que este le ofreció unir las empresas mediante el matrimonio. Matrimonio entre Ulquiorra y yo._

_Cuando él se enteró le reclamó a su padre, pero este no lo tomó en cuenta por lo que huyó de casa, se despidió de mi y desapareció. Aunque nunca ha perdido el contacto conmigo, de hecho intento llamarlo antes de que comience su turno en el host club cada día. Rukia-chan yo le amo, se lo he dicho pero no me cree, piensa que es una forma de persuadirlo para que regrese con su familia. Ya no se que hacer, lamentablemente a larga distancia no puedo hacer más, por eso te pido que lo convenzas por favor…"_

El sonido de un celular la distrajo, levantó la mirada. Ulquiorra veía la pantalla de su aparato con mirada soñadora, la misma con la que Ichigo había confesado su interés por ella a la doctora. Seguramente _ella_ lo estaba llamando.

"… _confío en que lo lograrás, incluso con tu descabellado plan. Te apoyo al cien porciento. Tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho pues mi padre ha decidido comprometerme con el hijo mayor de la familia Nnoitra y no tengo forma de librarme como tu ¡ah! Nadie sabe de esto asi que te pediría que lo guardes en secreto. Confío en ti. __Auf Wiedersehen. Nelliel"_

Rukia cerró su facebook mientras analizaba todas las posibilidades en su cabeza. Por eso Nelliel estaba tan preocupada ante su comentario en la fiesta de año nuevo. Notó como Ulquiorra colgaba la llamada y decidió actuar.

-¿en serio nunca piensas regresar a casa?- le dijo, mas este no respondió-no sabes lo que tu padre ha esperado por ti

-hmm

Ante tal indiferencia Rukia se le acercó y lo abofeteó-¿hmm? ¡Solo eso dirás desgraciado! Tu padre ha gastado millones y millones buscándote sólo para arreglar las cosas y tu estas aquí cómodamente sentado escapando por tus estúpidos miedos

-no digas eso, no sabes nada sobre mí

-claro que no… ¿pero sabes lo que se? Que a diferencia de mi tienes toda una vida por delante para compartir con la gente que te quiere y no estas haciendo ni una mierda por conseguir esa felicidad… sí, aunque no lo creas allá hay gente que te extraña, está tu familia, tu padre, esta Nell

-no uses a Nell para convencerme…

-no intento usarla como tu dices, pero ella está desesperada… más ahora que ha sido comprometida nuevamente- él sólo la miró- como oyes, al igual que yo fue prometida por su padre a un pervertido y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, me pidió que no lo comentara pero creí que tu deberías saberlo e intentar ayudarla… al fin y al cabo pareces quererla mucho

-no te creo- la miró con determinación

-bueno- se encogió de hombros- piensa lo que quieras

El salió de recepción algo perturbado. Lamentaba haberle fallado a Nell pero si conseguía algo con eso no sería malo. Al rato llegó Renji y luego Ichigo. Conversaron de estupideces un rato hasta que fue la hora de comenzar el turno. Al terminar Rukia prácticamente huyó a su casa pues no quería toparse con le pelinaranja.

Se acostó temprano, necesitaba dormir. Sin embargo cerca de medianoche fuertes golpes en su puerta la despertaron de sobresalto.

-¡RUKIA! ABREME

Salio de la cama se puso algo grueso y abrió la puerta

-¡¿por qué eres tan mala conmigo?! Yo que te quiero tanto- reclamaba el pelinaranja en un notorio estado de ebriedad

-shhh no grites, despertarás a los vecinos- cerró la puerta mientras intentaba acarrearlo por su sala

-eres mala… mala mujer- a empujones lo sentó en su sofá- yo escúchame, yo te amo, si y se que tu lo sabes ¿cómo no vas a saberlo? Te he tratado bien, tuvimos una cita, te he intentado besar pero tu ¡zas! No me dejas ¿porqué eres así conmigo?- acercó su rostro al de ella dándole un corto beso en los labios

Un beso… Ichigo la había besado dejando mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y un entumecimiento en los labios ¡eso no debía estar pasando!

-yo sólo quiero estar contigo- cerró los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá

Rukia dejando la sorpresa de lado le acarició el cabello-lo siento, no puedo estar contigo, es mejor así

**Perdón, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme demorado tanto… pero prometo que ahora que por fin deje de ser estudiante y tengo aaarto tiempo libre por fin podré terminar esta historia, lo menos que se merecen por tenerme tanta paciencia es un final decente ¿no?**

**Gracias por los reviews, éxito para todas**

**xoxo**


	28. Solita

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**CAPITULO.- XXVIII: SOLITA**

Difícil resultaba ser cupido, o intentar serlo, cuando muchas personas la odiaban. Rangiku y Momo la odiaban por desaparecer de su vida, Ulquiorra la odiaba por querer juntarlo con su familia, Nelliel la odiaba por no cumplir la obligada promesa de revelar cierta situación a cierto chico interesado y ahora Ichigo parecía odiarle por rechazar su declaración de borracho.

Suspiró ¡qué difícil era ser ella! No le quedaba de otra que solucionar una cosa a la vez. Resignada a no apurar las cosas tomó algo del café. Faltaban pocos minutos para que sus 'ex-mejores amigas', como se hacían llamar, llegaran, ya no las podía seguir evitando. Casi como si hubieran sido invocadas al pensar en ellas, aparecieron por la entrada luciendo algo de la nueva moda primavera verano. No evitó que una gotita resbalara por su sien al ver a la rubia ¿de verdad su novio dejaba que saliera así? Estaba segura de que si saltaba se le saldrían las tetas por el escote. Sonrío para superar la incomodidad, milagrosamente ambas le respondieron de la misma forma.

Era el momento, tenía que sincerarse, es lo mínimo que ellas se merecían.

-estoy enferma…-soltó en medio de la conversación

-las personas se enferman todo el tiempo…-bromeó Rangiku

- es grave- esta vez ambas dejaron de beber para verla fijamente, analizándola ¿se darían cuenta de su cambio? ¿de que estaba más delgada, pálida, ojerosa, decrépita? ¿de que su cabello ya no brillaba? ¿de que sus labios estaban resecos? Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, segundos que a la pobre chica se le hicieron eternos

-¿Qué tan grave Rukia-chan?- cuestionó Momo manteniendo la calma

-tengo leucemia- exclamó lo suficientemente fuerte y claro para que sólo ellas la oyeran quitándose unas cuantas toneladas de peso de encima. La pregunta ahora era ¿cómo reaccionarían? ¿creerían que es una broma? ¿reirían? ¿llorarían? ¿la abrazarían? ¿Gritarían como histéricas? ¿arrancarían?

-¿Cuáles son tus posibilidades?¿estarás bien?-dijo seriamente la rubia, se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que esperaba

-me quedan menos de cinco meses de vida

Rangiku de levantó estrepitosamente-necesito vomitar- soltó en un gritillo lista para tirarse al excusado, Rukia afortunadamente la detuvo

-no vomites ¡no vas a vomitar!- la zamarreó como pudo para sacarla de su trance- sólo abre los ojos. Mírame

-¿Qué tipo de leucemia? ¿Cómo se llama?

-es una muy rara, por lo menos en adultos

-¿Cómo le dicen?

-LLA

-¿LLA?

-sí por leucemia linfocítica aguda

-o… sea… que Rukia-chan… no- mascullaba Momo al borde del desvanecimiento

-no… Momo-chan no te desmayes, por favor

Alrededor de diez minutos le costó hacerlas reaccionar y tranquilizarlas. Todos los del café las miraban como si estuvieran dando un espectáculo, al final tuvieron que salir de allí y sentarse en el parque. El clima comenzaba a ser agradable en inicios de primavera. Las chicas sólo la miraban, tanto tiempo que no las veía y estas sólo la miraban, debía instaurar un tema de conversación, pero Rangiku se le adelantó

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-pocos días antes de que congelara la carrera

-o sea que ese día que te traté tan mal… tú…- recordó mientras su amiga al lado sólo escuchaba mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos

-no te estreses…- Rukia le tomó la mano- tenían motivos para hacerlo, no he sido completamente honesta con ustedes

Si se lanzaba a la piscina tenía que hacerlo por completo así que les contó todo: el trabajo en el host club con una descripción detallada de cada acompañante y cómo los había descubierto, su altercado con Grimmjow, su compromiso con Aizen Sousuke y su primera mala impresión de Gin, sus andanzas como Cupido, navidad, año nuevo, sus planes para conquistar a Ulquiorra y como estos se fueron por la borda, de cómo comenzó a trabajar con Toushiro, todo lo que había pasado con Ichigo

Lo que había pasado con su 'narancipe'.

Tomó una pausa en su cabeza. Desde su borrachera habían pasado tres semanas donde la figura de Ichigo pasó a ser casi inexistente. El chico la trataba con una total indiferencia, sabía que era lo mejor, era el momento para que conocieran nuevas personas, o al menos él, que podía, lo hiciera pero dolía tanto que ni siquiera se dignara a mirarla en el trabajo

-ese chico está jodido de la cabeza- exclamó Rangiku enojada golpeando la banca donde se sentaban-mira que demostrarte que le gustas dos veces y luego hacerse indiferente

-para mí que intenta parecer interesante-concluyó Momo

-estúpida estrategia ¿al menos es guapo?

-¿qué si es guapo?... Mmm

-vamos Rukia-chan no me digas que tus hormonas no le han dado la aprobación, si está guapo tienes que jugártela

-pero…

-pero nada ¡tienes que comerte ese caramelo!

-¡Ran-chan!- reprochó Momo

-usted señorita también debería tomar el consejo- le respondió haciendo que la aludida enrojeciera de vergüenza, Rangiku volvió la vista a Rukia- si él sabe todo lo que estas pasando y aun así se te confiesa quiere decir que tiene sentimientos fuertes por ti, debes aprovechar

-pero ¿qué pasará cuando…-tragó saliva-… me vaya?

-si lo aceptas te recordará por los momentos felices juntos y no por ser la perra que siempre lo rechazó- rió, tan franca su amiga

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades, distracciones como esa le hacían bien. Más si al despedirse ambas corearon un "puedes contar con nosotras para todo" tras darle un apretujado abrazo. Sin embargo al llegar a casa todo el cansancio calló sobre ella. Se lavó los dientes y durmió.

Entre sueños, y en completa oscuridad escuchó atentamente como alguien le hablaba

_Puede que no sea el momento correcto, puede que yo no sea el correcto pero hay algo acerca de nosotros que debo decir porque de todas maneras hay algo entre nosotros. Hay algo acerca de nosotros que debo hacer, algo así como un secreto que compartiré contigo. Te necesito más que a cualquier cosa en mi vida, te quiero más que a cualquier cosa en mi vida, te extraño más que a cualquiera en mi vida, te amo más que a cualquiera en mi vida._

Despertó sudando. Su reloj marcaba las 2:52 AM. Desde hace dos noches que venía escuchando las mismas palabras entre sus sueños. Parecía tan real, como si realmente alguien se las dedicara mientras dormía. Lo peor es que su subconsciente le recitaba ese testamento con la voz de Ichigo. Volvió a recostarse mañana pensaría que hacer respecto a él, por ahora dormiría tranquila.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando no pudo seguir durmiendo pues estaba empapada de un sudor frio. Pasó sus manos por su rostro para calmarse notando como en la piel de sus brazos tenía pequeñas marcas rojizas, abundantes que quizás también estaban en el resto de su cuerpo. No evitó soltar un quejido al levantarse, las rodillas la estaban matando. Como pudo fue a buscar algo que comer, no porque tuviera hambre sino porque racionalmente necesitaba comer y volvió a recostarse. Vio una maratón de Chappy el conejo hasta que le dio la hora de prepararse para ir al host club.

Durante la jornada buscó alguna señal que le alentara a conversar con Ichigo acerca de sus sentimientos pero el muy idiota seguía con el plan de '_no-existes-para-mi' _incluso cuando le daba los avisos de cambio de clienta. Al final del día pasó de ella cuando intentó pedirle que conversaran '¡_esto se acabó_!' pensó furiosa tras cambiarse de ropa golpeó tímidamente la puerta de su jefe

-adelante

-permiso Urahara-san necesito hablar con usted- este estaba sentado frente a un gran escritorio con muchas carpetas de colores

-dime lo que quieras Rukia-chan soy todo oídos

Tomó aire antes de continuar- he venido a renunciar

Los ojos de su jefe pasaron de ser saltones a oscuros en cuanto dijo la palabra 'renunciar'- ¿puedo saber tus motivos?- al ver que ella titubeaba su aire burlesco sobresalió nuevamente- ¿es que alguien te ha acosado de nuevo? ¿las clientas son desagradables? ¿Ichigo te ha vuelto a molestar? ¿o esa clienta volvió por un besito?

-¡nooo! –Enrojeció avergonzada- en realidad son razones bastante personales que en estos momentos no puedo revelarle, lo lamento

-más lo lamento yo Rukia-chan… -se levantó dándole la espalda- debo recordarte que en tu contrato accediste a estar aquí al menos un año y si no lo cumples podrías recibir una demanda

-¿me está amenazando?

-¿De que hablas? Yo sólo soy un humilde, guapo y atractivo propietario… no podría ir en contra de todo el imperio Kuchiki al amenazarte- volvió a mirarla con una gran sonrisa- pero debemos llegar a un acuerdo, no puedo quedarme sin recepcionista de un día para otro, dame algunas semanas para reemplazarte

"_como si tuviera tanto tiempo_" se dijo a si misma pesimistamente antes de que se le ocurriera una genial idea -¿y si consigo una chica que pueda hacer el trabajo?

-¿tienes a alguien en mente?

-déjemelo a mí

Llegó a su departamento sonriendo como hace tiempo que no lo hacía, su veta de Cupido maquinaba lentamente en su cabeza sus próximos pasos a seguir, si lo lograba podría salir de ese trabajo y formar una nueva pareja matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Tomó su celular, marcó el número que necesitaba y tras dos tonos le contestaron

-¿aló?- siempre era agradable escuchar la dulce voz de Momo en la otra línea telefónica

-Momo-chan te tengo una propuesta de trabajo y algo más

-¿eh? ¿porqué tan de repente?

-escuchame atentamente, necesito que seas la nueva recepcionista del host club donde trabajo…-silencio – anda, dí algo

-necesito pensarlo

-¿no puedes darme una respuesta ahora? Necesito que me reemplaces , además estarías tan cerca de Toushiro que podrìas hacer tu jugada con él- bromeó

-¡adiós Rukia-chan!- exclamó molesta

-¡no me cortes por favor!- rogó, menos mal que surgió efecto- es en serio, te necesito. Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por ayudarme ¿entonces porque no aceptas un simple trabajo que puede traerte más beneficios?

-no es momento para que me vengas con estupideces- cuando se enojaba, daba miedo, incluso por teléfono- no pienso trabajar para ese loco ¿porqué yo, eh? A Ran-chan le encantaría estar rodeada de host

-lo sé, pero tu eres mi primera opción, tengo varias razones: eres responsable, cuidadosa, amable, paciente y la más importante ese pequeño enamoramiento con nuestro querido ayudante

-parecerá que lo estoy persiguiendo

-no te imagino de psicópata, eres demasiado tierna para ello

-si acepto ¿cuando empiezo?

Al día siguiente se juntó con su nueva reemplazante oficial en un café, para aclimatarla antes de llevarla al host club. Al llegar la hora correcta la presentó con Urahara y al igual que a Toushiro no supo como la engatusó con un contrato miserable. Para variar tuvo contacto nulo con el pelinaranja, ni siquiera lo vio, no quiso preguntar el porqué de su falta pero gracias a los bocazas de sus compañeros supo que pidió tiempo para visitar a su familia. Que pena, considerando que era su ultimo día ya no lo vería más.

Tan rápido se dieron las cosas que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba ahí, sentada en un salón de karaoke en medio de una especie de fiesta de despedida que los chicos quisieron celebrar para ella. Renji con Tatsuki, Ishida con Orihime, Toushiro con Momo –se veian tan lindos juntos- Rangiku se coló e hizo junta con Hirako –ambos igual de locos y pervertidos- ¡hasta su jefe con Yoruichi! Y ella los contemplaba mientras extrañaba su otra mitad, su otra mitad de color naranja.

Podía insultar todo lo que quisiera a Ichigo sin embargo lo extrañaba, habían pasado por tanto juntos que realmente lo consideraba su otra mitad, tal vez no en un sentido romantico –aún- pero sí en algo más allá, una especie de conexión expiritual. El problema es que ella lo había apartado y debía seguir siendo así. Mientras Rangiku y su nuevo amigo Hirako cantaban 'like a virgin' de Madonna salió con la excusa de ir al baño, cuando en realidad necesitaba salir a tomar aire. Desde las puertas del local contempló todos los autos que iban y venían por las calles y el gran número de parejas desfilando en distintas situaciones frente a sus ojos. Si tan sólo fuera un poco más egoísta y lograra amarrar cariñosamente al pelinaranja sin sentirse culpable. Luego como si hubiera sido invocado la alta figura del objeto de su pensamiento apareció de la nada, si él no hubiera hablado primero pensaría que era su imaginación.

-parece que está aburrida la fiesta- le dijo con una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa de esas que echaba tanto de menos

-pensé que no vendrías- respondió apenas en un susurro

-Ishida me llamó, dijo que podría interesarme

-¿sabes si quiera de que se trata esta fiesta?

-no… ¿alguna loca idea del sombrerero?

-sí, en realidad fue su idea… dijo que una buena trabajadora como yo no podía irse sin una fiesta de despedida a cambio

-¿irte?

-asi es… he renunciado. Asi que aprovéchame porque ya no me verás

-¡no! –la tomó del brazo- ¿porqué te vas? ¿acaso tus síntomas han empeorado?

-no, se mantienen igual… en realidad decidí irme porque no se realmente cuanto me queda y no puedo dejar botado el trabajo cuando me muera-mintió despreocupadamente

Este enfureció- ¿porqué mierda actúas así respecto al tema? Deberías…

-después de cómo te has comportado conmigo estas ultimas semanas no tienes el menor derecho a reclamarme ¿ crees que puedes ignorarme y después intentar ser mi príncipe naranja nuevamente?- hablaba rápidamente, como si el aumentar la velocidad de sus palabras lograra hacer más fácil sacar ese aguijón de su pecho- ¿porqué me hiciste eso? ¿acaso ya no te agrado?

-no, en realidad…- miro hacia el lado avergonzado- es porque ya me aburrí de andarte persiguiendo y confesándome para no tener respuesta…

-nunca te me has confesado

-¡mentirosa! La vez en la clínica, cuando me emborraché, cuando estabas durmiendo y ni siquiera me has dicho algo respecto al tema… Si te pido una respuesta, ¿me la darás? Es tu problema. Un problema muy profundo. No tengo derecho a saber. No tengo un método de entrar en las profundidades de tu corazón sin poder ensuciarlo. Así que voy a esperar. Cuando quieras reconocer lo que sientes, cuando pienses que estás bien para hablar ... Habla conmigo. Hasta ese momento, voy a esperar.

-preferiría que lo olvidaras

-eso no me ayuda… lo único que quería en estos días era alejarme para que solita te dieras cuenta que yo te gusto

-¿Qué tu me gustas? Pero Ichigo nosotros sólo somos…

-ni se te ocurra seguir con esa frase… yo se que te gusto el problema es que tu aún no lo asimilas y hasta que el momento que lo hagas no me volveré a acercar a ti

-en ese caso sería mejor que te olvidaras de mi señor egocentrico

-no lo haré, tu sólo estas confundida, falta poco para que te des cuenta que estas enamorada de un chico como yo

-no estés tan seguro

En un rápido movimiento se le acercó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, de forma larga y extendida como final de película romántica, activando algo en su interior, mariposas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía

–sólo dilo… –le besó la nariz soltando su rostro en el acto- lo que quieras sólo dilo ¿segura que no quieres decirme nada?

"_quiero estar contigo_" pensó Rukia mas ninguna palabra salió de su boca

**Otra vez perdón la tardanza, creía que al dejar de ser estudiante tendría arto tiempo libre, pero era mentira. Me faltan solo dos o tres capítulos por escribir y fin! Juro que será un final decente, se lo merecen. **

**Gracias por los reviews, espero muchos comentarios para este capitulo también**

**éxito para todas, Arriba el IchixRuki… **

**nos leemos pronto**

**xoxo**


	29. Rumores

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**CAPITULO XXIX: RUMORES**

"_**Y las palabras sobre el papel me alimentan, y quitan mi sed. Manchada de errores que quiero borrar, si cierro la boca y me dejo llevar"**_

Aburrido era estar en casa sin tener nada que hacer. Le quedaban menos de cuatro meses de vida y ella los desperdiciaba en casa ¿hermoso, no? Revisó una vez más el papelito con sus objetivos. Aún le faltaba cumplir los dos primeros ¿lo lograría? Suspiró exasperada mientras se revolvía efusivamente el cabello

Necesitaba un respiro

Tomó su abandonada computadora. Un viaje a aguas termales no le haría nada mal. Apenas su equipo inició abrió una ventana para acceder a internet, en la primera pestaña googleo "Jozankei" un balneario espectacular que estaba cerca de Sapporo, en la segunda pestaña abrió su correo y en la tercera las noticias.

Reviso su correo primero ya que fue lo primero que abrió, tenía más de 100 mensajes nuevos en la bandeja de entrada pero al revisarlos notó que la mayoría eran nuevas notificaciones de Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, etc. Esas estúpidas redes sociales no la dominarían. Mientras iba borrando uno a uno los correos basura entremedio se topó con un correo remitente de "Schiffer Industries", la compañía del padre de Ulquiorra. Ansiosa, esperó que se abriera el mensaje completo, el estúpido reloj de arena parecía avanzar cada vez más lento ¡justo cuando necesitaba velocidad señores! Al final después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos leyó

_Señorita Kuchiki Rukia:_

_Se requiere su presencia en el edificio central de __Schiffer Industries__ ubicado en la calle Nagoya #1079, en el tercer piso el día 13 de marzo del presente año a las 10:00 horas. El motivo de la reunión en confidencial_

_Atentamente_

_Arata Schiffer_

_Presidente de la compañía_

De la pura sorpresa cerró todas las pestañas ¿el padre de Ulquiorra quería hablar con ella? ¿para qué? Tuvieron una agradable conversación en año nuevo pero nunca creyó tener este tipo de contacto con él sin ningún avance en la salida a la luz de su hijo. Miró el calendario dándose que el día siguiente es 13 de marzo. "_Mierda_" dijo para sí.

Durmió temprano ese día, quería tener un sueño de belleza apropiado, sin embargo con la leucemia a cuestas era muy difícil ser bonita por más horas que durmiera. A las ocho inició su rutina de parecer normal. Se bañó aplicándose miles de sustancias extrañas en su cabello para que estuviera tan brillante como antes, se encremó entera, se aplicó base para cubrir pequeños hematomas en zonas visibles, se maquilló, y se vistió semi formal con un vestido negro de capas. A las nueve ya había desayunado por obligación y se había subido al radiotaxi. No quería llegar tarde por lo que consideró una hora de diferencia suficiente para llegar a un edificio ubicado al otro lado de la ciudad.

Al estar frente a él fue inevitable realizar la comparación con la sede central de la empresa familiar ubicada en Kyoto. Llegó al tercer piso quince minutos antes de lo presupuestado, la secretaria del señor Schiffer, una mujer algo bajita –no tanto como ella- cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes, le informó que el presidente aún no llegaba, le ofreció un café que rechazó amablemente y le hizo tomar asiento en un cómodo sillón de cuero blanco mientras ella tecleaba apurada algo en el computador.

Ansiosa tomó el periódico del día sorprendiéndose extrañamente con la foto de primera plana ¿acaso esa era Nell? ¿su amiga Nell?

_NUEVA PAREJA PODEROSA: ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER Y NELLIEL TU ODELSCHWANCK CONTRAEN MATRIMONIO_

_Página 10_

El titular lo confirmaba ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? Se fue directamente a la página indicada y leyó

"_Luego de la impensable aparición de Ulquiorra Schiffer, este y la heredera alemana Nelliel tu Odelschwanck ya son oficialmente marido y mujer.__Según informó "People", la pareja se casó esta semana, y mantuvieron en secreto los detalles del matrimonio — invitados y ubicación —, hasta el último momento._

_"Es estupendo estar casado, la ceremonia fue hermosa y especial al haber sido rodeado por nuestra familia", aseguraron los recién casados en una entrevista con el medio.___

_Por su parte, Arata Schiffer el padre del novio, confirmó la noticia.__"Sí, mi hijo ya está festejando su boda desde hace unos días", explicó.___

_Arata Schiffer afirmó que había gran revuelo por la salida a la luz de su hijo después de cinco años, pero que todo está controlado. __  
><em>_Hace meses que se especulaba del compromiso de la señorita Nelliel con otro empresario. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo aclaraciones respecto al cambio de planes.__Las especulaciones se vieron alentadas el miércoles cuando se vieron fuegos artificiales sobre la playa. Según los felices consuegros los festejos terminarán el domingo"_

-no puede ser…- murmuró

-Kuchiki-san- la llamó la secretaria, esta levantó la mirada simulando su sorpresa- el señor Schiffer la espera en su oficina –le abrió la puerta a su derecha- adelante por favor

-gracias

La oficina era del mismo tamaño que la de su hermano pero a diferencia de esta última los colores pálidos y el gran ventanal le daban una luminosidad y un sentimiento de acogida incompatible con el calculador Kuchiki Byakuya. El señor Schiffer se acercó a ella, saludándola con un apretón de manos y la condujo a la silla frente a su escritorio de roble. La sonrisa que portaba le llegaba de oreja a oreja, sudaba felicidad por cada poro.

-me alegra que halla podido venir Kuchiki-san

-llámeme Rukia por favor Schiffer-san- pidió la chica

-como quiera Rukia, debe estar intrigada por el motivo de la cita- la aludida asintió- ¿habrá visto las noticias no?

-si le soy sincera acabo de enterarme por su periódico que Ulquiorra y Nell están casados ¡si no fuera por las fotos no lo hubiera creído!

-eso no es lo más importante para mí… lo más importante es que pude volver a ver a mi hijo y que nos reconciliamos, esa es mi mayor alegría

-estoy contenta por usted Schiffer-san, se le nota su felicidad- le sonrió

-quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi familia

-¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó Rukia

-mi hijo me comentó que trabajaba contigo y que cuando descubriste quien era lo alentaste constantemente a reunirse conmigo a pesar de lo mal que te llegó a tratar… gracias por no darte por vencida respecto al tema

-no es necesario su agradecimiento señor- se avergonzó- debo reconocer que al principio tenía razones bastante egoístas para sacar a su hijo del anonimato… -quiso detenerse ahí, pero la sinceridad del caballero la contagió- en realidad lo hacía para relacionarme de alguna forma con él y salvarme del compromiso con Aizen Sousuke -confesó

Creyó que se molestaría pero contrario a sus predicciones le cuestionó preocupado-¿porqué estabas comprometida con el?

-porque es necesario que el grupo Kuchiki se fusione con otra empresa importante sino está en caída libre a la quiebra

El hombre frente a ella la miró por varios segundos como si quisiera escudriñar que tan real era su respuesta. Luego de lo que parecía ser un debate mental le dijo -¿no te gustaría que los Kuchiki se fusionaran con nosotros?

La chica sorprendida se llegó a levantar de su asiento-¿lo dice en serio?

-has traído a mi hijo menor a casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- le sonrió

-¡oh gracias! –se acercó a él y le abrazó- no sabe el gran peso que me ha quitado de encima –se separó de él, recuperando un poco la compostura- si no le molesta me gustaría informarle inmediatamente a mi hermano

-claro, avísame cuando lo hagas para poder coordinar una cita con él

-gracias, de verdad gracias

Apenas estuvo fuera en las calles llamó a la oficina de su hermano. La demandante Sarugaki Hiyori contestó a los dos tonos

-¿qué desea?- por más cordiales que sonaran sus palabras el tono de voz dejaba expuesta su molestia

-¿se encontrara Kuchiki Byakuya?

-en estos momentos Kuchiki-san se encuentra en un viaje de negocios en Nueva York ¿quién lo busca?

-soy su hermana Rukia, necesito hablar algo urgente con él ¿Cuándo vuelve a Tokio?

-¡ahh eres tú!- ya ni se preocupaba por simular su molestia- pues para que lo sepas tu hermano vuelve mañana para una reunión con tu futuro marido a las tres de…- se escuchó un golpe seco y un grito- ¡deja de molestar! –otro corte en la comunicación -¡pásame el teléfono, yo estoy hablando con esa enana!

-¿Cómo que enana?-se le salió a Rukia aguantando un tic de molestia en la ceja. Los ruidos del otro lado de la línea daban a entender que una pelea se llevaba a cabo -¿hay alguien ahí?

Después de escuchar un par de groserías bastante inapropiadas alguien le contestó –¡princesita tanto tiempo!- Shinji sonaba agitado, continuo hablando rápidamente por lo que no la dejó intervenir- todos te hemos extrañado en el host club, especialmente el idiota de Ichigo parece más un zombie que un ser vivo…- le iba a preguntar algo pero continuó- ¡a que no adivinas! Tu amiguita ha liado con Toushiro, los pillé en el cuarto de escobas ¿qué te parece?

¡genial! ¿podía ser más alegre el día de hoy? tal vez si le dijeran que su diagnóstico era un error y que no le quedaban tres meses y algo de vida. Pero no es una película de Disney, considerando su situación, las alentadoras noticias eran suficientes para darle felicidad.

-¿podrías darle saludos a todos de mi parte?

-¿sólo eso? Podría hasta besar a Ichigo de tu parte si eso le concede un poco de vida

-¡iugh! Con los saludos basta- sonó un golpe seco- ¿estás bien?- exclamó preocupada

-en estos momentos Hirako no puede seguir hablando- respondió formalmente la señorita Sarugaki- ha quedado inconsciente

-ya veo….- murmura Rukia nerviosa- si mi hermano llama ¿podría avisarle que tengo algo importantísimo que discutir con él lo antes posible?

-¿por qué tendría que estar haciéndote favores a ti?

-no tienes motivos, pero aunque no lo creas en el fondo lo que tengo para él nos conviene a todos

-de acuerdo ¡Adiós!

¡uf! Que pareja más explosiva, incluso eso era quedarse corta.

Alrededor de las 22:00 horas le llegó la respuesta de su hermano, la esperaba mañana en su oficina a las 14:30 horas. Bien, tendría que prepararse. Se pasó la noche investigando los pro y los contra de la fusión Kuchiki-Schiffer, afortunadamente los pro sobrepasaban los contra, no tendría como negarse. Con todo lo aprendido en Todai formuló un programa de trabajo básico con los pasos a seguir y la información de contacto de todo el comité Schiffer. Era una psicópata. Nah! Ahora tenía que dormir.

Extrañamente se encontró nadando en medio de la oscuridad aguantando la respiración mientras buscaba salir de las profundidades de donde sea que estuviera. Una luz sobre su cabeza le sirvió de guía, débil, cálida, tenue, nadaba y nadaba más la luz no se hacía más potente seguía a la misma distancia, como si no avanzara nada a pesar del escozor generado en sus músculos por todo el esfuerzo puesto en alcanzarla. Su capacidad pulmonar se agotaba. Terminaría ahogada. Abrió la boca no soportándolo más, los tres meses que le quedaban fueron restados en un intento de respiro, llegaría su final.

Abrió los ojos, seguía con vida milagrosamente respirando bajo el agua. La luz ahora estaba frente a ella materializándose en una mujer de contextura similar a la suya. Al voltearse le sonrió, era hermosa. Su palidez, ojos violetas y mechón cruzando su rostro fue casi un reflejo

-Rukia…- la voz de su hermana retumbó en el ambiente. A diferencia de sus recuerdos se veía sana y compuesta- Rukia, dedícate a vivir

No podía responderle

-vive por favor…

Le decía mientras se acercaba.

Despertó. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la madrugada, debía seguir durmiendo y estar lúcida para la tarde.

De nuevo estaba entre las aguas, esta vez en su superficie. Tiritaba. En el horizonte un sol anaranjado deprendía calor. Necesitaba acercársele. Al llegar junto a él toda angustia desapareció, sólo había calidez en su corazón. Le sonrió al sol y este le devolvió el gesto, literalmente. Alarmada por tal suceso quiso alejarse pero el sol tomó su forma correspondiente, la de Ichigo sonriéndole

-te quiero… puede que no sea el momento correcto, puede que yo no sea el correcto pero hay algo acerca de nosotros que debo decir porque de todas maneras hay algo entre nosotros. Hay algo acerca de nosotros que debo hacer, algo así como un secreto que compartiré contigo. Te necesito más que a cualquier cosa en mi vida, te quiero más que a cualquier cosa en mi vida, te extraño más que a cualquiera en mi vida, te amo más que a cualquiera en mi vida

Despertó sudando

No pudo dormir después de las seis am. Estúpidos sueños significativos ¿qué Ichigo era su sol y trataba de alcanzarlo? Pues bien no sería tonta como Ícaro, le quedaba poco tiempo como para quemarse con el sol. Además el idiota pelinaranja escogió la decisión de alejarse ¡ni siquiera debería enojarse porque es mejor así! Suspiró dejando el razonamiento de lado, el día de hoy tenía que utilizar todo su don de la palabra para convencer a su hermano que cortara todo tipo de relación con Aizen y que inicie la fusión con Schiffer.

Las horas pasaban lento y despacio. Tuvo que ver al menos tres veces el lado bueno de las cosas antes de que fuera un buen momento para partir al edificio Kuchiki, aún así se encontró sentada frente al escritorio de Hiyori con media hora de anticipación. La rubia la miraba amenazadoramente, ella con la vista pegada a su celular trataba de disimular que no le afectaba, en el momento en que se sintió prácticamente 'perforada' no pudo aguantar más

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?- Rukia se iba acercando a su escritorio

-puedes, pero no estés tan segura que te responderé

-ok… iré directo al punto ¿qué significa Shinji para ti?- Vio algo sorprendente: A la imponente Sarugaki Hiyori sonrojada y nerviosa- ¿no me responderás? No importa, sigo yo entonces… ¿sabes que significas mucho para él, cierto? Él te ama

-cállate- chilló desesperada-si no quieres que te mate

-como si eso hiciera mucha diferencia- bromeó para si misma- espero que razones bien cómo actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-mira niña rica no tienes derecho a decirme que…

-¿pasa algo?- la potente voz de su hermano detuvo cualquier discusión por venir. Rayos sus piernas parecían de gelatina, temía que ni siquiera podría voltear sin caerse- Rukia…

-nii-sama buenas tardes- le saludó formalmente con una leve inclinación de respeto- lamento haber irrumpido así

-no te disculpes…-avanzó hacia su oficina- sígueme

Obedientemente lo hizo. Estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con su humilde carpeta resbalando de sus húmedas manos. Su hermano sólo la miraba. Cada vez que lo veía parecía envejecer por lo menos cinco años, pobre de él

-¿cómo estuvo su viaje a Nueva York?- se atrevió a preguntar

-bien, firmamos contrato con una empresa cinematográfica, pero no creo que ese sea el motivo por el que estas aquí

-claro –tomó aire y le acercó su carpeta- necesito que lea esto

Byakuya abrió la carpeta leyendo el documento con expresión estoica. Tuvo que jugar con sus dedos para no colocarse a hiperventilar mientras esperaba. A los cinco minutos

-¿porqué me presentas esto? Es imposible tener esta fusión sin asegurarse que Schiffer aceptara nuestra propuesta

-la aceptará

-he escuchado que es muy dado a rechazar este tipo de planes

-nii-sama le puedo asegurar que el aceptará, de hecho el mismo Arata Schiffer me lo propuso

-¿de dónde lo conoces?

-en la fiesta de Año Nuevo conversamos y le cai bien

-esos no son motivos suficientes como para la propuesta que dices que te hizo

-bien, hay algo más… en las noticias han hablado de la aparición de Ulquiorra el hijo del señor Schiffer ¿cierto? Pues se podría decir que algo tuve que ver en eso así que el señor Schiffer en agradecimiento me ofreció lo de la fusión para terminar mi compromiso con Aizen

-Rukia…

-nii-sama desde un principio manifesté mi descontento con el compromiso pero creí que sin un buen plan B para la empresa no podría simplemente negarme. Ahora que tengo esto ¿podríamos simplemente terminarlo?-rogó desesperada

Ella lo miraba suplicante, él con cara de póker. El duelo de miradas continuo hasta que Byakuya respondió- está bien

-gracias nii-sama puedo organizar una reunión con el señor Schiffer ahora mismo si quiere

-yo lo coordinaré más adelante, tenemos que terminar con Aizen primero, ahora mismo

-¿ahora… mismo?- cuestionó sorprendida

- Aizen debe estar por llegar así que terminaremos el asunto, juntos

-como quiera nii-sama- tendría que esperar con su hermano en la misma habitación, quizás podría aprovechar de confesarse- nii-sama hay algo más que tengo que comunicarle

-dime

-nii-sama yo…

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron dejando pasar al pomposo Sousuke Aizen envestido en un traje italiano, seguido de su fiel asistente de sonrisa gatuna. Rukia asustada se levantó de su asiento y sin importarle los reproches posteriores se paró al lado de su hermano marcando distancia entre ella y ese tipo.

-buenas tardes futura esposa, cuñado

La chica no evitó hacer una muesca de asco. En cuanto hizo contacto con Gin notó como su mirada cambiaba a una triste ¡oh no! Rangiku se fue de lenguas, el hombre conocía su secreto y lo más probable es que su archienemigo también lo hiciera, estaba arruinada

-tomen asiento Aizen-san, Ichimaru-san

-gracias por la amabilidad Kuchiki-san, es un honor que todos los interesados estemos aquí para discutir bien los acuerdos prenupciales

-no habrá boda Aizen- su hermano soltó la bomba sin anestesia, el canalla sólo sonrió

-no creo que este en circunstancias de decir eso Kuchiki-san, ambos sabemos que las cosas no están a su favor

-hasta ahora-puntualizó Byakuya- Rukia me ha traído la noticia de que Arata Schiffer está interesado en realizar negocios con nosotros, así que nuestro trato ya no será necesario

La mirada de Aizen endureció- no puedes cerrar el trato así como así

-puedo y lo haré… ahora si me disculpan debo discutir ciertas cosas con mi hermana, ¿harían el favor de retirarse?

-todo es culpa tuya niñita- su exprometido se levantó del asiento apuntándola- no se como lo lograste pero no dejaré que esto termine aquí, te perseguiré hasta la muerte

Rukia decidió que era el momento de intervenir- puedes hacerlo- se cruzó de brazos- pero tampoco es que logres mucho en cuatro meses

-¿de qué hablas? – su hermano la miró serio

-lamento habérselo dicho así hermano. Tengo leucemia y moriré en menos de cuatro meses

-¡es increíble todo lo que puedes hacer para evitar casarte conmigo!

-me da lo mismo que me creas

Sin decir nada Aizen y Gin se retiraron de un portazo. El ambiente quedó cargado de tensión. Rukia sentía la adrenalina al máximo. Intentó calmarse para explicarle todo a su hermano

-nii-sama yo…

-¿es cierto?

-¿disculpe?

-esta vez la excusa que usaste, esa de la leucemia ¿es cierta?

Su mirada le hacía daño. Rukia salió corriendo, no podía negar que se merecía esa desconfianza.

Al llegar a su departamento notó como había perdido un zapato, quizás al bajarse del taxi. Estaba agitada y asustada. Seguramente en cuanto su hermano comprobara su estado se salud la obligaría a tomar un tratamiento ¡tenía que escapar! Se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo, tomó una mochila donde metió lo básico para sobrevivir y salió

Golpeó en el único lugar donde podría sentirse segura.

-ayúdame- murmuró antes de desmayarse justo cuando la puerta del departamento fue abierta

**HOLA! SE QUE NO MEREZCO PERDON DE DIOS, PERO DESPUES DE TITULARME MI VIDA HA CAMBIADO DEMASIADO, EN SERIO. ME GUSTA LO QUE HAGO PERO EL CAMBIO DE ESTAR ESTUDIANDO A TRABAJAR ES IMPRESIONANTE, ASI QUE A TODOS/AS LES DIGO APROVECHEN SU TIEMPO COMO ESTUDIANTES! BUENO ME DESVIE DEL TEMA XD. PERDON POR LA TARDANZA... OTRA VEZ… ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE… SE VIENE LO MAS IMPORTANTE EL ROMANCE A FULL. HE DECIDIDO QUE LA HISTORIA TENDRA 35 CAPITULOS ASI QUE SAQUEN SUS CALCULOS**

**QUIERO AGRADECER PERSONALMENTE A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS:**

**Cry ever: lamento haber demorado tanto, gracias por ser tan emotiva respecto a la lectura. Cuando inicie el fic mi intención no ha sido hacer llorar a nadie, pero creo que hace tiempo deje la comedia de lado. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Mikasa-chan: viva el IchiRuki! No te puedo adelantar si alguien muere o no, sería quitarle la emoción a los últimos capítulos, lo siento pero puedo prometer que el final dejará a todos contentos. espero tener un comentario tuyo otra vez**

**Esmeraldaxx200: la pobre de Rukia está con la estúpida idea en la cabeza de que si se le confiesa a Ichigo este se atará a una persona con condena a muerte, ya verás que pasa más adelante**

**Kawai-Maria: es un honor tener un review tuyo, me encantan tus historias, Rukia próximamente lo pensará mejor, lo prometo**

**Misaki: lamento la demora, espero que te guste**

**Lovehyuga; y… ¿te gustó? Espero que sí, espero mas de tus comentarios hasta el final**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, DE VERDAD ME HACE FELIZ CADA COMENTARIO QUE RECIBO, OJALÁ QUE AQUELLOS QUE LO LEEN EN EL ANONIMATO PUEDAN MANIFESTA SU OPINION TAMBIEN, AUNQUE SEAN AMENAZAS DE MUERTE. **

**ÉXITO EN TODO**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**XOXO**


	30. Romance

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**CAPITULO XXX: ROMANCE**

"_**quiero tu amor, quiero tu venganza, tu y yo podríamos tener un mal romance"**_

Ya había recuperado la conciencia pero no quería abrir los ojos. Recordaba perfectamente donde estaba no obstante tenía miedo de no ser recibida de la mejor forma, tampoco es que lo mereciera. Quiso moverse pero cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba agarrotado después de haber corrido tanto. El ruido de su respiración agitada no la dejaba pensar, se sentía pegajosa sudando como si estuviera en un sauna, además de sedienta como un animal del desierto con la boca reseca y los labios agrietados. Necesitaba agua urgente, si seguía así se deshidrataría y no quería agregar otro factor agravante a su condición. Intentaba mover sus labios murmurando que quería agua, más nadie le respondía la petición ¿acaso había alguien a su lado para escucharla suplicar? ¿acaso pensaba que _él_ se había pasado todo el tiempo a su lado? ¡ilusa! Ya había hecho suficiente con no echarla de su departamento. Agudizó el oído alguien se acercaba

-Ichigo…-le llamó con los ojos cerrados, esta vez pudo oir su voz rasposa llamarlo una y otra vez

-shhh- esa voz era demasiado dulce para ser del chico, se asustó- debes calmarte

-¿quién eres? ¿dónde estoy?- preguntó entrecortadamente intentando abrir los ojos

-tranquila, me llamo Yuzu -le tomó el hombro firmemente para que no se levantara- estás en el apartamento de Ichi-nii–sintió una fría mano en su frente ¡se sentía tan bien! –aún tienes fiebre… te traeré agua

En cuanto abrió la puerta escuchó que fuera de la habitación dos personas reñían, un hombre y una mujer ¿no que se supone que Ichigo vivía sólo? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿su hermano le habrá hecho algo? Abrió los ojos, el cuarto estaba tal como lo recordaba la única diferencia era un sillón oscuro al lado de la cama con una manta encima ¿era de día o de noche? ¿Cuánto habría dormido? ¿por qué tenía tanta fiebre? Volvió a cerrarlos, un recuerdo inundó su mente

"_en mi familia somos cuatro ahora, mi padre, mis dos hermanas gemelas y yo; mi madre falleció cuando tenía nueve en un accidente vivimos en un pueblo llamado Karakura, que queda a unas dos horas de Tokio, me mudé por mis estudios… mmm… no se qué más decirte…_

…_una estudia para ser chef, la otra está en la liga femenina de futbol"_

Si su razonamiento no le fallaba tal parece que la familia Kurosaki estaba de visita, y ella estaba allí molestando. Tenía que recuperarse lo antes posible para esconderse en otro lado

-volví… -anunció Yuzu- ¿cómo te sientes?

-no muy bien

-¡pobre de ti!- se lamentó de todo corazón- te traje un poco de agua para que bebas ¿puedes sentarte?

Asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó a ojos cerrados, la chica le acercó una pajita gruesa ¡aquel líquido se sentía tan bien por su garganta reseca! Podría beberse todo un estanque en esos momentos. Al abrir los ojos notó como la chica le sonreía. Era menor que ella, por lo menos unos tres años, tenía el pelo corto color castaño claro que tendía a colocarse rubio en las puntas, sus ojos eran similares a los de su hermano, pero más grandes y alegres, con una expresión amable en vez del típico ceño fruncido de su hermano mayor.

-ya te la has tomado toda…- exclamó- se nota que estabas sedienta- la hizo recostarse nuevamente colocándole un paño húmedo en su frente- antes de salir Ichi-nii te ha dado unas medicinas así que la fiebre debería estar por bajar

-gracias…- De repente un ruido las interrumpió, algo aparentemente valioso se había quebrado en la sala de estar-¿qué está pasando allá fuera?

Yuzu puso una mano en su rostro y suspiró con cansancio- deben ser papá y Karin. Papá se ha puesto algo eufórico con tu visita, quiere conocerte pero Karin y yo creemos que debes recuperarte primero

-¿qué tan eufórico?

-pues, creo que Karin está peleando con él para detenerlo, aunque es raro que no lo haya noqueado… no te conviene verlo todavía, no es la persona más normal del mundo- el silencio reinó de nuevo- creo que por fin lo noqueó- le sonrió- intenta volver a dormir, eso te ayudará

Como si sus palabras fueran hechizo quedó dormida nuevamente.

Volvió a despertar en la noche, lo notó porque una de las lámparas estaba encendida, dando una tenue iluminación al lugar. Volteó la cabeza hacia el sillón, Ichigo la miraba preocupado

-¿cómo estás?- ella sólo lo miró ¿cómo podía ser el mismo Ichigo de siempre? Ajeno a su monólogo interno el chico comprobó su temperatura, colocando otra vez un paño húmedo en su frente- tranquila, mejorarás

Le sonrió ¡le sonrió! De todas las cosas que podía hacer, de todos los regaños y reclamos que se merecía luego de rechazarlo, él le sonreía. Sus ojos se humedecieron, el llanto ya era inevitable

-lo siento- las lágrimas corrían sin parar por sus mejillas, intentó detenerlas refregándose con su antebrazo, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba- he sido tan mala contigo…- hipó- lo siento tanto

-en estos momentos debes descansar

-¡no! En estos momentos debo pedirte disculpas ¿porqué tengo que gustarte? ¡no te merezco! Después de todo lo que te he dicho y hecho… -suspiró entrecortadamente- ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo a pesar de todo?

-¿realmente tengo que responderte eso?- se sentó a un lado de la cama, la tomó de la nuca y apoyo su rostro en su hombro, consolándola- haría cualquier cosa por ti

Se sentía tan bien estar así con él, con su incipiente barba haciéndole cosquillas, su varonil aroma inundándola, su calidez acogiéndola, no importaba cuanta fiebre tuviera quería que su calidez la llenara por completo. Al pasar los segundos se dio cuenta que el paño que tenía sobre la cabeza calló en su camisa mojándola

-espera…-intentó separarse de su hombro más este no la dejó

-shhh… calla y escucha

Afinó el oído, gente conversaba al lado de la puerta

_-¿qué pasa? Justo cuando pensé que estaban todos dormidos ¿qué están haciendo los dos?_- cuestionó autoritariamente una voz femenina, una chica, debía ser Karin

_-¡es terrible!-_ reconoció la voz de Yuzu- _Ichi-nii ha hecho llorar a Rukia-chan_

_-mi estúpido hijo no tiene tacto con las mujeres, apenas han hablado unos minutos y ya la ha hecho llorar ¡es una vergüenza para los Kurosaki!_- gritó lo último ¿no se supone que si estaban espiando debía ser discreto?

-_no te exaltes tanto con eso ¡estúpido viejo! Mejor salgan de allí, los descubrirán_

_-pero Karin-chan… si siguen así Ichi-nii perderá a su novia_

_-no creo que sea su novia_

_-es cierto, no hay manera en que Ichigo pueda ser popular con las chicas…_

-dame un segundo- le dijo Ichigo acercándose a la entrada para abrir la puerta fuertemente, dándole directamente en la cara a su ahora inconsciente padre-¡YA CALLENSE!

-¿ven? Ya lo hicieron enojar-dijo Karin

-lo siento- se disculpó Yuzu

Cerró la puerta avergonzado, se sentó nuevamente en el sillón- lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso

-tu familia es bastante peculiar

-bastante loca querrás decir

-pero no en el mal sentido de loco… se nota que son una buena familia- a diferencia de la frialdad con la que la trataba la suya

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó el chico alarmado, el Ichigo de siempre salía a relucir- ¡has salido en las noticias!

-¡¿en serio?! –se alarmó- bueno, el tema es que mi hermano no se enteró de muy buena manera de mi enfermedad, y en estos momentos sospecho que debe andarme buscando

-yo creo que tiene mínimo a todos los policías de la provincia buscándote

-¡no esperaba menos de nii-sama!- se regañó- te prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a esconderme a otra parte para no causarte más problemas

-oye enana nadie te está echando ¿además porqué huyes?

-porque no quiero darle explicaciones ni tener que someterme a su voluntad en lo poco que me queda

-podría quedarte más tiempo si no fueras tan testaruda y aceptaras el tratamiento

Omitió el comentario del chico-no todas las familias son tan buenas como la tuya, además no quiero que mi hermano me lleve…-'_lejos de ti'_ no alcanzó a pronunciar lo ultimo pero estaba claramente establecido en su mente ¿en serio le iba a decir eso? ¡tenia que controlarse!

-¿Qué te lleve donde?

-mmm… pues… de vuelta a la mansión Kuchiki a darle cuentas a los ancianos y estupideces como esas

-haré como que te creo, puedes esconderte aquí, por mi no hay problema

-pero mi hermano podría hacerte algo si se entera que me ayudas… puede ser bastante… mmm… persuasivo

-mientras estés conmigo todo estará bien- Rukia se sonrojó ¡¿porqué mierda se comportaba como una quinceañera?!- será mejor que duermas, la fiebre aún no te ha bajado y ya es tarde

-¿y tú?

-yo me las arreglaré, sólo preocúpate de dormir

Se recostó de lado para verlo antes de cerrar los ojos, estiró su mano como pidiéndole permiso para tomar la suya, él la entendió estirando el brazo. Estrechó sus dedos con los suyos, a pesar de la corriente eléctrica que le generó no quería soltarlo, esa mano la sentía tal como si fuera suya.

-gracias Ichigo…- murmuró al dormirse

Al despertar notó que era de día. En ciertas ocasiones, como aquella, era agradable despertar recuperada sin sueños extraños de por medio. Notó que la fiebre había desaparecido, sin embargo aquel dolor de las articulaciones seguí allí recordándole que no estaba del todo recuperada. Notó también que le habían dejado una muda de ropa que no era de ella, seguramente las hermanas Kurosaki le facilitaron un vestido y un par de calzas. Finalmente notó que Ichigo no estaba, asi que la necesidad de verlo hizo que se cambiara ropa rápidamente y saliera de la habitación

Toda actividad en la sala de estar paró en cuanto apareció por la entrada. Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella. Yuzu, ignorando la mala educación con que las otras dos personas seguían mirándola, se le acercó con una sonrisa

-buenos días Rukia-chan, te queda muy bien nuestra ropa. Con Karin-chan no sabíamos que estilo te gustaba más asi que yo te pase un vestido y ella las calzas… -La chica seguía hablado pero era imposible tomarle atención con esas dos personas mirándola como si quisieran llevarla ante la inquisición

El primero era un hombre mayor, con unos cuarenta y tantos años, alto, de contextura media con cabello y ojos oscuros más barba incipiente adornando el borde de la mandíbula. Vestía extravagantemente casi como si fuera a un carnaval. La segunda era una chica de la misma edad de Yuzu de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, baja y atlética, que la miraba con un ceño fruncido que se le hacía familiar. De repente el hombre se le empezó a acercar, tuvo miedo

-¡¿porqué se han callado de repente?!- apareció Ichigo quien sabe de donde a su rescate sin embargo un chillido lo detuvo

-¡Mi tercera hija!- se lanzó el hombre mayor, apretujándola entre sus brazos- me ha dado tanto gusto que hayas llegado a la vida del idiota de mi hijo justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza acerca de su masculinidad

-¡Viejo aléjate de ella!- le regañó Ichigo intentando separarlos en vano, su padre se le había pegado a la pobre chica como lapa

-no quiero alejarme de la madre de mis nietos

-vamos suéltala

-no

-¡ya escuchaste!- la chica de cabello negro le golpeó en la cabeza dejando al señor inconsciente- de verdad lamento su comportamiento- ayudada de Yuzu lo recostaron en el sofá, luego se acercó tendiéndole la mano- soy Karin, la hermana del medio y jugadora de la selección femenina de futbol

-¡oh! Es agradable conocer a una estrella- le sonrió

-podría decir lo mismo, en estos momentos estas causando más revuelo que todas las noticias juntas

"_¡oh mierda! ¿qué estará haciendo nii-sama para encontrarme?"_ dijo la chica para sí misma

-Karin…- quiso regañarla Ichigo con un gruñido, pero Yuzu se le adelantó

-Karin-chan no la incomodes ¿te gustaría servirte pastel?- no tuvo tiempo de negarse, ya estaba siendo sutilmente arrastrada a la mesa de la cocina- es una nueva receta que me enseñaron en la academia

-Yuzu sírveme a mi también- dijo Karin desde atrás mientras se sentaba frente a ella. La aludida tomó los platos cortando tres rebanadas enormes de pastel de frambuesa-ella siempre hace cosas deliciosas

-eso se nota, Ichigo me comentó que estudiaba para ser chef

-Ichi-nii siempre con la información equivocada, en realidad está estudiando para ser pastelera- se sirvió un trozo de pastel, Rukia la imitó- Yuzu te superaste esta vez, está espectacular- chilló la morena robándole las palabras de la boca

-¿en serio te ha gustado?- se sentó al lado de Rukia- ¿y tu que opinas Rukia-chan?

-delicioso

-¡oh! Que bueno que les gustara-exclamó la chica con alegría, se sirvió un poco de te y luego del primer sorbo como que su aura cambió, parecía más seria- Rukia-chan quiero saber algo ¿qué relación tienes con mi hermano?

La ojivioleta se atragantó con la comida, Karin le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarla a respirar- te pusiste agresiva rápidamente Yuzu

-¡no es colocarse agresiva Karin-chan!-reclamó como una niña pequeña- pero es que de verdad quiero saber si Rukia-chan es la novia de Ichi-nii ¡es que se ven tan bien juntos! Anda Rukia-chan ¿me dirás?

-mmm… -bajó el rostro- Ichigo y yo… Ichigo y yo…- levantó la mirada con una brillante sonrisa- sólo somos amigos

-¿pero sientes algo más por él, no?- esta vez Karin fue la que atacó ¿en qué momento la conversación se tornó belicosamente contra ella?- porque se te nota

-bueno yo…

El hecho de que Ichigo apareciera por la cocina exigiendo un trozo de pastel la salvó del interrogatorio. Se sentó a su lado. Pronto todos los misiles que parecían dirigidos contra sus sentimientos se evaporaron. Otra vez había sido salvada por su príncipe naranja

-vaya Ichi-nii ¿Quién te ha dejado el ojos morado?- preguntó Karin, Rukia preocupada analizó su rostro, el moretón se extendía por toda la mejilla derecha

-Papá me atacó cuando salía del baño, estúpido viejo, hace las mismas bromas de mierda cada vez que puede

-¡oh vamos!- lo retó la ojivioleta- No debes hablar de esa forma de tu propio padre

-¡cállate! Sólo dices eso porque no lo conoces bien, en realidad es un viejo pervertido, que se pasa la mitad del día adorando un cartel de…- un golpe en la nuca lo detuvo

-¡¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan deshonesto?! Hablando a mis espaldas- le gritó Kurosaki-san simulando molestia- ¡tu padre está tan triste!- empujó a Ichigo de la silla para sentarse a su lado- hoy haremos el tradicional picnic familiar Rukia-chan ¡Debes venir con nosotros!- exigió

¿Picnic? ¿eso significaba salir al exterior cierto? Si era así no podría acompañarlos, no cuando Byakuya había desplegado quizás a cuantas unidades del cuartel de policía, detectives y/o fuerzas especiales para encontrarla

-lo lamento pero no puedo salir porque…

-viejo está convaleciente de un proceso febril, no puede exponerse a los cambios de temperatura

-¡tienes razón Ichigo! –razonó- en ese caso nos quedaremos en un ¡Panorama hogareño!

-lamento arruinar su día familiar- se disculpó la chica

-¡como va a ser un dia familiar sin mi tercera hija presente!- quiso abrazarla pero el pelinaranja se interpuso, ignorándolo Kurosaki-san se puso en pose militar- Yuzu-chan prepara palomitas, Karin prepara el home teather ¡Hoy tendremos tarde de doramas!

Dicho y hecho, se pasaron todo el día frente al televisor viendo capitulo tras capitulo de diferentes doramas, partiendo con el clásico Hana Yori Dango hasta llegar a uno llamado Nodame Cantabile. Entre tanto capitulo visto les dieron las once de la noche. Algunos minutos, después luego de que se tomaran un te para diluir todo el azúcar ingerido gracias a las palomitas, tres de las cuatro visitas se fueron a dormir, al fin y al cabo al día siguiente debían volver a su ciudad Karakura bastante temprano.

Rukia estaba tan somnolienta que apenas y podía moverse. Sin hacerle caso a sus regaños Ichigo la cargó hacia su cama y la arropó. Él estaba listo para dormir en su sillón, como aparentemente lo había estado haciendo los últimos días cuando la chica lo interrumpió

-¿porque no duermes en tu cama?

-tú estas en ella, no quiero incomodarte

-no seas tonto, tu cama es grande y soy la bastante pequeña como para ocupar mucho menos de la mitad

-debes estar con mucho sueño como para llamarte enana a ti misma- bromeó el pelinaranja

-dije pequeña, no enana- bostezó- anda no me desvíes del tema y duerme aquí- se acurrucó hacia un lado del colchón- buenas noches

No espero para comprobar si le había hecho caso o no, con la esperanza de que sí simplemente se durmió. No supo cuanto logró soñar, sólo noto que algunas horas después estaba frente a un durmiente Ichigo. El contemplarlo dormir sin su ceño fruncido la hizo notar cosas: primero era un chico guapo, si estuviera en una situación normal sus hormonas ya le habrían dado una extraordinaria calificación; segundo, parecía tan relajado como si al dormir todas sus preocupaciones abandonaran su mente; tercero, estaba allí con ella cuando tenía todas las posibilidades de estar con cualquier chica guapa y sana (principalmente); cuarto, aquel chico se le había confesado y lo había rechazado fríamente a cada oportunidad ¿cómo podía estar tan calmado con ella? Si se invirtieran los papeles ella lo odiaría, por muy enfermo que estuviera ¿tanto la quería? Levantó su mano, tenía ganas de acariciar su rostro pronto unos síntomas reprimidos se activaron: manos sudorosas, corazón agitado, calor en las mejillas, vergüenza de que la descubriera en tal situación, pero simplemente deseaba tanto tocarlo, deseaba tanto estar a su lado, deseaba tanto _demostrarle_ su amor

"_demostrarle mi amor_" pensó la chica "_¿cómo no pude notarlo antes? Yo lo amo_" lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al tener tal revelación, por eso sentía esa necesidad de estar con él, pero a la vez quería apartarlo para no hacerlo sufrir con su inminente partida, por eso ante cualquier eventualidad siempre terminaba refugiada en su presencia. Ella amaba a Ichigo.

Con firme decisión acarició suavemente la mejilla de su amado "_soy tan afortunada de tener esta segunda piel para recorrer, me gustaría conocer su boca como mis manos, sus manos ya las siento como mías, tan grandes y cálidas_" se alejó cuando su ceño se frunció por un segundo, menos mal que seguía dormido. Ya no podía esperar más, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, lo que había estado reprimiendo, como le dijo la sabia Rangiku "_si lo aceptas te recordará por los momentos felices juntos y no por ser la perra que siempre lo rechazó_" Aunque lo único que pudiera darle fuera su amor, lo haría, se lo entregaría por completo para generar todos aquellos momentos felices que por su ceguera estaba retrasando. Con esa convicción volvió a dormir con una flamante sonrisa en su rostro.

La escena de la mañana siguiente fue bastante peculiar, para ella por lo menos pues los hermanos Kurosaki parecían curados de espanto. Isshin-san le lloraba a un pedazo de papel mientras se lamentaba de aparente abuso de poder que su hijo tomaba para echarlo del apartamento, cuando en realidad ellos tenían que viajar para que Yuzu volviera a la academia y Karin se preparara para la nueva concentración.

-tienes que ir a dejar a tu familia- le reclamó Rukia a Ichigo cuando este se negaba a las peticiones de su padre

-pero me quiero quedar cuidándote

-ya me has cuidado demasiado, ellos merecen tu compañía, ve

-Está bien- respondió de mala manera, le hizo gracia su expresión parecía un niño chiquito en medio de una pataleta. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho de le acerco apoyando una mano en su brazo y tomando impulso le beso la mejilla -¿y eso porqué fue?

-por portarte como un buen chico ¡ahora ve!- le dio in empujoncito en la espalda

-me siento como un maldito perro- masculló cuando salió del departamento cargando las maletas de sus hermanas

No hizo nada más que ver televisión hasta que Ichigo la llamó a media mañana para avisarle que regresaría más tarde por unos trámites que le exigió la universidad. Pobre de él y sus trámites. Decidió que dado todo lo que había hecho por ella merecía un premio así que levantándose raudamente del sillón se preparó psicológicamente para cocinarle algo.

EL pelinaranja llegó cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Tras dejar las llaves en la mesita de la entrada se extrañó de que Rukia no saliera a recibirle. Comenzó a buscarla, no muy grata fue su sorpresa cuando llegó a la cocina y la encontró hecha un asco

-¿qué ha pasado?- cuestionó entre preocupado y furioso

-te preparé algo de comer- mencionó mientras se sacudía algo de harina del cabello

-asi que por eso dejaste todo sucio…- le tomó un mechón del cabello- incluyéndote

-no te burles, hice mi mejor esfuerzo

-¡oh! Pobre cochinita- Rukia tomó un poco de mezcla con el dedo y le ensució la mejilla -¡oye!

-ahora estamos casi iguales- le lanzó harina en el pelo- ahora sí está mejor

-asi que quieres una guerra de comida ¿eh?- Rukia escapó hacia la sala de estar- ¡tú te lo has buscado!

Parecían dos niños pequeños tirándose barro, cuando en realidad Ichigo le tiraba agua a la chica mientras esta le lanzaba harina en venganza, como consecuencia el piso quedó lleno de engrudo. En cierto momento de la pelea Ichigo logró arrinconar a la chica en una esquina tras quitarle su arma.

-¡te atrapé, enana!

En condiciones normales ella se hubiera quejado por el adjetivo pero con el chico tan cerca de ella no se sentía normal, de hecho al parecer el tampoco lo estaba. Respiraban agitados por el esfuerzo, se miraban el uno al otro profundamente, sudaban frío y sentían las piernas como gelatina ¿en qué momento una simple guerra de comida hizo que la atmósfera se tornara tan extraña?

-Ichigo yo…

-no es necesario que digas algo

-shh- usó uno de sus dedos para cubrir sus labios- no es necesario, pero de verdad quiero decirte eso… me costó darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti

El chico se alejó un poco- ¿es algo bueno?

-no arruines el momento, lo que quería decirte es… es que te quiero, no como amigo, sino como algo más y lo hago no por lastima o porque este desesperada o me sienta en deuda –suspiró- no es mi deseo que te sientas atado a mi con está confesión, al fin y al cabo pronto moriré- bajó el rostro- supongo que lo negaba por eso

Sintió un cálido par de manos levantar su rostro ¡Dios! ¡eran tan cálidas!-ya no lo niegues más… por favor

Ante esa súplica Rukia sonrío- me he dado cuenta que cada vez que estoy a solas contigo me haces sentir completa otra vez… divertida otra vez… sana otra vez… creo que te necesito

-igual que yo a ti…

No se dieron cuenta en que momento comenzaron los besos y caricias o quien las inició, colocarse a discutir sobre ello no influiría en lo inevitable que la situación resultaba. Eran besos cargados de necesidad, cargados de ansiedad, cargados de amor del uno para con el otro. En cuanto Rukia fue capaz de reaccionar notó que ya no estaban en la cocina si no que en la habitación de Ichigo.

¿besuqueandose con un chico en la habitación? No era su estilo

Pero ya no importaba, porque ese chico no era cualquier personaje sino que era su príncipe naranja, el que la rescata de su sufrimiento. Ya no importaba que podría pasar, sólo le importaba demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Sólo le importaba usar palabras y caricias y miradas infinitas para entregarle lo único que podía, su amor

-espera…- la detuvo el chico sosteniendo sus manos

-¿qué?

-no puedo hacerlo

-¿qué?... -¿tanto se había equivocado con las señales?-¿acaso no me…?

-ni se te ocurra pensar eso… el tema es que siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti y quiero hacer las cosas bien… todo a su tiempo

-Ichigo, lo que menos tengo es tiempo

-no digas eso...- la abrazo dándole cortos besos en su cabello- nos haremos el tiempo… será simplemente perfecto

Ante esas palabras Rukia quiso llorar ¿cómo podía ser tan bueno?-al final si tienes algo de príncipe azul después de todo

Se apartó de ella haciéndole una anticuada reverencia- todo para que mi princesa se sienta a gusto

-creo que te prefiero naranja

A la mañana siguiente se sintió casi como una dueña de casa, en pijama frente a un lado de la puerta del depto despidiéndose de su pelinaranja.

-puedo cuidarme sola- repitió como por milésima vez

-pero…

-te prometo que cuando vuelvas seguiré aquí, viva- bromeó

-no es gracioso- tomó una gran y al parecer pesada carpeta

-tienes que ir a estudiar, anda

-mañana haremos algo divertido, lo prometo- le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió corriendo.

Ella lo contempló desaparecer con una sonrisa hasta que se fue. Inmersa en la sala de estar usurpó el computador de Ichigo para revisar noticias, evitando revisar sus redes sociales, con el grado de recursos tecnológicos que tiene su hermano podría ser rastreada desde cualquier parte, y no quería eso.

Lo que la alarmó un poco fue el teléfono del chico sonando cada rato, estuvo tentada a contestar pero ahí estaba de nuevo la alarma de que su hermano podría descubrirla, asi que se contuvo. Sin embargo no tuvo necesidad de maquinar teorías en su mente ya que el ultimo llamado dejó un mensaje en el contestador bastante aclaratorio, y espeluznante

"_Ichigo habla Renji, se que me has dicho muchas veces que no tienes nada que ver con la desaparición de Rukia pero no te creo. Escucha, el hermano de Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, anda desesperado buscándola para obligarla a someterse a un tratamiento y nada ni nadie lo detendrá, de hecho está moviendo todos sus hilos para culpar de secuestro a quien sea que la esté ayudando, por favor sé sensato, si estás con ella haz que vuelva con su hermano, te lo digo por su bien y el tuyo_"

-mierda…-susurró la chica

**HOLA! POR FIN UN CAPITULO EXTRA LARGO, SE LO MERECEN POR TODA LA PACIENCIA QUE ME HAN TENIDO. SE QUE RECIBÍ SÓLO DOS REVIEWS POR EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, PERO IGUAL LOS AGRADEZCO MONTONES. DE VERDAD ME GUSTAN LEER SU OPINIONES Y ESPERO QUE PARA ESTE CAPITULO TAN IMPORTANTE ESAS SE MULTIPLIQUEN**

**QUIERO AGRADECER PERSONALMENTE A:**

**Riruka-chan: lamentablemente no puedo asegurar nada si no te estaría dando muchos spoilers de la historia y estaría quitándole la intriga, lo único que puedo decir es que será el mejor final para todos.**

**Albii-chan: Gracias por retomar la historia, se que me atraso, pero la inspiración me viene y me va, como una ola. Lo que si puedo asegurar que voy adelantada en algunos capítulos por lo que por mucho que me demore no las dejaré sin un final decente. Obviamente era Gin el encargado de espiar a Rukia pero ahora que está roto el compromiso dudo que Aizen haga algo malo, la pobre Rukia tiene cosas más graves de las cuales preocuparse.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, YA QUEDAN MENOS CAPITULOS, EN TOTAL SERAN 36 ASI QUE SAQUEN LA CUENTA :D **

**ÉXITO EN TODO**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**XOXO**


	31. Roto

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**CAPITULO XXXI.- ROTO**

"_¿Cuándo te vayas tendrías el valor de decirme que ya no me amas como antes?"_

Cada palabra se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, cada vez más fuerte _"el hermano de Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, anda desesperado buscándola para obligarla a someterse a un tratamiento y nada ni nadie lo detendrá"_ Alzó la voz y gritó desesperada ¡quería que todo parara de una vez! "…_está moviendo todos sus hilos para culpar de secuestro a quien sea que la esté ayudando…"_

Apenas y se acercó a la contestadora conteniendo sus ganas de hacerla trizas. Necesitaba borrar las evidencias así que eliminó el mensaje de Renji ¡tenía que escapar! Asustada corrió hacia la habitación de Ichigo en donde cogió su mochila para abandonar el lugar, sin embargo al ver una foto del pelinaranja se dio cuenta que no podía ser tan cruel como para sólo desaparecer, más con todo el contexto en el que estaba inmersa. Conteniendo las ganas de llorar tomó unas cuantas hojas y un lápiz, no soportaría despedirse de Ichigo frente a frente así que eso era lo mejor.

Mientras escribía pensaba lo ilusa que había sido al creer en un futuro maravilloso junto al hombre que amaba.

Rápidamente salió del departamento. Nadie la seguía. Lamentablemente no tenía nada de dinero, ni siquiera para un taxi o un autobús así que caminó rápidamente entre las calles de la ciudad. Quería correr pero eso sería demasiado notorio, y además las articulaciones no soportarían una distancia tan larga, terminaría toda quebrada antes de llegar a su departamento. Era una completa estupidez ir a la boca del lobo, pero necesitaba recursos, ropa y otros enseres para seguir huyendo y esconderse del mundo. Al abrir la puerta todo estaba demasiado silencioso para ser normal, pero eso no le importó, no le quedaba tiempo, su hermano tenía infiltrados en todas partes, en cualquier momento una pila de hombres de negro entraría por esa puerta.

Cogió un gran bolso de su perchero de la sala de estar y mientras peleaba con ese estúpido cierre que no quería ceder entró a su habitación

-Te las arreglaste todo lo posible para ocultarte bien- Soltó el bolso de la impresión, de hecho antes de saber de quien se trataba ya estaba sudando frío. Dos hombres invadían su habitación, uno sentado patudamente en su cama y el otro serio contemplaba las calles a través de la ventana dándole la espalda, seguramente sería otro guardaespaldas

-¡Renji! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

-estabas tan ensimismada que no notaste que te estábamos esperando…-en esos momentos el hombre de la ventana se volteó

-nii-sama…-apenas murmuró asustada

-Buenos días Rukia, por fin tienes la decencia de aparecer

La chica se acercó a él, estaba a punto de tirarse de rodillas para rogarle su perdón – nii-sama juro que puedo explicárselo…

-no tienes nada que contarme, la Dra. Unohana me explicó tu situación

-¿cómo es qué…?- la pregunta murió en su garganta, él era Byakuya Kuchiki el empresario más influyente del país, era obvio que podía obtener información en menos de una milésima de segundo.

Renji la hizo voltearse al tomarla del brazo-¿quién te ocultaba todo este tiempo? – la chica no respondió, sólo miró al piso- ¿era Ichigo, cierto?

Inteligentemente decidió contraatacar con otra pregunta-¿qué haces con mi hermano?

-¿por qué respondes una pregunta con otra pregunta? ¡responde tu primero! ¿quién te ocultó todo este tiempo?

-¿para qué quieres saberlo? ¿meterán al culpable en la cárcel? además ¿quién ha dicho que alguien me ocultaba? Soy capaz de valerme por mi misma y no…

-¡alto!- la silenció su hermano

-nii-sama…- ¿él estaba enojado? Eso era más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa

-Toma todo lo que puedas y arregla tus maletas Rukia, nos vamos

-¿Kuchiki-sama adonde se la lleva?

-Renji eso no es asunto tuyo…

¿Volverían a Kyoto? ¿La encarcelaría en la mansión Kuchiki de por vida? –como si le quedara mucha vida- En fin, no le quedaba de otra que hacer caso. Renji y su hermano salieron de su habitación dándole la privacidad para que acomodara todo, incluso fue capaz de tomarse un baño antes de comenzar con las maletas. En el bolso que había dejado caer anteriormente guardó sus documentos, el poco maquillaje que usaba, el poco dinero que le quedaba, su computador, celular, audífonos, cargador, cámara fotográfica, etc. Mientras que en dos maletas que guardaba al fondo de su closet metió lo mejor que pudo toda su ropa. Tardó por lo menos una hora en todo. Justo cuando iba saliendo escuchó un alboroto, reconoció la voz molesta de su príncipe naranja

'_Tonto, ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar justo ahora?_' pensó

Al salir la escena no distaba mucho de una sacada de una película de acción. En la entrada Byakuya contemplaba indiferentemente como Renji e Ichigo se golpeaban entre sí.

-es obvio que tú la ocultabas zanahoria- le golpeó la mejilla

-no dejaré que se la lleven

-¡No Ichigo!- gritó la chica, golpear a un policía por más mal amigo que fuera no era conveniente

-eres un idiota-dijo el pelirrojo, limpiándose los rastros de sangre que corrían por su comisura- Rukia vino aquí sola para que no tuvieras riesgo de caer a la cárcel. Debiste quedarte en casa pero no ¡Viniste a jugar al héroe! No podrás impedir lo que venga

-¡espera!- Rukia se interpuso entre ambos-Nii-sama, Renji déjenme hablar con él, por favor

-Renji toma las maletas- ordenó Byakuya- Rukia no te tardes

Tuvieron la amabilidad de esperarla fuera del departamento. El silencio se hizo asfixiante. Ichigo quiso romperlo así que se acercó hasta ella para tomarle la mano. El contacto quemaba, Rukia apartó su mano casi de un manotazo, debía ser fuerte

-¿porqué mierda te comportas así?- gruñó Ichigo con molestia

Rukia lo comprendió, era ahora o nunca, era la oportunidad para sacar a la luz sus dotes de actriz-es sólo que… -suspiró- me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos no eran reales. Realmente no me gustas. Sólo quería pasar el tiemplo con alguien que me entendiera, así que pensé que era amor. Cuando me dí cuenta que no estaba avergonzada. Lamento haber jugado contigo…- le hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa- No quiero herir a nadie así que por favor no me busques

-no me mientas… estás mintiendo-la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca

-Ichigo… ya no…

El chico la interrumpió-por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir. Todavía hay cosas que quiero y necesito decirte. Quiero que me escuches…

-¡sueltame por favor!

-¡NO LA HARÉ! –gritó- mírame… ni siquiera fuiste capaz de mirarme mientras soltabas toda esa mierda –se ubicó frente a ella tomándola de los hombros- si realmente ese discurso melodramático que dijiste es cierto repítemelo mirándome a los ojos

-no hagas esto más difícil

-hasta que no me digas algo cierto NO TE SOLTARÉ- su respiración era agitada- por favor Rukia dime la verdad, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres

-SUELTAME POR FAVOR- chillo

-NO LO HARÉ…

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa dos hombres vestidos de negro tomaron al pelinaranja y lo golpearon en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente al instante

-¡NOO!- gritó Rukia intentando acercarse al chico, sin embargo Renji apareció tras de ella impidiendo que se acercase- Renji suéltame, necesito comprobar que está bien, por favor, suéltame- suplicó a punto de llorar

-ya no te queda tiempo…-le replicó el pelirrojo

-no, por favor…-sollozó

-detectives, llévense al chico detenido- ordenó su hermano

-¡no lo hagan! Hermano por favor detén esto, yo fui la que lo involucré en mi huida, él no tiene la culpa de nada, por favor

Al verla a los ojos detectó algo que hace tiempo no notaba. La desesperación de Rukia por el bienestar de ese chico era demasiada. Debía amarlo con locura, tal como él seguía amando a su difunta Hisana.

-Déjenlo… -inmediatamente los dos hombres lo dejaron caer al suelo con poca delicadeza- Rukia nos vamos- Pasó junto al pelinaranja a la salida, este último levantó su mano deteniéndolo del pantalón

-quisiera que dejaran de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí ¿entienden?- apenas y podía mantener el aliento

Byakuya furioso ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo- vámonos Rukia

-no te atrevas a llevártela- regañó Ichigo

-ya veo, creo que al final necesitaremos encarcelarte después de todo

Rukia alarmada se soltó de los brazos de Renji y en un acto impensado pateó la mano de Ichigo para que este soltara a su hermano

-Rukia… ¿qué estás haciendo?

-No eres más que un chico tonto ¿cómo te atreves a dirigirte así a mi hermano? ¡Aprende cuál es tu lugar!- simulando enojo lo miró a los ojos, justo como él quería- hermano estoy lista para hacer lo que quieras, vámonos

-no puedes irte ahora, Rukia yo te necesito

-no sabes cuándo rendirte ¿verdad?- le interrumpió Renji

-Vámonos por favor- tomó su bolso y se acercó a la salida

-Rukia espera ¿esto es una mala broma, verdad? ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio! Oye…

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!- gritó la chica fastidiada- no intentes venir a buscarme, porque si lo haces yo…- toda su mentira se derrumbó, no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas- ¡jamás te lo perdonaré Ichigo! –suspiró- sólo quédate quieto y vive un poco más, no esperes nada más de mi

Ichigo enmudeció, ya nada cambiaría la situación, sólo era capaz de mirar fijamente a Rukia esperando despertar de tan cruel pesadilla

-señores-llamó Byakuya- es hora de irnos…Renji- el pelirrojo entendió a la perfección la orden implícita y prácticamente empujó a Rukia hasta la salida, esta antes de salir le dedicó una última mirada de profundo arrepentimiento.

El pelinaranja quedó botado mirando hacia el vacío que en algún momento estuvo ocupado por su amada "_no puedo hablar_" pensó "_no puedo ni moverme, no pude lograr que Rukia se quedara conmigo…_"

**HOLA! ¡LES TRAJE UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD ATRASADO! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! QUEDÓ MÁS CORTITO PERO ESTE CAPITULO ES DEMASIADO SIGNIFICATIVO, ESPECIALMENTE PORQUE ES UNA EXTRAPOLACIÓN DE CIERTOS CAPITULOS DE ANIME QUE DEBEN RECORDAR MUY BIEN, SIGNIFICÓ EL QUIEBRE DE LA CORTA RELACIÓN DE ICHIGO Y RUKIA. AHORA VENDRÁ EL TIEMPO DECISIVO, ¿RUKIA VIVIRÁ O NO? FALTA POCO PARA AVERIGUARLO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, EN ESPECIAL A:**

**MaiVegeta: Lamentablemente encontraron a Rukia :( ¿qué será de ellos ahora?**

**Cri Ever: Lo averiguaste, la felicidad no duró para siempre… pero la tranquilidad vendrá pronto**

**Nekita-chan: me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que puedas seguir comentándome. No soy muy buena escribiendo partes románticas, lo intenté lo mejor posible**

**Riruka-chan: Lamento haberte hecho llorar, espero no hacerlo de nuevo. Lamentablemente tampoco puedo asegurarte que Rukia no morirá**

**Katyvip: no quería hacer llorar a nadie, lo juro… espero que este capitulo, a pesar de lo triste te haya gustado también**

**Albii-chan: creo que odiarás más a Byakuya, pero esa esa es su actitud y creo que siempre lo ha sido.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, YA QUEDAN MENOS CAPITULOS! **

**ÉXITO EN TODO**

**NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO AÑO**

**XOXO**


	32. Necesidad

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**CAPITULO XXXII: NECESIDAD**

"_**Debo admitir que todo es muy distinto sin ti, sigues dando vueltas en mi cabez**_**a"**

_ Tenía todo planeado para el día siguiente, ya había pedido un cambio de turno en la práctica como para aprovechar todo el día con Rukia ¿le gustará ir a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo? Se la imaginaba tropezando a punto de caerse, tendría que estar ahí para ella, no podía dejar que su chica sufriera de una caída. Subió las escaleras de su edificio con dos grandes bolsas de comida china que traía para el almuerzo, Rukia había bajado mucho de peso ese último tiempo, tanto que le daba miedo, tendría que remediarlo aunque le metiera la comida por sonda intravenosa._

_ Estaba abriendo las puertas de su depto. Cuando fue interceptado por su desagradable vecino. Un tipo escuálido con pelo en punta y cara de león, su sonrisa pervertida no le dio buena impresión_

_-¡Hola Ichigo!- el aludido la saludó con la cabeza evitando cualquier intento de conversación, pero el chico de al lado no se dio por vencido –no sabías que eras del tipo que ocultabas chicas sexys en casa_

_-¿de qué hablas? _

_-hoy en la mañana vi salir a una linda chica de tu departamento- ¿Rukia salió? Nervioso por la situación abrió rápidamente la puerta dejando las bolsas de lado, su vecino entrometido lo siguió al interior parloteando. Él no lo tomó en cuenta- ¿es tu novia? Era muy linda…. Si no es tu novia crees que podría pedirle una cita, me gustaría pasar un buen…_

_-¿¡porqué no te callas, Kon?!- entre lo fastidiado y asustado que estaba no midió su tono de voz_

_-tranquilo hermano… sólo tenía curiosidad-notó como el pelinaranja sudaba frío- Oye… ¿estás bien? _

_-¡no! ¡no estoy bien!- después de comprobar que Rukia no estaba en su habitación u oculta en el baño se puso a dar vueltas en su sala –¡maldición! Tonta descuidada porqué tuvo que salir ¿Dónde la puedo buscar?_

_Kon vio con verdadera preocupación como el chico se cuestionaba angustiado, considerando que era la persona más calmada en la habitación se puso a buscar pistas que pudieran ayudarlo, sobre un escritorio divisó un papel-¡mira esto! ¡esto! –agitó la nota frente a su cara-¡¿no te diste cuenta de esta nota todo este tiempo?!_

_-¿Qué es eso? -Tomó la carta entre sus manos_

_-¡debe ser un mensaje de despedida!_

_-diablos… esta Rukia-al leer la carta se dio cuenta que estaba en un idioma extraño con una serie de dibujos horripilantes alrededor, completamente ilegible, y por lo tanto inservible- ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?-gruñó. Notando lo único que se leía normal:_

"_**disfruta descifrando esto"**_

_-¡aquí hay una pista! ¿Qué demonios es?... aghh hay demasiados 'ta', quizás los usó para despistar, haber si los quito:_

"_**por mis propias razones debo irme. No me busques y no te preocupes. Después de que leas esta carta quémala. Y si puedes escóndete un tiempo"**_

_-¡maldita! Lo tenía todo planeado_

La inusual lluvia primaveral lo hizo despertar. Había tenido esa pesadilla otra vez. Tras despertar hace una semana en el departamento de Rukia se encontró con la nada, asustado fue a cualquier lugar donde la pudiera encontrar: la universidad, el host club y hasta armó un escándalo en la empresa Kuchiki pero nada. Nadie sabía dónde estaba ella o su hermano ¡ni siquiera el traidor de Renji!

_Tocó muchas veces el timbre: 1, 2, 3, 4, miles de veces seguidas. No se iría de ahí hasta verle la cara a ese mono pelirrojo. La puerta se abrió, estuvo a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo al que estaba del otro lado, menos mal que se detuvo a tiempo para no impactar la cara de su amiga Tatsuki_

_-¡Ichigo!- exclamó sorprendida por su aparición- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás bien?_

_-¡¿dónde está Renji?!- entró bruscamente en el departamento- RENJI…_

_-Shh… Asustarás a los vecinos, por qué no te relajas, entras y…._

_-¿Qué está…?_

_Apenas hizo aparición el dueño de casa fue abordado por el pelinaranja, este último se lanzó en picada con el objetivo de molerlo a golpes_

_-¡DIME AHORA MISMO DONDE ESTÁ!-le gritó entre golpe y golpe- ¡DIMELO!- Gruñó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa ensangrentada_

_-no lo se…_

_-mentiroso… ayudaste al estirado de Byakuya ¿cómo no lo vas a saber?_

_-sólo lo ayudé a encontrarla, de ahí no supe nada más… lo juro_

_-tú…-le iba a dar otro golpe pero Tatsuki lo detuvo tomándolo del puño_

_-¡Detente por favor! ¡lo mataras!_

_Miró a su amiga, el miedo se hacía presente en sus grandes ojos brillantes, lloraba ¡ella, la gran Tatsuki lloraba por su culpa! Miró a Renji ¡oh por Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? Lo soltó del puro susto, él no era así ¿qué le pasaba?_

_-Ahora te arrepientes desgraciado…-bromeó el pelirrojo, su novia se agachó para ayudarlo- tranquila… no me dejó tan mal como me veo_

_-¿en serio no sabes dónde está?-cuestionó Ichigo- te lo ruego, necesito saberlo_

_-no lo sé… lo lamento_

Suspiró, últimamente se la pasaba suspirando, como si eso ayudara a su cuerpo sin alma a recargarse. Se levantó, tomó desayuno y volvió a recostarse, ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar en su departamento porque todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba a ella hasta sentía que las sábanas aún tenían algo de su olor a lavanda, estaba enloqueciendo, necesitaba salir de allí y pronto.

**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**

-¿cómo es posible que Ichigo se haya marchado? ¡me ha abandonado! – una señora de unos cuarenta años con por lo menos dos cirugías sólo en el rostro gritaba como loca a un lado del mostrador. La pobre Momo sólo la escuchaba mientras presionaba disimuladamente el botón de emergencias una y otra vez- Y yo que creía que por fin había encontrado a mi príncipe azul ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! ¿CÓMO PUDO SER TAN POCO HOMBRE COMO PARA ABANDONARME?

-¡Chad-san necesito ayuda! Por favor-rogó con un susurro la recepcionista por el comunicador, la señora alcanzó a escucharla, acto que hizo que se enfureciera aún más

-y tu niñata… ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LLAMAR A SEGURIDAD? SÓLO TE ESTOY PIDIDENDO EXPLICACIONES NO ARMANDO UN ESCÁNDALO-golpeó el escritorio fuertemente con su cartera

-Chad-san… de prisa

En ese momento el gigante de dos metros apareció tomando a la señora como un saco de papas para sacarla del lugar. A pesar de los continuos gritos y de los golpes y pataleos Chad caminaba como si nada pasara.

-no pueden hacerme esto ¡juro que los demandaré!-fue el último grito que se escuchó de la ex clienta

Al finalizar la jornada Urahara le pidió (o mejor dicho les obligó) que se quedaran a una reunión extraordinaria. Se sentaron tranquilamente en la sala de recepción para discutir la situación actual del host club, la cual no era la más favorable

-mis queridos niños…-Toushiro carraspeó indicando a Momo- y niña, como se han dado cuenta nuestro Host Club está pasando por un mal momento, por razones más que necesarias Grimmjow fue expulsado, Ulquiorra se fue poco tiempo después de casarse e Ichigo ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra… debido a esto último muchas de nuestras clientas han dimitido ya sea por las buenas o por las malas como lo que recién ha pasado…

-es increíble- suspiró la chica - es la quinta esta semana y ya han pasado seis meses desde que Ichigo-san se fue

-no entiendo cómo consiguió tal arrastre-acotó Shinji- ni que tuviera poderes especiales

- realmente tenia dotes de actor, porque en la vida real no era más que un cabeza hueca-dijo Renji mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo

-hablando de eso…-les llamó la atención el jefe- ¿alguien ha tenido noticias de él?

-no…-respondió Uryuu-de hecho lo he llamado, he ido a su depto. Y hasta he preguntado por él en la universidad y nada

-aghh-regañó el pelirrojo-sin Ulquiorra e Ichigo las cosas se han complicado bastante por aquí

-¿y de quien crees que es la culpa?-lo interrumpió Uryuu. Pronto todos los de la habitación lo miraron molestos

-¡oye porque me miran así! ¿qué iba a saber yo que Kuchiki-san se llevaría a Rukia lejos?

-cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente notaría que el único propósito de Kuchiki-san era separar a Rukia de Ichigo-intervino por primera vez Toushiro

-¿me estas llamado idiota, niñato?-masculló Renji molesto mientras se acercaba al peliblanco

-¿a quién le dices niñato?-se levantó el aludido encarando al pelirrojo a punto de golpearle la nariz

-huelo a que dos o más se quedaran sin sueldo- dijo Urahara riéndose detrás de un abanico que sacó de su manga. Renji y Toushiro se gruñeron un poco el uno al otro volviendo a sus respectivos asientos- bien… como plan de emergencia ascenderemos a Hanatarou al puesto de host, mientras sigo buscando dos reemplazantes indicados, si alguien tienen algún candidato o alguna candidata que se vea bien disfrazada de hombre me avisa…

Mientras, el antiguo príncipe azul que había abandonado la búsqueda de su "princesa" (todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ya que Byakuya no le decía dónde estaba, por más protestas y desórdenes que fuera a hacer a las distintas sucursales de su empresa) residía en su pueblo natal: Karakura, una pequeña ciudad autosuficiente donde su padre tenía una pequeña clínica. Todas las tardes antes de su nuevo empleo de bartender en un restobar paseaba frente al río donde murió su madre, debería odiar ese lugar pero contrariamente lo tranquilizaba, sentía que allí podía contactar mejor consigo mismo. Se sentó en el pasto mirando el horizonte, suspiró, Rukia seguía estando en su cabeza, de hecho cuando se concentraba creía oírla hablar ¿ese sería el primer indicio de que estaba enloqueciendo?

-sospeché que estarías por aquí… por lo menos ya no caminas en círculos

Esa voz familiar lo hizo sonreír, no supo cómo su amiga aún recordaba aquellos momentos de pequeño cuando daba vueltas y más vueltas alrededor del rio buscando a su mamá muerta. Sin pedir permiso se sentó junto a él mirando hacia el río

-¿Tatsuki? ¿De vuelta en Karakura? ¿El mono pelirrojo te dio permiso?- no quiso despegar la vista del atardecer pero la tardía respuesta de la chica lo hizo suponer que algo malo pasaba

-en realidad no tuve que pedirlo…- tomó aire- Renji y yo nos dimos un tiempo

-¿por qué?- volteó a verla enojado- ¿El bastardo te hizo algo?

-¡no! en realidad es complicado… pero ya no hablemos más de eso- sonrió mientras movía efusivamente las manos para zanjar el tema-¿y tú cómo estás?

-bien… supongo

-¿has tenido noticias de Rukia?-cundió el silencio- pregunto porque se que le quedaba tan poc…

-¡no lo digas! Sé que ella sigue viva en algún lado… -volvió su vista al horizonte- lo siento, aquí- apoyó su mano al centro de su pecho, apretando la camisa

-eres impresionante… sabes cuando estabas con Rukia te veías más feliz, casi como cuando estabas con tu mamá, espero que cuando vuelva puedan ser felices juntos

-te aseguro que así será…

Llegó cerca de las 3 de la madrugada a su hogar. Estaba tan cansado, el día había sido el peor de todos. De hecho se había armado una pelea de tal violencia que al menos diez personas quedaron heridas. Fue tal el impacto que tres canales de televisión estuvieron reporteando en directo por dos horas acosando a cualquiera que estuviera en el lugar, no se pudo escapar de más de alguna entrevista. Sin probar bocado de la comida que su hermanita le había dejado fue derecho a su cama, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido cuando su celular notificó la llegada de un mensaje, estuvo a punto de dejarlo pasar pero la curiosidad no lo dejó. Al leer las primeras líneas quedó en blanco, tuvo que pellizcarse para darse cuenta que seguía despierto, se sentó en la cama encendió la luz de la lámpara de velador y se preparó para leer el mensaje con calma:

"_Ichigo:_

_Ha pasado algún tiempo pero sigo viva. Me fue imposible contactarte antes tuve que utilizar la cuenta de una amiga para mandarte este mensaje, lamento haber tardado tanto. Nii-sama me obligó a tomar un estricto tratamiento en un hospital especializado que ni siquiera sé dónde está, por el momento la terapia está funcionando, más aún no se sabe con seguridad cuanto más viviré. Sólo me queda seguir esperando a que llegue el final, deseando tener la fuerza para resistir._

_Honestamente esto no es lo que había planeado, de repente todo comenzó a salirse de control y ahora lo que me queda es el deseo de cambiar esta vida por algo nuevo, pero luego me doy cuenta que eso estúpidamente es aferrarme a algo que no tengo_

_Te escribo para ordenarte –si es que logro tal efecto- que continúes con tu vida. Vuelve a estudiar para convertirte en un gran médico, vuelve al host club, con tus amigos ya no sigas aislándote por favor. Lo más importante es que te ruego: enamórate otra vez, es tan difícil dejarte ir pero eres un hombre maravilloso y mereces pasar el resto de tu vida acompañado de una mujer que te merezca_

_Ichigo quedaron tantas cosas sin decir, y lamentablemente no se si pueda volverte a ver alguna vez, si no lo logro quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre te amaré"_

-Estúpida… -dejó su teléfono de lado recostándose con la mirada al techo y su brazo sobre la frente- me pregunto si puedo continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti

**¡HOLA! SE QUE HA PASADO ALGO DE TIEMPO PERO ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UN BUEN AÑO NUEVO. QUE EL 2014 SEA PRODUCTIVO PARA TODOS/AS LLENO DE ÉXITO, BENDICIONES Y MUCHO MUCHO AMOR XD. DECIDI ACTUALIZAR PORQUE HOY ME INSPIRÉ Y AVANCÉ HARTO EN EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO, ASI QUE COMO YA VA QUEDANDO MENOS DECIDI TRAERLES UNA SORPRESITA.**

**CABE DESTACAR QUE AGRADEZCO MUCHO LA PACIENCIA QUE TIENEN AL SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE ME HE DEMORADO EN TERMINARLA. MUCHAS GRACIAS PO SUS COMENTARIOS, ALEGRAN MI VIDA, DE VERDAD.**

**QUIERO AGRADECER ESPECIALMENTE A LAS QUE ME DEJARON COMENTARIOS PARA EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**Yuuki Kuchiki: intenté traspolar lo más que pude ciertas partes del anime que me parecieron importantes para mi, en este capitulo igual pasa :D**

**Cri Ever: aunque no lo parezca ya se acabará el sufrimiento, lo prometo, este capitulo fue más desde el punto de vista de Ichigo, lo tenía bastante botado al pobre**

**Junii-chan: que bueno que hayas encontrado este humilde fic, el hecho de que lo hayas leído de golpe me llena de alegría ¿parecía tedioso? Espero que no. Honestamente no puedo asegurar si Rukia sobrevive al final, eso le quitaría emoción a la historia, pero si puedo asegurar que será un buen final, serán 36 capítulos en total… me quedan 4 por subir :D**

**Albii-chan: quise colocar a Byakuya tal como salía en los capitulos en que se llevaban a Rukia de vuelta a Soul Society, creo que resultó… pero no durará mucho**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, YA QUEDAN MENOS CAPITULOS! **

**ÉXITO EN TODO**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**XOXO**


	33. Esclava

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**CAPITULO XXXIII: ESCLAVA**

"**Cuando mi tiempo llegue, olvida lo malo que he hecho, ayúdame a dejar atrás las razones para ser extrañada"**

"_hace tiempo vi una película donde al protagonista le diagnosticaban cáncer. Era uno de los actores favoritos de Momo asi que fui obligada a verla con lujo de detalle de principio a fin. El chico comenzó un tratamiento de quimioterapia en una sala junto con otros enfermos, dentro conversaban y se reían como si estuvieran en una salita de estar común y corriente mientras las máquinas le inyectaban los medicamentos. Ojalá y el ambiente fuera tan afable, pues en realidad no lo es_"

Ya era su quinta sesión de quimio y estaba abandonada en una fría habitación mientras miraba el techo luminoso. Nunca, ni en la más aterradora de sus pesadillas creyó que tendría que pasar por esto: estar confinada a una habitación de hospital, no saber dónde estaba, no tener contacto con el mundo, tener a la muerte rodeándola, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo lo que más le angustiaba era el hecho de no poder contactar con su príncipe naranja, ni siquiera para decirle que después de casi seis meses sin verlo, seguía viva. Cada día las ganas de escuchar su voz aumentaban a niveles críticos, pero su hermano ya la tenía amenazada: si se atrevía aunque fuera una vez a discar su número en el teléfono él se encargaría de culpar a Ichigo de secuestro –irónicamente su secuestro- para que se pudriera en la cárcel. Así que mientras tanto lo único que le quedaba era contar las horas, minutos y segundos entre cada tratamiento raro que le hacían.

El centro médico donde se encontraba recluida estaba especializado en oncología y probaba con tratamientos nuevos e innovadores, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera hacían sido aprobados adecuadamente por un comité bioético, pero dada la gravedad de su situación por más extraño que el tratamiento pareciera sólo le quedaba acatar.

Había luchado contra sus instintos de sublevarse, tomar sus cosas y arrancar, comportándose como una buena paciente durante todo ese tiempo, y gracias a Dios eso brindaría sus frutos ese momento. Ansiosa esperaba la visita médica del director del centro, el Dr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, quien le entregaría los resultados de sus últimos exámenes; si estos eran favorables sería trasladada a una habitación compartida. Había estado tanto tiempo sola (si, sola, porque las visitas esporádicas de su hermano, ni el trato con las antipáticas enfermeras no contaba) que el simple hecho de que existiera la posibilidad de que compartiera durante el día con otro ser humano la alegraba, a pesar de que existía el riesgo que no le simpatizara, con tal de compartir eso era lo de menos.

Exactamente una hora después de su sesión de quimioterapia apareció el medico en su habitación, acompañado de Nemu Kurotsuchi, su hija e irónicamente jefa del equipo de enfermeras. El doctor llevaba, como siempre, una extraña mascara que le cubría el rostro. Según lo poco que pudo averiguar tenía que llevarla porque uno de los tratamientos experimentales le dañó gravemente la piel de la cara, dejándolo casi como un "zombie". Menos mal que el dicho tratamiento lo cancelaron antes de que ella llegara para quedarse.

-bien srta. Kuchiki tengo sus tan ansiados resultados –ella sólo movió la cabeza en afirmación, honestamente hablar con el profesional le daba escalofríos- La quimioterapia y el tratamiento de cámara hiperbárica han mejorado notablemente sus niveles de elementos figurados en sangre, su número de leucocitos está volviendo a la normalidad y su anemia secundaria esta de a poco siendo controlada…

-¿qué significa eso doctor?

-que se está recuperando de a poco, por lo que no será necesario que continúe en esta sala de cuidados intensivos… procederemos a cambiarla de habitación. Nemu la ayudará… -y con un empujón acercó a la pobre chica hasta su cama- ¡anda niña no te quedes quieta!

-sí, doctor

De un segundo a otro la trasladaron a una nueva habitación… vacía, pero con dos camas. Aún había esperanza. Antes de que la enfermera la dejara abandonada se atrevio a preguntar

-disculpe…- continúo al ver que tenía su atención- ¿estaré sola en esta habitación?

-su compañera será trasladada en un momento

-¡oh gracias!

Esos momentos se transformaron en horas. A altas horas de la noche lo único entretenido que había hecho era ver una maratón de Gossip Girl que se encontró en algún canal del cable. Pero era tanto que ya hasta de eso estaba aburrida ¿Cuándo llegaría su nueva amiga/enemiga?

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!-escuchó un grito desde la puerta, tan agudo que juraría que podría llegar a romper algún cristal si se lo proponía.

-¡ahh! Me asustaste-exclamó Rukia al ver a una chica al lado de la puerta. Inmediatamente apareció una de las enfermeras

-señorita Dokugamine por favor no grite- regañó la enfermera en un perfecto inglés

Sin hacerle caso la chica exclamó a todo pulmón-¡también eres japonesa!-se acercó a la cama de Rukia tomándole las manos y agitándoselas- por fin podré conversar con alguien en mi idioma, estaba harta de hablar todo en inglés, principalmente cuando no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que me dicen… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Antes de responder la ojivioleta se tomó su tiempo para analizarla, era una chica joven, de unos quince o dieciséis años, alta, delgada y con el pelo color ¿fuscia?, si fuscia atado en dos coletas. Vestía la misma bata que ella, pantuflas y mantenía las manos con vendas que parecían verdaderos mitones blancos.

Aclaró su garganta reseca- me llamo Rukia Kuchiki- expresó con seriamente

-¡por favor! Deja las formalidades de lado, me llamo Riruka Dokugamine, espero que podamos ser amigas

-¡aghh!-se quejó la enfermera- las dejaré solas, no intenten nada malo, principalmente usted señorita Dokugamine

-ok-se volteó hacia ella guiñándole un ojo, la enfermera salió de la habitación fastidiada- por fin se fue…-expresó en japonés suspirando- tenía tantas ganas de tener una compañera de habitación

-yo igual, estaba aburrida de estar en cuidados intensivos, sola

-todos los ingresos pasan por cuidados intensivos la primera vez, algunos desafortunados como yo pasamos más de dos veces

Se sorprendió con esas palabras, se veía tan alegre y sana. No parecía una persona enferma- ¿porqué estas aquí?

-porque me aburría en cuidados intensivos, igual que tu

-no, no me refería a eso… ¿porqué están internada en el centro? ¿de que estás enferma?

-melanoma estadio II, se me manifestaron en las manos, por eso las tengo así ¿y tu?

-leucemia mieloide aguda, no se en qué estado está

-ahh, por eso tan pálida-vio que Rukia se desanimaba- ¡no, no lo dije por ofenderte! ¡lo juro! Siempre debes recordar que nosotros ¡No somos simples humanos!, somos sobrevivientes –Riruka se fue hacia su cama-cambiando de tema ¿qué mierda estas viendo?

-una maratón de Gossip Girl

-¿la están dando otra vez? Todos los fines de semana es lo mismo ¿no prefieres ver una película de verdad?

Pasaron unas dos semanas, cada día su amistad con Riruka se incrementaba. Ella estaba loca, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Era infantil, adoradora de los peluches (tenía unos cuantos de Chappy que ahora habían pasado a su posesión) le gustaba dibujar a pesar de ser extremadamente miope, y le encantaban las travesuras, le encantaban. De hecho de los días que había convivido con ella en al menos cuatro ocasiones le había hecho algo malo a las enfermeras y paramédicos. La última vez con la broma de la bomba de tinta hizo llorar a una paramédico. Si no fuera porque su madre era una de las principales benefactoras del centro ya la habrían echado a patadas hace tiempo.

Cuando despertó descubrió que la chica de coletas estaba con la televisión encendida con el volumen altísimo, pero no la tomaba en cuenta porque estaba inclinada dibujando sobre un gran block de dibujo. Al notar que estaba despierta le sonrió

-¡mira!-apuntó la televisión- encontré un canal japonés, es de noticias pero algo es algo, al parecer están de noche por allá

Desvió la mirada mientras esperaba el desayuno. Se notaba que en Japón las noticias no paraban. Crecimiento económico, desastre nuclear, tormentas en un extremo, disminución de la delincuencia, estaba pasando de todo. Contrario a las cifras oficiales estaban reporteando un aumento de los crímenes en localidades pequeñas, le aburrió un poco el tema pero tampoco quería dejar de lado esa conexión con su realidad así que sin cambiar el canal se puso a conversar con la chica de pelo fucsia. Justo cuando la estaban interrogando acerca de las empresas de su familia (gran tema ¿no?) escuchó aquella voz varonil y molesta pero a la vez cálida y acogedora, aquella voz que la acompañaba en todos sus sueños y pesadillas, aquella voz que nunca creyó volver a escuchar.

Riruka al notar cierto cambio en su semblante se angustió

-¿Rukia, estas bien?- más no podía responderle, estaba aterrada. Aterrada de que si volteaba a ver hacia la pantalla todo fuera una cruel broma de su imaginación –Rukia respóndeme, me asustas, estás más palida de lo normal… Rukia…

Cada vez la voz de Riruka se hacía más lejana y la otra voz, la que en esos momentos la atormentaba se hacía más cercana y profunda. Mecánicamente desvió todo su cuerpo hacia el frente, levantó la vista rápidamente y lo que vio no le gustó para nada –Ichigo…

Su nombre escapó involuntariamente de sus labios. Notaba que ahora no sólo su compañera estaba en la habitación sino que por lo menos había una enfermera y tres paramédicos, pero para ella sólo estaba Ichigo, o lo que quedaba de él. Lo vio ojeroso, con el ceño más fruncido que nunca hubiera visto, el cabello naranjo que había sido brillante estaba opaco, su contextura era más delgada, tanto que hasta las mejillas parecían haberse hundido, pero lo que más pena le dio fueron sus ojos. Esos ojos marrones que estaban sin vida ¿qué le había hecho? Tenía ganas de llorar más no pudo porque al volver a la realidad notó que estaba armando un verdadero escándalo a su alrededor. Primero tenía que arreglar las cosas

-estoy bien… -dijo claramente para sonar creíble.

Después de tomar sus signos vitales y controlarla por media hora determinaron que no se iba a desmayar así que las dejaron solas, por lo menos en la habitación porque estaba segura que al menos dos miembros del personal debían estar en el pasillo a la mano por si algo pasaba.

-¿Quién es ese tal Ichigo?- la cuestionó Riruka, sabía que en algún momento el tema saldría a la luz.

Le contó todo, con lujo de detalles. Desde su primer día en el host club hasta la vez que quedó inconsciente en su apartamento. A Riruka le brillaban los ojos de la emoción con cada detalle de su no tan convencional historia de amor

-¡wow! ¡Rukia Kuchiki, te admiro!

-no deberías hacerlo, sólo termino lastimando a la gente

-pues arréglalo… contáctate con él

-¿cómo?

-Facebook

-¿con qué computadora?

-eso déjamelo a mi

La maquiavélica mente de Riruka le daba miedo. Lo comprobó cuando en menos de cinco minutos ya tenía el medio plan de distraer a paramédicos y a la enfermera jefe para que ella se acercara a la computadora y contactara con Ichigo.

-bien… -la chica de las coletas miró por la puerta entreabierta- en cuanto salga cuenta hasta 30 y sales… sin importar los ruidos que haya alrededor ¿claro?

-está bien

-¡suerte!- exclamó antes de correr como loca hacia la salida

La cuenta regresiva comenzaba: 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… suspiró y corrió a toda velocidad al escritorio de enfermería que tal como lo decía el plan estaba vacío y con el internet explorer abierto. Su hermano, o mejor dicho los informáticos de la empresa se habían encargado de hackear su cuenta de Facebook por lo que usó la de Riruka para encontrar a Ichigo. Notó que no había cerrado su cuenta pero que no había actualizado nada en 6 meses, además de que tenían a Orihime como amiga en común… ¿porqué…?

Eso no debería estarle importando ahora. Confundida tecleó rápidamente el mensaje que se había memorizado minutos atrás -_Ichigo: Ha pasado algún tiempo pero sigo viva. Me fue imposible contactarte antes de hecho tuve que utilizar la cuenta de una amiga para mandarte este mensaje, lamento haber tardado tanto. Nii-sama me obligó a tomar un estricto tratamiento en un hospital especializado que ni siquiera sé dónde está, por el momento la terapia está funcionando, más aún no se sabe con seguridad cuanto más viviré. Sólo me queda seguir esperando a que llegue el final, deseando tener la fuerza para resistir. Honestamente esto no es lo que había planeado, de repente todo comenzó a salirse de control y ahora lo que me queda es el deseo de cambiar esta vida por algo nuevo, pero luego me doy cuenta que eso estúpidamente es aferrarme a algo que no tengo. Te escribo para ordenarte –si es que logro tal efecto- que continúes con tu vida. Vuelve a estudiar para convertirte en un gran médico, vuelve al host club, con tus amigos ya no sigas aislándote por favor. Lo más importante es que te ruego: enamórate otra vez, es tan difícil dejarte ir pero eres un hombre maravilloso y mereces pasar el resto de tu vida acompañado de una mujer que te merezca. Ichigo quedaron tantas cosas sin decir, y lamentablemente no se si pueda volverte a ver alguna vez, si no lo logro quiero que sepas… -_levantó la mirada al escuchar unas cosas romperse, le quedaba poco tiempo- _que te amo y siempre te amaré_

¡Oh por Dios! Terminó de teclear tan rápido como pudo, cerró la sesión de Riruka, borró el historial del ordenador y corrió de vuelta a la habitación en menos de treinta segundos. Agitada intentó tranquilizar su respiración inútilmente, no notó a su amiga entrar con el pelo suelto y la bata fuera de lugar

-¿lo lograste?

-sí…-hiperventilaba

-muy bien…-levantó su pulgar en señal de afirmación dedicándole una sonrisa pero al ver que no se tranquilizaba y cada vez se colocaba más azul borró todo signo de felicidad y corrió hacia ella -¡¿te sientes mal?!

-no… puedo… respirar

-¡mierda!

Esta vez no se iba a detener. Era su fin. El aire no le entraba a los pulmones, tiritaba por un frio intenso inexistente, veía puntos de colores por todos lados, escuchaba un fuerte pitido en el oído que en cualquier momento haría explotar sus tímpanos. En el mismo momento en que el equipo medico entró vomitó su propio peso en sangre.

Mientras la movían en la camilla con la vista fija hacia las intensas luces del techo pensaba que había hecho bien en mandarle el mensaje a Ichigo, eso la dejaba más tranquila. Su vista pronto se volvió oscuridad , uso todo su raciocinio para consolarse a si misma: " _No tengo miedo. No me arrepiento de mi vida. Conocí a Renji y a sus amigos, Nii-sama me acogió, e Ichigo...me salvó. No estoy sufriendo. Tampoco estoy triste. Ni arrepentida. Yo tengo… mi corazón en paz. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Adiós"_

**¡HOLA! NO MEREZCO PERDÓN DE DIOS, LO SÉ, ES QUE NO ENCONTRABA INSPIRACIÓN PARA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, PERO AHORA ACTUALIZO PORQUE POR FIN LO TERMINÉ… ASI QUE PUEDEN ESTAR SEGURAS QUE LA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN FINAL Y UN EPÍLOGO :D AHORA ME FALTA ESCRIBIR EL EPILOGO, PERO ES LO DE MENOS, LA HISTORIA YA ESTA COMPLETA.**

**GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA, Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE PUEDAN SEGUIR COMENTANDO ESTE CAPITULO, ALGO TERRIBLE NO, EN UNA DE ESAS RUKIA YA ESTÁ MUERTA ¡OH NO! A ESPERAR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PARA SABERLO**

**QUIERO AGRADECER ESPECIALMENTE A LAS QUE ME DEJARON COMENTARIOS PARA EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**Loen: muy triste no… esta basado en unas canciones de Linkin Park, se llama "wainting for the end" por si quieres escucharla**

**ALEXZHA: espero que te haya gustado**

**Masaki: cada vez queda poquito**

**Junii-chan: ¿me has comparado con un libro? Eso es un honor para mí en serio… lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ahora la espera se verá reducida, lo prometo**

**Albii-chan: Tatsuki dejó a Renji por su papel en la separación de Ichigo y Rukia, pero eso será momentáneo. Aún no he pensado mucho en el host club, pero prometo que todos los host volverán a aparecer.**

**Nessie black 10 Frany HQ: claro que hay más capítulos! Lamento haber demorado tanto, cuando la inspiración se va cuesta recuperarla. Gracias por todos tus reviews para cada capitulo, espero uno para este tambien**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, YA QUEDAN MENOS CAPITULOS! **

**ÉXITO EN TODO**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO (ESTA VEZ ES SEGURO)**

**XOXO**


	34. Evento

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**CAPITULO XXXIV: EVENTO**

"_**Te amaré hasta el final de los tiempos, incluso por miles de años**_**"**

"_El timbre me alejó de cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo, me sorprendió que alguien molestara tan de madrugada. Refregándome los ojos para alejar el cansancio me acerco a la puerta, al abrir un hombre de rostro borroso me entrega una cinta de VHS ¿A qué anticuado se le ocurre enviar en ese tipo de formato? Para eso existe el DVD y el Blu-ray. Estúpido envío que ni siquiera podré ver porque… ¿Qué hace un reproductor de VHS en mi casa? Ya ni siquiera me dedico a seguir meditando, automáticamente había introducido la cinta en el aparato y en estos momentos se estaba reproduciendo. Durante varios minutos que se me hicieron eternos la pantalla sólo estaba en negro, desesperado quise lanzar algo hacia el televisor, pero un pitido y el cambio de imagen llamó mi atención. Ahora se ve una cortina blanca con una silueta de fondo, una borrosa silueta que conozco a la perfección. No importaba cuantas cortinas cubrieran esa silueta, la reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo_

_-Ichigo…-esa voz hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir como hace tiempo no lo hacía-por fin puedo comunicarme contigo, no puedo hablar mucho, se me seca muy rápido la boca- se detuvo para tomar agua, mientras la cortina fue removida de repente, ni ella se lo esperaba- ¡pero que…!_

_-debe verte…-dice quien sea que estaba grabando_

_-¡no!-inútilmente intentó volver a cubrirse, rendida miró suplicante hacia el frente- por favor voltéate… cómo estoy ahora soy bastante desagradable a la vista_

_-mentira…-alcanzó a escapar de mis labios. Ella nunca sería desagradable a la vista. Sólo había cambiado. _

_Del otro lado estaba pálida, casi transparente como un fantasma que en cualquier momento desaparecería, sus ojeras habían aumentado, ya no le quedaba cabello en su cabeza, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, sin embargo para mí Rukia era hermosa, estaba tan hermosa como la primera vez que la ví_

_-estoy segura que no me hiciste caso… como puedes ver todo mi cabello me ha abandonado, y estoy algo desastrosa por la quimio- lanzó una risotada burlesca- creo que así nunca me casaré… se que no me queda mucho tiempo, lo se cada vez que veo mi reflejo marchitándose. Por eso quiero que sepas que la parte más difícil de todo esto…-suspiró- ha sido dejarte ir…_

_ El video pronto se volvió a negro mientras en un ataque de furia rompía todo a mi alrededor ¿Porqué Rukia no puede estar conmigo? ¿porqué?"_

Ichigo fue despertado por el repiqueteo de su celular. Otra vez había soñado con lo mismo. Con los ojos entrecerrados observó la pantalla dándose cuenta que la alarma daba las ocho de la mañana. Se levantó desganado, hoy le esperaba una boda y como padrino debía estar ahí para controlar al novio.

¿Quién se casaba? Pues los tortolitos de Uryuu Ishida con Orihime Inoue.

Después de un tórrido romance y una escandalosa propuesta de matrimonio en medio del host club habían decidido unir su vida en santo matrimonio. Sobre Tatsuki y él había caído la responsabilidad de representar el papel de madrina y padrino, es decir, eran los pobres mortales que habían tenido que soportar a la noviadzilla y el noviodzillo (pues como pudo comprobar tal síndrome de histeria no afectaba sólo al sexo femenino) durante el corto tiempo de preparación: tres meses.

Nunca pensó que participar casi directamente en la organización de una boda sería tan difícil, entre encontrar un lugar adecuado, la decoración, las flores, el pastel, la comida, la música, las invitaciones, la letra en las invitaciones, los invitados, el orden de las mesas para los invitados, etc, etc, etc, creía que le reventaría la cabeza. Finalmente el tan esperado día había llegado, desperezándose Ichigo se acercó a la ventana de su antiguo departamento. Después de haber recibido ese mensaje de Rukia hace once meses atrás retomó la vida que había dejado, volvió a Tokio, retomó su lugar de príncipe azul en el host club, volvió a estudiar y siguió el transcurso normal de su vida. Aún así algo le faltaba, eso lo tenía claro.

Se metió a la ducha. Mientras el agua escurría por su cuerpo pensaba lo mismo de siempre. Sabía que Rukia está en algún lugar mejor, donde la están cuidando o tratando y que no podía interponerse a eso. Sin embargo Necesitaba comunicarse con ella, abrazarle y platicarle que todo le sale mal y que la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad. Una parte de él decía que debería odiarla por dejarlo, pero la otra le recordaba que ella no escogió irse, no tuvo otra elección. Simplemente era un amante loco que había aprendido la lección que para sentirse mejor no debía creer en el amor.

Sin embargo como iba a una boda en esos momentos era recomendable dejar esos pensamientos fatalistas de lado y salir de la ducha pronto. Su celular sonaba una y otra vez. Le llegaban varios mensajes de Whasapp a la vez, suponía que todos del novio, o por lo menos la mayoría.

_Ishida:_

"_mas te vale que estes despierto"_

"_¿porqué no has llegado al hotel?"_

"_¡apurate idiota!"_

"_¡Mierda Ichigo! No encuentro los anillos, dime que los tienes tu"_

"_¿los tienes?"_

"_si no me respondes en cinco minutos juro que voy a revolver tu depto. hasta que encuentre los anillos"_

"_¿Por qué no me respondes? Estoy a un pie de salir del hotel a buscarte"_

"_¡ah! Ya encontré los anillos, manifiéstate por favor"_

Rápidamente tecleó –Me estoy vistiendo, voy en camino

Ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó ver a un Ishida tan alterado ¿Quién diría que el siempre sereno y serio Uryuu estaría al borde de una taquicardia? Quizás hasta Orihime estaba más relajada, o quizás no…

_Tatsuki: "Orihime está al borde de un ataque nervioso ¿servirá si le doy Diazepam?"_

Realmente esperaba que la madrina no haya medicado a su amiga para relajarla –ni se te ocurra darle Diazepam, si no, no despertará hasta mañana- le respondió

_Tatsuki: "Ok, tu eres el experto ¿servirá si le doy agua con azúcar? Si le doy alcohol quizás que cosas se le salgan en el altar"_

-el agua con azúcar servirá, yo ya salgo para allá-escribió

Se puso ropa cómoda, tomo la bolsa donde llevaba el smoking y los zapatos y salió para tomar un taxi. La boda se realizaría en el jardín y el salón de eventos del hotel "Las Noches" una de las tantas dependencias de la odiosa corporación Kuchiki ¿qué no había ningún otro hotel en la ciudad? Al entrar lo primero que vio fue una foto magnificada de la cara del estirado de Byakuya, estuvo tentado a rayarla pero las múltiples cámaras de seguridad de alrededor lo hicieron desistir de la idea.

Llegó a la habitación donde Ishida esperaba. A pesar de que faltaba bastante tiempo para la hora de la ceremonia el novio caminaba de un lado a otro intentando solucionar no se que problema imaginario. Al ver a Ichigo le reclamó por llegar "tarde" y por no contestarle los mensajes en su momento. Para pasar el rato y ayudar a relajar al novio los miembros del host club habían organizado un mini-torneo de póker, sin embargo hasta el momento todos brillaban por su ausencia. EL pelinaranjo abrumado por los nervios de Ishida suspiró y soltó sin pensar:

-¿estás seguro que te quieres casar?

-¡¿no que se supone que como mi padrino deberías apoyarme?!-gritó demasiado fuerte

-obvio y lo hago… por eso pregunto-se justificó

-no seas idiota, lo que más deseo es pasar todos mis días al lado de esa mujer

-uuuy que te has puesto romántico Uryuu, hasta yo podría enamorarme de ti

Ichigo pensó que el novio lo miraría enojado por la burla, sin embargo le sonrió con sorpresa- nunca pensé que volvería a escuchar una broma de tu parte

-¿qué te pasa? Si tampoco soy tan emo

-si, pero después de la desaparición de Rukia-chan tú…

Ichigo lo interrumpió- si si lo se –estaba fastidiado, con sus amigos siempre era la misma cantaleta –me enajené completamente del mundo y hubiera seguido así de no haber sido por ese mensaje que me mandó…

-que bueno que haya logrado contactarse contigo, espero que cumplas todo lo que te pidió

-y lo único que yo espero es que vuelva, sin importar la cantidad de años que pasen, ya que la seguiré amando

-que tierno… podría usar eso para mis votos

-¡¿todavía no los tienes listos?!

Y con eso el novio volvió a colocarse histérico.

Cuatro horas antes de la boda comenzaba el torneo de póker. Sentados en una mesa redonda estaban Uryuu, Ichigo Urahara, Renji, Toushiro, Ulquiorra, Shinji (con una extraña herida en la frente), Chad, Hanatarou, que ahora era uno de los host más populares, y dos primos de Ishida: un tal Tsukishima que se notaba incluso más serio que el mismo Uryuu en su mejor momento y otro tipo flacucho llamado Keigo que hablaba unas mil palabras por minutos de las cuales más de la mitad eran sólo perversiones. Cada uno tenía sus cartas y un vaso de alcohol al lado, a excepción del novio que tomaba constantemente agua con azúcar para los nervios. Mientras hacían sus jugadas Keigo se las dio de periodista:

-¡Eh chicos! Descontando a mis dos primos, uno por ser el novio y el otro por tener claras tendencias homosexuales, o al menos eso es lo que la familia cree ¿todos tienen pareja para la boda?

Uno a uno los miembros del host club iban afirmando, incluso Hanatarou había llevado una chica que había conocido hace poco en el parque y que según los demás parecía prendada locamente de él. Sólo Ichigo negó

-¿En serio no tienes pareja amigo Ichigo?- el pelinaranja lo miró seriamente- con tu sex appeal de macho poderoso yo creí que serías el primero en aparecer por aquí con una despampanante chica modelo

-lo que pasa niño –habló Shinji tomándolo de los hombros aprovechando la oportunidad de espiar sus cartas- es que nuestro querido compañero está perdidamente enamorado de la princesa perdida

-¿Quién es la princesa perdida?

-la casi novia de Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki-respondió Shinji- la heredera del imperio Kuchiki

-en las noticias había escuchado que había desaparecido

-exactamente… Rukia-chan desapareció y dejó a Ichigo que el corazón roto

-no desapareció-masculló el pelinaranja- se la llevaron

- desapareció, o se la llevaron es lo mismo… al final no está aquí contigo-opinó Renji analizando críticamente las jugadas de cada participante

-en ese caso ¿no deberías buscarte a una chica linda?- le preguntó Keigo al pelinaranja- en las bodas abundan las chicas sin pareja, especialmente las amigas y primas de la novia. Inoue-san tiene las medias…-hizo un gesto de globos frente a su pecho, Uryuu quería asesinarlo- no me mires asi primito porque es la verdad, mi punto es que quizás el físico de Ia novia sea hereditario o algo asi, por lo que la harías de oro si te enrrollaras con algunas de sus familiares

-no, gracias-bufó fastidiado el aludido

-¡oh vamos! Tienes que aprovechar, podríamos intentar ligar algunas chicas juntos, no puedes estar solo toda tu vida, en la incertidumbre…-lo volvió a mirar feo

-yo decido lo que hago y lo que no así que deja de molestar- lanzó las cartas que le quedaban- ¡yo gano!

-¡¿quéee?!- gritaron todos asombrados mientras el pelinaranja recogía sus fichas

Continuaron con el juego por dos horas más. Después de ganar, las fichas no le duraron mucho a Ichigo pues Urahara venció en cada una de las partidas siguientes, riéndose en la cara de todos los perdedores. Renji, el apostador más compulsivo del grupo perdió su nuevo Iphone y la paga completa de un mes por intentar seguirle el paso al diabólico de su jefe. Al pelinaranja le gustó verlo sufrir, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado aún seguía odiándolo por participar en la redada que lo separó de Rukia, así que una pequeña parte de él se alegraba de cualquier cosa mala que le pasara y agradecía que Tatsuki no haya vuelto con él.

Al terminar Uryuu se paseaba por la habitación recitando sus votos una y otra vez, ignorando los sabios consejos de todos los presentes para hacer la noche de bodas memorable. Ichigo arto de tanta palabrería salió de la habitación con la excusa de asegurarse que en el salón todo estuviera en su lugar. Se recorrió el edificio de pies a cabeza, pasando al final por el salón donde se realizaría la fiesta, tenía curiosidad por ver como estaba quedando. Al entrar notó todo muy blanco inmaculado desde los manteles hasta el techo. Lo único que destacaba en las mesas era una rosa de un extraño color malva en medio de los arreglos florales de los centros de mesa y las servilletas que eran de color celeste. Todo estaba completamente hermoso

-¡Dios mío está Buenísimo!- escuchó un chillido en su espalda, volteó encontrándose con una chica arrodillada en el piso. Como el caballero que era se acercó a ayudarla.

-¿estas bien?- le ayudó a levantarse tomándola de los brazos. La chica tenía como diecisiete y un extraño color de cabello, fucsia para ser exactos, incluso más extraño que el suyo.

-sí, gracias…- al inclinarse para dar las gracias volvió a chillar- ¡Mierda! He roto mis panties…- se levantó tan bruscamente que casi golpea a Ichigo con su nuca- debo irme –prácticamente huyó por la entrada del salón

Realmente había gente loca en este mundo, pensó el chico mientras volvía con Uryuu. Necesitaba comprobar que no había huido. Al entrar vio que el padre del novio Ryuken Ishida, director general del Hospital Central de Tokio, platicaba amenamente con él. Una de las cosas buenas de las bodas es que ayuda a reconciliarse a los familiares enojados, como en este caso. Además el hecho de que hace poco Uryuu se haya titulado como mejor de la promoción también había ayudado a que su padre volviera a dirigirle la palabra y le haya restituido los recursos, arrepentido de todos los años de sufrimiento que había provocado en su hijo por su estúpido orgullo.

-estoy orgulloso de ti hijo-escuchó que murmuraba el hombre mayor mientras abrazaba afectuosamente a Uryuu, se separó de él mirándolo directamente – ahora es el momento de que bajes… ¡oh por Dios! tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti

-gracias otou-sama…-desvió la mirada hacia el recién llegado Ichigo, su padre lo imitó

-¡Oh muchacho! ¡Cuánto has crecido! –le dio un apretón de manos al pelinaranja- ¿Cómo está el viejo de tu padre?

-igual de loco que siempre señor

-eso nunca cambiará, mándale saludos por favor…. Bueno chicos los dejo-se acercó de nuevo al padrino- por favor asegúrate de que llegue abajo consciente

-lo haré señor

El intimidante medico los dejó solos. Era extraño recordar que el padre del novio era el mejor amigo de su padre en sus tiempos de universidad. Nunca supo como alguien tan serio como él pudo relacionarse con el estudiante más hilarante de la facultad.

Tras la salida de su padre, Uryuu se encerró en el baño, era momento de que bajara a saludar a los invitados. Ichigo usó su celular para ver las ultimas noticias en Twitter mientras esperaba que el novio saliera del baño. Los minutos se pasaron volando, cuando vio el reloj se dio cuenta que estaban atrasados en al menos diez minutos, alarmado golpeó la puerta del baño

-Ishida…

-ya salgo

-estas atrasado ¡apurate!

Prácticamente corrieron hacia el patio central. El altar y el arco de flores blancas ya estaba listo, las sillas estaban cuidadosamente ordenadas dejando al medio un camino cubierto por una alfombra roja de terciopelo. Todo estaba dispuesto para el cuento de hadas. Los invitados iban llegando de a poco, cada uno saludando al novio a su manera y dándole los mejores deseos. Ichigo se apartó un poco de él para encontrarse de frente con su compañera, la madrina.

-¿no deberías estar calmando a Orihime?-la interrogó el chico

-su hermano está con ella, y no quise molestarlos en ese momento de interacción familiar. Cambiando de tema ¿cómo me veo?- su amigo la contempló por un minuto, llevaba un vestido azulino sin tirantes apretado en el busto y suelto hasta el suelo, el pelo lo llevaba amarrado en una extraña trenza y su rostro estaba apenas maquillado destacando sus ojos de gato

-femenina

-gracias, es lo mejor que podrías haberme dicho-exclamó sarcástica

-no te enojes, de verdad te ves bonita. Te aseguro que el madril pelirrojo se colocará celoso

-¿en serio?-lo vio con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos

-no me digas que aún sigues interesada en él.

-Entonces no te digo nada –levantó el brazo saludando a alguien frente a ella- mira quiero presentarte a alguien- lo tomó del brazo volteándolo, así se encontró de frente con la misma chica de cabello raro que se había caído en el salón, esta le sonrió- Ichigo te presento a una de las primas de Orihime, Riruka Dokugamine… Riruka este es el padrino Ichigo Kurosaki

-ya nos habíamos visto- dijo Riruka mientras estiraba su mano enguantada para saludar al chico- es un gusto

-mmm….-masculló mientras le daba la mano

-¡vamos Ichigo no seas tan malumorado! –bromeó Tatsuki- Saluda como se debe ¿no me digas que la facultad de medicina te ha quitado tus modales?

-¿estudias medicina?-intervino la prima de la novia

-sí, me queda un año para terminar

-¡wow! Es asombroso, le debo tanto a los médicos, espero que tu seas uno de los buenos como los que me atendieron a mí

-¿atendieron de que?

-tuve un melanoma-dijo despreocupadamente-estuve casi dos años en tratamiento pero ya estoy curada

-es impresionante que hayas logrado sobrevivir a eso…-Un chico alto se apareció detrás de la madrina, era el hermano de la novia, Sora, quien le dijo a la karateca que Orihime la necesitaba- creo que el deber me llama, los dejo

Tatsuki se apoyó en Sora para caminar hacia el hotel, conociendo a su amiga sospechó que los zapatos de tacón le estaban molestando por lo que cualquier soporte le era beneficioso. A lo lejos vio como Renji ardía en llamas al ver a su ex-novia tan cerca de otro chico. Parece que Tatsuki no era la única con intenciones de mantener las cenizas de la relación. Como disfrutaría haciendo sufrir al pelirrojo esa tarde.

-te debe gustar mucho la madrina

-¡¿quée?! ¿porqué piensas eso?

-porque te le has quedado mirando tan fijamente como un hombre enamorado

-no fue eso, con Tatsuki somos como hermanos, y llevar nuestra amistad a algo más sería como incesto… aghh-hizo un gesto de asco

-¡oh! Lo lamento te malinterpreté… asi que dime señor futuro médico ¿te interesa la oncología?

Con esa simple pregunta atrajo la atención del chico por bastante tiempo, por al menos hasta que un Uryuu disimulando su furia por haberlo abandonado mientras saludaba a la gente le ordenó que fuera a organizar a la banda para que tocara el tema de entrada de la novia. El momento había llegado. Se acercó al líder de la banda, un señor de mediana edad que tenía toda la pinta de director de orquesta para indicarle que tocaran la melodía indicada. Pronto este dirigió a todos los integrantes quienes comenzaron a interpretar la canción "_Cerca de ti_". Cuando comenzó todos estaban dispuestos en sus respectivas sillas colocándose de pie con la mirada hacia la entrada esperando que la novia apareciera en cualquier momento. Ichigo sin saber donde ubicarse fue prácticamente arrastrado por Riruka hacia las sillas delanteras, a su lado estaban ubicados Tatsuki y Sora. Justo cuando la novia estaba por entrar Riruka se puso de putillas y murmuró en su oído:

-este es mi momento favorito de las bodas- ante la mirada interrogante del pelinaranja ella continuo- La mirada del novio en cuanto ve entrar a la mujer de su vida

Y tenía razón, en cuanto Orihime apareció en todo su esplendor la mirada de Uryuu cambio de esa de total ansiedad a una de felicidad extrema, como que con el simple hecho de verla todas sus inquietudes quedaran enterradas en el pasado. Ojalá él tuviera esa seguridad

La ceremonia transcurrió sin problemas, cuando el sacerdote planteó el típico "puede besar a la novia" todo el mundo se levantó aplaudiendo emocionada, los chicos se separaron lentamente y pasaron por la alfombra roja central mientras todo el mundo les tiraba pequeñas flores blancas a su paso. Después los invitados pasaron lentamente hacia el salón de eventos ubicándose según lo establecido en cada mesa. A Ichigo le tocó sentarse en la mesa principal, junto a Tatsuki, Sora, los padres del novio y extrañamente Riruka. Debía ser una prima muy especial para Orihime como para tenerla en una de las mesas principales.

Nunca supo si la cena fue rápida o si el tiempo para él pasó volando pues en menos de lo que se esperó los novios se pusieron a bailar el vals al centro de la pista mientras eran seguidos por distintas parejas como los orgullosos padres del novio y Tatsuki y Sora. Cuando quedaron solamente él y Riruka en la mesa esta lo tironeo para que la acompañara

-¡VAMOS A BAILAR!-insistía tironeándolo de un brazo

-Riruka suéltame, no quiero bailar-masculló irritado, intentando controlar la situación

-me importa un comino, bailarás conmigo sino haré un escándalo más grande del que ya estoy haciendo ¿acaso no ves toda la gente que nos mira? no creo que el padrino quiera hacer un gran espectáculo arruinando la boda

-eres una…

-no me importa-finalmente logró levantarlo del asiento mientras lo tomaba del hombro para bailar el vals

A pesar de simular ser un príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas en el host club nunca había bailado el vals con alguna mujer que no fuera de su familia. Y de las pocas veces que lo había hecho le había tocado bailar con tías o primas mayores de no muy buena apariencia ni carácter. Así que el hecho de estar bailando con alguien_ bonita_ y más joven que él le parecía extraño. Pero no era Rukia.

-¿en qué piensas?- le cuestionó su pareja de repente. Él intentando encontrar rápidamente una respuesta que no incluyera sus sentimientos, desvió su mirada hacia el frente reencontrándose con un espectáculo digno de admirar

-En lo tonto que se ve Renji celoso

-¿Quién es Renji?

-ese tipo pelirrojo con cara de mono que se ve al fondo…-lo apuntó disimuladamente- hace tiempo salía con la madrina, no se porqué terminaron pero se ve bastante enojado de que ahora ella esté tan cercana a Sora

-mmm… pero si te das cuenta ella igual mira arto a Renji, y se ríe después… quizás esté intentando darle celos, y le está resultando

-tienes razón

-podríamos intentar hacer de cupido. Hacer que Renji explote para que se reconcilien, se nota que es bastante primitivo podría resultar… ¿oye… me oyes?-le hizo señas con las manos

-¡córtala! Te oí… es que eso de cupido me hizo recordar a alguien

-por tu mirada creo que es alguien importante- él soltó una pequeña risita, que creyó olvidada hace tiempo

-es la persona más importante para mí, de hecho fue ella quien unió a esos dos tontos en particular

-entonces en su memoria deberíamos reconciliarlos ¿no? –se separó de él rápidamente- tengo un plan ¡déjamelo a mi!

Una vez estuvo alejado de la pista, vio como la chica se acercaba al pelirrojo con la intención de hacer un comentario inocente, a los segundos después de haberle dicho quizás que cosa Renji furioso caminó rápidamente a la pista de baile, tomó a Tatsuki de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastró hacia el exterior. Ichigo aprovechó tal momento para escapar en dirección hacia el balcón pero Riruka lo interceptó y nuevamente lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

-creías que te ibas a arrancar de mi, no- soltó una risita demasiado chillona para ser real, como si quisiera llamar aún más la atención

-nunca creí lograrlo ¿qué le dijiste a Renji?

-le dije que mi primo era un gran empresario, que estaba enamoradisimo de Tatsuki y que lo más probable era que le pidiera matrimonio hoy… o algo así. Lo bueno es que resultó… en este momento deben estarse comiendo a besos-nuevamente soltó esa risita ridícula ¿qué mierda tenía en la cabeza? Pronto en cuanto se calló y la analizó mientras parloteaba lo notó: estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas mientras veía disimuladamente tras de él con los ojos brillantes. Mientras bailaban giró para analizar la situación y vio a Uryuu y Orihime conversar con ese tal Tsukishima. Eso debía ser.

-¿él te gusta cierto?-soltó sin anestesia mientras volteaba para mejorar la visión

-no s…e… se de qui…en me ha…blas-tartamudeó. A pesar de hacerse la mayor seguía siendo una chiquilla

-del primo de Ishida, ese tal Tsukishima

-no, claro que no me gusta…-se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba mirando hacia otro lado

-por lo que se puedo deducir sientes cierta atracción por él ¿no? ¿entonces que haces aquí bailando conmigo? 

-distraerte… una amiga me pidió que te distrajera

-y sólo por eso lo dejarás escapar… podrías estar bailando con él en plan romántico en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo

-no estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, me has caído bien Ichigo, para mí ya has pasado la prueba…. Peeero tampoco puedo dejar de lado al que puede ser el amor de mi vida así que bailo esta última canción contigo y voy a con todo por él ¿prometido?

-prometido- Mientras pensaba que finalmente se libraría de ella la letra de la canción le llamó demasiado la atención

"_Cientos de días me han hecho mas viejo__desde la ultima vez que vi su bonito rostro__.__ Miles de días me han hecho más frio__y no creo que pueda ver esto igual__,__pero todas las millas que me tenían separado de ti__desaparecen, ahora que estoy soñando con tu cara___

_Estoy aquí sin ti__, __pero todavía estas en mi mente solitaria__, __pienso en ti y sueño contigo todo el tiempo__. E__stoy aquí sin ti, pero estas conmigo en mis sueños__y esta noche solo somos tu y yo___

_Todo lo que se y donde quiera que hace que todo se vuelva más difícil__pero eso no me quitara mi amor,__y cuando el ultimo caiga ,__cuando todo este dicho y hecho__se tornara más difícil__, __pero eso no me quitara mi amor__"_

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Cuanto extrañaba a Rukia! La necesitaba como el aire que respiraba creía que podría sobrellevarlo y ser paciente pero aquella canción lo hizo que todo su esfuerzo por parecer normal esos meses se fuera al caño. Necesitaba a Rukia, ya no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar sin ella, todo era tan difícil desde que ella no estaba, tenía que escapar pronto, necesitaba alguna excusa y escapar, tomar aire y ver que haría… centrarse

Necesitaba centrarse

-Ichigo terminamos…- dijo Riruka mientras lo soltaba, devolviéndolo a la realidad- Gracias por bailar conmigo

-si… si…-tragó saliva, sentía la garganta seca y áspera, necesitaba un trago- ve con él…

Apenas lo dejó pidió un trago de whisky en la barra y prácticamente corrió hacia el jardín donde los novios habían dicho el "si, acepto". Se Sentó en una de las sillas mientras brindaba hacia la nada, tomándose el trago de un golpe. Su garganta paso de estar seca y aspera a estar ardiendo pero no le importó, cualquier dolor físico hacia que el dolor de su corazón menguara

-te extraño Rukia- le susurró al viento

Algunas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, no era muy masculino pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos. Estaba tan perdido mirando hacia la nada que no notó como alguien se acercaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ese alguien lo tiró al piso con un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Estabas llorando como una nenaza! ¿En qué momento desde que me fui te convertiste en un cobarde? ¡Es simplemente vergonzoso!-le gritaron fuertemente

Apenas se preocupó en levantar la cabeza pudo comprobar que esta vez aquella voz era real.

**¡HOLA! PERDON POR LA DEMORA, ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO EL EPILOGO O EL CAPITULO FINAL MEJOR DICHO. OBVIAMENTE NO PODIA DEJAR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ASI QUE AHORA ACLARO QUE QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS MÁS Y LA HISTORIA SE ACABAN.**

**¿CREIAN QUE IBA A SER TAN MALA COMO PARA DEJAR A RUKIA MORIR? ESPERO QUE NO, ESTO ES PARA QUE VEAN QUE LA MEDICINA HACE MILAGROS**

**GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA, Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE PUEDAN SEGUIR COMENTANDO ESTE CAPITULO, EXTRAÑOS PERO NECESARIO. **

**QUIERO AGRADECER ESPECIALMENTE A LAS QUE ME DEJARON COMENTARIOS PARA EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**Misel-kuchiki: espero que la angustia ya esté pasada. Obviamente no podía dejar que Rukia muriera, asi que ahora podrán ser felices**

**Ririchiyo: ¿en serio? ¿desde el año pasado? Gracias por dejarme un comentario esta vez, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y que sigas esta historia hasta el final**

**Junii-chan: nunca he sido buena redactando pero me agrada que esto te guste, lamento la demora, para la próxima seré más rapida**

**Nessie black 10 Frany HQ: no mate a Rukia, espero que estes tranquila **

**Akane-chan: no iba a dejar que terminara así, no te preocupes**

** : esta terminado, dos capítulos más y listo**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, YA QUEDAN MENOS CAPITULOS! **

**ÉXITO EN TODO**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO (NO PROMETO NADA, EXCEPTO LLEGAR HASTA EL FINAL)**

**XOXO**


	35. Regreso

**Bleach no me pertenece**

CAPITULO XXXV: REGRESO

"_**no, no hay nada que no pueda hacer, para hacerte sentir mi amor"**_

Se miró al espejo una vez más dejando la peluca de lado, el cabello le había crecido bastante en ese último tiempo, por lo menos ahora no parecía un chiquillo o un anciano calvo. Se rio. Muchas veces bromeaba con su aspecto, más ahora que se había compuesto un poco. Estaba más rellena, con color en la piel, sin ojeras y con el cabello rozándole el borde de la mandibula, por fin se volvía a sentir como una chica.

-Rukiaaa-chaaan-gritaron desde fuera del baño, sospechaba que era Riruka- por más que me guste contemplar la vista de tu departamento a estas horas de la mañana debes apurarte o mi prima nos matará, a ambas

Esta vez estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada- Tu prima sólo te matará a ti, ni siquiera sabe que te acompañaré

-¡nah! Debe estar tan histérica con lo de la boda que sería capaz de regañar contra el mismo cura que los casa si fuera necesario, ahora no te distraigas más y apúrate

Se cepillo una última vez el cabello comprobando que no se le había caído más de lo normal antes de salir del baño, donde su buena amiga Riruka la estaba esperando luciendo un vestido naranjo y unos guantes delgados.

-¿no llevaras peluca?

-no creo que sea necesario, mi pelo ya es lo suficientemente largo como para pasar por mujer

-me gusta como te queda

-gracias…. Y tu ¿vas con vestido?-se burló- nunca pensé verte así, ¿planeas comportarte como una señorita y conseguir novio?

-no molestes… será mejor que nos vallamos, toma tus cosas y bajemos, ya pedí un taxi

Habían pasado once meses desde la primera y última crisis que tuvo en el centro oncológico. Cuando volvió a la consciencia el personal le comentó que fue declarada muerta al menos por un minuto. Pero de un momento a otro comenzó a marcar débiles signos vitales sin ninguna explicación lógica. "_alguien allá arriba debe quererte mucho_" recordó que le dijo un médico. Desde ahí sus tratamientos fueron más fuertes y extenuantes, pero no importaba, si Dios le había dado una segunda oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar, así que a pesar de que perdió su cabello, bastante de su energía, y cualquier rastro de belleza que le quedara; resistió. Resistió para demostrarle al mundo y a su hermano que algún día volvería en gloria y majestad, y ese día había llegado.

Mientras veía el paisaje a través de las ventanas del taxi Rukia pensó que sólo le quedaba hacer una cosa para alcanzar la felicidad completa: asegurarse que Ichigo es y fuera feliz, con o sin ella. Para ello lo primero por hacer era reencontrarse con su hermano.

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! Llegamos-Exclamó Riruka maravillada- ¡Whoa! No hay edificios así de hermosos en América ¿Cómo lo logran?

-mi hermano tiene un gran mente creativa- le respondió Rukia mientras entraban al edificio completamente cargadas-debo hablar con él…

-¡ah claro! ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?-la chica bajita negó con la cabeza-¡buh! Quería volver a ver a tu hermano, está bueno- Rukia rió ¿Riruka y su hermano? Ni siquiera con sus casi veinte años de diferencia- Iré a ver a la novia, me llamas cuando te desocupes

-está bien… nos vemos-le abrazó fuertemente para darse fuerzas, aunque había visto cierto atisbo de preocupación en su hermano, aún le temía

-¡ánimo!-le gritó Riruka antes de dejarla en recepción

Obvió el hecho de que su amiga prácticamente saltaba por los pasillos para dirigirse a la recepcionista –Buenas tardes, se me comunicó que Byakuya Kuchiki se encuentra en el hotel, tengo una cita con él

-¿su nombre, señorita?- preguntó la mujer amablemente

-Rukia Kuchiki

-¡oh! Pase inmediatamente, se encuentra en el penthouse, último piso- le pasó una tarjeta amarilla- con esta tarjeta de coordenadas podrá entrar, que tenga un buen día señorita Kuchiki

-Muchas gracias

Se acercó a los elevadores, y presionó el botón. Al subir saludó al empleado correspondiente indicándole que se dirigía al último piso y entregándole la tarjeta de coordenadas. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas un hombre larguiducho y una mujer bajita de coletas se subieron prácticamente corriendo.

-Voy al quinto piso- dijo el hombre al empleado del ascensor

-¡Tarado!- lo golpeó la mujer- Debes acompañarme a dejarle las cosas al jefe

-lo siento, es hora del torneo de póquer del novio y no puedo llegar tarde, puedes enfrentarte al jefe sola ¿no?

-¡te odio!- le dijo- voy al último piso por favor- masculló molesta entregándole la misma tarjeta amarilla que Rukia llevaba antes.

Era bastante fácil reconocer quien era la pareja, Rukia los había identificado desde que el hombre mencionó palabra, con ese tono tan degenerado de siempre, sin embargo ellos parecían que no habían reparado en su presencia. Hasta que su imprudente celular sonó indicando un mensaje, haciendo que sus dos acompañantes voltearan

-Hola Shinji, Hola Hiyori

-princesita ¡estas viva!- El rubio le dio un largo abrazo de oso- cuando Ichigo te vea dejará de comportarse como zombi

-Shinji me aprietas-se quejó adolorida

-¡suéltala!-gritaba Hiyori histérica- te dije que la soltaras…-se sacó uno de sus zapatos de tacón y se lo enterró en la frente

-No es necesario que te coloques celosa amor- dijo el afectado soltando a Rukia sonriente por el sonrojo que había provocado en su mujercita, que aumentó cuando le tomó la mano- seguí tu consejo Rukia-chan y ahora la loca y yo estamos juntos

-¿cómo que loca descerebrado? ¡Suéltame y te enseñaré que es bueno!

-quinto piso…-anunció el empleado del ascensor indiferente

-Rukia-chan debes venir conmigo ¡Ichigo debe verte!

Por más que se moría de las ganas Rukia negó con la cabeza-no es el momento, por favor no le digas que estoy aquí, te lo ruego

-como quieras, más te vale que no lo hagas esperar mucho más

-no lo haré- Le sonrió a modo de despedida hasta que las puertas volvieron a cerrarse quedando sólo ella y Hiyori.

-Asi que sigues trabajando para mi hermano- dijo Rukia

-Es un buen jefe, a pesar de que nos hizo trabajar en nuestro día libre…-le dijo mirando hacia el frente

-¡oh! ¿vas a la boda?

-si, Shinji me invitó-dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada, apretando los papeles que cargaba. Era increíble como esa demonio rubio podía convertirse en una sumisa en tan poco tiempo, sólo el amor tiene ese poder

-me alegra, se ven bien juntos

-ultimo piso-las interrumpió el empleado

-gracias-dijeron al unísono

Al abrirse el ascensor se encontraron con una amplia habitación minimalista muy iluminada. Algo distinta a la oscura oficina que pertenecía a su hermano en el edificio principal de la corporación Kuchiki. Rukia le dio el paso a Hiyori, al fin ella estaba más apresurada. Esta se dirigió al amplio escritorio y carraspeó para llamar la atención de quien estaba en la silla giratoria con el respaldo hacia la entrada

-Jefe, le traje los papeles que me pidió- el aludido no se giró- además su hermana ya está aquí

Ante la mención Byakuya se giró inmediatamente tomando los papeles que su secretaria dejó sobre la mesa- Gracias Hiyori, disfruta del resto del día-ella hizo una reverencia casi corriendo del vuelta al ascensor- te esperaba más temprano

-me distraje un poco nii-sama ¿cómo se encuentra?

-bien… y tú ¿cómo te has sentido? Veo que ya no llevas la peluca

-me he sentido bien, sólo con un poco de frio, pero creo que se debe al cambio de clima… y lo de la peluca… la dejé porque por fin me ha crecido suficiente el cabello

-¿necesitas ayuda para la boda? ¿algún estilista? ¿o algo?

-no, tengo lo necesario para eso, pero necesito conversar con usted de algo importante

-siéntate, podemos tomar un té mientras conversamos… llamaré para que nos preparen algo.

Esperaron el servicio a la habitación por diez minutos, mientras conversaban de las nuevas fluctuaciones de la bolsa. Era agradable conversar con su hermano, lo había descubierto esos contados días que iba a visitarla a la clínica y se pasaban horas hablando de actualidad, cultura, negocios y hasta música. Compartían varias cosas en común, además de que con él disfrutaba los silencios sin tener la necesidad de llenar esos momentos aparentemente incomodos con tontas palabras.

Se sentaron frente a un ventanal que daba la vista hacia el jardin botánico, disfrutando del té, diferentes tipos de dulces y fruta. Rukia intentó aplacar el gran hambre que sentía comiendo de todo lentamente. Tenía que reunir las fuerzas necesarias para confesarle a su hermano que ella quería estar al lado de Ichigo por siempre (si es que él la aceptaba) y no importaba lo que la corporación dijera. Al terminar su primera taza de té supo que el momento había llegado.

-nii-sama, yo…-Byakuya la interrumpió

-antes de que me digas cualquier cosa hay algo que me está causando mucho pesar-dijo bebiendo un largo sorbo de su te- una vieja historia de hace algunos años ¿recuerdas ese año en que falleció mi esposa? ¿antes de que florecieran los cerezos?

-Lo recuerdo, en la mansión siempre me hablaban de lo buena y amable que era

-Asi es, sin embargo era muy enfermiza también, la última vez que enfermó de gravedad comenzó con los mismos síntomas que tú, a pesar de lo mal que se podía sentir pasaba día y noche buscando alguna señal tuya… entonces después de soportar cinco meses logré encontrarte y reunirlas

-ese día lluvioso

-sí... antes de morir me hizo jurar que te protegería así que te adopté inmediatamente y te recibí en la familia… fue lo mismo con Hisana, la familia objetó, decían que recibir a una persona que no fuera de las familias importantes mancharía el apellido Kuchiki, no me importó, desafié a todo el mundo, había dado mi palabra y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por cumplirla, pero era cierto que había quebrantado las normas e hice un juramento frente a la tumba de mis padres para hacer enmiendas. Juré que era la última vez que iba en contra de la familia, a partir de ese momento siempre respetaría la decisión de los mayores, estaba tan ansioso de huir de la memoria de Hisana que hice dos juramentos que no debí haber hecho. Cuando decidieron tu matrimonio arreglado con Aizen no sabía qué hacer: Seguir las normas y obligarte; o velar por tu felicidad como se lo prometí a tu hermana. No sabía que juramento respetar, estaba tan centrado en encontrar alguna forma de romper el compromiso que no noté que comenzaste a experimentar los mismos síntomas que tu hermana…Rukia, lo siento…

-por favor nii-sama, no se culpe por ello…

-no es necesario que me hagas cambiar de opinión. Te descuide tanto que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba frente a mis ojos…

-nii-sama, se lo vuelvo a repetir, por favor no se culpe. En el fondo gracias a usted ahora estoy viva, si no me hubiera obligado a tomar el tratamiento no lo hubiera logrado

-No fue sólo gracias a mí…-se tomó su pausa mientras veía la cara interrogante de Rukia- debo reconocer, que ese chico Ichigo Kurosaki, también tuvo algo que ver- esta vez Rukia se sonrojó- no es necesario que me lo niegues, se que lo amas

¡auch! ¿Porque su hermano siempre tenía que ser tan directo? Pensó la chica mientras intentaba dar una respuesta coherente- bueno… nii-sama, yo…

-no viene de una familia importante, es bastante molesto y está a punto de convertirse en médico

-¿lo estuvo investigando?

-no fue necesario, con todo lo que me gritaba cada vez que iba a la empresa a reclamar tu paradero me bastó… Ese chico iba día tras día a molestarme, tuvo que pasar un mes para que se diera por vencido… y aún así, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado no deja de pensar en ti

-¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

-Renji, él siempre intercede por ustedes… - se levantó de la silla para mirar hacia el jardín- creo que un amor como ese no se ve todo el tiempo, es tan raro que no soy quien para destruirlo

-¿qué quiere decir con eso?- Rukia se levantó de la silla ansiosa por la resolución

-Lo que quiero decir…-se volteó para mirarla con firmeza- es que debes buscar a Ichigo Kurosaki y ser feliz. Ya no me opondré, y no dejaré que la familia se oponga tampoco

Rukia quiso abrazarlo, abrazarlo tan fuertemente que le cortara la respiración y le arrugara el traje que llevaba. Sin embargo su cordura y una nueva alerta de mensaje impidió que se lanzara en tan osada acción, gracias a Dios. Se disculpó levemente para revisar la pantalla de su celular, dos mensajes de texto de Riruka:

"_Acabo de conocer a tu hombre, __¡Dios mío está Buenísimo!, realmente hiciste una buena captura, ahora estoy con Orihime, no le he dicho que has venido_"

"_¿porqué no me contestas? ¿tan mal te fue con tu hermano? Me estas asustando"_

Se leía algo desesperada así que escribió inmediatamente: "_me fue bien ¿en qué habitación está Orihime? Creo que es momento de verla"_

Iba a guardar el aparato, sin embargo recibió respuesta inmediata "_Orihime está en la habitación 6012, en el sexto piso, ¿necesitas escolta?"_

"_no seas tonta, puedo llegar sola, te pincho cuando este en la puerta"_ Le respondió

-Parece que estas solicitada…-dijo su hermano mirándola interrogante

-algo…-sonrió avergonzada- la novia está con un ataque de nervios - se levantó de su asiento para agradecerle- Muchas gracias por todo nii-sama, no sabe cuan agradecida estoy-se inclinó en señal de reverencia

-eso no es necesario…-se acercó tomándola de los hombros- Un orgulloso Kuchiki no se reverencia ante nadie…

-gracias de nuevo…

En un acto bastante alocado se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Byakuya, arrancando hacia el ascensor inmediatamente temerosa de un reproche sin voltear a despedirse, y sin darse cuenta que su hermano sonreía de felicidad.

Al llegar al sexto piso sacó su celular marcó fugazmente a Riruka y siguió el pasillo buscando la habitación correspondiente. De repente sonó el timbre de otro ascensor frente a ella del cual salió un hombre acelerado que casi la hace caer.

-Disculpa…-exclamó avergonzado tomándola del codo para estabilizarla, ella aún no le había visto la cara, pero sus lentes se enredaron entre su vestido, cuando se los iba pasar la forma de las gafas de se hizo familiar

-toma…-le dijo levantando su rostro, dándose cuenta que se había topado nada más y nada menos que con el novio- ¿Uryuu?

-¿Rukia-chan?-gritó sorprendido- ¡Oh por Dios estas viva!-la abrazó fuertemente, nunca se imagino en una situación así con el chico- ¡Tienes que alejarte de Ichigo! Por favor-mencionó seriamente

-¿qué?-se separó rápidamente de él, molesta, ¿porqué se oponía a su mayor deseo? –acaso… ha conocido a alguien…-ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de preguntar de lo asustada que estaba , siempre pensó en esa posibilidad, pero vivirla era doloroso

-¡no! Sigue respirando por ti, de hecho desde que volvió al host club hace once meses intenta aparentar que está mejor, pero todo es una mentira –no sabía si era la ansiedad o si diecisiete meses habían hecho estragos con su personalidad pero había perdido toda su distinción para transformarse en un simple manojo de nervios – no lo decía por eso, y tampoco quiero que creas que estoy en contra tuya… al contrario… pero sólo quiero que esperes un poco…

-¿por qué me pides eso?

-Ichigo es mi padrino, y si te ve después de tanto tiempo, dispuesta a buscarlo, mandará todo a la mierda y me abandonará…-Rukia podía jurar que había chillado- así que por favor que su historia de amor comience después de la ceremonia religiosa

-entendido, todo para que el novio sea feliz- le sonrió- a todo esto… ¿qué haces por aquí, tan cerca de la habitación de la novia? ¿la tuya también está en este piso?

-no… en realidad… yo quería…

Casi al final del pasillo se abrió una puerta, de la cual salió su amiga Riruka casi sin arreglarse. Le hizo señas alegres con la mano, pero cuando vio a Uryuu a su lado su cara se desencajó, furiosa se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos y sin decir palabra tomó al novio de la oreja y lo arrastró hacia el ascensor mientras discutían

-Pensé que habías tomado en cuenta mi amenaza la primera vez-mencionó la chica antes de empujarlo al ascensor

-Sólo quería verla… necesito hacerlo

-no, es de mala suerte… la verás en el altar

-Pero Riruka-chan…

No alcanzó a terminar su reclamo pues el ascensor cerró rápidamente sus puertas- adiós Uryuu-kun… -se acercó a Rukia, tomándola suavemente del brazo- ha intentado colarse en la habitación de Orihime unas siete veces desde que llegamos… -se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de la novia- mi prima quiere verte

-¿le dijiste a Orihime que estaría aquí? Yo pensé que sería secreto

-en realidad le dije que mi invitada estaba cerca y como cree que invité a una mujer porque soy lesbiana quiere analizarte

El sólo pensamiento hizo que a Rukia se le desencajara la cara-¿en serio cree que somos… pareja?

-sí… deberías haberla visto cuando le rogué si podía traerte… ni se espera la sorpresa que se llevará

Abrió lentamente la puerta frente a ella. En cuanto entró escuchó una fiesta de chillidos, grititos, risas estrambóticas y cualquier otro sonido que rayaba en lo desagradable, mientras veía como varias mujeres, desconocidas para ella se paseaban por la sala de estar de una lado para otro-pasa, pasa… -la animó Riruka- no dejes que mis tías y primas te intimiden, con lo loca que están ni se darán cuenta de tu presencia, a mí me costó por lo menos cinco minutos que me tomaran atención…-la empujó por el corredor- Orihime está en la habitación…

La chica de coletas ni siquiera se molestó en golpear, simplemente entro en el otro cuarto. Contrario a lo que pensaba Orihime estaba sola en la habitación dando la espalda a la puerta. Vestía una simple bata y su cabello anaranjado estaba enmarañado en un complicado peinado con muchos rizos alrededor enmarcado con una diadema pequeña.

-¿Tía me trajiste el sándwich?-dijo sin molestarse en voltear. Rukia notó que la Orihime de diecisiete meses después igual había cambiado, había perdido amabilidad. Esperaba que ese rasgo fuera sólo a causa de los nervios de la boda, y no permanente.

-En realidad soy yo Orihime-chan… traje a mi invitada, quiero presentártela-mencionó en tono de burla

-¡Oh!- se volteó de inmediato- no esperaba que trajeras tan pronto a tu…-en cuanto notó quien era sus labios se detuvieron- ¿Rukia-chan?-se acercó a ella lentamente

-Inoue-le sonrió- felicidades por tu…-no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues la novia le había pegado tremenda cachetada. La pobre chica sólo atinó a tomarse la mejilla con la mano, si no fuera por el calor que desprendía hubiera dudado de lo que acababa de pasar

-¡Orihime!-Riruka le tomó el brazo deteniéndola, pues parecía querer cachetearla otra vez- ¿Qué te pasa?

-la odio- confesó con los ojos llorosos, se acercó a Rukia nuevamente- no sabes cuánto dolía ver a Kurosaki-kun sufrir cuando tú ni siquiera te dignabas a dar señales de vida…-Lo sabía, sabía que en algún momento le reclamarían eso, se planteó posibles escenarios donde Tatsuki, Uryuu y hasta el mismo Ichigo le reclamaban lo mismo, más nunca Orihime, nunca la dulce y tierna Orihime- ¿qué te costaba llamar, eh? O un simple mensaje, ¿qué te costaba?

-¡déjala en paz!- se interpuso Riruka al ver su mutismo

-¡y tú! ¿Por qué estás de su lado? ¡deberías estar del mío! ¡soy la novia!

-estoy de su lado porque fui testigo en primer plano de todo lo que esta chica hizo por volver viva con el amor de su vida… "¿Qué te costaba llamar?" dices, tu no sabes todo el lío que tuvimos que hacer para que contactara con el incitándolo a seguir viviendo, ¿porqué crees que Ichigo retomó su vida? ¿porqué se rindió? ¡no, fue porque Rukia lo incitó a hacerlo!

-Inoue-exclamó bajito Rukia queriendo llamar la atención- Nunca fue mi intención dañar a Ichigo, al contrario quise protegerlo lo más posible… ahora que por fin pude volver lo único que quiero es comprobar que está bien, si no me quiere en su vida simplemente lo dejaré libre

-¿serías capaz de dejarlo ir si te rechazara…?-cuestionó la novia

-sí-afirmó la ojivioleta con seguridad

-¿por qué?

-porque lo amo tanto que sólo quiero que sea feliz

-¡Oh Rukia-chan!-la abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba desconsolada-lo siento por ser tan mala contigo… es que esto de la boda me tiene…

-¿bipolar?-bromeó la chica de las coletas

-eso mismo… -se alejó de ella con una sonrisa, por fin la verdadera Inoue volvía a asomar- ¿porqué no me acompañan una rato? Le pediré a Tia Fuka que nos traiga sándwich de atún para todas…

Obligó a que las dos chicas se sentaran en la cama mientras iba a buscar no se qué a la cocina. Rukia suspiró, nunca pensó que ese encontrón fuera tan difícil. Ahora debía encontrar la forma de esquivar a Ichigo hasta el final de la ceremonia, volvió a suspirar

-¿porqué tanto suspiro? Deberías estar feliz, ya venciste a la versión Godzilla de mi prima

-Uryuu me dijo que no quería que viera a Ichigo hasta el final de la ceremonia

-¡¿y eso por qué?! ¡que se cree ese idiota!-reclamó

-en realidad me lo pidió amablemente… me dijo que necesitaba que Ichigo cumpliera bien su papel de padrino, y que si me veía era capaz de dejar todo botado por mí

-lo cual después de tanto tiempo sin verse no sería raro… -continuó Riruka- hasta que al fin el novio hace una sinapsis exitosa… tenemos que pensar algo… ¡ya se! ¿Te tinca si me pego como lapa a él hasta que la fiesta comience?

-buena idea-le sonrió- gracias Riruka, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti

-¿para que están las amigas no?-le sonrió de vuelta-hablando de amigas, necesito que desempolves tus alas de cupido para mi… vi a un tipo buenísimo en el primer piso, creo que es familia del novio y el amor de mi vida…

Faltaban exactamente dos horas para la ceremonia. Rukia y Riruka estaban llegando a la habitación del hotel que Byakuya les facilitó. Al entrar se dieron cuenta que era pequeña y acogedora, tal como le gustaba. Sus bolsos ya estaban ubicados en las habitaciones. Sacaron lo necesario y se metieron a la ducha al mismo tiempo. Rukia terminó primero. Tras colocarse una bata y secarse el cabello se sentó en la habitación simulando contemplar la vista mientras pensaba otra vez como sería su reencuentro con Ichigo ¿la odiaría? Eso le partiría el alma… prefería todo menos eso…

El sonido del timbre la distrajo, hubiera preferido que Riruka fuera a abrir, pero todavía estaba en la ducha. Con todas las cosas raras que se aplicaba en el cabello podía tardar horas y salir convertida en una vieja arrugada. Atando su bata se dirigió a la entrada, abriendo la puerta a ciegas. Ni siquiera alcanzó a distinguir quien era, pues estaba siendo fuertemente abrazada, sólo cuando habló entrecortada por el llanto pudo reconocerla

-Momo….-murmuró mientras correspondía el abrazo y lloraba junto a ella

-estas viva…-repetía la chica una y otra vez sin parar. Estuvieron al menos diez minutos abrazadas a un lado de la puerta. Al salir de la ducha Riruka las vio sorprendida, pero al notar la expresión de Rukia decidió dejarlas solas… Cuando su amiga paró de llorar, arruinando de paso el maquillaje que llevaba, la condujo a la sala donde se sentaron frente a frente.

-Te ves tan… tan…

-¿viva?-bromeó Rukia-cuando nos conocimos creo que la leucemia ya estaba haciendo estragos en mí, como me veo ahora es como realmente soy ¿cómo supiste que estaba acá?

-en realidad la novia me obligó a venir hasta esta habitación, lo tenía todo planeado ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-ayer…

-¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-estuve internada en un centro oncológico... –estuvieron charlando bastante rato. Rukia repitió su historia una vez más, atendiendo a las pocas pero certeras preguntas de su amiga. Se detuvieron cuando Riruka ya vestida salió corriendo de un lado a otro alborotada Rukia se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo ¡faltaba una hora para la ceremonia!-me encantaría contarte todo con lujo de detalles pero ¡estamos atrasadas!

-¡Shiro-kun me matará!-se limpió los restos de maquillaje estropeado de las mejillas

-¿Quién es Shiro-kun?-interrogó Rukia- ¿qué paso con Toushiro…? ¡ahhh! ¿Shiro-kun es Toushiro cierto?-Momo sólo se sonrojó- creo que han avanzado bastante en la relación…

-bueno… yo…

-después tendrás tiempo para contármelo todo –le abrió la puerta- nos vemos en la ceremonia, y por favor no digas que me viste…

-ok… supongo que después me explicaras eso también…

-si… ahora no hay tiempo

-tienes razón… nos vemos Rukia-chan-La chica salió derecho hacia el ascensor mientras Rukia se apresuró en estar lista.

Riruka salió primero. Era una especie de dama de honor así que tenía que estar obligatoriamente en primera fila. Rukia se quedó un poco más en la habitación observando su obra de arte. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro ceñido en el torso y largo hacia abajo, su cabello estaba alisado y su maquillaje era ligero. Riruka le mandó un mensaje cuando la novia estuvo frente al altar, asi que en ese momento bajó, se sentó en la ultima fila de asientos y se aseguró de ser cubierta por las dos personas de adelante y mirar sólo hacia al altar. Si veía a Ichigo en primera fila era capaz de mandar todo su autocontrol a la mierda y faltar a la promesa del novio.

Escuchó atentamente los votos que se dieron el uno al otro siendo tal su conmoción que se le salió un respingo sin querer, a lo que las personas delante de ella se dieron vuelta

_-¡Freund!-_chilló la mujer de cabello aguamarina

-Nell-chan ¡shhh! estamos en una boda-reclamó su pareja

-pero Ulquiorra-kun es Rukia-chan-murmuró lo más bajo que pudo para no distraer a la multitud, sólo para llamar la atención de su esposo

-¿Rukia?-dijo el hombre demasiado sorprendido para su personalidad- estas….

-shhh… sí, estoy viva… Nell tu estas…

-esperando mellizos…

-¡felicidades!-no pudo evitar abrazarla fuertemente- a ambos en realidad-se dio cuenta que llegaron a la parte de "puede besar a la novia" –debo irme… después hablamos, por favor no le digan a Ichigo que he venido

-¿no sabes que estas aquí?-dijo el chico

-no todavía, se lo prometí al novio… nos vemos

Besó a ambos en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia el lobby. Esperaría que la gente se entretuviera en el salón e ingresaría sigilosamente después del coctel. Volvió a su habitación para esperar el tiempo pasar… no supo en que momento se quedó dormida. Despertó asustada y desorientada. El reloj marcaba cerca de la medianoche ¡Mierda! ¡como pudo ser tan tonta! Se reclamaba mientras arreglaba su cara frente al espejo para después bajar a la velocidad del rayo

Al llegar a la entrada del salón hermosamente decorado el corazón se le movía a mil revoluciones o más debido a una mezcla de agitación y ansiedad. Quería ver a Ichigo pronto, necesitaba verlo pronto. Con su mirada y corta estatura examinó el lugar pero no vio su particular cabellera "_quizás ya se fue_" se dijo a si misma asustada. Eso no podía estarle pasando.

-¡Rukia!-exclamó Riruka cuando llegó a su lado- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-me quedé dormida… ¿Ichigo donde esta?

-no se, desapareció hace una media hora

-¡oh no! ¡oh no! ¡mierda! ¿porqué me quedé dormida?-se reclamaba a si misma alterada

-no te estreses Rukia. Debe estar en algún balcón… es cosa de buscarlo

-tienes razón…

Se separaron. Rukia fue a revisar los balcones de la derecha mientras Riruka los de la izquierda. Cada vez que pasaba un balcón vacío se desesperaba más, pero supo como controlarlo. Al llegar al último ya estaba derrotada. Así que simplemente se metió interrumpiendo el apasionado beso entre dos invitados

-lo siento… lo siento-dijo la ojivioleta mientras se cubría la cara de la vergüenza

-no, nosotros lo….-calló al ver con quien había chocado- ¿Rukia? ¿Realmente eres tú?

-¿Renji? ¿Tatsuki? –exclamó al ver a sus amigos acalorados -¡Oh por Dios! ¡sigan con lo que estaban!- quiso huir pero Renji la tomó del brazo- te juro que después te lo explicaré todo, pero debo ir a buscar a Ichigo…

En ese momento apareció Riruka-¿lo encontraste? ¡oh! Asi que los tortolitos se están reconciliando…

-¿se habían separado?-les dijo Rukia con mirada inquisidora

-¿no tenías que ir a buscar a Ichigo?-aclaró Tatsuki algo fastidiada- está allá abajo-apuntó hacia el jardín

La ojivioleta apenas vio el destello naranja de su cabellera se emocionó-gracias…

Corrió lo más rápido que sus zapatos se los permitieron pero en cuanto llegó a la puerta de salida su cuerpo entero se puso más rígido que el metal. Parecía un robot dando las zancadas más largas que sus cortas piernas le permitían. Ichigo estaba a veinte metros frente a ella, de espaldas. Incluso sin verle el rostro y con la oscuridad de la noche podía notar su aura de angustia. ¿Estaría pensado en ella? ¿u otra cosa le preocupaba? Cuando estuvo a diez metros lo vio tiritar ¿sería el frio? ¿estaría llorando? Ichigo no podía llorar, nada ni nadie merecía que Ichigo llorara, así que furiosa dejó de lado toda su contracción muscular y lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo botó al suelo ¿exageraba? ¡claro que no!

- ¡Estabas llorando como una nenaza! ¿En qué momento desde que me fui te convertiste en un cobarde? ¡Es simplemente vergonzoso!-fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

El chico se levantó sin despegar los ojos miel de su figura mientras el silencio los envolvía. Rukia tenia tanto que decir, sin embargo, en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que todas esas explicaciones para dar quedaron a la deriva en espera a salir de una garganta comprimida. Sólo aguantaba la respiración esperando la reacción de su ser amado.

Gracias a Dios Ichigo mandó cualquier clase de reclamo por el caño y corrió a estrecharla en sus brazos, permitiéndole a la chica respirar otra vez

-eres real…-murmuró contra su oído

-claro que lo soy-sonrió aguantando las lágrimas-lamento haberme tardado tanto

-no importa cumpliste tu deber…-se separó de ella la miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla-volviste conmigo

-claro que iba a volver –tomó su mano cálida mano sin separarla de su rostro- ¿sabes? una vez me dijeron que antes de morir debía encargarme de ayudar lo más posible a los que quiero sin dejar algo que me atara a este mundo… comprenderás que no podía morir… me faltaba hacer algo

-¿qué?

-hacerte sentir mi amor

-nunca pensé escuchar a la gran Rukia Kuchiki tan melosa…-se burló

-Aprovéchalo mientras dure, idiota…-le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo- Entonces… ¿me perdonas?

-no tengo nada que perdonarte… dejaré atrás todas esas memorias dolorosas, con tal de que no me vuelvas a dejar

-nunca… nunca más te dejaré, Ichigo

Así entre medio de los rosales y bajo la luz de la luna se dieron el mejor beso de todos, aquel que indicaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas, aquella en donde permanecerían juntos por la eternidad.

**¡HOLA! ESTA VEZ NO ME DEMORÉ TANTO. USTEDES MERECIAN QUE ME APURARA. SE ACLARO LA SITUACIÓN CON RUKIA, EL COMO ESTÁ VIVA Y COMO ATÓ TODOS LOS CABOS NECESARIOS PARA ESTAR TRANQUILA CON SU PRINCIPE NARANJA . **

**QUIERO AGRADECERLES LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, LAMENTO NO COMENTARLOS PERO EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO MI COMPUTADOR SE APAGARÁ Y QUIERO ALCANZAR A SUBIR ESTO**

**EN UNA O DOS SEMANAS SUBIRÉ EL ESPERADO FINAL**

**ÉXITO EN TODO**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**XOXO**


	36. Amor

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**HOLA. ESCRIBO AL PRINCIPIO PORQUE HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL. DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO, NUNCA PENSÉ QUE ESTA HISTORIA IBA A GUSTAR A TANTA GENTE, O QUE IBA A RECIBIR TANTOS COMENTARIOS. SON LAS MEJORES. ESTE FINAL O EPILOGO ESTÁ BASADO EN UNA SERIE QUE ME GUSTÓ MUCHO (EXCEPTO EL FINAL) Y QUE TAMBIEN TERMINÓ HACE POCO, SE LLAMA HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER, SI NO LA HAN VISTO SE HAN PERDIDO LA MITAD DE SU VIDA. ESPERO VOLVER POR ESTE FANDOM PRONTO, ESTA VEZ TRADUCIENDO UN FIC MUY BUENO QUE ESPERO TRAER PRONTO.**

**ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN A LEER SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR**

**GRACIAS**

**EPÍLOGO: AMOR**

"_**Debe ser amor verdadero, debe ser amor verdadero pues nadie puede romper mi corazón como tú"**_

**Año 2029**

Dos adolescentes sentadas, o mejor dicho, echadas sobre un sillón, miraban con fastidio a su padre sentado frente a ellas. El hombre las miraba fijamente como si estuviera planeando algo macabro en su cabeza. Justo cuando se había decidido por hablar una de las chicas lo interrumpió

-¿porqué nos haces esto papá?-preguntaba la adolescente de cabellos oscuros

-¿acaso nos estas castigando?-preguntó la otra jovencita de cabello más claro- te juro que no hemos hecho nada malo…

-No las estoy castigando…-bufó el padre cansado- sólo que he estado pensando que ya es hora de que conozcan la verdadera historia de tu madre y yo

-¡pero esa ya la sabemos! Mamá la usaba como cuento para dormir

-pero les falta la otra parte… la de como me casé con su mamá

O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O

**Año 2014**

"_Niñas, algo bueno que nos dejó el host club de su tío Urahara fue ese sentido de juntarnos periódicamente, quizás ya habíamos dejado de ser Host pero teníamos la inquebrantable costumbre de actualizarnos una vez al mes en el bar "Las Noches" ese que queda saliendo de Tokio… ese día de octubre estábamos en medio de una de esas típicas juntas con tu tío Uryuu, Shinji, Toushiro, Renji, Ulquiorra cuando salió el tema de mi boda…"_

-oigan… ¿no les parece raro?-dijo Shinji medio ebrio, llamando la atención de todos- el hecho de que el doctor Fresa sea el único que no se ha casado

-¡es verdad!-continuó Renji- el príncipe azul, el gran expositor de amor eterno ¿aún no le ha pedido matrimonio a su novia? Sí hasta el tímido de _Shiro-kun_ ya pisó el palito

-Renji no me digas tímido y mucho menos Shiro-kun

-porque ese es el mote cariñoso de tu esposa ¿No, Shiro-kun?-le molestó tirando de su mejilla

-¡cállate!-bufó Toushiro molesto tomando un largo trago de su cerveza

-en vez de pelearse, deberíamos interrogar al verdadero involucrado-dejando de lado su vaso de jugo, Uryuu fijó su mejor mirada aterradora en Ichigo- ¿porqué no le has pedido matrimonio a Rukia?

El pelinaranja suspiró antes de contestar-ambos estamos con cosas importantes en estos momentos: Rukia está terminando de escribir su libro de autoayuda y yo estoy terminando la beca de oncología… simplemente no nos hemos dado el tiempo

-¿y ella estará tranquila con eso? –intervino Shinji- sabes como son las mujeres… se vuelven locas si se les pasa la "edad adecuada" para casarse

-Rukia no es así…-la defendió Ichigo

-cuando de matrimonio se trata todas las mujeres son iguales amigo mío…-volvió a decir el rubio dejando a un Ichigo pensativo-todas las mujeres son iguales

"_Estuve días pensando lo que su tío Shinji dijo. Yo quería lo mejor para tu madre, así que decidí planear la mejor petición de matrimonio del mundo pero la especialidad me tenía con las neuronas tan estrujadas que no se me ocurría nada… así que le pedí ayuda al especialista_"

-Uryuu quiero pedirle matrimonio a Rukia…-le confesó el pelinaranja en medio del cuarto de su hijo Kenji, ante la atenta mirada del niño-pero no se me ocurre nada

-¡ya era hora! Podrías ser de la forma tradicional… en un restaurant o algo así…

-pero se daría cuenta y me arruinaría la sorpresa…

-¡tiene que ser Legendario!-gritó el pequeño niño llamando la atención de ambos-tío Itshigo… tienes que hacerlo legendario

-¿qué tiene tu hijo con esa palabra?

-no lo sé… Orihime lo está dejando ver mucha televisión…-tomó en brazos al pequeño pelinegro- bien señor legendario, es hora de dormir…

Mientras contemplaban al niño dormir, Uryuu exclamó susurrando-se me ocurre una idea perfecta

"_Ese día estaba más nervioso que en mi examen de grado, o en mi defensa de tesis, o en cualquier otra cosa. Nunca dudé que tu madre aceptaría pero por ella quería hacerlo perfecto, más que perfecto_"

-Ichigo… -murmuró Rukia llamando su atención- ¿no se supone que era una cena de trabajo? ¿y tus compañeros?

-bueno… -masculló nervioso aflojándose la impoluta corbata-la verdad es que…

-me has mentido ¿cierto? ¿no hay cena de trabajo?

-no, no la hay… pero no se me ocurrió otra excusa para alejarte del trabajo, hace tiempo que no hacemos estas cosas

-tienes razón… gracias Ichigo-le tomó la mano sobre la mesa

Cenaron la especialidad de la casa mientras conversaban como si llevaran años de matrimonio. Al momento del postre Ichigo le hizo una seña al mesero, el preparó dos copas de champaña que llevó a la mesa.

-gracias…-Ichigo tomó las dos copas extendiéndole una a su novia- toma, brindemos

-mmm… no quiero champaña-se dirigió al mesero-podría traerme soda por favor

-¡NO!-gritó el pelinaranja-denos un momento por favor…-volvió su mirada a Rukia-por favor brindemos

-no quiero champaña

-¡tómala!-estuvo a punto de tomar su mano y atar la copa y su contenido en ella

-no… ¿qué te está pasando? ¿porqué tanto interés en que beba?

-y tú… ¿porqué tanta negación? ¡es solo una copa por Dios!

"_Y así empezamos a discutir a todo pulmón, su madre gritaba y yo le respondía más fuerte con la copa y el anillo en su interior aún en mi mano. Más adelante supe que su madre no quiso beber alcohol porque pensaba que estaba embarazada, una falsa alarma. Al final se hartó y ante la vista de todos se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Así simplemente. Para cuando pude darme cuenta de lo que había pasado ella ya estaba fuera del restaurant… olvidando las miradas de todos la seguí, aunque no lo crean tuve que correr_"

-RUKIA

-déjame Ichigo

-espera por favor… -ella seguía avanzando- RUKIA ESCÚCHAME- La mujer se detuvo pero no se volteó- pensé que esto resultaría fácil, pero se me había olvidado lo complicado que resultan las cosas cuando estoy contigo…

-entonces ¿porqué seguimos juntos? –dio media vuelta y se le acerco reclamándole- lo estaba pasando bien en la cena hasta que te has puesto como un pesado no entiendo porqué esa estúpida insistencia de que tomara champaña… ¡aghh! ¡Más encima has traído la estúpida copa!

-la he traído por una razón bastante importante… no quería que sólo bebieras de esta copa, sino que además vieras lo que hay en ella –vació la copa entre sus dedos sujetando un objeto entre ellos. Rukia lo miró sorprendida, pero lo que realmente la congeló fue verlo arrodillado frente a ella con un anillo entre sus dedos-se que no es el lugar que te mereces para esto… pero ¿Kuchiki Rukia, quieres casarte conmigo?

"_Niñas… sus tíos me habían comentado muchas veces lo difícil que eran esos segundos de espera después de LA GRAN PREGUNTA, nunca estuve más angustiado en toda mi vida, con cada segundo que pasaba se me cortaba la respiración_"

A Rukia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pronto se lanzó a abrazar su cuello fuertemente-acepto… sí… acepto-decía con la voz entrecortada desbordando felicidad

Ichigo la tomó por los aires y juntos se pusieron a dar vueltas por los aires como dos niños

"_Lamentablemente aparte de la decisión de la novia necesitaba una respuesta aún más importante: la de su tío Byakuya._

_-¡pero si el tío Byakuya es demasiado bueno!_

_-él no es capaz de oponerse a nada…_

_-porque ahora con el tiempo se ha ido ablandando… pero les juro, antes era de temer_"

Ichigo tomaba a la mano de Rukia con la mano izquierda mientras que con la mano derecha sujetaba el paraguas amarillo de su prometida. Justo ese día en el que le iba a pedir la mano de Rukia a Byakuya tenía que llover ¡era una señal del destino!

-¿estás nervioso?-le preguntó su novia

-¿nervioso, yo? ¿porqué debería estarlo?

-estás temblando y no creo que sea del frio

-¡tu hermano me aterra! ¡está bien! pero no importa, juro que si no nos da su bendición, te rapto y nos casamos en Las Vegas

Rukia soltó una risita, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla-no seas tonto, nii-sama no será tan irracional… ahora entremos

Byakuya los recibió en una de las salas de reuniones y apenas los vio entrar supo de que iba todo.

-así que por fin le has propuesto matrimonio a mi hermana Kurosaki

-¡tu también! ¿cómo lo has sabido?-miró a la mujer silenciosa a su lado- ¿Rukia le has dicho algo?-esta negó con la cabeza

-por el anillo en su dedo es obvio, no me creas tan poco observador

-bueno… entonces ya lo sabes, nos casaremos-dijo el pelinaranja rudamente. Rukia lo tironeó del brazo para susurrarle al oído

-¡Ichigo! Se supone que tienes que pedirle mi mano

-¡ni creas que le pediré permiso a este estirado, sabelotodo! Ya lo sabe, asi que nos vamos

-tan irrespetuoso como siempre, Kurosaki-el aludido iba a reclamar, pero este levanto la mano deteniéndolo-sin embargo acepto que te cases con mi hermana

Ichigo lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido- ¿qué? ¿así de fácil? ¿ni siquiera pensarás en oponerte?

-¿para qué? A pesar de lo bruto, irrespetuoso, infantil y atrevido que seas mi hermana te ama, asi que no tengo que oponerme a nada

"_Después de ese gran alivio pasamos a otra etapa: La planificación. Si alguna vez se casan se darán cuenta que la boda que planean nunca es la boda que tienen. Con tu madre al inicio queríamos una boda de no más de 100 personas, sólo con los más cercanos al aire libre ambientados con una guitarra acústica. Pero al final resultó en una boda de casi 300 invitados, en uno de los salones del hotel del su tío Byakuya, ambientados con una arpista y con muchas dificultades en el camino…. Muchas dificultades_"

La novia y sus damas de honor estaban en la habitación principal del hotel. Rukia aun no estaba vestida ni maquillada, pero sus amigas estaban lista para prepararla en cualquier segundo. Hasta que tocaron a la puerta

-Rukia, tenemos un problema…-dijo Yuzu mientras Tatsuki, Orihime y Riruka la miraron alarmada- El padre se atrasó, así que no podrá darles la bendición por separado antes de comenzar

-¡oh! Está bien-dijo sorprendiendo a todas las presentes con su tranquilidad-no quiero una boda perfecta, no voy a alterarme, las cosas salen mal…-subió los hombros mientras Orihime comenzaba a maquillarla

A la media hora después cuando Rukia estaba peinada y maquillada, unos gritos fuera de la habitación la desconcentró de sus votos. De un momento a otro una chica pelirroja de lentes entró rápidamente y la abrazó

-Rukia-chaaan ¡no te cases!

-¡CHIZURU!-gritaron Tatsuki y Orihime sorprendida-¿qué haces aquí?

-es familia lejana de los ancianos Kuchiki-dijo la novia con calma-no pude impedir que Byakuya la invitara

-por favor no te cases, se que nos hemos visto poco, que estos últimos años no he podido encontrarte a pesar de lo mucho que te he perseguido pero por favor no te cases con ese idiota ¡recapacítalo! ¡ven conmigo y únete al lado oscuro!

-Chizuru, por favor suéltame

-¡no! Hasta que me mires a los ojos y me digas que no me amas

-¡no te amo!

-ya escuchaste a la novia-intervino Tatsuki, separándola de Rukia- ahora tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas

La de lentes se arrancó de la habitación, perseguida por Tatsuki. Orihime y Riruka miraban hacia el lugar con una risa nerviosa confiando que su amiga la detendría. Rukia suspiró antes de comenzar la ardua tarea de colocarse el vestido y sus aditamentos. Al terminar se contempló en el espejo

-¡ay no! Me estoy emocionando. Mi maquillaje luce perfecto y estoy a punto de llorar ¡hagan algo!

Las chicas se miraron entre sí buscando algo que decir, algo que hiciera que Rukia no llorara. Riruka fue la primera que habló- ¡ya se! ¡tengo vello en los pezones!

-¿de veras?

-no, pero funcionó ¿verdad?

Se rieron largamente mientras conversaban trivialidades. A los pocos minutos apareció Tatsuki

-derribe a una tipa que se parecía a Chizuru, pero era la fotógrafo… pero no te preocupes, mi celular tiene una buena cámara

-¿no hay fotógrafo?-preguntó Orihime angustiada- Dios mio… bien sólo debo llamar a…

-Orihime, basta. Basta. Está bien-la novia exclamó- no dejaré que nada me altere hoy

La pelinaranja angustiada dejó la habitación para solucionar al problema. A los pocos minutos volvió aún más estresada

-Llamó el Florista. Las flores no llegaran hasta la mitad de la ceremonia-se quedó en la puerta esperando algún reclamo, que no llegó

-estoy bien-sonrió y se puso a juguetear con uno de sus rulos. Orihime volvió a salir

Riruka nerviosa, quiso distraerla contándole los detalles de su última cita con su nuevo novio. Pero al instante golpearon dándole la entrada a Renji

-odio molestarte, pero creo que halle tu velo en el estacionamiento- el objeto estaba manchado, con unas hojas secas entremedio y roto en algunas partes. Renji se lo pasó a Riruka y arrancó

-estoy bien

-Rukia…-exclamó Riruka ante la poca reacción de la novia

-me casare con Ichigo hoy. Así que no importa que camine al altar sin velo, en un cuarto sin flores mientras la loca psicópata de Chizuru intenta oponerse –hablaba rápidamente, casi hiperventilando-pero está bien porque igual no habrá fotógrafo para tomar las fotografías

-¿estás bien?-se aventuró a preguntar

-¿Qué te parece?-gritó molesta, explotando- ¡por supuesto que no estoy bien! ¡todo lo que podría salir mal en mi boda, salió mal! ¡está arruinada!

-¿qué paso con "no quiero la boda perfecta"?

-¡Madura Riruka! Claro que quiero una boda perfecta. Quería que la boda no me importara, pero me importa… hoy debería sentirme como una princesa-se lamentó arrojándose en la cama

-cariño, así será. Todo saldrá bien-la consuela su amiga-cariño ¿por qué no salimos? Te hará bien tomar aire

-tienes razón…-se levantó- Dios espero que el día de Ichigo sea mejor que el mío

"_no resultó así… El dia fue peor de lo que pude imaginar en alguna de mis pesadillas"_

Ichigo entró pasmado a su habitación con una toalla en la cabeza mascullando "_Oh Dios mío"_ casi sin respirar. Uryuu y Renji lo miraron con preocupación.

-¿qué ocurre?-dijo el pelinegro, sin ser tomado en cuenta-¡¿qué?!

El pelinaranja se sentó sacándose la toalla de la cabeza revelando su nuevo look de cabello naranjo con visos rojos, sí, rojos-bueno… al menos no está demasiado corto-comentó Renji

-¡Mi cabello! ¡miren mi cabello!-gritó Ichigo- ¡me arruinó el cabello! Parezco uno de los integrantes de Super Junior

-sí…-dijo el pelirrojo-y ni siquiera uno de los buenos, sino de los viejos Super Junior que bailan mal y quieren parecer góticos

-¿acaso hay unos buenos Super Junior?-cuestionó Uryuu saliéndose del tema

-¡chicos! ¡chicos!-el novio les llamó la atención- ¿qué voy a hacer?

-¿qué diablos te pasó?

-una prima lejana estudia peluquería. Rukia no quiso que la peinara así que le dijo que me peinara a mí… y me dejó así… ¡no puedo casarme así! ¡ni loco!

-déjame ver que puedo hacer-Renji salió de la habitación

-me va a matar, mírame ¡no querrá casarse conmigo!

-es una locura, claro que querrá, principalmente después de todo lo que han pasado

-¿tú te casarías conmigo?-preguntó el pelinaranja desesperado

-no, pero no por tu cabello-aclaró Uryuu-muy bien, tenemos un problema… que no cunda el pánico, encontraremos la solución

Lo que el pelinegro no vio fue la mirada decidida con que su amigo miraba una afeitadora que había sobre una de las cómodas. En un arrebato de locura y nervios pre-boda tomó la máquina, la encendió y se la pasó por la mitad de la cabeza. Ichigo se miró al espejo con los ojos desorbitados, mientras su amigo lo veía pasmado

-te afeitaste la cabeza

-sí, sí… -respiraba agitado- pero está bien, debería afeitármela toda ¡que gran solución! ¡quedarme clavo! ¿Por qué estar calvo está de moda, no?-volvió a desesperarse, soltando la vieja máquina como si quemara- ¡Dios! ¿qué hice? ¿cómo dejaste que me afeitara?

-¿Qué?

-¡eres el peor padrino del mundo! ¡te odio!

Renji llega a la habitación con un peluquín en la mano, miró a Ichigo y se rio por dentro, por fuera se mantenía serio. Sin dirigir ningún comentario le paso el peluquín y el novio se lo acomodó

-creo que funcionará-dijo nervioso

-claro que sí-mintió el pelinegro, ajustándose sus anteojos

-siendo sincero yo estoy celoso de no poder usarlo

-muy bien-Ichigo suspiró, aliviado-problema resuelto, pasó la crisis ¡a casarnos!-puso la mano en la puerta y se volteó a sus amigos-luce horrible ¿no?

-parece de piel, lo que te da la apariencia de un pie grande limpio

Resignado abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con su hermana Karin-¡ey! Buen peinado Ichi-nii ¿vieron a Chizuru?

-¿qué? ¡¿esa loca está en mi boda?!

-no por mucho tiempo Ichi-nii- siguió con su búsqueda por el pasillo

-¿saben qué? Necesito aire, creo que debemos ir a caminar

"_Tu madre y yo estábamos desmoralizados. Ambos deseábamos despertar de la pesadilla, volver a vivir el día de la forma en que debió haber sido. Sin embargo el hecho de tomar aire solucionó más de algún problema. El jardin era lo perfectamente amplio para que no nos encontráramos, sin embargo por cosa del destino tu madre y yo nos juntamos frente al árbol más grande del jardín_"

-¿Rukia?-dijo el novio

-¿Ichigo?-se acercó ella- no deberías verme

-mierda-masculló Riruka a su lado apuntado la cabeza del pelinaranja-no creo que nadie debería verte a ti

-¿qué te pasó?-se puso de puntillas para tocar su cabello-¿tu prima te hizo esto?

-sólo los visos rojos. Yo hice el resto… lo siento cariño, arruiné toda la boda ¿no?

-no-dijo ella resignada bajando la mirada y tomando su mano- no arruinaste la boda cuando ya estaba arruinada. No hay flores, ni fotógrafo y a propósito vino Chizuru

-sí, ya se… me enteré-le tomó de la barbilla para verla a los ojos

-¿qué nos pasó? ¿recuerdas la boda que queríamos? ¿la pequeña ceremonia al aire libre?

-ojalá pudiéramos tener esa boda

-entonces…-exclamó Riruka alegre llamando la atención de todos- ¡casense ahora! Miren siempre quisieron una boda intima al aire libre… estamos aquí mismo… podemos buscar a Urahara-san para oficializarla, esperen un poco

Riruka corrió lo mas rápido que sus zapatos le permitieron. Ichigo miró a Rukia, acariciando su mejilla

-¿podemos hacerlo? –se cuestionó-¿qué pasará con toda la gente dentro?

-hagan esa también-comentó Uryuu- cuando todo salga mal no les importará porque ya tuvieron su boda aquí

-¿qué opinas cariño?

-me encanta-dijo posando su mano sobre la de él

-a mí también, hagámoslo, casémonos antes de casarnos

Ichigo y Rukia se pusieron justo bajo el árbol, a la espera que llegara su antiguo jefe. A su lado estaba Uryuu y Renji con sus recién llegadas esposas, esperando que la chica de pelo fucsia trajera al susodicho. Cuando llegó, la dama de honor le quitó su típico sombrero y se lo puso al novio

-esto servirá

-asi te ves guapo-dijo la novia. Ichigo sólo sonrió.

Urahara bastante metido en su papel se puso frente a ellos y levantó sus manos-gracias a todos por venir. Para los que no me conocen, no creo fervientemente en el matrimonio-todos los presentes lo miraron feo- pero ustedes dos son geniales juntos ¿lo saben? Yo lo supe desde la primera vez que los vi, cuando Ichigo se quejaba como niñita por el golpe que Rukia le dio… es como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando todos los miran ven un amor verdadero, que no se dejó vencer por el orgullo, la tozudez, ni siquiera la enfermedad o la muerte. Es el mejor amor ¿pasamos a la parte de los anillos?

-¡no tengo mis votos!-exclamó Rukia

-yo tampoco tengo los míos-siguió el novio

-no necesitan sus votos-interrumpió Riruka-sólo digan porque se aman

-bueno, yo primero-dijo Ichigo-Hay un millón de razones por las que te amo. Me haces reir, me cuidas cuando esto enfermo, me acompañas en los momentos de estrés, me ayudas a relajarme. Pero el principal motivo por el que te amo es porque eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera. Eres la mejor amiga que jamás tuve-tomó el anillo de las manos de Uryuu y se lo puso a su novia.

-mi turno. Te amo porque eres gracioso cuando despiertas en las mañanas. Te amo porque me haces sentir amada. Te amo porque me haces sentir segura y porque esperaste pacientemente diecisiete meses hasta que volviera recuperada. Te amo porque me ayudaste en todo este proceso, porque a pesar de todo no me abandonaste, y no te rendiste cuando yo ya no sabía que esperar. Pero el principal motivo por el que te amo es porque me haces feliz, me haces feliz todo el tiempo-tomó el anillo de las manos de Riruka y se lo puso a su novio

-Ichigo ¿aceptas a Rukia como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla? ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto

-Rukia ¿aceptas a Ichigo como tu futuro esposo para amarlo y respetarlo? ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto

-bueno, entonces con el poder investido en mì, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia

Ichigo se acercó a ella y la besó largamente mientras los pocos presentes aplaudían fuertemente

"_Después de eso todos entramos para la segunda boda, y sí muchas cosas salieron mal pero no importa porque cuando recordamos ese día recordamos la primera boda: la ceremonia intima, al aire libre con los amigos y el sombrerero loco_"

O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O

**AÑO 2029**

-no pensé que tuvieran tantos problemas

-yo creí que había sido la boda perfecta

-esa era la versión que su tío Byakuya querían que supieran

-¡Hisana! ¡Masaki!-gritó su madre desde el primer piso-ya vinieron por ustedes

-ya papá, gracias por la historia, pero nosotras nos vamos yendo-se acerca Hisana y le da un beso en la mejilla

-nos vemos papá-dice Masaki desde la puerta

-¡cuidense!-les grita Ichigo mirándolas por la ventana, cada una tomada de la mano con un chico. Aprieta el marco de la ventana con ganas de romperlo. Al sentir la presencia de su esposa a su lado dice-debería encerrarlas hasta que cumplieran los treinta

-Ya son adolescentes cariño, no puedes estarlas controlando-lo abraza

-¿pero si esos idiotas le rompen el corazón?

-nos tendrán a nosotros para salir adelante-sonrie- y castrar a los idiotas de ser necesario

- te amo tanto, Rukia

-lo se… mi príncipe Naranja

**FIN**


End file.
